Dans le coeur du Roi
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Partie 3 de Heartlessly : Orihime et ses amies sont dans une situation critique, Aizen et une partie de son armée es enfermer dans le monde du Roi tendis que l'autre partie doit subir un nouveau siège de la Soul Society... Survivront ils à cette épreuve ?
1. Synopsie

**Disclamer : **Bleach appartient totalement à Tide Kudo, je me suis permise de les utilisés à ma guise et suis toujours bien décidé a continuer sur la lancé ! Tout les nouveau personnage sont à moi et a moi seule, pour votre plus grand malheur (?) Je ne permet donc à personne de les touchés ! ... Quoi qu'en fait, cela ne me déplairait pas de voir des fanarts circuler ... Enfin, bref ! Voici donc la liste de ses personnages qui es fort longue ! Je dis "bon courage" à ceux qui la liront entièrement ! Certain nom vous rappelleront sans doute quelques souvenirs ...

- Pedazo De Lagrima, ex fraccion d'Orihime Inoue, Secunda Espada

- Rita Cäcilie, Arrancar 53, Fraccion du Quinta Espada, ex Quincy morte.

- Clara, **DCD **(Battus par Renji et tuer par Grimmjow)

- Maria, Portentiel fraccion d'Hallibel **DCD **(Tuer par Tatsuki)

- Lana, fraccion d'Ulquiorra Schiffer

- Kotori Shuiro,Karyuudo, nièce de Pedazo, Vice Capitaine de la Treizième Division

- Reikoku Shuiro,Karyuudo, mère de Kotori et soeur de Pedazo, Capitaine Remplacante de la Sixième Division

- Akira Shuiro,Karyuudo, Chef de la famille Shuiro sur Terre, père de Pedazo, Affecter à la Division Zero

- Theo Wahnseinn, Septima Espada, **DCD **(Tuer par Kenpachi)

- N°35, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Theo Wahnseinn, **DCD **(Tuer par Yachiru)

- Shena Summers, Secunda Espada, **DCD **(Tuer par la maladie transmise par Barrangan)

- Aaron Summers, Fraccion de la Secunda Espada, Shena Summers

- Adèle Waffe Gasamtheit, Arrancar N°68, Fraccion du Quinta Espada Erwan Verwandlung,ex Quincy mort, **DCD **(Tuer par Chad et Ichigo)

- Markus Gasamtheit, Arrancar N°69, Fraccion du Quinta Espada Erwan Verwandlung,ex Quincy morte, **DCD **(Tuer par Chad et Ichigo)

- Erwan Verwandlung, Quinta Espada, ex Quincy mort.

- Culpa, Privaron Espada, Ex-Octavo Espada, Traitresse, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Illegalidad Ladrona, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitresse, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Hermano Someter, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitre, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Gran Hermano Someter, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitre, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Pequeno Hermano Someter, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitre, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Kuro, Septima Espada

- Ikiru Kagami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro

- Shinu Kagami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro

- Saigo Tekagami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro

- Kurushi Sugatami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro

- Taisuru, Noventa Espada

- Habama, Fraccion du Noventa Espada, Taisuru

- Hikaru Shuiro, Capitaine de la Neuvième Division

- Hotaru Aikawa, Capitaine de la Troisième Division

- Seigen Suzunami, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division

- Fujimaru Kudo, troisième siège de la Cinquième Division

- Matsuri Kudo, troisième siège de la Cinquième Division

- Tetsuo Shuiro, Karyuudo, frère de Pedazo, Affecter à la Division Zero

- Yukimura Shuiro, Karyuudo, frère de Pedazo, Vice Capitaine remplaçant de la Quatrième Division

- Sakura Shuiro, Karyuudo, soeur de Pedazo, Vice Capitaine de la Sixième Division

- Rei Seisui, ex Vice Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Cero Espada

- Yuki, Fraccion de la Cero Espada, Rei, Membre du clan "Mizu"

- Aisu, Fraccion de la Cero Espada, Rei, Membre du clan "Mizu"

- Muda Hakujou, Affecter à la Première Division

- Samasu, Brad droit du Roi

Donc ... Tout ce beau monde ... Es a moi et puis ... Y aura pas de nouveau perso ! ... Ha non, c'est fini ! Non mais, si je veux faire d'autre fic, j'aurais plus d'idée si j'utilise toutes mes resources pour cette fic ! Rolala, vous avez vus tout ça ? Mon dieu ! ...

* * *

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M : Dans ce chapitre, Lemon, Hentai, tentative de Yuri (je n'ai jamais essayer, on verra bien !) et viole ! Vous êtes prévenus !

**ATTENTION :**

_**L'histoire es si longue que faire un résumer es IMPOSSIBLE !**_ Il se passe trop de chose alors il es préférable d'avoir lus les deux premières parties pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire ! Je parle très sérieusement, je vous prierez donc de lire mes deux fics suivante :

**- Dans le coeur des êtres vivants**

**- Dans le coeur des mort**

**Publication : **Lundi !

* * *

**Couples : **

Je ne vais pas vous laissez trops sur votre faim, je vais noter le nom des perso qui se trouveront en couple si dessous, mais je suis pas du genre à Spoiler alors il faudra lire la fic pour voir qui fini avec qui ... Que je suis méchante ! =p

Etant donner que tout les personnages ne seront pas dans la fic, j'ai décidé de soulignier le nom des personnages que nous verront et suivront dans cette partie (qui ne sera pas très longue, normalement ...).

Dans la fic précédante :

_**Ulquiorra X **__**Orihime**_: Ils se sont promis qu'une seule et unique chose pourra ne pourra les séparer car ils se sont promit de se chérire et de s'aimer "jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépart"

_**Grimmjow X **__**Pedazo**_: Eux qui se disent "Âme Soeur" ... Sont ils réellement des Âmes Soeurs ?

_**Aizen X Gin (?) : **_Les deux anciens amants se retrouvent enfermé ensemble dans la dimension des rois ...

_**Gin X **__**Byakuya **__**(?) : **_L'un es partie avec son ancien amant et l'autre es rester ... Y a t il une chance por que le premier reviennent toujours amoureux ?

_**Starrk X Tatsuki : **_Starrk retrouvera t il vivant la jeune fille qui a pris le risque de porter leurs enfants ou bien se retrouvera t il seul ? L'espoir le guide ...

_**Renji X Uryû**_: Bien que tout deux sont rester, comment a évoluer leurs relations ?

_**Kenpachi X Aikawa**__** : **_L'arrivé du Roi a la Soul Society boulverse totalement Aikawa qui ne sais plus qui il es ... Comment va évoluer la chose ?

_**Izuru + Habama**__** (?) : **_Izuru a découvert qu'Habama es un ennemi ... Il semble lui en vouloir pour sa trahison, ou peut être est ce son silence ? En tout les cas, Izuru ne peu pas trahir Habama et le livret au Shinigami ...

_**Neliel + Hallibel : **_Renji a accepté de céder Neliel a Hallibel et toute deux sont parties dans la dimension du Roi ... Mais comment à évoluer leurs relations ?

_**Chizuru + Kotetsu (?) **_: Emporter par leurs maîtres, elles sont enfermés dans la dimension du roi ... L'Humaine charmera t elle la Shinigami ? Ou bien le contraire serait il possible ?

_Des risques de mouvement ?_

Nous prévions beaucoup de perturbation, surtout au niveau de tout les OC ! Car en effets, la plupart se trouvent dans des situations plus que critiques ! Ils risquent d'y avoir des fortes chutes, surtout du coté des amants laisser sur place qui devront faire face à la crainte et au désarois le plus total ! Bien sûr, pour les couples toujours ensembles, nous prévions quelques tempêtes inqualifiable qui pourrait nuire, où non, au couple lui même ...

Si avec ça, vous avez pas d'indices, c'est que je suis nule ! ...

* * *

_**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**_

Je doit avoué une chose : cette partie n'était pas prévus du tout ! ... Il faut dire que je voulais faire du siège une partie courte et incompléte, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rallonger "Dans le coeur des Mort", la seconde partie ... Et je ne pouvais pas passer le morceau du "Siège" aussi facilement que cela ! Disons que certain évenement vont marquer les personnages cités plus haut et certain prendront de lourde décision ... Certain ce verront même devenir bien plus mature ...

Cela me permettra d'aborder un peu plus les différentes relations d'amitié qui a vus le jour entre Orihime, Renji, Uryû et Pedazo, celle ci avait été mise de coté pour pouvoir développer les sentiments amoureux que chaque personnage éprouve ... Certain lien vont se crée, d'autre se délié ...

Je tient a remercier toute celle qui ont le courage de lire une histoire aussi longue et compliqué (?) ! Je dois vous dire que si moi même, je tombais sur une fic aussi longue et bien, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais le courage de la lire ! Je vous remercie grandement et j'éspére ne pas trop vous décevoir avec cette partie qui es, dans mon esprit, encore un peu incompléte au moment où j'écris ses lignes ! Merci merci merci !

J'ai prévus également TROIS Hors Séries parlant des autres couples, mais ne vous attendez pas à les voires très développer dans cette partie et au contraire ! Si vous attendiez de voir certain couples ensembles, attendez de voir les développers dans ses trois parties là et je peu vous garantirs que mes petits choux seront tous casser à la fin de l'écriture des trois hors séries ! ... Enfin, heu ... Encore faudrait il que je finise rapidement cette partie là ... Et la quatrième ... Oui, déjà une partie 4 de prévus !

**PS :** Je publie la Synopsie par ce que ... Publier un seul truc, sa me rend affreusement nerveuse ... !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Mon Dieu, _Lynoa_ ! XD Si Grimmjow t'entendé ! Mais faut le comprendre aussi ! XD C'es SON Pedazo à lui et a personne d'autre, normal qu'il soit ainsi avec lui, non ? Quand au Roi ... En effets, étonnant qu'il se soit levé de son trône ! ... Ha, Rei me fait savoir que le connaissant, il es sûrement rester assit dessus pendant le transport ! ... Elle n'a peut être pas tord sur ce point ... Samasu me demande de la fermer, c'est donc confirmer ! ...

En tout cas, premiére publication avec trois chapitres (le premier étant petit ! XD) et c'est repartis pour de grande aventure ! Ne vous attendez pas à autant de chapitre que la partie précédente et au contraire ... Vous verrez vite que cette histoire sera "vite" fini ! Et pour cause, il ne s'agit que de rendre plus mature certain de nos amis ! X3

* * *

Il y avait du monde sur le drome, Hotaru le savait parfaitement, il ressentait leurs énergies et avait l'impression de les avoirs tous rencontré un jour ... Ho, ce n'était pas dure de mettre des visages sur chaque énergie, le plus dure était de trouvé un nom à ses personnes par ce qu'Hotaru n'avait jamais eux une très bonne mémoire et au contraire, il arrivait rarement à se souvenir des noms ... Sauf si les personnes le marqué d'une quelconque façon ! Et ses êtres, là bas ... Non ! Il ne se souvenait plus du tout ! Et pourtant ... Ils auraient dut le marqués ... A moins que c'était son envie de découvrire où se trouvé Rei qui le préoccupé ...

- Capitaine Aikawa ? Murmura un peu perdus Izuru.

- Elle n'es pas là. Soupira Hotaru. Je ne ressens pas son énergie ...

- Et t'es content ou bien triste ? Rala mécontent Kenpachi. J'suis sûr qu'tu jubile ! Elle pourra plus nous dire tout ce qu'elle sait et tout le reste ! Putain ...

... Non ... Il était plutôt triste ... Par ce qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être dans une prison telle que la dimension des Roi ! Ho oui ... Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'ils ne lui tenderaient pas un piège ... Pourtant, ce Aizen Sosuke lui avait parut bien malin et il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! ... Quoi que, c'était asser étrange de voir que le Roi ai put abandonner son royaume si magnifique pour un autre qui le répugnier ...

Le Roi ... Il y a plusieurs siècle ... Il était partie par ce qu'il n'avait jamais put supporter de partager le même aire que des êtres inférieurs ... Lui ! L'ordonner des Dieux ! Leurs élus absolue ! Celui à qui les Dieux avaient donnés tout pouvoir ! Comment aurait il put accepté de vivre un instant de plus dans un monde ou de nombreuse vermine polué son aire sacrée ! Que ses faibles insectes puissent possés leurs regard sur sa divine personne ... Il aimait être adoré ... Mais n'aimait pas partagé son aire avec ceux qui l'admirer ! Par ce qu'ils ne vallaient rien et que lui ... Il était l'être le plus important sur tout les mondes !

- Ho, mais c'est Pedazo ! S'écria Yachiru avec joie. Il es là haut ! C'est lui lui lui !

- Comment ? S'écria Habama en mettant une mains au dessus de ses yeux. Hé, mais non ! Pedazo, on dirait le jumeau d'Ulquiorra ! C'est pas lui ! ...

- Comment faite vous pour voir quelque chose ? Rala Rita en plissant ses petits yeux pour tenter de mieux voir.

- J'comprend pas comment t'a pus devenir la fraccion d'un espada avec une si petite force ! Rala Rangiku. Avous, t'a couchée avec l'Espada, c'est ça ?

Rita se tourna vers la belle rousse, devenant rouge comme une tomate et se reculant de plusieurs pas, l'aire affreusement choquer et horrifier ... L'idée ne devait pas passer dans l'esprit de la petite fraccion qui posa ses mains sur ses joues, les frottants et essayant sûrement d'effacer la couleur qui persister.

- Rita ? Soupira t elle bruyament. Avec Erwan ? Rita ne peu pas y croire ! Pas possible !

- Ouais, c'est claire que c'est pas possible ! La railla Habama avec un large sourire. Pourquoi il prendrait une planche a pain alors qu'il peu avoir n'importe qui ?

Rita lança un regard froid a son compagnion de fortune qui perdis son sourire la seconde d'après, il décida de fuire et tourna autour d'Hotaru, poursuivit par une Rita qui avait sortit, dont ne sais où, une poëlle et semblait bien décidé à l'utilisé pour pouvoir assomer son ami ! Hotaru fixa le petit manège avant de s'en détourner, reportant toute son attention sur le sommet du Dome ...

Las Noches était de nouveau en état de siège, les six colonnes formant les barrières emprisonnante étaient toutes très bien protégé ... Cette foi, les habitants de Las Noches ne s'en tireront pas aussi facilement et au contraire, ils risquaient même de ne pas s'en sortir du tout s'ils n'acceptaient pas la rédition total ! Mais les choses ne semblaient pas tout à fait claire ... Les Arrancars n'avaient pas encore tenté d'entré en contacte avec eux et les Dirigeant non plus ne semblaient pas tout à fait décidé, chacun se sondant sans doute pour voir ce qui serait préférable ...

Pourquoi la Soul Society accepterait elle de négocier si elle pouvait vaincre ses ennemis ? Les tués jusqu'aux derniers dans une bataille sanglante ? Mieux vallait se débarasser des potentiels danger plutôt que de laisser un survivants ... Certes, ils seront enfermés et leurs pouvoirs scèller par des sortilèges, comme pour Hotaru, mais un danger potentiel rester un danger potentiel ! ... Surtout ... Surtout ce mec là ...

- Ce Pedazo De Lagrima, pourquoi personne n'a t il signaler qu'il était si dangereux ? Demanda Hotaru en se tournant vers les autres.

- Hotaru rigole ? Demanda Rita en s'arrêtant, baissant son arme. Pedazo es un humain ! Pas dangereux !

- Ha, non ! Soupira Habama qui c'était réfugier derrière Izuru. Pedazo, il c'est transformer en Vasto Lorde ! Donc, forcément, il doit être super balaise maintenant ! Mais bon, il doit pas du tout maitriser sa recureccion ...

- Ha, mais Rita pas au courant !

- Bah, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non ? Pedazo es mort ... Mais ... Comme c'était un humain à ce moment, bah, il c'est transformer en Vasto Lorde ! Sans doute pour protéger Grimmjow ! ... D'ailleurs, tu crois qu'ils ont concluts ?

- Rita persuadée ! Assura t elle en croisant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine. Grimmjow trop impatient ! Grimmjow a sûrement violé Pedazo !

- Putain, Las Noches ou le palai des mille et une nuit ! Lâcha Rangiku, mi impressionné, mi choquer.

- Si c'était le cas, je serais plus puceau ! Protesta Habama en se refrognant. Pourtant, j'ai bien essayé ! J'ai même réussis à me glisser dans le lit d'Uryû, une fois ! ... C'est pas juste, j'suis sûr que j'aurais put le faire céder !

- Rita pas sûre ! Assura t elle avant de se tourner vers ses alliés. Habama a faillit violé Uryû ! Mais Taisuru a stopper Habama !

- Comment il a put faire pour le faire lâcher prise ? Demanda Rangiku, intéressé.

- Taisuru a dit "je vais participé" ! Sourit la fillette Arrancar de toute ses dents.

- C'est bon, j'en ai eu asser ! Lâcha géné Hitsugaya. Je vais voir comment s'en sorte mes troupes ! Vous devriez faire de même !

Le garçon disparut soudainement, ayant utilisé le Shunpo pour arrivé plus rapidement jusqu'au lieu où il avait été affecter. La belle rousse rala quelques isntants avant de s'excuser pour suivre son supérieurs, fulminant un peu ...

- On va y aller aussi. Annonça Kenpachi.

Le coeur d'Hotaru loupa un battement et il s'applatit sur lui même ... Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas eu le même secteur à défendre ? Il aurait tellement préféré que ce fut le cas ... Mais ... Son père avait dut comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, Kenpachi ne se cachant nullement de l'affectation qu'il éprouvé pour l'étrange Capitaine de la Troisième Division, ne se privant pas de le touché devant tous ... De le caresser furtivement en des points qu'il savait sensible ... Se pouvait il que son père tenta quelque chose contre le Capitaine de la Onzième Division ? ... Pourvus que cela ne soit pas le cas ...

La nuque d'Hotaru fut aggriper et tier en arrière et ses lèvres boudeuses rencontraire celle plus sauvages du géant qui n'hésita pas une seconde à l'emporter dans un baisser un peu brusque, mais attentionné, la langue patientant que la bouche s'ouvre pour y pénétré et le forcant à l'embrasser avec passion ... Il finit par le relâché et Hotaru posa sa mains sur sa bouche, ses joues s'enflammant soudainement ... Se rendant compte que les autres n'avaient pas louper une miette de cet échange ...

- J'viendrais te voir de temps en temps ! Assura Kenpachi avant de se tourner vers Suzunami. Prenez soin de lui ! J'vous fais confiance !

Il fit signe ensuite à Rita de le suivre, Yachiru toujours bien décidé à veiller sur l'Arrancar ... Habama devant rester ici ...

Une précaution qu'ils avaient décidés de prendre : séparer les Arrancars pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mettre en oeuvre une quelconque manière de s'en prendre dirrectement au Roi ... Prudence était mère de suretée ! Bien sûr, les deux Arrancars obtempérer, concient que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix ... Ils avaient cependant déclaré qu'ils tenteraient de passer a Las Noches dès que cela serait possible ... Une chose qui serait rendut compliquer avec toutes les troupes présentes ... Même s'ils étaient pour le moment en "sécurité", il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne pourraient pas le rester longtemps, surtout s'ils continuaient à s'aggiter autant ! ... Mais ... Pourquoi voulaient ils tant y retourner ? ... Las Noches ... Ne gagnerait pas cette bataille ... Ils auraient dut se tourner vers Hueco Mundo et accepté de ... Vivre seul dans le Desert ...

Hotaru se releva et décida de retourner jusqu'a sa tente, de toute façon, il semblait bien que la Soul Society ai décidé de finir de s'installer avant de faire quoi que se soit ... Certain devait sans doute analysé les énergies spirituelles pour trouver la meilleur des solutions possibles ... Il pourrait se repossé un peu en attendant que la vraie bataille ne débute ... Espérant tout de même que celle ci n'ai pas lieux ... Il ne voulait pas qu'Habama et Rita assiste à la mise à mort de tout leurs amis alors qu'eux pouvaient rester en sécurité ... Non, il ne voulait pas ... Qu'ils leurs arrivent la même chose qu'a lui ...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Se préparer au pire

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Juste pour dire que, voilà, j'ai décidé de créé le petit dictionnaire pour comprendre certaine chose comme par exemple les mots étranges que pourrait dire Aisu et Yuki ou d'autre personnage ! Pour la petite explication : tout le monde la comprit, ses deux là sont très vieux et vienne d'une autre époque ! Ils ne sont plus retourner sur Terre et même s'ils savent parlé avec nos protagoniste, j'ai décidé qu'ils pourraient éprouvé quelques difficulté sur certain mot : je pense que, comme nous, les japonais ont vus leurs langues évoluer avec le temps, plutôt que de me renseignier sur les anciennes langues japonaise, j'ai décidé de les faires parler le japonais recent (bah ouais, l'histoire se déroule au japons ... Mais vus que nous somme françai ... XD)

Je compte également mettre la traduction des différentes attaques des premières partis sur mon blog, j'ai oublié de le faire dans la synopsie ... Excusez moi ! ... J'éspére trouvé le temps de le faire très rapidement ! ^^

* * *

Pedazo était assit a la table d'Espada, tapant nerveusement du pied, se doutant que cela devait exaspérer beaucoup de monde, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer, sa nervosité augmentant progressivement alors que son regard se posé sur chaque siège vide de cette pièce et je peu vous assurez que cela faisait un sacré vide, surtout sachant ce qui les attendait dehord ! C'était incroyable ! Il ne c'était pas attendus à un telle revirement de situation et encore, c'était peu dire ! Ils étaient dans une merde pas possible !

La Cero Espada, Rei Seisui, le Primera Espada, Starrk Coyotte, La Tiercera Espada, Hallibel Tia, Le Cuara Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, et le Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Tous était absent ... Et même les superviseurs Ichimaru et Shihouin ... Quand au Seigneur Aizen ... Cela faisait un affreu vide dans ce monde ...

- Je crois qu'une petite mise au point es nécessaire. Avoua Tousen, installer sur la chaise habituellement réserver au Seigneur Aizen.

- Quand est ce que le Seigneur reviendra ? Demanda nerveusement Kuro. Avec nos effectifs actuelles, vous devez vous doutez que nous n'avons aucune chance ! N'est ce pas ? Il faut a tout pris prendre contacte avec lui pour qu'il revienne immédiatement !

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre contacte avec lui ! Lâcha froidement l'aveugle. Nous devons contenir l'attaque et éspérer que le Seigneur Aizen reviendra très rapidement ! En attendant, céder à la panique es la meilleurs façon de faire gagnier du terrain à son adversaire ! ...

- Combien de temps peut on garder la barrière en place ? Demanda Pedazo, sa propre nervosité augmentant avec le temps.

- C'est Wonderwice qui allimente l'énergie de notre barrière. Avoua Tousen avec patience. Nous pourrions parfaitement tenir des mois sans que celle ci ne fléchisse ... Mais ...

Il n'aimait pas voir Wonderwice sans bouger ... Par ce que son fraccion était qulequ'un de très mobile et qui aimait se dépensé en faisant tout un tas de chose, hors, lorsqu'il manipulait la barrière, il devait resté immobile et ... Concentré ... Ha, le pauvre petit blond ! Son seul défaut été de ne pas pouvoir se concentré sur un seul point, a moins d'y mettre toute sa volonté ...

C'était vrais que de voir le blond restait aussi immobile avait quelque chose de troublant ... Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, à moins de confier l'Hogyoku à quelqu'un d'autre et, malheureusement, c'était une lourde tâche que de devoir veiller sur la petite sphère noir ! Rare était les créatures qui pouvait le manipuler et manipuler ses compétences spécifique ... C'était comme ... Pour l'Oeil ...

- Etant donné que beaucoup de fraccion sont restés sur place, et leurs compétences ne pouvant pas être sous estimé, je vais leurs confier la charge de secondé certain d'entre vous ! Annonça Tousen. Ainsi, les Fracciones d'Hallibel seront charge de veiller, celon leurs choix, sur Pedazo, Erwan et Taisuru ... Vous n'avez pas encore de Fracciones, alors ...

- Je préférerais qu'elles se chargent de Taisuru, n'oublions pas que sans Habama, il risque de s'en prendre plein la tronche. Le coupa Erwan en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je saurais me débrouiller seul ...

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer les prétentieux ? Lâcha le nommer en se levant, irrité.

Pedazo donna un violent coup de poing sur la table, signifiant qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le comportement qu'ils étaient entrain d'adopter en cet instant. Il leur lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter toutes son attention sur Tousen, posant ses coudes sur la table et se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ha, décidément, tout le monde étaient bien trop tendus ... Cela risquait de crée des tension au sein même des Espada !

Des mains se ressérèrent sur épaule et il jetta un coup d'oeil à Orihime qui semblait s'inquiété pour lui, il lui sourit avant de reporter toute son attention sur la réunion, espérant réellement qu'ils puissent s'organiser pour faire front face à l'ennemi ! Ils ne devaient pas fléchir ... Ils ne devaient pas même donner l'impression de fléchir ... Et pourtant ... Pourtant ... En cet instant, ne donnaient ils pas les premiers signes d'une armée ... En déroute ? Non non non ! Aizen reviendrait et ils seraient entrain de se battre ... Oui ... Ils allaient se battre pour ... Survivre ...

- Je prend sous ma protection les fraccions de la Cero. Annonça Pedazo. Je pense qu'ils vont en avoir besoin ...

- Très bien, j'en prend bonne note. Assura Tousen. Concernant Orihime, je demanderais a Loly et a Melony de se chargé de votre protection lors des différentes attaques. Je tien a aborder le sujet le plus délicat maintenant : vous ne devez PAS mourire ! Vous, les Espada, vous êtes notre plus grande force alors aucun de vous ne dois mourire ... Vous pouvez y aller ... Repossez vous, je vous recontacterez prochainement pour vous faire par des avancements de notre situation ...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Pedazo pour se levé, se tournant vers Orihime qui le regardé, toujours aussi inquiète. Il ne put s'empêché de lui caressé la tête et eu un sourire moqueur sur le coin de ses lèvres. La belle rousse repoussa cependant la mains, comprenant sans mal qu'il se moquait un peu d'elle et la bague brillante qu'elle avait au doigt attira l'attention du Secunda qui se demanda, une fois encore, pourquoi les troupes mené par Aizen n'était pas encore de retour ...

Depuis que les Shinigami étaient réapparut, il y a quatre heure, ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre nouvelle du Seigneur de Las Noches, pas la moindre nouvelle ... Et ils c'étaient demandés si les armées de la cour ne c'était pas divisé en deux, une partie s'attaquant au château tendis que l'autre resevait comme il se devait Aizen dans la dimension du Roi ...

Non, c'était impossible ! Les Armées étaient actuellement toute présente autour d'eux ... Il sentait la présence de tout les Capitaines, dut moins, tout ceux qui avaient la puissance d'un Capitaine et ... Actuellement ... Beaucoup étaient bien supérieur à ce rang ... Comme ses trois êtres qui semblait accompagnier la Première Division ... Il y avait ... Enormement de personne dont le potentiel égaler facilement le rang de capitaine ! Et Les Vizards ... Ils étaient tous là ... Tous là et près à se battre alors ... Où donc était Aizen Sosuke ?

- Ulquiorra a chargé Lana de te protégé, non ? Demanda Pedazo a la jeune fille.

- Oui, elle es bien décidée à ne pas me lâcher d'une seule semelle ... Avoua la rousse en se tournant vers la porte.

Chaque fois qu'elle s'entrouvrait au passage d'un Espada, on pouvait entrevoir la fraccion du Cuarta qui patienté, les bras le long de son corps, dévoilant une foi encore à quel point elle était patiente. Il y avait aussi Uryû qui attendait là bas ainsi que Kuchiki ... Tient, d'ailleurs ... Et lui ? Qu'allait il donc devenir pendant l'absence d'Ichimaru ? ...

Attendant que la plupart des Espada soit sortis, le Secunda se rapprocha de la chaisse où était encore installer Tousen, il avait une mine soucieuse et c'était compréhensible : c'était à lui de gérer une situation de crise ... Une grande situation de crise ... Il fallait le soutenir autant que possible et ... Surtout ... Faire en sorte qu'il ai moins de poid à porter sur ses épaules !

- Sire Tousen, pardonnez moi, mais j'ai une question à vous posez. Avoua Pedazo, jettant un coup d'oeil à Renji et Orihime qui patienté là.

- Va y, pose donc. Souffla l'aveugle en se tournant vers lui.

- Que va t il se passer pour Sire Kuchiki ? Dois je le renvoyé dans sa chambre ?

Le brun eu alors une étrange réaction et fronça les sourcils, il sembla hésité ... Mais pourtant ... La question était simple, non ? ... En réalité, elle ne l'était pas du tout et le Secunda se demanda s'il ne c'était pas passé quelque chose de particulier ... Il trouvait tout cela tellement étrange, la relation entre Byakuya et Gin semblait s'être conclut et pourtant, l'argenté était partis avec Aizen ... Et ... Les différents malaise qui prenait de temps en temps le noble ...

Est ce que Kuchiki était réellement de leurs cotés ? ... Gin avait avoué à Pedazo avoir violé l'ébène, il lui avait dit pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte : par ce qu'il avait toujours aimé le Beau Noble ... En tout les cas, la situation de Kuchiki était a éclaircire ... Surtout du point de vus du Secunda qui craignait pour la vie d'un homme qui était en tout point bon !

- Pedazo, si je vous avouez que je ne sais pas quoi faire, pourriez vous m'aider à trouvé une solution ? Demanda l'aveugle.

- Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous soutiendrais pas ! Assura le Secunda. Croyez vous que Kuchiki puisse nous trahir ?

- Cela es possible, mais ce n'es pas notre plus grand soucie ... Il c'es passé quelque chose, Pedazo, il c'es passé quelque chose bien avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne et, j'ai peur que cela se reproduise ... Je n'ai aucune envie que cela se reproduise ...

- Que c'est il passait ? ...

- Je vous demanderez simplement de veiller sur Kuchiki, veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien, voulez vous bien ? ...

Veiller sur Kuchiki ? ... Mais, qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Et surtout, pourquoi veiller sur lui ? En tout cas, qu'il les trahisse semblait ... Acceptable ... Il n'en faudrait pas plus à Pedazo ! S'il voyait le noble repartir vers ses alliés Shinigami, il ne tenterait pas de l'achevé, concient que lorsqu'Ichimaru reviendrait, il tuerait quiconque aurait porter la mains sur l'ébène ...

- Très bien, je veillerais sur lui ! Assura Pedazo. Je ne serais sûrement pas le seul ... Merci ...

Sur ses mots, le Secunda tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrés de la porte ... Putain, pourvus que son mal de tête arrête ... Qu'il arrête !

* * *

Byakuya attendait devant la porte comme la plupart des Fracciones, lorsque le Quinta Espada était sortis, le Noventa l'avait rattrapper et une dispute attirant toute les attentions c'était dérouler entre eux. Taisuru semblait reprocher certaine chose à Erwan qui tenter de répliquer avec autant de dignitié que possible ... Bien sûr, la dispute intime n'intéressa pas particulièrement le noble dont le regard ne cessait de sondé les fracciones du Septima Espada ... Car les deux mâles semblaient ... L'observé avec un certain intérêt ... Intérêt qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

- Zareru* ! S'écria soudainement Aisu à ses cotés.

Le noble sursauta et se recula de plusieurs pas, fixant le Plus d'un regard incertain, se demandant ce que le tout petit être lui vouler.

- Jareru* ! S'écria de l'autre coté Yuki.

Encore une foi, Byakuya fut surprit et se tourna vers la Plus qui sautiller, elle s'aggripa à sa manche et recommença à sauté tandis que son "jumeau" aggriper l'autre bras pour faire de même, tout deux réussisant à désamrer le noble qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre ses deux petite créature.

- Tu veux pas Zareru avec nous ? Demanda tristement Aisu.

- Aller, s'il te plait, Rippa* ! Soupira Yuki.

- Rippa ? Lâcha surprit Byakuya en penchant la tête sur le coté. Je ... Je ne comprend pas bien ... Ce que vous voulez ...

- Hé, laissez le tranquille ! Ordonna séchement Renji en se rapprochant. Dite donc, vous deux, soyez un peu plus calme ! On es dans une situation critique ! Croyez vous que nous ayons le temps de jouer ?

- Mais, il faut bien se détendre, non ? Argumenta Aisu. On ne va pas laisser nos Teki* boussiller notre moral ! Il faut qu'on leur montre qu'on en a rien a faire qu'ils nous entourent de la sorte ! Si on leur montre qu'on a peur, ils vont pensé que cette bataille sera facile et qu'ils pourront partir victorieux !

Byakuya ne put s'empêché de soupirer, fixant tour à tour les deux Plus qui avaient tournées toutes leurs attentions vers lui, ils paraissaient un peu offensé de le voir réagir de la sorte, mais c'était un peu normal : ils paraissaient tellement jeune ... Le noble avait tendance à oublié qu'ils étaient bien plus agée que lui ... En réalité, ils avaient quatres fois son age et pourtant, ils étaient minuscules à cotés de lui ! De toute petites créatures qui paraissaient alors extrémement faible ! Mais ... Etait ce réellement le cas ? ...

- Pardonnez moi. Dit il distraitement. Il faut vous mettre à notre place, nous nous fessons beaucoup de soucie, surtout sur la situation de nos ... Amis ...

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiété ! Assura Aisu avec un large sourire. Ils sont tous très forts ! Il ne sera pas aisé de les vaincres !

- Il faut plutôt pensé à trouver un moyen de remonter le moral des troupes ! Aquiesça Yuki en le relachant enfin, croissant ses bras sur son torse. Le fait de resentir autant d'énergie puissante, ils vont commençait à craindre pour eux ! Peut être devrions nous faire un spectacle ! Ou bien ... Une démonstration de la puissance de nos hommes !

- Ce n'es pas un jeu ! Lâcha froidement Pedazo. Nous ne devons pas agir à la légère ! ... Pas maintenant ... Enerver notre ennemi ne pourrais être que nuisible !

- Mais ... Voulurent protester les deux Plus.

- Taisez vous et laissez plutôt faire ceux qui se servent de leurs cerveaux ! Les coupa sans la moindre hésitation le Secunda. Sachez juste que vous êtes sous ma protection à partir de maintenant ! Se soir, vous venez à mon appartement et si j'entend un seul d'entre vous criez plus fort que les mouches, je vous éclates moi même !

Le jeune homme se détourna et s'en alla sous le regard ébahit de l'assistance, son comportement faisant haussé bien des sourcils. Pedazo était connus pour son calme a tout épreuve, mais il semblait bien qu'en cet instant, le Secunda avait ... Péter un cable ... Sans doute que la pression était trop forte, après tout, Grimmjow était quelque part et l'on était sûr de rien quand à leurs situations ! Mais tout de même ... Byakuya aurait crus que Pedazo serait celui qui soutiendrait tout le monde et ... C'était presque le contraire ...

Le noble soupira une nouvelle foi, se permettant enfin de s'inquiété pour Gin ... Son ... Envie de le comblé avait peut être provoquer sa mort ... Ha, pourquoi n'avait il pas put se montré égoïste, ne serait ce qu'une seule foi ? ... Pourquoi avait il éprouvé tant de compassion pour Aizen qui était son rival ... Il aurait dut s'imposé totalement, accepté qu'Ichimaru se donne totalement à lui plutôt que se donner à lui ... Et d'accepté tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ... Même ... Le laisser aimé un autre homme ... Et voilà où tout cela l'avait ammené ! ...

- Je crois qu'on a un problème ... Soupira soudainement Aisu. Youji* semble instable ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça "instable" ?

- C'est à cause de sa puissance : elle augmente et ça doit lui faire mal d'essayer de la contenir ... Marmonna Yuki, pensif. Cela arrive souvent au "Protector" ... Mais, moi, je pensais que c'était passé ... J'aurais dut m'en douté : il n'a pas eu de phase intermédiaire extréme ... Enfin, j'éspére que ce ne sera pas trop dure sur lui !

Cela ne les éclairais pas vraiment ... Mais avant que qui que se soit puisse dire quoi que se soit, les deux Plus se regardèrent, l'un disant "Zareru" et l'autre répondant "Jareru" ... Et ils se volatilisèrent soudainement, emportant avec eux toutes les réponses au potentiels questions ! Il devrait trouvait un moyen de les faire parler, tout les deux ! ...

* * *

Orihime était retourner au sommet du dome, fixant les armés qui les englobés ...

Tellement nombreux ... Ils étaient tellement nombreux ... Et Aizen ne revenait toujours pas ... Et Ulquiorra ne revenait toujours pas ... Se pouvait il qu'ils les aient vaincus ? Qu'il les aient exécutés ? Elle ne savait pas ! Et elle craigniait de plus en plus de découvrire la véritée ... Une véritée qui serait peut être déchirante pour elle ... Une véritée qui risquait de la démolire totalement ...

Frisonnant, elle préféra se concentrée sur les Armées de la Cour présente là et elle n'eux aucun mal à trouver l'emplacement de ses amis ... Ils étaient toujours là ... Bien décidé à les emprisonner ? A les ramenés à la réalitée ou bien ... A les détruires jusqu'aux derniers ? ... Elle ne savait pas, mais ils étaient là ... Les Vizards aussi et ... Urahara ... Elle posa ses mains contre son visage, ne pouvant croire qu'ils étaient encore une fois tous là ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ... Ils voulaient les ... Punir de leurs trahisons ? ... Et eux ? ... Ne pouvaient ils pas être juger pour ce qu'eux même avait fait ? Ils étaient aussi coupable qu'eux ...

Ichigo, Rukia, Mizuhiro, Keigo et Chad ! Ils étaient coupables ! Coupable de ne pas les avoir écoutés lorsqu'ils avaient tentés de leurs expliqués ... Et n'était ce pas un grand crime ? ... Eux avaient cherché à expliquer les raisons de leurs trahisons, mais personnes n'avaient entendus leurs voies ... N'était elle donc pas importante ? Il semblait que nos ...

- Nous ne somme pas les mauvais. Murmura t elle tristement en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Mais ils ne l'entendraient jamais ... Par ce qu'ils ne voulaient même pas l'écouté ... Par ce que sa voie n'avait aucune importance ! ... Et même porté par le vent, son si faible murmure ne pénétrerait personne ... Jamais personne !

- Dame Schiffer ? Demanda la voie de Pedazo.

L'appellation la fit soudainement entré en émoi et elle se sentit bien ... Affreusement bien ... Oui, elle était Orihime Schiffer ... Depuis peu, certes, mais elle était la femme d'Ulquiorra et cette simple pensée avait de quoi la rendre affreusement heureuse et épanouie ! ...

- Quinze ans, et déjà mariée. Fit elle remarquée avec un large sourire.

- Et toute la vie devant vous ! Acheva le Secunda en s'approchant. Nous allons devoir faire face à une sacrée bataille ...

Et se contenter de "survivre" ne suffirait sans doute pas ... Car, devant eux, tout un tas de chose se préparer ... Tout un tas de chose inqualifiable ... Une armée entière se préparer à leurs faires faces ! Leurs anciens amis et compagnions et leurs chair également ... Ha, qu'ils étaient cruelles tous ses Shuiro ! Aucun n'avait il remarqué qu'un membre de leurs magnifiques familles étaient en ses murs ? Ho ! Peut être qu'en réalité ... Ils étaient impatient de mettre fin au jour de cet être qu'était leur chaire ...

Pedazo ... Un bâtard ... Une hybride mi humain, mi shinigami ... Qui c'était transformer en hollow et était devenus un puissant Vasto Lorde, simplement pour pouvoir atteindre la puissance pour protéger son amour ...

Et elle ? Elle ... Que fessait elle pour être plus forte ? Jusqu'a maintenant, elle n'avait presque rien fait ... Elle avait soigniée encore et encore tout ceux qui avait besoin de l'être, mais a part ça ? Qu'avait elle fait pour devenir plus forte ? ... Evidement ! Elle n'avait même pas appris à utilisé Tsubaki ... Jamais ... Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin par ce qu'elle c'était toujours sentit protéger ... Mais, en cet instant ... Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui fallait un moyen de defence, elle avait concience que comptait continuellement sur tout ses amis, c'était mettre un poid de plus sur leurs pauvres épaules ! ... Alors, il fallait qu'elle trouve ... Oui, qu'elle trouve beaucoup de force ...

Qu'elle devienne forte ! ... Comme Renji ... Comme Pedazo ... Et pour Ulquiorra ! Pour qu'il n'ai plus besoin de s'inquiétez pour elle ! Pour que Lana n'ai plus besoin de risquait continuellement sa vie pour la sauvée ... Pour pouvoir protéger ses amis en cas de besoin ...

- Pedazo, je dois devenir plus forte. Déclara t elle soudainement.

- Vous y arriverez ! Assura le Secunda avec un large sourire. Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous dépassez pour nous ...

- Mais, je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner ...

- Dame Schiffer, il vous faut apprendre certaine technique et je crois bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul autre Être Humains au sein de Las Noches ... Uryû peu peut être t'apprendre certaine chose, tu devrais aller le voir ... Ce serait déjà un premier pas ... Il y a aussi Kuchiki qui pourrait t'apprendre des techniques : Tatsuki à réussis à les maitrisser, pourquoi pas toi ?

L'entendre prononcé le nom de son amie augmenta encore un peu plus la joie d'Orihime ... Tatsuki avait choisi le bon moment pour se retiré, elle était en sécurité là où elle était et la Soul Society ne risquait pas de prendre concience de son état actuelle ! ... Ha ! Elle pourrait vivre une grossese éloignier de tout ses petits soucies et ce n'était pas plus mal : c'était bien connue, il ne fallait pas stresser une femme en ceinte !

- Et toi ? Demanda Orihime. Que va tu faire ?

- Je vais aussi m'entrainé ! Assura le Secunda avec force. Je dois encore m'entrainé a manier un katana, mais, je vais me donner à fond ! Il es hors de question que je ... Fléchisse ...

Il se frotta dousement la tempe ... Encore une foie ...

Rei le leurs avaient dit un jour, sa puissance continuerait d'augmenté et cela risquait de lui causé du tord ... Normalement, il ne risquait pas de faire du mal aux personnes qu'il voulait protégée ... Mais et les autres ? ... Ceux qui ne comptait pas pour lui ? ... Et ... Leurs ennemis ? ... Il ne fallait pas oublié non plus que Grimmjow, celui pour qui il c'était transformer, n'était pas là ! Ne risquait il pas de perdre définitivement le contrôle et causer tout un tas de mort ? ...

- Pedazo, tu va bien ? Demanda t elle inquiéte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne céderais en rien ! Assura t il. Je ne me laisserais pas emporter ...

- Emporter ? ... Mais ... Pedazo, de quoi parle tu ?

- De la puissance ... Elle ne l'emportera pas sûr moi et eux non plus ... Ils ne l'emporteront pas !

En disant cette phrase, il avait jeter un coup d'oeil aux armées.

- Je ne céderais face à personne ... Pas même ... Devant mon père ...

Elle avait crus qu'il fléchissait ... Comme Renji et Uryû ... Elle avait crut qu'il était sur le point de craqué ... Et le pillier aurait emporter dans sa chute bien des personnes, mais elle c'était trompé ! Il ne fléchirait pas ... Il ne s'effondrerait pas ! ... Il se battrait contre tous ! Même contre celui qui l'avait concus ! ... Un être qui, de toute façon, ne l'avait jamais estimé à sa juste valeur ... Mais cet homme ... Il ne pouvait pas être appellé comme telle ! ...

- Ce n'es pas ton père ! Assura t elle avec force. Jamais il n'a été ton père, sinon, il aurait essayé de te protéger ... Il n'es le père de personne ... Juste un pion sur un échequier ... Que le Roi déplace à sa guise ... Mais un jour, il sera ton père ... Le jour où nous lui ouvriront les yeux ... Peut être acceptera t il pour de bon son rôle de père ! ...

- Oui, j'éspére aussi ! Sourit en retour Pedazo, se massant de nouveau la tempe.

* * *

**Lexique :**

Zareru : 戯れる [ざれる] jouer / s'amuser / plaisanter / (2) / flirter

Jareru : 戯れる [じゃれる] jouer / s'amuser / plaisanter / (3) / flirter

Rippa : 立派 [りっぱ] splendeur / magnificence / splendide / noble / grand / distingué / légitime

Teki : 敵 [てき] ennemi / rival / concurrent / adversaire

Youji : 幼児 [ようじ] nourrisson / bébé / enfant


	4. Chapitre 3 : Recevoir le Coup

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Merci de m'avoir lus, comme d'hab quoi ! X3

* * *

Tousen les avaient tous convoqué dans la salle des trônes ... Et ... Cette foi, l'aveugle ne c'était pas installé dans le trône du Seigneur de Las Noches, préférant rester debout et à coté, n'acceptant probablement pas de prendre la place de l'être qui lui avait donné autant d'importance et autant de pouvoir en ses lieux. Orihime, en tant que Princesa a Flor, était aussi en haut, restant en arrière et fixant Tousen, se concentrant sur ce qu'il disait comme tout le monde ici, bien décidé à obeir aux ordres du Seigneur Aizen ...

Il y eu un grand trouble au sein même de la pièce et Renji pris dans la seconde conscience que la Soul Society entré enfin en contacte avec eux ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient nerveusement ! Par ce que oui, ils avaient attendus cette communication ! Et pour cause ! Ils avaient envie de découvrire si Aizen et son armée avaient échouées et était mort ... Ou bien ... Ou bien quoi au juste ? Qu'avait il put arrivé à Aizen Sosuke ? ... Il n'était pas accompagnier de la petite troupe ...

Quelque chose se forma soudainement sous leurs yeux et devant le trône vide, c'était comme si un gigantesque écran apparaissait et c'était bien ça ... Où quelque chose dans le genre car bientôt, une image apparus et elle était aussi visible devant que derrière ... Une image faite d'énergie spirituel qui était, dans Hueco Mundo, naturel dans l'aire et inépuissable, mine de rien. On pouvait voir un homme qui porter une large tenus cérémonial, un large chapeau sur la tête qui déborder de nombreux voile dissimuler entièrement son visage. Rouge et or étaient les couleurs qui qualifié le plus la tenue de cette personne ... Il était assit sur une chaise en bois sculpté et magnifiquement travailler !

Yamamoto était a coté de l'inconnu, sur un simple futon, tandis que de l'autre coté était installé un homme masqué, un homme qui rappellé vaguement quelqu'un à Renji ... Un homme charismatique et qui paraissait puissant en tout point ! ... Oui ... C'était lui : le père de Pedazo ... C'était Akira Shuiro ! ... Voir ses deux hommes, impossant et puissants, a genoux au coté d'un homme ... Fit comprendre à Renji qui était cet inconnu ... C'était lui ... C'était LUI ! ... Le Roi !

- Tousen Kaname, ex-Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Assura le Roi d'une voie mielleuse et sinistre. Ai je besoin de me présenté ?

- Certes, non ... Avoua l'aveugle qui tourna son visage vers Orihime.

- Et vous, vous devez sans doute être Inoue Orihime, l'Humaine qui à rejoint nos ennemis. Remarqua l'homme sur un ton bien plus froid.

La jeune fille voulut dire quelque chose, mais Tousen lui fit signe de se taire, la protégant de l'aveu qu'elle voulait faire et qui aurait été à double tranchant : elle avait été sur le point de réctifié le Roi quand à son nom et ... Cet aveux ... Aurait sans doute été fatal pour elle ! ... Une Humaine ... Avec un Arrancar ? Une abération absolue pour cet être ! Elle aurait sans doute signier son arrêt de mort et ... Pour le moment, même si cela serait dure de ne pas dire la véritée ... Tout le monde devrait se taire à ce sujet.

- Je me demande pourquoi vous entrrez en contacte avec nous. Avoua Tousen avec intérêt. Voulez vous nous mettre au courant quand à notre ... Situation ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il faut bien vous mettre au courant : comment pourriez vous être au courant vus que vous êtes en "blocus" ... Rigola cruellement le Roi. Pour faire court, vous êtes entouré d'un armée ... Mon armé ... Et ... Vous êtes seul ! ... Ne comptez pas sur votre très cher Seigneur pour vous venir en aide !

- Pourquoi ? S'écria avec rage Renji. Est ce que vous leurs avez tendus un piège pour les achevés ?

Il y eu un silence ... Qui semblait plutôt pesant ... Yamamoto sembla ... Incommodé ... Sans doute venait il de mécontenté le Roi ... Et alors ? ... Il avait besoin d'une réponse et y avait pas que lui qui en avait besoin en cet instant : Orihime avait resseré ses poings et Pedazo ... Semblait sur le point d'exploser lui aussi ... Bordel de merde ! Et Tatsuki les tuerais s'il revenait sans Starrk ! Putain, ils étaient dans la merde ... Bah quoi ? Vous trouvez pas ça dangereux une femme enceinte ? Attendez d'en avoir rencontré une !

- Qui parle ? Demanda le Roi sur un ton monotone.

Tousen fit signe à Renji d'approché, a priori, de ce coté de l'écran, les autres pouvaient pas le voir ... Ha ... Mince ... Alors se serait officiel pour tout le Gotei 13 ? Il serait un traitre ? Bah ! Au moins, cela lui permettra de clarifier les choses avec ses supérieurs ! Non ? ... L'Octavo utilisa le Sonido pour apparaître au coté de Tousen et jeta un regard plein de provocation aux hommes qui les fouttés dans une putain de situation de merde ! Il ne fallait pas fléchir ... Personne ici n'avait envie de fléchir ! Alors lui, il allait pas fléchir ... Pas devant ses enfoirées !

- Renji Abarai, Octavo Espada ! Déclara t il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Ha, un autre traître. Constata acidement le Roi. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de traitre parmis vous ... Quand à ta question ... Nous leurs avont bien tendus un piège, mais pas pour le tuer ... Disons plutôt que c'était pour les emprisonners ...

Le Roi fit un signe dédaigneu à l'encontre de Shuiro et celui ci fit un petit mouvement, soumie à son Roi.

- Lorsqu'Aizen Sosuke es entré dans la dimension des Roi, nous avons simplement refermer derrière lui les portes de cette dimension ... Et cela pour toujours ... Nous avions déjà clos les portes de retour peu après que le Roi ai quitter la Dimension du Roi, mais par précaution, nous avons aussi clos les portes permettants d'y aller ... Dut moins avons nous détruis l'Ouken de la Terre ... Aizen Sosuke restera prisonnier dans la dimension du Roi tant que nous le désierons et ceux avec tout ses hommes ! N'attendez donc aucun soutient de sa part ! Vous êtes tous seul ...

... Tout seul ? ... Aizen Sosuke ... Avait été enfermé ... Dans la Dimension des Roi ? ...

- Ha bah sa alors ! Lâcha t il avant d'aborder un large sourire. C'est une superbe nouvelle ça !

Quelqu'un le frappa derrière la tête et il lâcha un bruillant "aieuuu". Il se tournant vers Uryû, lui lançant un regard plein de reproche en se frottant le crâne ... Ouais, c'était claire que c'était pas un truc a sortir devant tout le monde, mais franchement ! C'était pas rassurant de les savoirs en vie ? Bon, ok, ils étaient emprisonner et eux ... Ils étaient dans la merde ... Mais putain, ils étaient tous vivants ! ...

- Ce ne sont pas des choses a dire a vois haute ! Lâcha froidement l'ébène.

- Mais putain, ils sont en vie ! Rala le roux en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas comme si on avait plus de chance de les voir !

- Renji, tait toi !

- Mais c'est vrais quoi ! Faut voir les trucs du bon coté : pendant que nous, on va s'coltiner toute la besogne, eux, ils seront paignard à glander dans le palai Royal ! Bref, ils ont le droit à de belle vacances eux ...

Le regard d'Uryû sembla s'enflammer littéralement et Renji décida de ce tasser sur lui même, se détournant pour reporter son attention sur le Roi qui était toujours belle et bien là ... Heu ... Ouais, encore une foi, il cassait tout le sérieux de la scène ! Ha, mais que voulez vous ! Il y pouvait rien s'il oubliait de temps en temps de réfléchir ... Et puis, son cerveau, c'était Uryû ! Pas besoin de plus ...

- Vous êtes Ishida Uryû, le Quincy. Demanda la voie menaçante du Roi.

... Une voie un peu trop menaçante au goût de l'Octavo qui lança un regard froid à cet homme ... Evidement ... Uryû était un de ses êtres qu'il devait détruire au nom des Dieux, non ? Mais qu'il rêve pas trop cet imbécile ! Renji lui laisserait pas l'occasion de faire le moindre mal à son beau Quincy ! Personne ne le toucherais ! Il s'en était fait la promesse ...

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez ... Déclara t il d'une voie mielleuse.

- Je ne vous retourne pas le compliment ! Répliqua l'ébène sur un ton plein d'arrogance.

Renji fixa Uryû en écarquillant les yeux ... Impressionné de voir le jeune homme répondre avec une telle ... Ho mon dieu ! Mais, il se rendait pas compte qu'il était entrain de se faire un ennemi là ? Et pas des moindres !

- Vous devriez apprendre la politesse à vos homme, Tousen Kaname ...

- Et vous, vous devriez apprendre qu'on apprend rien au Quincy ! Cracha Uryû. Si vous avez des reproches à faires, faites les moi directement plutôt que de vous tournez vers une tierce personne !

- Vous êtes bien arrogant, mais je mettrais cela sur le compte de la jeunesse ...

- Ne me cherchez pas d'excuse ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je suis ce que je suis et je ne compte pas changé avec l'age ! ... Jamais !

- Ce mec, c'est MON mec ! Lâcha fièrement Renji avec un sourire un peu idiot.

... Vus le regard que lui lança Uryû, il se dit qu'il avait lus dans ses pensées ... A moins que ... Oups ? Avait il réellement parlais à voie haute ? Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Orihime qui avait soudainement rougie, dévoilant sans mal que ... En effets, il avait bien parler à voie haute ... Il se tourna alors vers l'écran avec un large sourire.

- Moi, j'peu mettre ça sur le compte de la jeunesse ? Demanda t il a tout hasard.

- Vous, je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonnez ce que vous avez fait. Avoua franchement le Roi. Le jour où vous tomberez, vous serez exectuez pour haute trahison et pour pratique interdite d'Hollowmorphose ! Vous n'aurez pas même le droit à un jugement !

* * *

Executé ? ... Renji allait être executé sans même un jugement ? Uryû lança un regard froid à l'homme, son regard brillant de rage ... Jamais ... Jamais il ne laisserait faire une telle chose ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Renji voulait le protégé, et bien lui, il ferait en sorte de protégé son amour et même s'il devait aller jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie, alors il ... Se sacrifierait pour le protéger ! Hors de question de laisser faire une telle injustice ! Hors ... De question !

- Et vous, qui vous condamnera donc pour tout ce que vous avez osé cautionné ? S'écria avec rage le Quincy. Ses crimes ne sont rien comparai au votre !

- Ce n'es pas mon procé que nous somme sencé faire. Répliqua le Roi avec indifférence. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais engager les premières négociation concernant votre rédicion a venir.

... Il ... Il prenait ses désires pour la réalitée ou quoi ? Une rédicion ? Il n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ! Qui voudrait se rendre ! Lui ne se rendrait pas ! Jamais ! Il voulut s'avancé, mais sentit des mains se resserrer sur ses bras pour l'écarté et l'ébène jetta un regard froid à Renji qui ressera sa prise, forçant le Quincy à le suivre et ils laissèrent la place à Tousen.

- Notre rédicion ? Répéta l'aveugle sur un ton étrangement calme.

- Vous êtes seule, personne ne viendra vous aidez ! Le Seigneur Aizen et vos meilleurs élément sont enfermés dans la Dimension du Roi ! Vous êtes seule et croyez vous réellement pouvoir vous en sortir cette foi ? L'armée que vous affrontez cette foi es très organisez et plus compléte que jamais ... Vous n'avez pas le choix ... Si vous voulez survivres, il va falloir vous rendre ou périre !

- Et qu'elles sont donc vos conditions ?

- Vous rendre sans affrontement ! Il va de soit que nous voulons récuperer les deux prisonniers qui sont toujours entre vos mains : Kuchiki Byakuya et Kotetsu Isane ... En un seul morceau, bien sûr ... Ensuite, vous, Tousen Kaname, vous serez jugé pour votre trahison ! Les guerriers que vous nommer "Espada" seront chacun juger par rapport à leurs crimes ... Inoue Orihime, Uryû Ishida et De Lagrima Pedazo, en tant qu'humain, seront mit a l'arrêt et emprisonner, nous tenteront de comprendre comment vous avez pus les joindres à votres causes quand aux autres Arrancars, nous les enfermeront dans le Nid ... Rien de plus ...

- Et Renji Abarai, Octavo Espada, sera exectuez sans jugement, ce n'es pas ce que vous venez de sous entendre ? ...

- Le cas d'Abarai es particulier, vous vous en doutez ... Il a trahit sa nature et es passé de Shinigami à Arrancar ... Une chose interdite par les Lois des Dieux !

Les Lois des Dieux ... ? ... Les ... Lois des Dieux ? Uryû fut sur le point d'exploser et il aurait craché toute sa rage ... Si une mains puissante et impossante ne c'était pas possé contre sa bouche pour pouvoir le faire taire, l'écartant avec force du champs de vision de l'écran. La poigne de Renji était puissante et impossante, il cherchait juste à le faire taire ... Et ... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Uryû se rendit compte qu'il était faible ... Très faible comparai à Renji ... Celui ci aurait parfaitement put le briser, mais voilà ... Il arrivait à contenir sa force ... Il arrivait à ne pas même lui faire du mal ...

Pourquoi laissait il faire cette chose ? Et surtout, pourquoi Tousen le laissait il parlé ? Jamais Uryû n'accepterait de se rendre, surtout en sachant que son Amour risquer de se faire executé dès le moment où ils accepteraient de ... Se rendre ... Il ne voulait pas ! Il était hors de question d'accepté une telle chose ! Jamais ... Jamais !

- Pouvez vous nous laissé un temps de réflexion ? Demanda l'aveugle.

Les yeux de Uryû s'écarquillèrent brutallement ... Non ... Il ne comptait tout de même pas ... Accepté ? ... Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de pensé à dire oui ! S'aggitant, il essaya de se détaché de la prise de Renji, mais en vain ! Pourquoi ne le laissait il pas intervenir ! Il n'avait aucune envie ... Aucune de laisser faire ça !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Assura le Roi en se relevant. Nous vous laissons une heure.

- Laissez moi plutôt une journée, j'ai besoin de temps pour prendre une telle décision ...

Non non non ! Pourquoi est ce que personne n'intervenait ? Pourquoi est ce que personne ne criait d'arrêté tout cela ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre à la légère la vie de Renji ! C'était ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit ... Il était tout pour lui et lui, il ne l'abandonnerait pas ! ... Jamais !

Renji ne le laissait toujours pas intervenir, alors il se raccrocha à lui, a son bras qui continuer à l'emprisonner avec force ... Il ne le lâcherait pas ... Jamais ! Même s'il devait en mourire, il ne le laisserait pas mourir ! Par ce que ... S'il mourrait ... Si Renji était exectué ... C'était le tuer lui aussi !

- D'accord. Accepta le Roi. Une journée ! Pas plus ! ...

Il y eu un étrange bruit et l'écran se volatilisa, éclatant et éparpillant soudainement les gerbes d'énergie spirituel. Renji le relâcha enfin ... Et il allait vite comprendre que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée !

- Pourquoi ? Hurla t il de rage. Pourquoi avez vous besoin de réfléxions ! Contactez les et dite leurs qu'ils peuvent se le fourrer dans le cul cette putain de rédicion ! Je lâcherais jamais Renji ! JAMAIS !

Les bras de Renji ne l'avait pas lâché ... Et ça, c'était intélligent ... Il n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, c'était régler le compte à tout ses petits con ! Pourquoi personne n'était il intervenus ? Il ne voulait pas que Renji meurt !

- Uryû, Sire Tousen veut simplement gagner du temps ! S'écria Pedazo, mi atristé, mi amusé par le comportement puéril de Uryû.

- Quoi ? S'écria le Quincy, outré.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va se rendre sans même essayer de nous battres ! Lâcha amusé Renji. Même si Tousen décide de se rendre, vus que je connais le sort qu'on me réserve, je resterais ici et je défendrais seul Las Noches !

- Non ! Je reste moi aussi ! Ne crois pas pouvoir me laisser seul ! ...

- Il n'y aura pas de rédicion ! Assura avec force Tousen. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps ... Pour me décidé sur les meilleurs choix à faire ... Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne suis pas près d'abandonner mes hommes et si j'accepte une rédicion, cela sera uniquement par ce que ce sera la leur !

Uryû se sentit ... Affreusement stupide ... Douté de la sorte de ses amis et ... De leurs supérieurs ... La rage l'avait totalement aveugler et voila le résultat ! Il se sentait pathétique ... Ho oui, il se sentait vraiment pathétique ! Des larmes de honte et de soulagement se mirent à glissé le long de ses joues ... Renji ... Ne serait pas utilisé comme ... Bouquémissaire ? ... Vraiment pas ? ... Il n'allait pas le perdre ? ... Ho ! Pitié ! Qu'il ne le perde pas ! Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son Amour ! Il ne survivrait pas a une telle chose ! Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à un truc pareille !

Les forces d'Uryû l'abandonnèrent soudainement et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, heureusement, l'Octavo continué de le retenir et le Quincy sentit ses lèvres froller son front, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir derrière le rideau de larme qui c'était former devant sa vision, il ne pouvait que le sentir contre son corps ... Contre sa chaire ... Il était là ... Et il resterait là ! ... Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Si Renji devait mourire, alors Uryû le suivrait dans la mort ... Et ça, il semblait bien que l'Octavo venait d'en prendre concience ... Ensemble ...Ils devaient partir ensembles !

- Vous avez besoin de vous repossez ! Annonça Tousen. Repartez tous dans vos chambres ! Je vous convoquerez pour vous faire par des évolutions de l'affaire ...

Et il avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir quand à la meilleure façon d'agir : il avait a sa charge une armée ... Celle que lui avait laissé Aizen ... Et il devait sans doute se demandez comment faire pour les sortir tous de cette situation ... Deux barrières autour d'eux, la tactique de la foi précédente ne fonctionneraient pas !

* * *

Habama attendait nerveusement, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, la Soul Society semblait vouloir communiquer avec les habitants de Las Noches ... Et c'était bizarre ... D'après ce qu'il avait noter, les seuls puissants présents dans le palai, c'était ... Non, il n'y avait personne pour tenir tête à plusieurs dizaine de capitaine, a leurs vices capitaines et a tout ses renforts ! ... Certaine, la plupart des Espada pouvait tenir face au capitaine et certaine fraccion pouvait aussi prétendre à tenir tête à ses hommes, mais ... Les nombres de combattants n'étaient sûrement pas équitable !

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il tenta d'analysé le rapport de force ... Et en vain a la conclusion sinistre que c'était sûrement la fin du régne de Las Noches ! Ils ne pourraient pas subir d'attaque ... A moins d'accepté de perdre face a la supériorité numérique ou ... De se rendre ... Pour évité des morts inutile ! Mais combien serait exécuté ? Les Espada seraient sans doute condamné à mort pour le simple fait d'être des Espada ...

- Habama ? Souffla Hinamori a coté de lui.

Il releva le visage et ne réussis même pas à dissimuler la crainte qu'il ressentait en cet instant ... Il allait perdre tout ses amis ... Et lui, pendant ce temps, il regarderait tout cela ... Oui ! Il allait assisté à la fin du régne de Las Noches sans rien pouvoir faire contre cela ... A moins qu'ils n'acceptent enfin de le laisser partir avec Rita ... Mais tant qu'elle serait ici, il était hors de question pour lui de l'abandonné.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas ... Commença t elle doucement.

- Je ne dois pas m'inquiété ? La coupa t elle séchement. Je vais sans doute voir tout mes amis mourire un après les autres et tu me demande de ne pas m'inquiété ?

- Je ... Non, ce n'es pas ce que je voulais te dire ... Je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour Rita ... Désolé, je n'avais pas pensée que ...

Pas pensée que quoi ? ... La jeune fille paraissait alors très géné, il avait réussit à la mettre mal à l'aise et il se demanda bien pourquoi ... Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle et Rangiku savaient qu'il était un Arrancar, il semblait s'être transformer en véritable sujet d'expérimentation ... C'était aussi le cas pour les jumeaux Kudo ... Le Capitaine Suzunami aussi semblait intriguet tandis qu'au contraire, Izuru l'évité ...

- Tu n'a pas pensé que quoi ? Demanda t il intriguet.

Elle parut encore plus mal à l'aise et se frotta la nuque ... Et il comprit ...

- Que je n'ai pas d'autre ami là bas ? Dit il a sa place.

- Je ... Je suis désolée ...

Evidement ... Pour les Shinigami, les Arrancars n'étaient rien de plus que des Hollows évolué ! ... Et les Hollows, c'étaient des créatures à l'âme errante sans but ! Des monstres que les Shinigami devaient a tout pris anéantir. Lui, il avait bien manger les membres de sa famille pour devenir un Hollow ... Lui, il était bien une de ses monstrueuses créatures qui c'était laisser porter par les délires qui précéde la transformation entre le stade de Plus et d'Hollow ...

- Pas grave ! Assura t il avec un large sourire. Tu pouvais pas savoir ! ...

- Et t'en a beaucoup des amis ? Demanda Matsuri qui apparru soudainement à ses cotés.

Elle le surprit tellement et au point même qu'il tomba sur les fesses.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'écria t il. Pourquoi t'apparais comme ça toi ? Ha, décidément, moi, j'vous comprendrez jamais ...

Les Shinigami avaient de drole de manie, comme aimé surprendre ! Ou jouer de sale tour à tout le monde ! Ou bien encore, buvaient souvent en groupe et se marer pour un rien ! Et puis, que dire de leurs manières un peu brutal et du revirement de comportement ! Il se souvint parfaitement de la manière dont il avait été traité après qu'on ai découvert qu'il était un Arrancar !

- Alors, tu en a beaucoup des amis ? Répéta t elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Ouais, pas mal ! Lâcha t il en croissant les bras et détournant le regard.

Ouais, c'était claire qu'il en avait des potes ! Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Y avait Taisuru ! Et puis, même si Erwan le disait pas, il l'avait jamais jeter lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion ! Sans oublier ... Ouais, les Fracciones d'Hallibel ! Il avait toujours eu de très bon rapport avec ses filles pétillantes et débordante d'énergie ! Ho, et puis ... Et ... Puis ...

Où était Tatsuki ? ... Il perdit son sourire et se concentra soudainement ... Elle n'était pas là ... Elle n'était pas dans le château ... Starrk ne l'avait tout de même pas emmené avec lui ? Ce serait de la folie de l'avoir emmené avec lui sur ce champs de bataille où ils auraient dut affrontés des adversaires redoutables ... Mais il n'y avait actuellement aucune trace de la jeune fille ... Nul part ... Mais ... Elle n'était pas morte ... N'est ce pas ? ...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Hinamori.

- Non, c'est rien ! Assura t il en détournant le visage.

- Menteur ! Soupira Matsuri. Tu sais que t'es pas très doué pour les mensonges ?

- Ha ouais ? Pourtant, me semble que je vous ai berner pendant pas mal de temps, non ?

La blonde lui lança un regard froid et plein de repproche et il ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela. Hé, ouais, il avait quand même réussis à se cachait pendant plusieurs jours ! C'était pas rien, mine de rien, mais c'était toujours étrange de voir à quel point les gens se laisser berner ... Alors qu'il n'avait pas tant jouer la comédie que ça ... Il avait protéger ceux qui l'avait "aider" sans le savoir et ... Surtout, il avait réussit à sauver Rita de la torture, donc ... C'était une belle victoire, mais sa situation du moment avait quelque chose d'ambïgue ! ... Prisonnier sans réellement l'être ... C'était vraiment très troublant ...

Il était prisonnier ... Le regard d'Habama se posa sur Izuru qui restait toujours proches sans jamais l'aborder, préférant sûrement rester dans le coin au cas où Habama déciderait d'avoir un comportement déplacé ... Le prisonnier de ses personnes ? ... C'était vraiment différent du traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à leurs prisonniers ... Bien qu'en réalité ... Il n'était pas prisonnier ... Cela était tellement compliqué qu'il n'aurait sut dire s'il pouvait où non partir avec son amie ...

- Il ne t'a pas pardonner ! Lâcha ironiquement Matsuri. Evidement, comment pourrait il te pardonner ça ?

- Je m'en doute bien ! Soupira tristement Habama. J'aurais été à sa place, je pourrais pas non plus me pardonner !

- Pourtant, ce n'es pas de ta faute ! Assura Hinamori. Tu es juste venus chercher ton amie ... Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ce qui arriverait ...

Ce qui était le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'était que lui, il avait commencé à s'attaché au blond ... Un peu trop en réalité ... Il c'était même imaginé l'enlevé avant de partir ... Chose impossible vus qu'il n'aurait pas été de taille à se battre contre son Capitaine ... Mais il aurait bien ... Tenté et s'il avait réussis, il aurait sans doute tenter d'aller loin avec le jeune homme ... Plus loin que ce qui était permit par la moral ...

... A quoi il pensait là ? Haussant les sourcils, il décida de repoussé ses pensées pour se concentré sur autre chose ... Mais sur quoi ? ... Ses amis ? ... Tousen et Wonderwice avaient la puissance de se battre contre plusieurs capitaines ... Deux chacun et trois au maximum ... Pedazo, sans utilisé la recureccion, pouvait peut être tenir face à un capitaine ... Peut être : Habama ne l'avait jamais vus tenir une arme en mains, c'était difficile de savoir ... Erwan aussi pouvait tenir face à deux capitaines, ayant du sang de Quincy en lui et possédant certaine technique intéressante ... Kuro, plus faible, ne pourrait faire face qu'à un Capitaine ! Taisuru ... Aurait du mal ... Mais pouvait survivre à un capitaine ... Renji, lui, pouvait tenir face a un capitaine ! Quand au fracciones ... Apache, Mira Rosa et Sun-sun étaient plus forte que les Vice Capitaines, Uryû avait un jour tenus tête à un Capitaine et avait surveccus a l'ex-Octavo Espada ... Lana pouvait être surprenante, elle avait sut se défendre convenablement contre des Vizards sous Hollowmorphose et leurs avaient tenue tête ...

Pour les autres puissants de cette armée ... Il ne savait pas ... Mais plus il regardait et plus il avait l'impression que ... Cette bataille n'était pas forcément gagnier pour les Shinigami ... En réalité, s'ils s'y prenaient bien, les habitants de Las Noches pouvaient l'emportés ! ... L'éspoire renaissait dans l'esprit d'Habama qui ne put s'empêché de sourire ... Tout n'était pas encore perdus ! Ils avaient encore une chance de victoire ! Pourvus que Tousen manipule bien ses "pions" ...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Monstre et Leadeurs

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **(*_* ... C'est plus rapide que les deux autres parties, non ? Irkiala ... =3)

**Note d'Axel :** Ha, j'éspére que cela n'es pas trop tôt pour vous ! =3 ... Bah ouais, faudrait pas que se soit le cas ... Un Lemon, si tôt alors qu'il y a si peu de couple ! Et même pas un hétéro (?) ! ... Hé hé hé !

* * *

On leurs avaient dit de ne rien faire d'inconsidérable pour le moment et tout le monde avait décidé de s'executé, acceptant de laisser un peu de répis au habitant de Las Noches et ... Evidement, personne ne se faisait d'illusion ! Tousen n'accepterait pas de se rendre, il voulait tout simplement gagnier du temps pour pouvoir vérifier l'emprisonnement d'Aizen Sosuke dans la dimension des Roi. Lorsque le temps serait écoulé, ils recontacteraient Tousen et leurs feraient parts de la proposition encore une foie et ... Beaucoup semblaient sûr qu'ils abdiqueraient !

Hotaru n'était pas de ceux qui les voyaient abandonnés, ne se souvenant que trop bien du duel qui les avaient tous opposés au Cero Espada, Yammy, et a la Secunda Espada, Shena Summers ... Ils étaient restés sur place et savaient déjà ce qui leurs arriveraient, mais ils étaient restés et lorsqu'elle était morte, lui c'était laissé emporter dans la mort, prouvant au Capitaine que ... Hé bien ... Que l'amour était possible avec eux ...

Et lui ? ... Etait il amoureux ? ...

L'amour ? C'était quoi l'amour ? ... Il n'ens avait rien ... Et il avait toujours crut qu'il n'était pas capable de ressentir de l'Amour ... Et pour cause : on lui avait dit qu'il était un monstre et on lui avait dit que les monstres ne ressentait pas d'amour ! Il était né ainsi, c'était un assasin, un meurtrier né et c'était sa seule raison de vivre ! Tuer ... Encore et encore ! Exterminé ceux qu'on lui montré du doigts et continuer ! Augmentant ainsi le sang qui couler sous ses pas et où il se noyerait un jour ! Oui, il se noyerait dans le sang qu'il versait lui même ... Il avait l'impression de sentir cette mare lui arrivé jusqu'aux épaules ... Et ...

- Gamin ? Souffla à son oreille une voie rauque.

Sursautant, Hotaru se retourna en se tenant l'oreille, rougissant sans savoir pourquoi et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Kenpachi Zaraki ... Oui, c'était bien lui ! ... Mais ... Que faisait il là ? Sa Division était loin de cet emplacement et, franchement, Hotaru ne c'était sûrement pas attendus à le voir débarquer ici !

- Zaraki, tu fais quoi ici ? Rala t il en fronçant les sourcils. On es sur le pied de guerre, non ?

- Ouais, mais j'avais crus comprendre qu'on avait jusqu'à demains. Avoua le géant en se rapprochant. J'me suis dis que se serait bien de te rendre une petite visite ...

Les bras imposant de Zaraki se resserèrent sur ses bras et l'attira à lui ses lèvres embrassants son visage ... Son corps semblait si chaud ... Et les battements de son coeurs étaient si fort ... C'était ça un coeur ? Est ce que lui, il en avait un ? ... Est ce que lui aussi pouvait aimé ? On lui avait dit si souvent que non qu'il y croyait maintenant ... Aujord'hui plus que jamais ...

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda t il, inquiet.

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Tu t'étais évanouie la dernière foi ... La température de ton corps à chuté ... J'ai crus que t'étais mort ...

- Mort ? ... Mais, je t'ai dis que je pouvais pas mourire ...

Le géant s'écarta, tirant légèrement sur les cheveux pour lui forcé à relevé le regard. Leurs visages étaient alors si proche l'un de l'autre qu'Hotaru sentait le souffle chaud contre sa peau, un souffle ... Sauvage et ... Particulièrement attirante ...

Qu'est ce qu'il lui plaisait tant en lui ? Etait ce par ce qu'il ressentait ses émotions ? Etait il entrain de confondre leurs émotions ? Par ce qu'il les ressentaits ... Il resentait son envie de l'embrasser ... Le désire qu'il éprouvait à son encontre ... Et ... Ce battement ... Et cette chaleur ? ... Cette sentation agréable d'avoir entre ses mains une chose qu'il aimait sincérement ... C'était une belle émotion ... Une très belle émotion ... Trop belle ! Hotaru ne pouvait pas ressentir de lui même ce genre d'émotion ! Lui n'était qu'un monstre ! ...

Qu'un monstre ...

- Tu pleure. Remarqua Zaraki en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais non, j'peu pas pleuré ! Protesta Hotaru. Ca pleure pas un monstre !

- Tu pleure, Hotaru.

Sa mains se glissa sur sa joue et il sentit quelque chose d'humide ... Mais en fait, cette chose avait toujours été là ... Il pleurait ? ... Mais, il avait versé sa dernière larme il y avait des siècles de cela ! ... Les démons ... Ne peuvent pas pleuré ! Mais alors ... Pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait une larme sur le doigts de Kenpachi ? ... Surprit, Hotaru verrifia avec ses propres mains et sentit d'autre larmes glissés sur ses joues ... Mais, c'était pas possible qu'il pleure ! ... La toute dernière foi qu'il avait pleuré, c'était ... Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus exactement de la période ... Mais il pleurait bien là ! ...

- Dit moi, Hotaru, qu'est ce qui te fait pleuré ? Demanda intrigué le géant.

- Je sais pas, je comprend pas ... Avoua Hotaru, continuant d'écrasser les larmes. Sa coule tout seul !

- Mais non ! Ca peu pas tomber tout seul, Gamin, y a bien quelque chose qui te tracasse, non ? C'est par ce que le Roi es là ?

Hotaru écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes ... Par ce que le ... Pourquoi ... S'inquiétait il à ce point pour lui ? ... A cause de cette chaleur ? ... Par ce qu'il l'aimait ? ... Et lui, que ressentait il pour Zaraki ? De l'amour ou bien de la facination ? ... De la tentation peut être ? ... De ...

- Est ce que tu crois que je peu aimé ? Lâcha t il soudainement.

- Quel question ! Rala t il avec un sourire carnissier. Bien sûr que tu peu aimé ! Sinon, tu m'aurais jamais laisser te tenter ! Idiot d'Gamin !

... Hein ? ... Le laisser le tenter ? ... Le ... Ho oui ... Accépter d'essayé quelque chose avec lui ...

- Mais, je suis un monstre ... Je peu pas aimé ...

- Qui t'a dit qu't'était un monstre ? Rala avec force la masse de muscle. T'es juste un putain de môme qu'arrive à me faire tourner en bourrique ... Ouais, en fait ... T'a raison : t'es un monstre ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'un Môme comme toi puisse me faire autant tournet en bourrique ! Putain, Hotaru, est ce que je peu te faire l'amour ?

Lui faire l'amour ? Rien que ça ... Lui ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha choquer le pauvre ébène.

- J'ai envie de réchauffé ton corps, m'semble encore un peu trop froid là ! Lâcha Zaraki avec un sourire carnissier. Sa fait un moment que j't'ai pas touché ... Qu'j'ai pas put abusé de ton corps ... J'ai envie de te manger tout crus ...

De le mangé tout crus ? ... Depuis quand Zaraki était devenus un Hollow ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, Hotaru tenta de trouvé une explication "logique", bien sûr, n'étant pas très intellectuel, il s'écarta légèrement en aggripant les pans du kimono pour les écartés. Il chercha alors le trou d'Hollow, mais n'en trouva pas ... Ce qui le rassura grandement ! Il n'aurait pas voulut le tué ! Il relâcha le vêtement et sécha les derniers résiduts de larmes sur ses joues et son regard vert tomba sur le regard étonné du géant ...

- Quoi ? Demanda t il presque timidement.

- Tu peu m'dire c'que tu cherché ? Rala t il.

- Un trou d'Hollow ! Tu a pas dis que tu voulais me manger ? ...

- Dit plutôt qu'tu cherché la p'tite bête ! C'est bon, t'a gagnier ! J'vais t'manger !

Sur ses mots, le géant se jeta sur lui, lui attrappant les poigniets et le tirant vers le lit alors qu'Hotaru protestait faiblement, se disant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être manger ... Et il se souvint ... Il voulait le manger tout crus ... Il voulait lui faire l'amour ! Il devint rouge alors que Zaraki le lançait sur le lit, montant sans la moindre hésitation et le dominant totalement de sa taille impossante et charismatique ... Par ce que, oui, cet homme était particulièrement impossant ... Et tellement charismatique ! De lui émané une aura sauvage et brute ... Il était ... Beau et attirant ...

Les mains du géant se glissèrent sur sa nuque, la bloquant totalement alors qu'il se penchait pour sceller leurs lèvres, sa langue caressant sa bouche avec tendresse et impatience en même temps, il ne rencontra cependant aucune resistance, Hotaru appréciant les baissers un peu brutal que lui offrait souvant le géant, y répondant tant bien que mal, mais il avait toujours autant de mal à suivre le rythme impossé, la langue de la masse de muscle ne lui laissant du répit que lorsqu'il reprenait de l'aire. Les mains abandonnèrent la nuque pour aller se glisser sur son torse pour lui retiré son obi, le tirant brutalement, faisant ressentir a Hotaru tout le désire qu'il éprouvait pour lui ... Il avait réellement envie de l'avoir ... Maintenant, il le voulait pour de bon ...

Le géant se releva, maintenant fermement Hotaru, c'étant mis à califourchon au dessus de lui, il ne tarda pas à écarter les pans de son kimono, dévoilant son torse claire au grand jour et n'hésitant pas à venir le gouté, léchant son torse de façon très perverse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chaire et Hotaru frissonna, gémissant peu a peu face au traitement ... Il ... Aurait put le repoussé ... Facilement, mais il n'en avait aucune envie ... Voir cet homme le dominé et lui imposé cette chose ... C'était ... Exitant de se sentir à ce point désiré !

Les mains d'Hotaru se glissèrent sur la nuque du géant qui c'était attardé pour mordiller le tétons, sa mains se glissant sur le ventre pour aller caresser le tissus, ne tardant pas à se glisser en dessous pour aller caresser son membre, faisant se cambré le "Môme" qui lâcha un gémissement plus intense. Le désire de Zaraki était ... Frappant ... Mais le sien ... Oui, le siens ... Il était bien plus puissant ... Oui ! Il avait ... Tellement envie de le sentir ... De sentir sa chaleur en lui ... Depuis quand ? Depuis quand aimait il être prit ? ... Ho, il n'aimait pas être prit, mais simplement être prit par Zaraki Kenpachi ...

Le géant se retira enfin de ses jambes et lui tira le bras, le tournant sur le dos et passa un genoux entre ses jambes, une de ses mains se posant sur ses hanches pour les lui relevé légèrement, elle l'abandonna pour aller caresser ses cotes, passant sur la basse du dos pour pouvoir dévoilé la peau, elle se glissa sur l'obi du hakama pour le tirer lui aussi, le retirant peu a peu pour faire glisser le vêtement ... Dévoilant ses fesses que Zaraki ne mit pas longtemps avant de les caressers ...

- Zaraki, c'est génant ! Avoua avec une petite voie Hotaru.

- J't'ai déjà vus nus ! Répliqua le géant avec amusement.

- Non, la position ! Elle es génante ! J'veux pas être surprit comme ça !

Un doigts se glissa entre les fesses et ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entrée dans l'intimité, faisant rougir le pauvre torturé qui lâcha un gémissement d'affolement ... Il n'avait pas envie d'être surprit dans cette position, elle était réellement très génante, surtout dans cette tenue, l'hakama baisser et Zaraki juste derrière lui ... Ils donneraient l'impression de faire l'amour comme ... Des bêtes ! Bon, ouais, ils étaient des bêtes, mais ... Quand même ... Être surprit ? ... Non, pitié ! Que personne ne vienne !

- Ca m'donne encore plus envie de te prendre comme ça, les hanches relevés ... Lâcha avec sadisme le géant dont le doigt explorer l'intérieur de ses parois. J'aime qu'tu sois géné ! J'suis sur que t'es rouge de géne, non ?

- C'es pas marrant ! Protesta le Môme en se renfrognant. Si jamais quelqu'un entre, je te tue !

- Marcher conclut !

... Marcher ... Conclut ? ... Il comptait réellement le prendre comme ça ? Hé ! Mais non ! Il avait pas envie lui ! Il se releva, bien décidé à se protéger physiquement contre ce genre d'intrusion, il frisonna violament en sentant un second doigts entrer en lui pour venir aider le premier à préparer la future intrusion. Il releva le haut de son corps, se soutenant avec ses mains et sentit contre son oreille le souffle chaud de son amant ... Un souffle chaud ... Et rauque ... C'était éléctrifiant, autant que de sentir le torse contre son dos, un torse musclé, tout le contraire de lui ... Et un troisième doigt entra, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répis, Zaraki se doutant probablement que si jamais il relachait la "pression", il tenterait d'essayer de se soustraire.

- Non, s'il te plait ! Protesta encore une foie Hotaru. Pas comme ça !

- Qu'est c'tu m'offre si j'accepte de te lâché ? Lâcha avec amusement le géant.

Qu'avait il a offrire ? ... Mais, il en savait rien ... Zaraki avait déjà tout pris de lui, non ? ... Tout ? ... Ha non ... Il avait pas encore ... Tout pris ...Mais quand même ... Il savait pas quoi lui donner ! Une idée, une idée ... Vite vite vite ...

- Je sais pas, tu veux quoi ? Demanda t il timidement.

Les doigts marquèrent une lègére hésitation avant de reprendre leurs travailles, ils finirent par se retiré et le torse se décola du dos ... Hotaru en profita pour se relever, s'assayant avec précaution et se tourna vers le géant qui se frotter le menton, pensifs ... Oups, il n'aurait peut être pas dut demandé ! Il tenta de s'installer correctement devant le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, mais l'hakama n'arrangant pas ses déplacements, le Môme le retira pour le balancé sur le sol ... Bah quoi ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, il allair sûrement pas rester dans cet état ! Et puis, Zaraki aussi devait bandé, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout ...

- D'accord, on verra la prochaine foi ! Annonça soudainement le géant qui se leva et prit soin de retiré chaque vêtement jusqu'à dévoiler son membre gonfler de désire.

Il se rassit ensuite sur le lit, entièrement nut lui ... Et ... Il était tellement beau ... Toute ses cicatrices marquant son corps ... Et ses muscles ... Hotaru laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse, frollant les marques là a vie du bout des doigts ... Ils étaient tellement différents ... Sur son corps, toutes les marques disparaissaient les unes après les autres, soignier par son pouvoir ... Et ... Lui avait l'aire si fétiche et faible ... La différence physique était ahurissante ... Tout le contraire l'un de l'autre et ... De ce fait, ils étaient presque "complémentaire" ...

Zaraki l'aggripa soudainement aux bras pour l'attiré à lui, le mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui, de son membre dresser et il sentit le sexe se presser contre son intimité. Hotaru passa ses bras sur les épaules du géant, se préparant à l'intrusion future et ... Elle arriva très rapidement ! Zaraki poussant sur ses jambes pour y entré plus vite et le Môme gémit de plaisir ...

- Bouge avec moi ... Demanda le géant contre sa bouche.

Il commença a ce mouvoir et Hotaru lâcha un nouveau gémissement, rougissant et ne croyant pas à ce qu'il était sûr le point de faire ... Par ce qu'il bougea ... Sur le membre de géant, s'aidant de l'appuis que lui offrait ses épaules, Zaraki se mouvant lui aussi à l'intérieur de sa chaire et il aimait ça ... C'était génant, mais il aimait sentir se membre aller et venir en lui et l'aider à aller plus vite par ses propres mouvements. Et il aima cette mains qui vint se placer entre eux deux pour caresser son membre, de sentir les caresses ...

Les deux amants accélérèrent en même temps le mouvement, le sexe frottant avec plus de rapiditer les parois du Môme qui frisonner de plus en plus violament ... C'était ses émotions ... A lui ... Les émotions de son corps, de sa chaire ... C'était bon ... De sentir Zaraki aller et venir en lui et le sentir le caresser ... Et l'embrasser dans le cou ... C'était des sensations vraiment très agréables ... Encore ... Il en voulait encore, mais été ... Déjà au bord de la jouissance ...Non, en fait, il était déjà en pleine jouissance et se libéra sur leurs ventres ... Il avait été le premier !

Sa libération le fit se contracter légèrement, et il se ressera sur le membre de son amant, cette sensation eux raison de lui et Zaraki aussi jouie à l'intérieur de sa chaire, de son être ... Et c'était pas génant ça !

- J'me d'mande qu'est c'que j'vais te demandé ! Avoua amusé le géant en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Vous aurez le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard ! Lâcha une voie froide et sinistre.

... Cette voie ... Ecarquillant les yeux, Hotaru se tourna vers l'entré de la tente ... C'était lui ... Samasu ... Mais ... Qu'est ce qu'il fessait là ? ... Son regard cramoisie avait quelque chose de sinistre et le Môme se tourna vers son amant ... Depuis quand ... Etait il là ? ...

- On vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entré ? Rala bruyament le géant qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches d'Hotaru. La politesse, sa existe pas dans la Dimension du Roi ?

- Désolé, j'aurais en effets dut frapper sur le rideau de cette tente ! Lâcha ironiquement l'aristocrate. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas long : Capitaine Aikawa, le Roi vous fait convoqué ...

... Le Roi ? ...

Son corps se gela presque entièrement en un seul instant ... Et malgrès le moment intense qu'il venait d'éprouvé, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose de chaud en lui : le membre de son amant ... C'était ... Une chaleur agréable ... Il aurait bien voulut rester ... Comme ça ...

* * *

Byakuya avait été convoquer à rejoindre la pièce réserver habituellement pour les réunions entre Espada, cela l'avait à la foi surprit et intriguet, il avait hésité entre continuer de chercher les deux Fracciones de Rei et obeir à l'ordre qui semblait venir de Tousen lui même. Il aurait tellement voulut mettre à plat toutes les informations que les deux Plus possédaient, malheureusement, ses deux petits étaient très douée pour disparaître et se cachait, ce qui était à la foi étonnant et troublant ! Deux plus possédant ce genre de capacité ... Ils se dissimulaient si bien qu'en fait, on ne pouvait même pas les retrouvait ...

Soupirant, le noble ce décida à obeir à la convocation et utilisa le Shunpo pour atteindre rapidement le lieu qu'on lui avait indiquer, il posa la mains sur la poigniet et hésita quelques instants ... Et si c'était un piège ? ... Et si on essayé de le faire entré dans une pièce où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller pour qu'il se fasse ensuite punir ... Il avait bien sentit que certain ne l'appréciait pas ici et pour la simple raison qu'il était un Shinigami ... Certes, il avait promit allégeance à Aizen, mais personne n'y croyait ... Et on pouvait comprendre les habitants de Las Noches : il avait été emprisonner et avait changer de camps pendant son évasion qu'il aurait de toute façon louper, même sans se rendre ...

Hésitant à ouvrire la porte, il se tourna pour jetter un coup d'oeil au couloir, mais la poigniet se tourna toute seule et apparut devant lui Pedazo.

- Ha, vous êtes là ! Sourit le jeune Arrancar. Nous vous attendions ! Venez !

Haussant les sourcils, il passa devant Pedazo qui lui c'était dégager du chemin pour le laisser passer, l'ébène reporta son attention sur la pièce à vit Tousen installer à une des chaisses quelconques de la table de réunion aux cotés d'Inoue qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Installez vous tout les deux, je vais vous expliquez ce que j'attend de vous. Déclara Tousen, l'aire pensif.

Byakuya jetta un regard interrogatif à Pedazo, mais celui ci haussa les épaules et partis s'installer face à Inoue, le noble ne tarda pas à faire de même. En tout cas, ce n'était pas un piège, mais cela l'intriguet fortement.

- Je vous ai convoquez tout les quatres car vous êtes, à mon avis, les personnes les plus qualifiés pour me soutenir pendant cette période de crise. Avoua franchement l'aveugle.

- Pardon ? Soufflèrent les trois convoqués d'une même voie.

- Laissez moi m'expliquer sans me couper, s'il vous plait. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, le "régne" du Seigneur Aizen n'était pas une dictature ... Certe, il était le supérieur incontestable, mais il se tournait souvent vers Ichimaru et moi même pour avoir notre avis sur des problèmes, même s'il prenait la décision final, il prenait en considération nos points de vus ...

- Quel rapport avec nous ? Demanda Pedazo intriguet.

- D'après ce que je sais de vous, vous êtes sans doute les personnes les plus à même de m'aider à faire les bons choix.

- Vous mettez l'avenir des hommes présents à Las Noches entre les mains d'enfants ? Lâcha vraiment surprit Pedazo.

Tousen haussa les sourcils et ne put s'empêché de rire, il dissimula ses lèvres derrières ses mains avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux.

- Pedazo, le Seigneur Aizen m'a fait part de tes capacités, alors, ne fait comme si tu ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir !

- Ha, mince, c'est pas juste ça ! Soupira Pedazo en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je me trouve encore un peu jeune pour diriger une armée ... Je pense franchement que vous devriez vous tournez vers des plus anciens ...

- Pardon, mais moi aussi je ... Commença Schiffer, les joues rougits.

- Orihime, vous, vous êtes là pour la compassion dont vous pouvez faire preuve. Avoua franchement Tousen. Je sais également que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que beaucoup veulent le croire ... Tout les deux, vous êtes peut être jeune et vous manquez sûrement d'expérience, mais je crois sincérement que vous méritez, plus que tout les autres, d'être ceux qui m'aideront à faire mes choix ...

... N'était ce pas dans un autre bute qui les avaient choisi ? Justement pour leurs donner l'expérience nécessaire pour être de parfait leadeur ? Si, c'était forcément ça ! Il voulait leurs apprendre à gérer une armée et à faire les bons choix ... Mais ... Pourquoi ses deux jeunes personnes ? Ils avaient déjà véccus des batailles fortes et intense, mais n'étaient ils pas trop jeune pour ... Avoir entre leurs mains la vie d'homme et de femme ? Ils devraient prendre des décisions qui pourraient les tuées ... Où devraient acceptés de sacrifier certaine troupe pour ...

- Quand à vous, Kuchiki, j'aimerais vraiment que vous acceptiez de nous épauler. Annonça l'aveugle, stoppant sa réflexion.

- Pardon ? Lâcha le noble surprit.

- Vous êtes Kuchiki Byakuya, ex-Capitaine de la Sixième Division et également Chef de la Famille Kuchiki ... Vous êtes un leadeur nez, je serais stupide de ne pas utiliser votre dont naturelle pour "régnier" !

- Mais, je ... Je ne suis qu'un fraccion ...

- Oui, le fraccion d'Ichimaru, cela vous donne une place bien plus importante que les autres ... Vous pouvez refusé, bien sûr, mais votre soutient nous donnerait sans doute un avantage certain. Je sais que vous avez de bonne raison de chercher à repartir avec les Shinigami, votre protecteur absent, mais j'éspére sincérement que vous réfléchirez à ma proposition ...

Repartir cher les ... Shinigami ? ... Cette idée ne lui avait pas même traverser l'esprit et cela même s'il avait capté le regard étrange et menaçant de Kuro a plusieurs reprise ... Mais, même avec cette menace sur le dos, il voulait resté ici ... Attendre le retour d'Ichimaru ... Le retour de Gin ... Même s'il risquait de se faire attaqué. Retourner à la Soul Society ? Pour faire quoi ? Même si les Shinigami ne savaient pas qu'il les avaient trahis, lui le saurez et ...

- Je ne compte pas retourner auprès des Shinigami ! Assura Byakuya. J'ai trahis ... J'ai déshonorer mon nom et même si personne ne le sais, moi, je le saurais et je ne pourrais vivre avec une telle honte ... Je ...

Il n'était pas des leurs ... Pas réellement des leurs ... Il ne partagait pas leurs opinions ... Mais aimé Gin ! Il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer et bien au dela ... Donc, aidé les armées qu'il voulait protéger était sans doute ... Normal, non ?

- Je vous aiderez autant que possible. Assura t il. Si vous juger que mon aide peu vous être favorable, alors je vous aiderez ...

- Oui, ne m'en voulez cependant pas ... Murmura Tousen. Je compte bien utiliser leurs igniorances contre eux ... Pour vous, Kuchiki et pour toi aussi, Pedazo : personne ne connait ton rang ... Nous avons encore jusqu'a demains pour nous préparer alors ... J'aimerais que vous ... Vous entrédiez mutuellement ...

- Oui, je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir. Avoua Byakuya en se levant, se tournant vers Pedazo. Je suis près à devenir ton mentor pour t'enseignier le maniment du sabre, si cela t'intéresse ...

- Bien sûr ! Assura le Secunda avec un large sourire. Cela serait un honneur pour moi !

- Et moi, je vais aller voir Uryû ! Annonça motivée la jeune Orihime. Je ne compte pas faire du "sur place" ! ...

- Je vous contacterez demains matin pour notre première réunion ... Pensez à vous reposé un peu ... J'éspére que les Shinigami n'attaquerons pas tout de suite ...

Un jour, cela ne suffirait que pour apprendre les basses et Pedazo avait acctuellement beaucoup de chose a apprendre, surtout s'il voulait survivre à la plupart des Capitaines qui étaient tous des Maîtres d'Armes ! Il ne pouvait pas activer sa recureccion ... Pas pour le moment ... Et ... Mettrait plusieurs années avant d'y arrivé ... Il fallait à tout pris qu'il puisse se défendre avec son seul sabre ! Dut moins, pour le moment !

* * *

C'était juste avant le départ d'Aizen Sosuke pour la Dimension du Roi, il avait demandé à ses Superviseurs de le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion des Espada et ils leurs avait rapidement parler des potentiels dangers qu'ils pouvaient rencontrés chacun de leurs cotés. Bien sûr, il avait parlé d'un potentiel piège et c'était pourquoi il avait décidé d'emporter avec lui Chizuru, elle était une certaine assurance quand au fait de pouvoir s'échappé en cas de besoin et ses capacités n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait leurs parlés ...

Aizen leurs avait fait part à chacun de ses impressions sur les Espada et avait demandé les avis de tout le monde, ce qui avait intriguet Tousen qui se contenter de donner son opinion, avouant qu'il jugait Taisuru immature ses derniers temps, privée de son fraccion, il semblait un peu perdus et même si Erwan le soutenait, cela ne suffisait pas, il avait enchainé en avouant que Renji avait un sacrée tempérament et qu'il était un peu impulsive, mais courageux, Kuro ne trouvait pas de clémence aux yeux de l'aveugles ... Depuis son écart de conduite ... Quand a Pedazo ...

Pedazo était mystérieux ... Tousen avait avoué que le jeune Arrancar l'intriguet car il semblait possédait une certaine intélligence, mais n'en faisait que rarement étalage ... Rarement, par ce qu'il l'utilisait souvent contre le Sexta Espada, au dépend de celui ci ... Il réussisait à jouer un jeu dangereux avec se dernier et il y avait fort à parier que celui qui dominer réellement dans le couple n'était autre que le Secunda, même si au lit, c'était sûrement le bleuté qui avait le dernier mot ... Et il y avait d'autre chose qui avait intriguet Tousen ...

Il avait dut enchainé en donnant ses impressions sur Orihime qui était, a ses yeux, une jeune fille bien trop gentille, elle l'avait prouvé a mainte reprise, lorsqu'elle avait soignier Loly et Melony alors que celle ci l'avaient aggressés quelques instants avant, et puis sa compassion vis a vis de tout leurs ennemis ... A la Soul Society, on ne se rappeller que trop bien des larmes qu'elle avait verser lors de la première rencontre avec Mayuri Kurotsuchi ...

Tout le monde était plus où moins d'accord avec lui, même si chacun avaient ses propres mots de décrire les personnes, Yoruichi ne connaissant pas très bien Kuro, Taisuru et Erwan, elle avait préférée ne pas donner d'avis sur eux, mais a part cela, ils purent continuée ...

Et Aizen leurs demanda de réfléchir aux personnes qui pourraient les succédaient en cas de pépins ...

L'aveugle avaient hésités, en écoutant Ichimaru, il fut étonner de constater que le nom de Pedazo resortait, avouant qu'il avait été surprit par la partie d'échec qu'il avait lancé ... La première fois ... Lorsqu'il avait été changer la toute première fois en Arrancar ... C'est alors que Tousen et Yoruichi avait découvert la "manipulation" que le garçon avait oppéré pour faire en sorte qu'Orihime revienne de sa propre initiative ... Cela les avaient surprit et ils durent tout deux admettres qu'il pouvait sans doute un jour les succédaient ...

Orihime semblait être une candidate potentiel, du point de vue d'Aizen ...

- Tu es fou ! Répliqua Yoruichi avec ironie. Elle ne pourrait jamais envoyé ses troupes contre nos ennemis, elle aurait sans doute trop peur de perdre des hommes ! Et, si jamais elle devait décidé de sacrifier des hommes ? Ne crois tu pas que cela la détruirait de faire ça ?

- Il faudra pourtant bien prendre le risque de la détruire : si elle y arrive, elle n'en deviendra que plus forte ! Assura Aizen avec un large sourire. Je sais que c'est cruel de dire cela ainsi, mais elle posséde un grand potentiel de leadeur ... Et il faudra bien un jour qu'elle en prenne concience ...

- Oui, nous ne l'avons pas forcé à venir la première foi pour la décoration ! Soupira amusé Ichimaru. Si nous voulons qu'elle devienne plus forte et que la capacitée de son pouvoir sacroit, nous devront un jour la forcée à nous aider ...

- J'éspére sincérement qu'elle ne se brisera pas ... Avoua le brun, soucieux. Si jamais elle commence à fléchir, tu n'aura cas l'écarter et lui donner d'autre résponsabilité ... J'éspére cependant que tu n'ai pas besoin d'en arrivé là ... Kaname, mon ami, prend soin de toi, nous revenons vite !

* * *

Mais ils ne reviendraient pas ... Et lui était obliger de méler les enfants à cette guerre ... Sur ce champs de batail où ils perdraient forcément beaucoup de monde ! Orihime, délicate fleur, était entrain d'éclore ... Pourvus qu'elle ne se fanne pas trop rapidement face au différentes épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir subir !

- Sosuke, Gin, pardonnez moi ... Murmura t il doucement. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir protéger ces hommes que vous m'avez laisser ...

Mais il ne les abandonnerait pas ! Il ferait tout pour les protégers et même si cela devrait entrainé sa propre mort, il ferait tout pour les protégers ...

Et cela même si l'homme qu'il désirait le plus tuer était actuellement sur le champs de bataille ... S'il devait vraiment abonner ses hommes ... Il irait d'abord l'affronter lui ... Il tournerait son sabre contre cet homme et ferait tout pour lui oter la vie ! Se sera sa dernière action sur cette planet ! ... Mais il n'abandonnerait personne ici ... Non, hors de question ... Chacun avaient encore tellement de chose à vivre ! Mais il l'aurait ... Sa vengance ...

- Je prendrais ta vie, Ootoribashi ! Promit il a la salle vide.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mécontenter le Roi

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, bah, mercie de m'avoir lue et _Lynoa_, répondus en coms sur le blog ! XD Voilà voilà, risque d'absence à venir, je ne sais pas quand, mais j'essayerais de prévenir sur le blog et ma page d'acceuille.

* * *

Kenpachi avait pris la décision d'accompagnier Aikawa, même si cela ne semblait pas plaire à l'étrange bras droit du roi, Samasu ... Mais il n'en avait que faire de déplaire où pas au Roi ! Il avait pas envie de laisser le Gosse y aller tout seul par ce qu'il avait vraiment une putain d'impression et en voyant le regard emplis de dégout et de menace que lui lançait l'aristocrate, ses impressions donnaient l'impression de se concrétiser un peu plus ...

Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Rei ... "Il n'a pas accepté à l'époque que tu aille avec une "femme" et tu crois qu'il accepterait "ça" ... D'être avec un homme ... Oui, sans aucun doute ... Mais son père était pas là ! Lorsqu'Hotaru c'était évanouie en disant "Il es là", Kenpachi avait pensée à son père, mais en réalité, ce n'était que le Roi qui avait décidé de déménager avec sa cour pour pouvoir venir et le Roi était le seul qui faisait trembler le Môme ... Ho, y avait aussi Samasu qui semblait lui foutre des sueurs froides, mais le Roi semblait être plus terrifiant ...

Samasu pouvait il être le père d'Hotaru ? ... Le géant en avait aucune idée ... Si c'était le cas, y avait un tas de truc pas logique : un noble ne serait jamais enfermer pendant plusieurs siècle, a moins qu'il y ai une très bonne raison ! ... Et puis, en plus, il devait être trop vieux son daron ! Il était sûrement mort depuis belle lurette ! Mais bon, on était sûr de rien ... C'était tout de même très intriguant ... Trop ... Mais le Môme parlerait jamais de son passé, il faisait un véritable bloquage et chaque foi qu'il lui parlait ... Qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet, Aikawa lui échapper ...

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente du Roi, une putain de tente exubérante avec ses couleurs chaudes et dorée, c'était comme s'il voulait que ses adversaires saches exactements où il se trouvait et ils le sauraient ! Ce mec était vraiment trop con ! ... Ou bien était sûr de ne rien craindre ! Il péter plus haut que son cul quoi ! Et ne semblait pas apprécier les invités surprise vus que Samasu voulut s'interposser lorsqu'il s'avança. Le géant écarta sans mal l'homme qui lui lança un autre regard froid, et reporta toute son attention sur la tente, y pénétrant à la suite d'Hotaru qui lui lança un regard surprit.

–Ha, Capitaine Aikawa et Capitaine Kenpachi. Lâcha l'homme dans sa tenue cérémonial. Je ne m'attendais pas à une ... Double visite ... Je n'avais demandé que la présence du Capitaine Aikawa ...

–J'ai préférais venir aussi. Annonça froidement le géant, croissant les bras sur son torse. Cela vous dérange pas trop ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura le Roi en reportant toute sont attention sur le Môme. Je me demandais simplement comment vous alliez, après toutes ses années.

- Fort bien ! Assura Hotaru en s'inclinant légèrement. J'éspére que vous avez fait un bon voyage ...

Ils échangèrent tout deux quelques autres formes de politesse et même si cette conversation paraissait tout à fait normal et banal, voir même inintéressante, le géant de la Onzième Division avait l'impression que le Roi s'imposait moralement à Hotaru ... Exercer sa force sur lui ... Lui mettait la pression par ses mots tout à fait banal et insignifiant ! Pourquoi la situation actuelle lui semblait elle tellement dangereuse ? Pour lui aussi ... Il avait l'impression de sentir le regard du Roi sur lui ... Sûrement n'appréciait il pas de voir un mec de basse condition dans sa tente ? ...

Kenpachi jetta un regard en arrière et rencontra les yeux cramoisie de Samasu ... Lui aussi lui envoyé tout un tas de onde négatifs ... Décidément, les nobles étaient tous pareilles ! Des putains de gas qui se croyent supérieur simplement par ce qu'ils sont née dans une famille qui avait naturellement le droit à plein de tune et tout les éloges qui vont avec ! Soi disant qu'ils étaient supérieure aux autres et tout le reste ... Et pourquoi ? ... Aller savoir !

- Je présume que vous êtes au courant qu'un membre de la famille Kuchiki es toujours au sein même de Las Noches, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le Roi, attirant le regard du géant.

- Oui, je sais. Avoua Hotaru.

- Nous devons a tout pris le sortir de là ...

- Oui, je sais. Répéta Hotaru.

- J'éspére que tout sera fait pour pouvoir le sortir de là ...

- Je l'éspére aussi, Majesté, je ferais moi même mon possible.

- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, vous pouvez disposez.

Le Roi se détourna d'eux, les igniorants soudainement ... Récupérer Kuchiki ? Est ce que ce n'était pas ... Une mission qu'il venait de lui donnait ? ... Hotaru se tourna vers lui et s'avança, aggripant le manche de son kimono pour le tirer, essayant de l'entrainé avec lui. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer le Roi et fini par suivre son amant, son regard se posant sur Samasu et il se dit encore une fois que les nobles étaient vraiment d'étrange créature ... Ils vivaient sur leurs mondes et s'en foutait de tout ce qui pouvaient les entourés !

- En fait, tu te doute de ce qui arrivera à la fin de cette guerre, Hotaru. Lâcha soudainement le Roi.

Kenpachi sentit une pression sur son bras ... Hotaru venait de se contracter et même s'il n'en laisser rien voir, le géant se doutait que ses paroles n'avaient absolument rien de "banal" ... C'était une menace ... Non, un avertisement ... Quelque chose de pas trés net ...

- Oui, je sais, Majesté. Avoua le Gosse. Aurevoir.

Et il tira plus encore sur le bras du géant, l'attirant vers l'extérieur. En passant à coté de Samasu, le géant capta son regard et le vit avançait vers le Roi ... Et Kenpachi se douta que c'était sans doute pour faire par de ce qu'il avait vus sous la tente ... Il avait comprit que cela n'était pas acceptable ! Les nobles n'étaient pas favorable à l'homosexualité, semblait il ... Encore qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas autre chose qui avait énervé ... Le bras droit du Roi ...

- Je retourne à ma Division. Annona Hotaru en se tournant vers lui. Tu devrais y aller aussi, on ne sais pas quand est ce qu'on va devoir attaquer et tu dois préparer tes troupes ...

- Tu crois qu'on s'revera vite ? Demanda Kenpachi en se frottant la nuque.

- Sans doute ! Sourit le Môme.

Et il disparut ... Il avait ... Sourit ? ... C'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir le môme sourire aussi "simplement" ... Et c'était pas désagréable ! Au contraire ! Mais bon, c'était pas le plus important : en effets, lui aussi devait préparé sa Division, on ne savait pas quand le Roi ordonnerait une attaque ... De toute façon, cette attaque dépendrait un peu des habitants de Las Noches vus qu'ils avaient la barrière et qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir la manipulée ...

Kenpachi rejoint le lieu de sa tente, Yumichika et Ikkaku semblaient avoir débuté une converstion particulièrement intéressante sur les choses de l'amour ... Enfin, c'était plus Yumichikka qui parlait qu'autre chose, en tout cas, il semblait bien que l'ébène avait trouvé une cible ... Depuis quand ? Aller savoir, en tout les cas, ils cessèrent de parler et le géant vis la pauvre Rita se faire courser par Yachiru et Rangiku, toute deux semblant décidé de ... Bah ... Tien ... Elles leurs voulaient quoi à la pauvre petite Arrancar ? ...

La voyant passé devant lui, il l'attrappa au passage et la souleva a plusieurs centimètres du sol, ce qui n'empêcha pas la petit de courire sur place en aggitant les bras. Il se tourna vers les deux Vice Capitaines qui eurent un sourire nerveux.

- On peu savoir c'que vous lui faite ? Demanda t il en pointa Rita qui avait arrêté de courire.

- Mais rien du tout ! Assura Yachiru de sa voie aigue.

- Menteuse ! S'écria l'arrancar. Rangiku et Yachiru veulent déshabiller Rita ! ... "A poil" qu'elles ont dit !

- Oula, les filles, vous êtes terrifiantes ! Remarqua Yumichikka.

- Hé, non, on se demandé juste où il était son ... Commença Rangiku avant de s'interrompre.

La rousse jetta un coup d'oeil à sa compère qui haussait négligement des épaules, faisant des dessins avec le bout de son pied. Ok, vus comment qu'elle aggisait, sa devait être le "trou d'Hollow" qu'elles cherchaient, mais maltraité ainsi la pauvre petit Rita ? En plus ... "A poil" ? ... Franchement, voulaient elles que tout le monde découvre le secret qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler ? Ha, décidément, elles étaient barges les Vice Capitaine !

- Hitsugaya ! Hurla bruillament le géant. Rappelle ta Vice Capitaine ! Elle veut déshabiller une de mes subalternes et la violée !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en même temps les Vices Capitaines, l'Arrancar, le troisième et cinquième sièges.

- Matsumoto ! Lâcha déçus Yachiru qui se tourna vers elle en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Capitaine, capitaine ! S'écria un Shinigami en s'avançant. Y a des Arrancars derrière la barrière.

... Hein ? ... Ils voulaient leurs parlés comme la dernière fois ? Quand certains étaient venus ... Comment dire déjà ? ... Leurs parlés ? ... Renji et les autres humains étaient venus leurs parlés, enfin, à certaine personne ... Pour régler leurs comptes ... Etait ce Renji ? ... Il savait pas trop, mais il avait envie d'en avoir le coeur net et posa son regard sur Rita ... Elle semblait avoir envie d'y aller et ... Franchement, il voyait pas pourquoi il lui refuserait ça !

- Où ? Demanda le géant a l'homme.

Le Shinigami pointa une direction que Kenpachi suivit, tenant toujours Rita au dessus du sol et lui lançant un regard d'avertisement. Il entendit Rangiku protesté, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il avait également concience que Yachiru, Yumichikka et Ikkaku le suivaient, mais là encore il y prêta pas attention. Il arriva bientôt sur le lieu où l'on pouvait voir en effets un Arrancar et trois Femme Arrancars ... Qui semblaient se disputaient ...

- Tu les connait ? Demanda intriguet Kenpachi.

- Oui ... Murmura t elle doucement. C'est ... Taisuru, l'Espada d'Habama, et Apache, Mira Rosa et Sun-sun, les Fracciones d'Hallibel ...

- Ha ah ! S'écria l'Espada en les remarquant avant d'hurlait, paniquer, reconnaissant sans doute Rita. Non ! C'est pas possible !

- Ta gueule ! Hurla avec force Kenpachi.

Le Noventa sursautant en ouvrant de grand yeux, fixant intriguet les deux personnes. Putain, cet idiot avait faillit griller sa propre amie, non ? Il sembla comprendre la situation, ou bien s'imaginé une situation, car il les regardèrent septique.

- Pourquoi t'es ici ? Demanda le géant en repossant sur le sol l'Arrancar. Qu'est c'tu veux ? Nous nargé ?

- Non ... Ha si ! Je viens vous nargez ! Quand la barrière souvrire, j'vous démonterez !

- Taisuru ! S'écrièrent les trois femmes.

- Bon, moi, j'en ai ma claque ! Hurla Apache à ses deux compagnes. Il es ingérable ce gas ! Bordel de merde ! Il se débrouillera sans moi pendant la bataille ! Qu'il créve !

- Ha, tu veux qu'Erwan s'occupe de toi ? Souffla malicieusement Mira Rosa. Tant pis pour toi !

- Ouais, mais attend, pourquoi on doit s'occuper d'lui ! Répliqua la jeune femme en pointant Taisuru. C'est un vrai môme ! Pourquoi Erwan le protége pas lui ?

- Dignitié de mâle ? Proposa subtilement Sun-sun.

- On peu savoir c'qui s'passe ? S'impatienta Kenpachi.

- Rien rien, une histoire de coeur ! Avoua avec un large sourire Sun-sun. Aucun des deux ne veulent s'avoué leurs amour mutuelle et chacun veut qu'on protége l'autre et nous, on se demande juste lequel des deux va nous tuer !

- Amour ? Répéta Rita intéressé.

- Ouais, Erwan et Taisuru, ils s'ai ... Commença Apache en s'interrompant, rencontrant le regard meurtrier de Taisuru.

- Voilà pourquoi j'vire ma cuite ! Avoua Taisuru avec rage. Vous êtes invivable !

- T'a pas tord sur ce point ! Confirma Kenpachi.

* * *

- Voici donc nos exigeance. Annoncé pour la seconde fois le Roi.

- Pas la peine de nous en faire part ! Annonça en retour Tousen, sans la moindre hé ne nous rendront pas !

Le Roi avait marqué une hésitation ... C'était il réellement attendus à ce qu'il accepte de se rendre ? Cela semblait être le cas ... Et en effets, il suffisait de regarder a l'extérieur du Dome pour se rendre compte que le rapport n'était pas équitable ... Dut moins, en apparences ... Mais personne ici ne voulait flanché et abandonné trop rapidement ! ... Au contraire, avec la scène qu'Uryû avait fait devant tout le monde, Orihime douté que qui que se soit ai envie de, ne serait ce, que proposé une armistie !

- Je pense que vous devriez revoir votre situation. Avoua séchement le Roi.

- Hé, connard, ça se fait pas de faire ce genre de blague à un aveugle ! Rala soudainement Loly. Putain, son culotter ceux de la Soul Society !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça. Nota avec ironie Melony.

- Ouais, attend, je ne vais quand même pas le laisser insulter Sire Tousen ! Roi ou pas Roi, il a pas le droit de se moquer de lui ! ...

Orihime ne put s'empêché de sourire en regardant les deux fracciones qui se mirent dès lors à se disputer, en silence, heureusement, mais cela ne changa pas le fait que les hauts dirigeant de la Soul Society pouvait toujours voir les deux Arrancars se disputer en arrière plan ... Bah, de toute façon, c'était pas comme s'ils avaient l'aire sérieux ... Entre l'intervention de Renji la veille, la rencontre entre Taisuru et Kenpachi et les commentaires des Fracciones d'Hallibel ... Si avant, ils avaient une réputation de baiseur pro, maintenant, ils devaient avoir une réputation de joyeux loufoques !

- Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer, Sire Tousen. Décida Orihime en s'inlcinant légèrement.

- Hé, mais tu fait quoi ? Lâcha surprise Loly.

- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je perdrais encore du temps, c'est inutile de rester : je ne suis pas là pour faire la décoration. Annonça t elle avec un large sourire. Vous même devez avoir d'autre chose plus importante à faire, non ?

- En effets, on doit élaborer un plan machabélique afin de capturer Ichimaru à son retour et l'attaché au lit ! Avoua avec amusement Melony avant de tenter de se rattrapper, rougissant de honte. Enfin, pour que ... Pas pour nous, hein ... Pour ...

Elle tournait un regard étrange vers l'écran avant de se tourner vers son amie qui décida, a priorie, de battre en retraite.

- Ha, non ! Tu t'es foutu dans cette merde toute seule ! D'emmerde toi ! Moi, j'vais ... Raconter à tout l'monde que t'en pince pour Ichimaru et que tu compte le violé !

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tellement de rapidité qu'Orihime n'était pas sûre d'en avoir catper le sens et, la seconde d'après, la blonde disparaissait pour quitter rapidement la pièce, elle fut vite suivit par Loly qui protesté farouchement en agitant un bras au dessus de sa tête. Ha, décidément ! Leurs réputations ne s'arrangerait pas ... Orihime soupira et sourit à l'aveugle, même si c'était inutile, et se détourna pour s'en aller, presser de reprendre l'entrainement avec Uryû.

Orihime l'avait dit : elle n'avait aucune envie de faire du "sur place", même si ce qu'elle venait de faire été asser ... Comment dire ... Dangereu ... Enfin, faire comme si rester pour écouter le Roi n'était pas "important" pour eux ... Ho, elle venait s'en rendre compte : elle venait d'insulté le Roi ! ... Lui manquait de respect ! Etait ce la meilleure des solutions ? Peut être qu'elle devrait aller lui faire ses excuses ... Tousen avait demandé à ne pas provoqué l'ennemi et ... N'était ce pas ce qu'elle venait de le faire ? Sans s'en rendre compte, certes, mais tout de même ! ...

- Vous avez fait fort, Dame Schiffer. Souffla amusé la voie de Pedazo à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, posant une mains sur son oreille ... A priorie, cela amusé beaucoup le Secunda qu'elle ai ... Fait cela ... Mais ce n'était pas amusant ! Au contraire ! Ha, décidément, celui là ...

- Il ne faut pas agir comme je l'ai fais ! Annonça t elle séchement. Ce n'es pas marrant du tout ! Te rend tu compte des complications que cela pourrait provoquer ? Le mécontenté, c'est ... Risquait gros ... Et ...

- Le mécontenter et l'humilier es tout à fait normal : c'es notre ennemi et c'es également celui qui à enfermer nos amis et nos ...

Il ne put finir sa frase, l'émotion le prenant de court, il se détourna et croissa les bras, soupirant fortement ... Leurs amants ... Leurs amours ... Elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais ne pouvait toujours pas accepté d'avoir fait une telle chose ... Même si ... Loly et Melony avaient quand même fait pire qu'elle ... Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé entendre les deux filles dire de telles choses !

- Je vois que vous êtes de mon avis maintenant ! Sourit avec malice Pedazo.

- Désolé, mais Loly et Melony ... Lâcha t elle souriante.

- C'est vrais qu'elles, elles ont vraiment fait fort ! Si jamais je dois parler un jour au Roi, je promes de faire comme elles ! Aller, Uryû et Byakuya nous attendent.

Oui, elle devait à tout pris aller débuter l'entrainement ! Dut moins, le continué, la veille, Uryû lui avait parler de la partie théorique du Hirenkyaku, les Quincy réussisant à le maîtriser et ceux ci étant humain, peut être pourrait elle apprendre à se déplacé de la sorte ? Elle devait y arrivé, cela l'aiderait grandement, surtout s'ils étaient à la veille d'une bataille ! Cela leurs donneraient un telle avantage qu'elle puisse utilisé l'Hirenkyaku.

* * *

Izuru continuait de surveiller Habama ... Alors qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, les jumeaux Kudo et même Hinamori passait le plus claire de leurs temps avec l'Arrancar, ne serait ce que pour lui évité de tomber sur Gran, celui ci aurait put lui posé beaucoup de tord. Le blond se souvint de la position de laquel il l'avait sortit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, et rien que de pensé à ce qui avait put se passé, ses poings se ressérèrent brutalement ... S'il ne l'avait pas découvert ... Habama se serait fait ... Violé et ... Il n'aurait jamais sut que c'était un ennemi !

Frisonnant, il lança un regard froid au roux, se demandant si savoir était bien ... Il avait l'impression de regretter chaque seconde un peu plus cette découverte et en voulait de plus en plus à l'Arrancar d'avoir oser lui cachait cela. Il n'eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'il lui en voulait non pas par ce qu'il était un ennemi, mais par ce que justement, il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité alors ... Qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était important ...

Mensonge pour le berner ? Verité par ce qu'il était stupide ? Oui, Habama était quelqu'un de stupide ... Quelqu'un d'étrange qui riait tout le temps ... D'un sourire réellement stupide ! Il donnait l'impression d'être d'une candeur ahurisante et ... Sur ses épaules reposés un fardeau énorme ... Quand le blond le regardé, il avait l'impression de voir le Capitaine Aikawa : tout deux semblaient avoir continuellement besoin de quelqu'un pour les soutenirs et les aiders à garder cette force qui les permetter de soulever leurs poids ...

Leurs crimes et leurs péchés ?

- Hé, heu, Izuru ? Lâcha Habama, la mine soucieuse.

Le blond jetta un coup d'oeil à l'Arrancar qui paraissait toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à l'hostilité nouvelle qu'il lui manifestait ... C'était il attendus à ce qu'il puisse pardonnait aussi facilement ? C'était hors de question ! Il lui ferait payer cette trahisson, même s'il ne savait pas comment, il lui ferait regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit la véritée lorsqu'ils étaient devenus ami ! ... Lorsqu'Izuru avait crut devenir ami avec lui ...

- Le Capitaine Aikawa, il es suivit par quelqu'un et cette personne émet beaucoup d'onde négative. Avoua l'Arrancar en se frottant la nuque. C'est le gas de tout à l'heure, j'crois ... S'il m'approche, il comprendra vite ce que je suis ...

Izuru jetta un coup d'oeil aux Kudo qui aquiescèrent et attrappèrent Habama par les épaules pour le tiré, Hinamori les suivit en leurs demandant d'être plus délicat avec lui. Le blond, quand à lui, tenta de rechercher l'énergie spirituel de son supérieur. Heureusement, Hotaru n'était pas du genre à ce cachait, alors, il n'eut aucun mal à trouvé le lieu où il était et s'y précipitant à coup de Shunpo, se demandant s'il n'était pas entrain de se faire avoir, une fois de plus, par l'Arrancar ... Mais ... En fait, non ... Il y avait bien un homme qui avait rattrappé Hotaru et celui ci l'avait même attrappé par le col de son kimono ... C'était Samasu ...

- Comment peut tu faire de telle chose ? Lâché méprisant le Bras Droit du Roi. Te rend tu compte du déshonneur que tu t'inflige ?

- Je ne te comprend pas bien. Avoua Hotaru en penchant la tête sur le coté. De quoi parle tu ?

- Tu couche avec un homme ! C'est monstrueux !

- Je suis de toute façon un monstre, où es donc le problème ?

- Et ton honneur, tu y a pensé ?

- Je ne savais pas que j'en avais un ...

Samasu semblait dépité par les différentes réponses donnés par le Capitaine ... Et Izuru se demandait si cela était honnête d'écouté cette conversation ... En fait, non, ce n'était pas bien et c'était même carément inqualifiable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêché de resté là, préférant surveiller ce qui arriverait à son supérieur et préférant être là en cas de problème !

- Tu me répugne ! Lâcha dégouté Samasu. Tu déshonneur le sang qui coule dans tes veines et ...

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir se sang dans mes veines ! Réplisqua séchement Hotaru. Dit moi plutôt ce qu'es le problème : le fait que je couche avec quelqu'un ou bien le fait qu'on m'ai relachée sans avoir l'accord du Roi ? ...

Ils semblèrent s'affrontés du regard et le blond se décida a ce manifesté, s'avançant vers les deux hommes en les regardants tour à tour. Samasu lui lança un regard glacial, mais relâcha le Capitaine. Il disparut sans même le saluer où quoi que se soit. Ca façon d'agir était réellement troublante ... En tout cas, c'était claire : ses deux là se connaissait, mais ... D'où ? ... D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Samasu était le chef d'une grande famille d'aristocrate qui était partis s'installe dans la dimension du Roi et ... Hotaru ... D'après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire ... Lui aussi avait du sang de noble qui couler dans ses veines ...

- Vous êtes un nobles ? Demanda t il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Pas du tout ! Assura Hotaru. Si j'étais un noble, j'aurais été vivre avec le Roi sur les Terre Sainte, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais, il vient de dire que ...

- Je sais ce qu'il à dit, mais il voit les choses différament ... Le Roi n'a jamais admit mon rang et tant qu'il ne l'admet pas, je ne suis pas un noble !

- Mais, ce qu'il vient de dire es claire : vous avez du sang de noble dans les veines ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot !

- Izuru, je ne te ment pas : mon père était bien un noble, mais si le Roi n'admet pas mon droit d'héritage, je ne peu être considérait comme un noble ! Ne te tracasse pas : je n'aime pas les nobles, alors en devenir un ? Il en es hors de question ... Les nobles n'ont pas le droit d'être homosexuel, à moins d'accepté de perdre leurs rang et tout ce qui va avec ...

- Alors, vous aimez Kenpachi ?

Hotaru sembla réfléchir à la question, penchant la tête sur le coté ... Il semblait tellement troublé et en même temps ... Il donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus paisible et heureux, même si le poid sur ses épaules semblait s'être aggrandis ... Que cachait il encore ? Non, quel poid c'était ajouté sur ses épaules ? Etait ce se qu'avait dit Samasu qui le troublé ou bien autre chose ? ... Ha, tellement de question et ... Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse !

- Dit, Izuru, si jamais tu te rendais compte que tu aime quelqu'un, mais que ton temps es compter, est ce que tu lui dirait que tu l'aime, ou bien tu te garderait le silence pour lui épargnier les souffrances de la séparation ? Demanda t il soudainement.

Le blond fut prit au dépourvus et se sentit géné par cette question, il n'en savait rien ... De toute façon, c'était plutôt l'état de son capitaine qui l'inquiété !

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Izuru. Je crois que ... Je lui dirais et je vivrais les moments présent avec lui ... Enfin, je crois ... Je ... Ne sais pas ...

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Je suis perdue, tu sais ...

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire : vous avez toutes votre vie devant vous !

Quand à lui ... Quand à lui ? ... Lui, son temps avec Habama était compter ... Oui, c'était ça : bientôt, l'Arrancar repartirait ... Que se soit en mourrant ou bien en repartant avec ses amis ... Sûrement en mourrant ... Alors, peut être devrait il ... Oui, peut être qu'Izuru devait en profité pour mettre a plat les choses avec Habama ? Essayé de comprendre ce qu'il y avait réellement entre eux et ...

- Mon temps es compter, Izuru ... Avoua soudainement Hotaru.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux ... Son temps était compter ? ... Comment ça ? Se tournant vers son Capitaine, il essaya de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, essayant de les décripter ... Croyait il qu'il allait mourir ? ... Non, ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Mais, alors, qu'était ce ? ... Pourquoi était il sûr que son temps était "compter" ? ...

- Pardon ? Marmonna incertain Izuru.

- Lorsque cette guerre sera fini, je ne serait plus là. Avoua tristement l'ébène. Lorsque cette guerre sera fini ... On me renvera dans cette prison ...

- Capitaine Aikawa, ils ne feraient pas ça ! Assura Izuru avec un sourir nerveux.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le ferront ! Ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, alors ... Ils m'enfermeront ...

- Capitaine, c'est insencé ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Ils ne le feront pas ! Si vous devenez un héros, personne ne laissera faire une telle chose et ...

- Si c'est un ordre du Roi, personne ne fera rien contre et il me l'a fait comprendre ... Il m'a fait comprendre ce qui arrivera dès que la guerre sera fini ...

Le Roi ferait il réellement une telle chose à l'un de ses sujets ? Cela semblait être le cas ... Le Roi était ... Un homme ... Mauvais ... Il y avait quelque chose de désagréable en lui et Izuru ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise en présence de cet être sans savoir pourquoi ... Peut être était ce à cause du fait qu'on ne voyait jamais son visage, c'était à ce demandé s'ils avait réellement un être vivant en leurs présence où si c'était autre chose ... Mais ... Cet être ... Pouvait il réellement cautionné une telle chose ? Enfermer un être ? Et pourquoi ? ...

- Pourquoi veulent ils vous enfermer ? Demanda t il incrédule.

- Par ce que je suis un monstre ! Avoua franchement Hotaru.

Un monstre ? Lui ? Un monstre ? Mais non ! Il n'était pas un monstre et au contraire ! Il était quelqu'un d'extrémement ... Gentil ... Et d'attentionné ! ... Il n'était en rien un monstre ... Y croyait il vraiment ? Hotaru ... Y croyait ...

Qui lui avait mit une telle chose à l'esprit ? Quel être écoeurant avait put lui sortir une telle ânerie ? Certe, l'ébène avait parrut terrifiant lors des premiers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et même la première foi où il l'avait vus se battre, mais le blond se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauvé : il avait prit le risque de mourire ! Et c'était fait couper le bras qu'ils avaient put lui réimplanter, certes ... Mais ... Il l'avait sauvé en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquivver l'attaque !

- Capitaine Aikawa, vous n'êtes pas un monstre ! Hurla Izuru. Qui vous a dit une telle chose ?

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Izuru, ce n'es pas grave ! Mais tu a raison, il faut profité de notre liberté pour la vivre à fond ! J'éspére que je verrais souvent Kenpachi ! Sa serait bien, non ?

Il acceptait ? ... Il acceptait vraiment ça situation ? Comment pouvait il l'acceptait ! ... Par ce qu'il ... Etait fidèle ? ... Oui, cet être était très fidèle au Roi et au Armée de la cour ! C'était la seule raison qui pouvait expliqué qu'il puisse accepté une telle chose ... Et qu'il ai put accepté de reprendre son poste alors que tout le monde l'avait abandonné dans une putain de prison où il avait moisi pendant plusieurs siècles ...

Et lui, ne pouvait il rien faire pour pouvoir le sortir de sa situation ? ... Lui ... Vice Capitaine ... Et noble de la famille Kira ... Il pouvait ... Essayé, non ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : La flêche transperse

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **(*_*)

**Note d'Axel : **Encore un Yaoi ? En même temps, y aura quasi que ça ! Normal, les deux couples hétéro sont séparés pour le moment et Tatsuki es même quelques part en sécurités, donc ...

* * *

Renji regardait Orihime ... Non, en fait, il faut avoué qu'il était plutôt entrain de regarder son amant ... Et pas forcément son visage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... Enfin, fallait le comprendre aussi ! Sa faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus rien fait et de voir Uryû s'occupé de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui après la scène qu'il venait de lui faire ... Voir à quel point le Quincy l'aimait, c'était ... Aphrodisiaque, fallait qu'il se l'avou ! Putain, rien que d'y repensé !

- Grimmjow à détint sur toi ! Nota avec malice Pedazo.

Il s'installa a coté de lui, Byakuya lui même s'installant pour prendre quelques instants de pose. Le noble ne laissait aucun répit au jeune Arrancar et tenté d'accélérer son apprentisage en le surmenant, mais personne ne faisait la moindre remarque, chacun sachant pertinement que le temps leurs étaient sans doute compter : le Roi tenterait sûrement de lancé une offensive, même si les chances de voir la barrière était minime, chacun se tenait près ... Ne serait ce que pour répliquer et faire ainsi croire que la barrière était "fragile" ...

- Je sais pas si c'est lui qui à détint sur moi, mais j'm'en fou, j'ai hête que l'entrainement soit fini ! Avoua franchement Renji. Uryû m'aime au point de vouloir hurler contre le Roi, c'est pas n'importe quoi, mine de rien !

- C'est ça, faite en plus étalage de vos sentiments devant nous ! Rala Pedazo en croissant les bras sur son torse. Moi, j'ai hâte que Grimmjow revienne !

- Pour pouvoir lui dire que tu l'aime ? Le railla le roux.

- Non ! Pour lui foutre ma mains à la tronche ! Avec sa promesse à la con, j'me sens bien débile moi !

- Il hurle chaque foi qu'on veut lui prendre la mains ! Se moqua Aisu. C'est marrant, ça fait un nouveau jeu pour nous !

Promesse ? Mains ? ... Ha ouais, tien, il y avait plus pensé à cette histoire ! Putain, mais comment il faisait Grimmjow pour sortir de telle truc ? Cela avait dut partir d'un délir, rien de plus, mais cela prenait également de sacrée proportion vus que Pedazo semblait vouloir respecter cette promesse ! Il aurait plutôt dut se concentré sur ce que lui apprenait Byakuya !

- C'est stupide, tu te tracasse pour rien là ! Soupira Renji. Tu crois qu'il y tient vraiment à cette promesse ?

- Qu'importe s'il y tienne ou non, une promesse es une promesse ! Assura le Secunda avec un large sourire. Si tu demandé à Uryû de ne pas regarder d'autre homme, tu aimerais qu'il te "trompe" ?

- Attend, c'est pas du tout la même chose ! La mains et le regard, c'est pas ...

- Quand tu regarde et quand tu touche, ce n'es en effets pas la même chose : le regard n'a rien de directe tandis que le touché, c'est quelque chose de plus directe ... Quand tu touche quelqu'un, tu crée un contacte ... Chaque touché à sa signification et comme Grimmjow veut que je soit tout à lui et rien qu'à lui, il ne veut pas que j'ai de contacte avec d'autre !

- Je ne comprend rien du tout !

- Laisse, tu comprendrais pas ! T'es vraiment un macaque !

Hé, ho, que Grimmjow l'insulte comme ça, ok, mais Pedazo ? Lui lançant un regard sombre, il essaya de lui faire comprendre que ses insultes n'étaient pas les bienvenus, mais bien sûr le Secunda n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et personne ne pouvait rien lui apprendre, et qui donc pourrait lui apprendre les bonnes manières ?

- Je crois que je comprend. Avoua Byakuya, pensif. Il es juste jalou ... Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Et il me tromperait avec qui ? Rigola Pedazo. Voyons voir, alors ... Ulquiorra vient de se marier et es hétéro, Starrk es amoureux de Tatsuki et ils se marieront sans doute à son retour ! Et puis, Hallibel et Neliel sont ensembles ... Yoruichi a toujours aimé Urahara et Rei ... Rei, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aime ... Reste Aizen et Ichimaru ... Même s'il y a des tensions entre eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils se laissent tenté pas Grimmjow !

- Pourquoi ? Tu pense qu'ils ne peuvent aimé personne d'autre ... Qu'eux ? ...

- Non, je veux dire que c'est déjà bien asser compliqué comme ça ! Ils s'aiment et même si Gin es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, je doute qu'il puisse encore tombé amoureux ! C'est tout !

... Gin aimait Aizen et ... Un autre homme ? ... Renji se tourna vers lui, l'aire intéressé ... A croire que transmettre les derniers ragots étaient devenus courant à Las Noches ! En même temps, vus que les Espada buvaient tous du thé en se demandant comment ils vont agir pour détruire leurs ennemis ... On pouvait ... Se demandé ce qui les différencer des ménagères des familles ...Non ? ...

- Gin es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Souffla Byakuya déséspérer.

Le ton de sa voie avait parus ... Vraiment très .. Comment dire ... C'était étrange de l'entendre parler avec un telle ton ... Et de le voir avec un telle regard ... Hé, il avait loupé quelque chose où quoi ?

- Oui, c'est vous qu'il aime ! Souffla Pedazo en secouant doucement la tête. Il ne vous l'a donc pas encore dit clairement ?

Chacun sembla marqué une pause ... Gin ... Aimait Byakuya ? ... Depuis quand ? Se tournant vers Pedazo, il écarquillait les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant à un rythme régulier et ne pouvant prononcé le moindre son, comme s'il était devenus totalement mué ! Mais enfin ... Gin n'aimait il pas ... Aizen ? Et depuis quand le Secunda, il était dans la confidance ? Ha ! Décidément, c'était vraiment pas claire cette histoire !

- Si, il me l'a dit et ... Murmura géné le noble. Je ... J'ai répondus à ses sentiments ...

- Ha bon ? Lâcha surprit le cramoisie. Pourtant, avec ce qu'il vous à fait ...

- Je dois être ... Maso sur les bords ...

- Mais, de quoi vous parlez ? Rala Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'affaire d'adulte ! Répliqua ironiquement Pedazo. Tu devrait pas plutôt demandé à Uryû de te faire plaisir en te laissant abusé de lui a volonté ? Hein ?

- Pardon, on parle de moi ? Siffla une voie derrière le Secunda.

Celui ci écarquilla les yeux et se tourna lentement vers le Quincy ... Ouais, il était dans la merde et il pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même ! Frisonnant, Renji remercia le ciel de ne pas être du genre à sortir ce genre de bêtise ! Quoi qu'en fait, il avait déjà sortit des truc asser osé et été toujours vivant, mais bon, Pedazo était pas son amant quoi ... Alors cela serait sans doute plus dure de se faire pardonner ... Quoi qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y arrive un jour ...

- J'retourne m'entrainé ! Annonça le Secunda, préférant la fuite que la confrontation.

Byakuya le suivit sans la moindre hésitation et tout deux allèrent se réfugier bien plus loin, utilisant le shunpo ou le sonido. Ils réussirent à mettre beaucoup de distance entre eux et le Quincy en un rien de temps, mais cela serait il réellement suffisant ? ... Hum, on était sûr de rien avec le jeune homme ...

Celui ci se tourna vers Renji qui sursauta bien malgrès lui ... Devenir un puissant Arrancar n'était probablement pas suffisant pour pouvoir affronté un "simple humain" ! ... Ce n'était pas qu'il était terrifiant, mais simplement qu'il ... Semblait réellement dangereux de le mécontenter ! Le roux se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, mais il perdit vite toute crainte qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il le vit s'assoir à ses cotés.

- Je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujord'hui ! Annonça le Quincy en se tournant vers Orihime. Tu es fatiguer, on reprendra demain ...

- D'accord ! Sourit elle de toute ses dents. A demain et passé une bonne nuit !

Passé une bonne nuit ? ... Renji jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son amant qui resté droit et digne, comme a son habitude ... Ho, pitié, qu'il pensa a la même chose que lui et qu'il agissa ainsi pour sauvé les apparences ! Qu'il fasse le prude et qu'en réalité, il s'imaginait déjà entre les mains de Renji qui pourrait lui faire faire un tas de truc pas très catho ... Merde ! Grimmjow avait vraiment détint sur lui !

Soupirant, il se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur les genoux du Quincy qui eu un léger sursaut, mais laissa faire la chose, caressant doucement ses long cheveux rouge. Il se sentait bien comme cela, pourquoi en demandé plus ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils fessaient jamais l'amour ... Au contraire, peut être le faisaient ils trop souvent ? Trop de calin tue le calin ... Ha, il ne voulait pas y pensé ! Pas pour le moment, tout du moins ...

- J'éspére qu'ils reviendront vites ! Avoua franchement Renji l'aire pensifs. Je n'aime pas voir tout le monde si ...

- Inquiet les uns pour les autres ? Continua Uryû. Ne t'inquiéte pas, tout le monde sais ici qu'ils reviendront ... Pour m'a part, j'éspére juste qu'ils reviendront avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- T'inquiéte pas ! Ici, personne se laissera faire ! On se battra jusqu'à notre dernier souffle !

Uryû parut pensif ... Il semblait réfléchir sur la question et même s'il était plus septique, il n'en dit pas un mot ... Préférant peut être donné raison à son amant qu'a ses propres craintes ... Oui, se battre jusqu'au bout ... Cela signifiait énormement de chose, surtout des contraintes et ... Des risques de fortes, trop forte émotion ...

- Renji, pense tu réellement que nous somme asser fort pour nous battre jusqu'à la fin ? Demanda Uryû, l'aire perdue. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je ne me battrais pas pour toi jusqu'à la fin ... Mais cette fois ... Ce n'es pas qu'une seule vie que nous devont protégés ...

- Est ce qu'on es près à la guerre ? Corriga Renji. Personne n'es jamais près à vivre une guerre ... Et puis, même si beaucoup prétende le contraire, je crois que c'es pas le cas ... Pedazo craint déjà de devoir affronté un membre de sa famille, Orihime aura sûrement peur de voir ses amis tombé et moi, j'ai peur d'affronté mes amis ... Mes anciens amis ... Même pour les autres, la situation es pas claire ! ...

- Ce ne sont plus réellement nos amis ... Tu sais ... Les amis d'hier sont les ennemis de demains ...

- Crois tu qu'on sera un jour ennemi ?

Pourrait il le devenir et devoir s'affronté ? ... Il se le demandait franchement, mais en voyant le sourire indulgent du Quincy, il n'eu plus besoin de la réponse ... Bien sûr que non, ils ne seraient jamais ennemis vus ... Qu'ils l'avaient déjà été ... Oui, lorsque Uryû était venus a la Soul Society pour sauver Rukia ! ... L'ex-Shinigami se releva, aggripant la nuque du Quincy pour l'approcher de ses lèvres et l'embrasser chastement, mais sincérement ...

* * *

Pedazo retomba lourdement sur le sol, essouflé comme jamais, surprit de voir le noble aussi endurant ... Non, en fait, il s'y était attendus ... Il c'était attendus à ce qu'il soit aussi puissant et craignait déjà d'affronté des Capitaines et même des Vices Capitaines ... Bordel, s'ils étaient tous aussi doué que ce mec, il avait aucune chance ! Il avait même pas sa place au sein de l'Espada ... Comment il allait faire pour survivre avec son ... Niveau ? ...

- Tu es doué. Annonça le noble en rangant son épée.

- Menteur ! Cracha mécontant le Secunda. J'arrive même pas te faire bouger de ta place ! J'suis sûr que je tiendrais pas trois minutes face à toi ! Et ça, c'est que si t'utilise pas ton Bankai ! Merde alors ! ... Ca sert à quoi tout ça ?

- Je t'ai dis que tu es doué ! Répéta séchement Byakuya. Ne crois pas que je te dirais une telle chose si je ne le pensais pas : tu es jeune et tu porte le sabre a la mains depuis à peine quelques heures ! Croyait tu réellement que tu deviendrais un géni du sabre en quelques instants ?

- J'aurais préféré ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ... Il faut a tout pris que je devienne plus fort ! Et vite ! Si tu crois que j'ai envie de rester en arrière alors que la plupart de mes amis vont être au front ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Youji ! S'écria Yuki en courant autour du Secunda. On t'aidera ! Et on te soutiendra !

L'idée de voir savoir que ses deux petits Plus risquaient de débarqués pour pouvoir affronté leurs adversaires ... Déplus fortement à Pedazo qui n'avait aucune envie de les voir mourir ... Devoir expliquer à Rei qu'il avait perdus ses deux compagnions simplement par ce qu'il était trop faible ... Jamais de la vie ! Il préférait franchement mourire, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il y avait entre les Plus et la Cero ...

- Ne nous regarde pas aussi septique ! Protesta soudainement Aisu. Nous somme du clan "Mizu*", je te rappelle, ne nous prend pas pour des Yowai* ! Nous somme très fort et on maîtrise les Gofu* et même le Goudou* !

- Je ne comprend rien du tout de ce que tu dis ! Avoua franchement Pedazo, complétement perdus.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Nota Byakuya en secouant doucement la tête. Vous n'êtes pas des Plus ordinaires ... Si vous l'aviez été, vous vous seriez sans doute transformer en Hollow depuis longtemps, non ?

- Correcte, Rippa ! Lâcha heureuse Yuki. Nous somme nez dans un des quatres grand clan élémentaire, mais bon, la plupar des clans on été anéantis ... Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire d'en parler !

- Si, je préférerais. Avoua Pedazo en penchant la tête sur le coté. Tu parle de clan "anéantis" ... Ce sont les Shinigami qui ont détruis ses clans ?

- Non, pas vraiment : le clan "Hi*" es mort volontairement ! Avoua Aisu. Il paraitrait que ce clan était persuadé d'atteindre l'immortalité en se tuant, ils n'avaient pas si tord que ça !

- Le clan "Chi*" a était anéantis il y a très longtemps par le clan "Mizu" et le clan" Kaze*", il paraitrait qu'ils étaient maudits et se transformaient tous en monstre lors de leurs morts ... Quand aux deux derniers clans, c'est bien les Shinigami qui ont tenté de les détruires ...

- Tenter ? Nota le Secunda.

- Bah, en fait : ils ont pas réellements réussis ! Sourit Yuki. Dut moins, maintenant, c'est bien confirmer : les Shinigami se sont attaqués au clan "Kaze" et on tenté de les tuers, mais ... La présence même de Uryû prouve qu'ils sont vivant !

Uryû ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire dans cette affaire ? Haussant les sourcils, le jeune Arrancar n'arrivait pas à faire le lien ... Les Quincy ... Kaze signifier "aire", cela leurs aurait bien correspondut vus qu'ils utilisaient des arcs pour armes ... Une flêche qui traverse le ciel et l'aire ... Non, ce n'était pas ça ?

- Uryû es un Quincy. Déclara le Secunda un peu perdus.

- Les Quincy sont simplement le nouveau nom du clan ! Sourit Aisu. Pour faire court, ses clans utilisé une technique bien particulière pour se battre contre les "démon" ou bien les "Hollow" ... Etant donner qu'il y avait quatre façon distincte de se battre, on se bassait sur la façon de se battre pour trouver un nom ! Les membres du clan "Chi" se battait souvent au corp à corp, les membres du clan "Kaze" se battait avec des armes de distances et leurs attaques ressemblait à des éclaires, les membres du clan "Hi" se battaient au corps à corps et semblaient englobé d'une aura de feu ... Quand à nous ...

- Nous, nous maitrison des arts bien particulier et qui font souvent pensé à l'eau ! Avoua Yuki avec un large sourire. Après notre mort, on a put continué d'utiliser les techniques de nos ancêtres, alors on a continuer à les utilisés en espérant pouvoir apprendre seul a les maitriser totalement !

- De toute façon, ce n'es pas de nous dont on doit parler, mais de toi, Youji !

Pedazo haussa les sourcils, se demandant où ils voulaient en venir ... Pourquoi devraient ils parlés de son cas alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de parler de leurs propres cas !

- Et le clan "Mizu" alors ? Demanda t il. Qu'est il devenus ?

- Terrasser par des armées entières de Menos Grand ! Avoua franchement Aisu. Ce jour là, ce n'était pas très claire, mais je me souviens que c'est aussi ce jour là qu'on a rencontré Rei, elle était une shinigami et ... En fait, elle paraissait tellement heureuse ... Nous, on aimait pas les Shinigami par ce qu'on savait que c'était eu qui c'était attaqués au clan "Kaze" ... Mais elle et ses hommes ... Ils étaient heureux ... Tellement que cela avait choquer et intriguet tout les anciens ...

- Avant l'attaque, elle nous à dit qu'elle nous présenterait son supérieur ! Continua Yuki. Le Capitaine Aikawa ... Elle parlait de lui comme d'un enfant !

- C'es l'actuel Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Avoua Byakuya un peu perdue. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce que tout cela signifie ...

- Rei nous à tout dit à son sujet ! Avoua plus tristement Aisu. Nous aussi on peu dire beaucoup de chose à dire sur lui, mais ... Je trouve ça triste de ... Devoir parler du passer des autres sans leurs consentements ...

C'était tout à fait normal ! Le Secunda aussi n'aurait pas particulièrement apprécier qu'on parla de son passé et il ne l'avait dévoilé qu'à ses amis les plus intimes ... Et à Gin, sachant que celui ci ne dévoilerait jamais la totalité de son histoire ...

- En réalité, moi, je crois que si on veut le sauvé, vous devez l'écouté. Avoua Yuki. Pouvoir aider cette personne es le voeux le plus cher de Rei, alors, si on l'aide, elle nous pardonnera d'avoir parler de leurs passés ... En détaille ...

* * *

Uryû et Renji étaient retourner dans les appartements où Dondochakka avait, comme a son habitude, fait le repas pour tout le monde et les fracciones avaient dut aller rendre visite aux fracciones d'Hallibel, les deux groupes c'étant naturellement rapprocher des uns des autres ... Uryû se demandait pourquoi les deux humains n'avaient pas suivit leurs précédentes maîtresse ... Peut être que Pesche et Dondochakka c'étaient réellement attachés à Renji et peut être voulaient ils laissaient leurs maîtresse vivre son amour tranquillement.

Ils avaient mangés en silence, le Quincy se demandant combien de temps ils avaient pour tenter d'apprendre à leurs amis les choses qui leurs premettraient sans doute d'avancé et d'évoluer. Pour le moment, les Shinigami ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger ... Le Roi tentait il de leurs mettres la pression pour essayer de les faires cédés ? Ha, cet homme, il était ... Comment dire ? ... Le Roi ... Avait une façon de réagir fort intriguante ... C'était comme si ... Ha, il ne savait pas, mais c'était claire que cet homme était un mec très intelligent ! Il ne fallait surtout pas le sous estimé, à moins de vouloir périre !

Renji c'était lever et c'était glisser derrière lui, ses lèvres venant taquiner sa joue, ses cheveux cramoissie glissant le long de des épaules et même si le Quincy apprécier cette marque d'affection, il ne put s'empêchait de soupiré, n'ayant aucune envie de faire croire à son amant qu'il aimait être embêté et ... Evidement, cela fit rire l'ex-Shinigami qui ne semblait pas dupe du tout ! L'ébène lui jetta un coup d'oeil et vit son regard brillant de malice.

- Qu'est ce que tu a ? Demanda un peu troubler Uryû.

- Je sais pas trop ... Lâcha t il, faisant mine de réfléchir. J'ai peut être envie d'un peu d'attention, non ?

- Renji, crois tu que se soit le moment de pensé à faire ... Ca ? ...

- Bah, moi, je trouve ça super exitant comme situation ! ... Tu sais, on es sur le pied de guerre et puis l'ennemi peu attaquer à tout moment et puis ... J'suis désolé, j'craque totalement pour toi !

Sur ses mots, l'Octavo enlaça son fraccion avec force, l'embrassant encore une fois sur la joue et s'attaquant à un point un peu plus sensible : l'oreille ... Qu'il mordilla et contre laquel Renji souffla, la chaleur de sa respiration était très agréable pour Uryû qui savait ce que tenté de faire l'Arrancar : il essayait de le faire céder ! Ha, le petit diable ! L'ébène lança un regard froid a son amant qui lui répondit par un large sourire et avant que le Quincy ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, l'Arrancar l'embrassé, profitant du fait que ses lévres soit entrouvertes pour faire entré sa langue qui ne lui laissa pas le moindre répit. Uryû tenta de se soustraire à l'entrainte, mais à peine eu t il ses lèvres libres que Renji les lui reprennait, sa langue se montrant très taquine ...

- Je t'aime, Uryû. Laissa échapper le roux entre deux baisser. Chaque jour, je t'aime un peu plus ...

- Renji, ce n'es pas le moment ! Protesta Uryû.

Mais il se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant, tirant sur la chaise et se plançant devant lui, il avait glissé ses mains sur ses vêtements, ses lèvres l'embrassants encore et encore, lui laissant le temps de réspirer mais pas de protester, ses mains ouvrant peu à peu chacun des boutons pour dévoiler son torse claire et l'Arrancar se fit une joie de le dévorer de baiser, faisant frisonner de plus en plus le pauvre Quincy qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne même pas avoir son mot a dire dans cette affaire ... Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant, mais tout de même !

- Renji ! Lâcha Uryû en gémissant.

- Oui ? Murmura l'ex-Shinigami, se concentrant sur un bouton de chair.

- S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça ! Marmonna le Quincy.

- Si !

L'ébène lâcha un gémissement et se demanda s'il devait laissé faire ou bien s'il devait protesté ... En fait, il avait bien envie de laisser faire son amant qui s'occupé fort bien de lui, d'ailleurs, ses lèvres continuants d'embrasser son torse, sa langue venant caresser les parties sensibles que l'Octavo avait appris à connaître. Les mains de Renji lui retirèrent son haut et il s'écarta pour le regarder, son regard brillant soudainement de désire.

- On va sur le lit ? Demanda avec amusement le roux.

L'ébène lui répondit par un regard noir qui ne diminua pas pour autant le désire de son amant, et au contraire, celui ci rit et l'attrappa pour le soulever sur son épaule. Ha, décidément, celui là ... L'ex-Shinigami le déposa dans le lit et n'attendit pas une seconde à s'attaquer à son pantalon pour pouvoir le lui retiré, le désabillant totalement en l'embrassant de temps en temps alors que le Quincy tenter de repousser les assauts, ne réussisant qu'à faire rire d'amusement son amant.

- Aller, fait pas comme si tu voulais pas ! Rit il. Je sais que tu aime quand je m'occupe de toi !

Uryû rougit légèrement et se détourna, Renji le laissant s'échappé de ses bras, mais il ne tarda pas à revenir a l'attaque, embrassant son dos et caressant ses cotes, le faisant frisonner bien malgrès lui, il s'aggita alors qu'il sentait une de ses mains se glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Le Quincy jetta un coup d'oeil à son amant qui lui sourit, caressant l'antre avec, le sondant de son regard si intense ... Et l'ébène se rendit compte qu'il aimait lorsque cet homme le regardait de la sorte ... Plein de désire et d'envie ...

Renji retira sa mains, se relevant pour pouvoir se déshabiller, dévoilant son torse tatoué, dévoilant ses muscles affreusement bien sculpté. L'Arrancar retira également son pantalon, le sous vêtement ne tardant pas à suivre le reste de leurs vêtements et il revint se coller contre le corps d'Uryû, l'embrassant dans le cou, le mordant avec envie tendis que sa mains venait caresser son membre, le faisant gémir ... Ha ! Il se faisait encore avoir par le roux ! Non, c'était hors de question ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner un peu la situation, qu'il puisse au moins une foi se défendre ! C'était toujours Renji qui avait le contrôle dans ce genre de situation, non ? ... Quoi que ...

L'Arrancar se glissa contre son torse, l'embrassant encore une foi alors qu'une de ses mains lui relevait sa hanche et il se glissa entre ses jambes, ses lèvres venant caresser sa gorge. Toute ses caresses intenses ... Il en voulait plus ... Il en voulait encore plus, ressentir sa chair brulante contre la sienne, le sentir venir en lui et lui appartenir pour de bon ... Oui, il avait envie de tout cela, était ce donc sa faute ? Tout cela était tellement agréable ... De pouvoir appartenir entièrement à l'homme que l'on aime, a lui et pour toujours ! Uryû glissa une de ses mains jusqu'au membre déjà gonflé de Renji et il frisonna de terreur, se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour se retenir avec une telle ... Eraction ...

- Arrête de me caresser comme ça ! Rala Renji contre sa gorge. Tu veux que je te viole ?

Effectivement, il n'avait pas envie d'être violé, mais resté inactifs ? Il avait envie de rendre chaque caresse, il avait envie de pouvoir le faire frisonner lui aussi, il avait envie de le caresser, de le froller et de l'embrasser dans la gorge et de lécher sa peau ... Alors, les mains du Quincy parcourèrent son corps, suivant les marques noir, frollant les bouton de chair pour les faires durcir tandis qu'il sentait une mains se glissé entre ses jambes pour que les caresses contres son intimité reprennent de plus belle et bientôt, un doigt entra en lui, l'explorant avec soin, faisant de plus en plus gémir le pauvre ébène et arrivant même a en tiré plus en faisant entré un second doigts vite suivit d'un troisième, là pour le préparer et prouvant également que l'Octavo était impatient ...

Les doigts jouèrent avec ses parois, lui arrachant de nouveau gémissement, et lui continuait de caresser le torse, un de ses mains allant même caresser son dos et frolla la colonne vértébrale, réussisant à faire s'échapper un soupire de contentement de l'Arrancar qui frisonna entièrement ... Leurs corps chaud se froller, augmentant un peu plus le désire qui existé déjà en eux, l'envie était à son somonum depuis un moment déjà et pourtant, chacun semblait patienté que l'autre soit totalement près pour l'acte final ... Acte final qu'il ne tarderait plus ... Renji ayant retiré ses doigts ...

L'ex-Shinigami s'installa entre les jambes d'Uryû, les lui écartant d'avantage, il aggripa ses hanches pour les lui soulevé et le tiré jusqu'à lui, le pénétrant lentement, mais le faisant bel et bien sien, s'enfonçant en lui ... Trop lentement pour les goûts de l'ébène qui gémissait de plus en plus, gémissant de supplication. Renji acheva son oeuvre et vint caresser son membre, sans doute pour se faire pardonner d'être si lent ou si torturant ! Un sourire malicieu apparut sur le coin des lèvres de l'Octavo ...

- Je bouge ? Demanda t il avec sournoisie.

- Non, tu te retire tout de suite de là ! S'écria le pauvre Quincy. Sa t'apprendra a jouer avec le feu ! Retire toi tou...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit le membre de l'Octavo se retiré en grande partie et s'enfoncé de nouveau en lui, le faisant crier ... Uryû lui lança un regard froid, mais Renji entreprit de recommençait, allant et venant plus lentement en lui, ses mouvements de hanches étaient une véritable torture pour le pauvre Quincy qui ressera ses mains sur le drap sous lui, le tirant à lui alors que Renji continué sur la lancer, sa mains continuant de caresser son membre avec soin, cassant le mouvement sur son propre rythme ...

Le jeune homme lâcha plusieurs soupir de frustration ... C'était trop ... Intense ... Et pas asser en même temps ... Renji accéda a sa requête dissimuler et accéléra le mouvement de hanche et ses caresses sur son membre ... Uryû s'aggitait de plus en plus, ses mains tirant pour ramener à lui la couverture, gémissant de plus en plus fort et entendant son amant faire de même ...

L'entreinte dure un petit moment où Renji varia frandement le rythm, accélérant ou ralentisant son mouvement de hanche, torturant de plus en plus Uryû et lui donnant encore plus de plaisir ! Uryû fini par venir sur son ventre et bientôt, ce fut au tour de Renji de venir à l'intérieur de sa chair ... C'était bon ... Tellement bon d'appartenir à l'homme que l'on aime ...

- Je t'aime, Renji. Avoua Uryû avec un petit sourire.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répondit l'ex-Shinigami en se retirant.

L'Arrancar se laissa aller sur le lit et l'attrappa pour l'attiré à lui, l'enlaçant avec amour ... Oui, il se sentait très bien contre cet homme ... Il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre ... Et ne permettrait à personne de le lui enlevé ! Pas même a cet arrogant de Roi !

* * *

**Lexique :**

Mizu : 水 [みず] eau (Note : Le signe "水" Est aussi le signe que les deux Plus Aisu et Yuki ont sur le dos de leurs vêtements !)

Yowai : 弱い [よわい] faible / fragile / délicat

Gofu : 護符 [ごふ] talisman / amulette / charme

Goudou : 合同 [ごうどう] combinaison / incorporation / réunion / union / fusion / congruence

Hi : 火 [ひ] feu / flamme

Chi : 地 [ち] terre / sol

Kaze : 風 [かぜ] vent / brise


	8. Chapitre 7 : Faire quelque chose

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow + _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bien, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lus ! X3

* * *

Habama c'était longtemps demandé si c'était vraiment correcte de faire une telle chose, après tout, les Shinigami le traité plutôt bien pour la plupart et en cet instant il ne se sentait absolument pas en danger et au contraire, il se sentait très en sécurité en compagnie du Capitaine Suzunami et des jumeaux ... Alors pouvait il abusait de leurs gentilles pour pouvoir communiqué avec Taisuru ... Par ce qu'ils pouvaient communiqué ensembles étant donné qu'ils étaient liée ... Pas comme Starrk et Lilinette, non, mais ils étaient liés ... Suffisament pour que la communication passe entre eux ...

Jettant un nouveau coup d'oeil au trio de Shinigami, il se demanda une foi encore ce qui pouvait bien les avoir liés à ce point ensemble, quelque chose de fort en tout cas, peut être aussi fort que ce qui lié Habama a son maître ? Il ne savait pas et était partagé ... Et de toute façon, son problème était de savoir s'il devait essayé ou non d'entré en contacte avec son Espada ! Reportant son attention sur Las Noches ... Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : Aikawa n'étant pas loin, personne ne remarquerait ce qu'il faisait, dut moins l'espérait il !

Il fit mine de chercher un peu de repos en se laissant aller contre Matsuri, celle ci protesta a peine avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Le lien était trop faible ... Taisuru était sans doute trop loin ... Tant pis, il reesayerait plus tard ! Pour le moment, il devrait se contenté de ce qu'il savait : les Arrancars ne négocieraient pas et se battrait jusqu'à la fin ! ... Et lui ... Que devrait il faire ? ... Devait il tenté de les rejoindres pour les soutenirs ou bien au contraire devait il s'enfuir avec Rita ...

Deux survivants de la guerre opposant Aizen et le Roi ... Non, même s'il ne voulait pas voir son ami mourir, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir vivre seul ! A quoi cela servirait il de vivre dans un monde où ils seraient sans doute pourchasser encore et encore ... Par ce qu'on déciderait sûrement de l'extérmination de tout les Arrancars de Hueco Mundo ! Cela ne pouvait en être autrement ! Ses créatures capables d'égaler la puissance des plus puissant Shinigami ... Ils représenteraient un danger pour le Roi et tout danger devait être écarter alors ... Cela vallait il le coup ? Devenir des fugitifs et vivre ou bien risquait de mourire ? ...

- Ha, Vice-Capitaine Kira ! Lâcha joyeusement Matsuri. On vous ... Est ce que ça va bien ?

Haussant les sourcils, l'Arrancar se tourna vers le blond qui était affreusement pâle en cet instant. Il leur lança un rapide coup d'oeil et fit un geste négligé avant de s'approché du roux et de l'attrapper par le col de sa chemise pour le tiré, l'emportant avec lui sans doute pour aller dormir ... Ils étaient sencé être dans la même tente, tout les Shinigami au courant s'étant bien mis d'accord pour le garder sous le regard, mais tout de même ... Habama n'était pas fou : le Roi était bien trop puissant pour qu'il tenta quoi que se soit face à lui !

- Kira, tu me fais mal. Avoua l'Arrancar en grimaçant.

- Alors, ce n'es plus "Izuru" ? Lâcha froidement le blond.

- S'il te plait, sa fait vraiment mal ...

Le Shinigami s'arrêta, relachant enfin le vêtement du fraccion de Taisuru et resta immobile ... Son comportement inquiéta l'Arrancar qui se mordit la lèvre et posa sa mains sur l'épaule du blond, mais celui réagit asser brutalement, se dégagant violament de l'entrainte et lui lançant un regard glacial ... C'était ... Terrifiant ... Si terrifiant que l'Arrancar se recula et buta contre quelque chose. Des mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules ... Des mains ... Qu'il avait l'impression de parfaitement connaître et c'était le cas ... Putain ! Son propriétaire n'était autre que Gran ! Ce traître !

En voyant le sourire qu'il abordait, Habama ne put s'empêché de frisonner d'horreur et il tenta bien de se détaché, mais l'argenté ressera sa prise, enfonçant ses ongles dans les bras et le faisant grimacé de douleur.

- Que faites vous là ? Lâcha froidement Izuru. Vous devez normalement rester sous la surveillance de la Treizième Division.

- Je n'avais envie que de revoir mon ami. Annonça Gran sur un ton plein de sous entendu.

- Lâchez le tout de suite !

Le blond s'avança pour attrapper la mains du roux et le tira brutalement vers lui, forçant Gran à le lâché. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et ... Le roux frémi en se rendant compte que l'argenté ne souriait plus du tout ! Il devait avoir comprit ce que cela signifiait ... Et dans ce cas, il était vraiment dans la merde ! Quel idée aussi de réagir de la sorte !

- Depuis quand savez vous que c'est un Arrancars ? Demanda t il malicieusement.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Répliqua séchement le Vice Capitaine. Repartez tout de suite là où vous devez être ...

- Je me demande pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dénoncez ... Est ce par ce que ... Vous avez vous aussi trouvez votre intérêt ?

- J'ai dis que cela ne vous regarde en rien ! ... Voulez vous que je perde patience ?

La tension augmenta d'avantage entre les deux hommes et Habama aurait bien voulut que cette rencontre ne se déroule jamais. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et se sentait de plus en plus en danger, ne connaissant que trop bien de quoi était capable ce mec !

- Je veux un quart d'heure avec lui et je ne vous dénoncerez pas. Déclara soudainement Gran.

Un quart d'heure ? Il pouvait s'en passé des choses en si peu de temps ! Ce mec était ... Ha, non, il voulait pas ! Il voulait pas même cinq minutes avec lui ! Bien sûr, il n'eu même pas besoin de faire par de ses pensées : Izuru explosa, dans tout les sens du therme, son énergie spirituelle augmentant brutalement et son poing rencontrant le visage de l'Arrancar, le percutant violament. Gran s'étalla sur le sol ...

Woua ... Sa, c'était quelque chose ! Voir le blond entré dans une telle colère ... L'argenté se releva, lançant un regard glacial a Izuru. Il se releva et les regarda avec colère tout les deux, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui couler le long de sa lèvre. En tout les cas, il n'était pas content du tout ...

- Ne vous génez surtout pas ! Lâcha froidement Izuru. Dénoncez ce que vous voulez ! Mais ce gas, il es a moi et je préfére le savoir mort qu'entre vos mains ! Maintenant, dégagez où j'expliquerais à tous que vous nous avez attaquez et que j'ai dut vous neutralisez !

Izuru se détourna, reportant toute son attention sur l'Arrancar et l'aggripant avec force au poigniet pour le tiré, l'emportant avec lui loin du traitre. Habama jeta un regard par dessus la tête et se dit que Gran n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ... Allait il le dénoncé ? Plus que jamais, le secret du fraccion de Pedazo était en danger ... Et que pouvait il faire pour le protéger ? Fuir ! Il fallait qu'il fuit ! Mais comment ? Il ne savait même pas quand la première confrontation se ferait !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sous la tente reserver au Vice-Capitaine et Izuru repoussa Habama jusqu'au futon où il tomba lourdement ... Attendez, il avait pas dit la véritée tout à l'heure, hein ? ... "Il es a moi" ... Jettant un coup d'oeil au blond, il constata que celui ci était plus en colère qu'autre chose et même si cela chagriné Habama, celui ci ce rendit bien compte que ce n'était pas à cause de lui ! Quelque chose d'autre chambouler le blond ... Quelque chose qu'il aurait put contenir si Gran n'avait pas fait déborder l'eau du vase ...

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda intriguet Habama.

- Ils m'ont envoyés baladé ! Avoua rageusement le blond. Ses connards ! Ils mon ... Envoyé boulé ! Et j'ai les boules !

- Izuru, je te comprend pas du tout ! Avoua un peu perdus le roux.

- Le Roi et sa putain de cour ! Ils ont acceptés de m'écouté mais ... Ils ont décidés de ne pas m'écouté ! ... Habama, c'est ... Je ...

Il semblait réellement chambouler et choquer ... Mais Habama ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui ce passait ...Qu'est ce qui mettait le Shinigami dans cet état ? Il semblait tellement nerveux et fessait les cent pas et cet état commença a se propagé à l'Arrancar qui n'en put plus et lui attrappa le poigniet, tentant de le stopper. Izuru lui lança un coup d'oeil et fini par s'installer à coté de lui, posant ses bras sur ses genoux et sa tête se reposant dessus.

- Quand cette guerre sera fini, ils vont le renvoyés en prison ... Annonça t il tristement. Est ce que c'est comme ça qu'on traite les Héros ?

- Quand la guerre sera fini, "ils" n'auront plus aucun pouvoir ! Répliqua avec amusement Habama.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Répliqua séchement le blond, lui lançant un regard froid. Ils sont fort ! Crois tu que vous puissiez gagnier la guerre ?

- Bien sûr qu'on la gagnera ! Répliqua Habama, sûr de lui. Je sais que la situation actuelle permet de douté de notre victoire, mais même si tout le monde à Las Noches meurt ... Aizen es toujours vivants ! Si tu crois que l'emprisonner es suffisant pour l'arrêté, tu te trompe !

- Ecoute, tu ...

- Si tu veux essayé de me convaincre qu'Aizen es enfermer à vie, je t'avouerais tout de suite que tu te trompe ! Crois tu qu'il n'ai pas put envisager que ceci ce passe ? Lui, cet homme qui à sut a chaque foi improviser pour parvenir à ses fins ? ... Izuru, c'est toi qui te trompe : Aizen savait parfaitement qu'il risquait d'être enfermer dans la dimension des Roi ... Et même si ici, nous perissons, un jour, ils reviendront ... Et je peu te dire que ce jour là, sa risque de mal se finir pour les Shinigami !

Par ce que les plus puissants guerrier seraient de retour et chacun réclameraient vengeance ! Même si Grimmjow se laisserait mourire, viendrait le moment où il risquait de se relevé pour se venger quand à Ulquiorra ... Il n'était pas dure de savoir ce qu'il risquait de faire ... Et tout les autres ... Starrk, Aizen, Gin ! Hallibel ... Tout ceux là risquaient de vouloir venger leurs amis ... Et ils les vengeraient ... Personne ne pourraient se dressés entre eux et le Roi !

- De toute façon, il faudrait encore que vous puissiez vous débarassez des habitants de Las Noches ! Chantonna Habama. Je sais que le rapport de nombre n'es franchement pas équitable ... Mais, c'est justement ça qui causera votre défaite ! ...

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? Demanda Izuru, intriguet.

- Lorsque l'on crois être le plus fort, on a tendance à oublier que c'est tout de même risquait, même avec la supérioritée numérique et ... Il ne faut pas oublié une chose : il n'y a rien au monde de plus dangereux qu'une bête qui se sens en danger ...

* * *

Personne ne semblait vouloir bouger, ni les Shinigami, ni les Arrancars, car personne ne semblait vouloir provoqué les hostilités, les deux groupes s'observant simplement. Las Noches fermer aux yeux des Shinigami, il était dure de savoir ce qui s'y passait exactement, les murs isolants les Armées d'Aizen des regards indiscrets. On pouvait voir de temps en temps quelques petits groupes d'Arrancars faire des rondes, essayant sans doute de comprendre comment étaient disposés les troupes de la Cour quand au Shinigami, ils tentaient de localisé les pression forte présente dans le château immaculé, mais beaucoup restait aussi discrête que possible et si l'on ressentait de temps ent emps des montés, celle ci n'était jamais au même lieu, il était donc dure de deviné où était le lieu où l'on avait le plus de chance de trouvé les "dirigeants" des armées ...

Il y eu plusieurs réunions de chaque coté, cher les Shinigami pour préparer les armées a l'attaque, chacun devant resté sur le qui vive et tous devant trouvé leurs cibles prioritaires qui était alors les guerriers nommer "Espada". On avait demandé la capture de Tousen Kaname et des humains. Les ordres sur les Espada avaient étés plutôt vagues "vivant, c'était bien, mort, ce n'était pas grave" ... Peut être était ce pour les jugers pour leurs crimes ou peut être pour avoir l'occasion de les interroger sur les autres Espada ...

Du coté des Arrancars, c'était pour préparer les troupes et proposer certaines choses telle que la diposition des troupes, chacun cherchant à trouvé sa place dans le conflits, tous cherchant à resté en vie. Byakuya devrait rester aussi discret que possible pendant les batailles, Tousen prouvant à ses hommes qu'il pouvait devenir une carte très intéressante quand à Pedazo, il jouissait de l'anonyma s'il se tourner vers certaine personne et cela pouvait être un atout : les Shinigami ne se doutait pas que le Secunda Espada été encore présent à Las Noches et personne ne se doutait qu'il ne maitrisait pas la recureccion ...

D'ailleurs, tout fut mit en oeuvre pour qu'on tenta d'apprendre à Pedazo de maitrisé cette recureccion et bien que cela eu pour effets de ralentir son apprentisage de maitrise des armes, il dut avoir une conversation avec certain Espada qui maitrisé la recureccion ... Mais cela ne semblait rien vouloir donner.

La situation ne changea pas tout au long de la semaine, les deux camps continuant de se sonder sans rien faire et aucun ne rentrant en contacte avec l'autre. Le Roi pensait il réellement que les Arrancars reviendraient sur leurs décisions ? Il avait sans doute crut que les petites armées craindraient pour leurs vies et irait voir leurs supérieur pour tenter de le convaincre et pourtant, il semblait bien que tous étaient près à se battre jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles pour défendre ce pourquoi ils étaient nés : les volontés de leurs Seigneurs Aizen ...

* * *

Kotori eternua encore une foi, interrompant une foi encore la conversation que le Capitaine Shuiro tenté d'avoir avec le Capitaine Ukitake, se dernier se tournant vers la jeune fille pour lui proposé son mouchoir qu'une foi encore, elle reffusait, lui souriant en s'essuyant le bout de son nez. L'argenté s'inquiétait un peu trop pour la jeune fille, pourtant, les membres de sa famille les ayant pourtant dit que ce n'était rien, qu'un tout petit rhum de rien du tout et qu'il ne fallait pas se filler au apparence.

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs marches et la petite demoiselle recommença à marché, resserrant la ceinture de son sabre qui avait tendance a se déméler, il lui arrivait même de perdre son arme qui était trop lourde pour rester accrocher et elle avait même pensé a la tenir à la mains plutôt que de se cassé la tête, mais bon, pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de bataille alors elle pouvait encore essayer de trouver le bon moyen d'attaché son sabre !

Ha, sa famille lui avait apprit à se battre, mais pas à attaché un sabre ... Sa servait à quoi d'avoir le fourneau d'un sabre sur un champs de bataille ? Surtout quand on était plus un demi homme et qu'on avait pas beaucoup de place pour se battre ! Bref, Kotori savait qu'un foureau pouvait être utile, mais pour elle, c'était une géne, alors l'attaché ? Non, décidément ... D'ailleurs, s'il y avait une bataille, la première chose qu'elle ferait, se serait sans doute de se débarasser de son foureau ! Pourquoi on apprenait pas à attaché son fourreau, d'abord ? Par ce que c'était pas utile ! Savoir se battre était le plus important !

- Attend. Ordonna une voie.

Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers le Vice Capitaine ... C'était quoi encore son prénom ? Ha, on lui avait présenté tellement de monde qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de tout les noms ! Voyons ... Cheveux noir ... Ha, le "69" sur sa joue ! C'était le Vice Capitaine Shuhei ! Un gentil garçon qui ne semblait pas être à l'aise avec son Capitaine ! Le jeune Shinigami s'accroupie devant la petite blonde et passa détacha l'arme avant de la remettre en place, elle leva les bras, retenant avec ses mains les méches de son kimono, pour laisser plus de place au Shinigami qui fixa correctement la lame.

- Voilà, sa devrait tenir maintenant. Sourit il en se relevant.

- Merci. Lâcha t elle timidement avant de revenir se mettre à coté du Capitaine Ukitake.

- Ha, décidément, j'comprend pas pourquoi ils ont pris cette gamine ! Rala avec force le Capitaine Shuiro. Elle es faible et en plus elle es malade.

Par besoin de se sentir protéger, la fillette s'accrocha au haori de l'argenté qui la fixait et lui donnait l'impression de pensé la même chose que le blond, mais le pensé ne suffirait sûrement pas à le faire changer d'avis ! Ils lui avaient demandés de venir ici et lui avaient dit qu'elle devrait se battre ... Donc, elle le ferait ... Et qu'elle soit asser forte ou pas, elle se battrait par ce qu'on le lui avait demandé ! Les enfants devait obeir à la famille, non ? Au haîné, non ? ...

Son regard bleu se posa vers le Château ... Il était là lui aussi mais ... Il ne se battait pas avec eux ... C'était bizarre, non ? Savoir qu'il était là bas ... Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il semblait bien qu'elle était la seule à savoir que Tsukimi(*) était là bas ... Que Yukimura et Sakura ne le remarque pas, c'était normal ... Que sa maman ne le remarque pas n'était pas choquant vus que maman n'aimait pas du tout Tsukimi ! Mais que Tetsuo et même Grand Père ne le remarque pas ... Pourtant, son énergie spirituelle était la même ... Peut être l'avaient ils remarqués ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ... Ils auraient dut en parlé au Roi, ne serait ce que pour l'avertir du potentiel danger qu'il représentait !

... Mais peut être qu'en réalité ... Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqués ... Où peut être voulaient ils le protégés ? ... Comme elle ? ...

- Vice Capitaine Shuiro ? L'appella Ukitake.

- Kotori*. Rectifia la petite fille.

- Tu a une jolie prénom, il te va très bien, petit oiseau ! Assura le Capitaine avec un large sourire. Tu a l'aire un peu fatiguer, tu peu aller te reposer.

- Je ne peu pas : je dois vous protégez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le Capitaine sembla séptique et fini par retiré le chale que lui avait donner ce matin même un de ses amis avec un étrange chapeau, il se baissa pour enrouler le chale autour du coup de la fillette qui pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Tu es si petite ... Avoua t il tristement. Cela me chagrine toujours de voir de si petit être se battre ...

- Vous parlez aussi d'Hitsugaya ? Remarqua t elle. Il es très fort ...

- Je sais, mais à mes yeux, vous restez des enfants ...

Des enfants ? ... Qu'est ce que c'était que des enfants ? ... Kotori se souvenait d'un jour où Tsukimi était revenus avec des trait différent et il l'avait emporté dans un parc où elle c'était bien amusé ... Avec le géant qu'elle avait retrouvé et tout un tas d'enfant ... Elle aurait bien aimé qu'une foi encore, il l'enléve pour l'emmené, mais elle, elle était une vraie membre de la famille Shuiro ... Alors, elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer ... Il fallait qu'elle se batte ! Par ce que c'était son devoir ...

Son regard bleu se posa sur le Château Blanc ... C'était vraiment un château ? ... La veille, elle avait eu l'impression de voir une belle princesse tout en haut du château ... Une belle princesse qui attendait son amoureux et ... Kotori avait l'impression que c'était à cause de eux que son amoureux ne venait pas ... Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas les méchants, n'est ce pas ? ... Et puis, Tsukimi, il était sûrement prisonnier, non ? ... Les Arrancars, c'étaient les méchants ! Ils avaient emprisonners la princesse et son oncles et ils ne voulaient plus les relachés ! ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda intriguet Ukitake.

- Je me demandais où était la princesse. Avoua t elle franchement avant de rougir. J'ai vus une princesse ... Hier ...

- Ha oui ? Se moqua Shuiro.

- Oui, une très belle princesse avec de long cheveux de feu et une belle robe blanche ... Je crois qu'elle attendait son prince ... Vous croyez qu'on empêche son prince de venir ? ... Où bien, on es avec le prince ? ...

- Quel idiote ! Rala le blond. Bon, j'ai d'autre truc à faire que d'écouté les délires d'une gamine ! Je vais aller me couché !

- Capitaine Shuiro ! Soupira Shuhei.

Il ne la croyait pas ? Pourtant, elle l'avait vraiment vus la Princesse ...

- Si c'est pas une princesse, c'est quoi ? Demanda intriguet la petite blonde.

- Une ennemie ! Répliqua séchement Shuiro. Celle que tu décrit, c'est Orihime Inoue ! L'humaine qui nous a trahis !

L'humaine qui l'avait emené dans le parc ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait reconnut ... Mais c'était bien une princesse et pas une traitre ! Elle souriait ... Et d'un sourire très doux et délicat ... Un traitre n'avait pas ce genre de sourire ... Et puis, même dans son prénom ... Il y avait "Hime" ! C'était donc forcément une princesse ...

Kotori tourna une nouvelle foi son regard vers le château et cette foi, son visage s'assombrie fortement, cela sembla alarmer les gens l'entourant car Ukitake s'accroupie une nouvelle foi devant elle, lui prenant les épaules dans ses mains.

- Ils vont attaqués. Annonça t elle.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Ukitake.

- Je crois qu'ils vont attaqués : ils réunissent toutes les armées au centre du château ...

- On fait quoi ? Demanda avec inquiétude Shuhei.

- C'est une gamine ! Rala Shuiro. Comment vous pouvez seulement la croire alors que juste avant, elle parlait de princesse ? Hein ? Putain, vous êtes trop con !

Mais pourtant, elle avait raison ... Les Espada c'étaient réunis ... Ils préparaient forcément une attaque, non ? ...

* * *

En effets, tout les Espada c'étaient réunis et chacun paraissait troubler de voir Byakuya Kuchiki participer à la réunion alors que certain autre fraccion pourtant très puissant ne semblaient pas avoir leurs place en ces lieux. Tout le monde le regarder plus où moins intriguet alors qu'il avait pris place derrière Tousen. Orihime aussi était installé a la table aux cotés de Pedazo.

- Nous allons devoir passé à l'attaque. Anonça Tousen.

- Pas trop tôt ! Soupira Kuro.

Le Septima semblait préssé d'en découdre, a priorie, la foi précédente, il avait rencontré un adversaire qui lui avait fait quelques petites mysères et semblait bien décidé à regler ses comptes avec cette personne, malheureusement ... Orihime l'avait apris il y a peu : c'était contre Ichigo qu'il c'était battus et il était normal qu'il ai perdus, le garçon se montrant de plus en plus douée et surtout de plus en plus fort ... L'était il suffisament pour les vaincres ? Il ne savait pas ... Mais il avait déjà vaincus Renji lorsque celui ci n'était qu'un Shinigami, alors ...

- Malheureusement, vus nos effectifs très peu élevé, je ne peu envoyé deux Espada sur la même zone. Continua l'aveugle sans se soucier de l'interuption. Vous devrez tous vous reposer sur vos fracciones et sur ceux qui sont restés ici ... Si vous n'êtes pas asser prudent, vous risquez de perrir ...

- Croyez vous réellement que nous puissions perrir lors de cet unique affrontement ? Lâcha Ironiquement le Septima.

- Je le crains fortement ! Avoua franchement l'aveugle. Je pensez que vous aviez comprit notre situation ! Notre rapport de force est clairement de un contre trois ! Chaque Espada devra affronter trois Capitaines ! Si tous décide de ce battre, c'est ce qui risque d'arrivé ... Je vous conseil d'abattre vos ennemis à la premiére occasion possible !

Abattre l'ennemi, c'était pourtant normal ... Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire à ce conseil sur lequel ils c'étaient tous mis d'accord : Pedazo, Byakuya et elle même c'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient le dire ... Leurs demandé à eux, les Arrancars, de survivres ! ... Et donc, de mettre hors d'état de nuir leurs ennemis ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix, à moins de vouloir tous les perdres ... Et de se perdre eux même, d'ailleurs.

- Dois je vous rappeler l'objectifs ? Demanda Tousen.

- Distraire l'ennemi. Répondit Taisuru qui paraissait bien nerveux.

- Et profiter de l'occasion pour tuer un max de Shinigami ! Proposa ironiquement Kuro.

- Méfis toi quand même : chaque fois que tu tuera un Shinigami, trois autres risqueront de te tombé dessus et je te préviens qu'après, tu risque de t'en prendre plein la gueule ! Avoua Renji. Les Shinigami sont très rancuniers ... Ils tenteront de venger leurs amis ...

- Je te remerci pour ton inquiétude mais méle toi plutôt de ton sécteur et laisse moi gérer le mien, Octavo Espada.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant cédés face à l'autre et Orihime trouva très étrange cette hostilités que le Septima manifesté contre Renji, c'était étrange que cela arrive justement maintenant, mais tout le monde c'était attendus à ce genre de réaction vus qu'il n'avait jamais put diggérer la chute de Culpa, l'ex Octavo Espada et traitresse ...

Cette Arrancar était actuellement sur le champs de bataille, la rousse l'avait ressentis et elle c'était demandée si elle avait fait le bon choix en refusant de soignier son bras, peut être aurait elle dut y réfléchir a deux fois avant de se décidé définitivement ... Peut être que Culpa ne les auraient jamais trahis et Pedazo ne serait jamais mort ... Tout comme Shena et Yammy en réalité ... Rei aurait rejoint leurs armées et ... Ils auraient étés plus fort et plus nombreux ... Là, ils étaient divisé et ... Semblait au bord de la chute !

- N'oubliez pas de survivre ! Lâcha Tousen avec froideur. Si un seul d'entre vous tombez, c'est toutes l'armée qui risquerait de s'effondrait avec vous !

Une seule brêche, une seule faille, et ils risquaient l'echec total ...

Tousen se tourna vers Byakuya qui aquiesça d'un signe de tête ... Ils étaient tous près ...

* * *

**Rappel : **(signialer par (*) !)

_Tsukimi* Shuiro* :_ C'était le nom humain de Pedazo.

**Lexique :**

_Kotori _: 小鳥 [ことり] petit oiseau

_Tsukimi _:月見 [つきみ] regarder la lune

_Shuiro _: 朱色 [しゅいろ] vermillon / écarlate


	9. Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi pas

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, y a de la baston dans l'aire ! Moa ha ha ! ... Hum ... Keuf keuf keuf ... De la baston ... pas aussi passionnant qu'avant, j'ai plus de mal à faire les scènes de combats par ce que j'aime pas m'étaller dessus, je préfére aller vite fait sur le but et avancé dans l'histoire, faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense a pas trop en faire ... XD

* * *

C'était une journée qui c'était présenté comme une journée quelconque ... Une journée de merde où il ne se passe rien, comme d'habitude ... Enfait, ce genre là, donc, Kenpachi c'était demandé s'il n'allait tout simplement pas rendre visite à Hotaru ... Sauf que chaque foi qu'il approchait du lieu de campement du Roi, il tomber forcément sur cet emmerdeur de Samasu qui aimait le remettre a sa place en lui rappellant que le Roi n'avait autorisé aucune déplacement, bref, un fouteur de merde que le géant aurait bien remit a sa place en lui balançant son poing dans la tronche, mais voilà, c'était le petit protéger de ce putain de roi ! Bref, une journée de merde où il ne pourrait pas voir son amant, encore une fois ! ...

C'était ce qu'il avait crut ... Jusqu'à ce que Yachiru l'appelle de façon très enthousiaste. Il lui fallut cependant un petit moment avant de bouger ... Le temps qu'il comprenne que quelque chose de grave arrivé dehord ... Grognant, il sortit et haussa les sourcils ... Il semblait bien que les arrancars aient enfin décidé de lancé une offensive et c'était pas plus mal ... Cela ferait un peu d'action et pas que pour lui ! Tout le monde allait pouvoir se défouler et si sa se passait bien, ils repartiraient tous à la Soul Society !

- Hé, salut mec ! Lâcha une vois qu'il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de Taisuru. Dit, j'ai un service à te demandé, tu veux pas me débarasser des nunuches qui me suivent ?

Le géant se tourna vers ce qui semblait bien être son adversaire ... Décidément, il manquait pas de cran celui là ! Pourvus qu'il résiste aussi bien et lui donna autant de plaisir que ce qu'un jour le quinta, Nnoitora, lui avait offert ! Possant sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto, bien décidé à en découdre.

- Décidément, tu ne comprendra rien de rien, mon pauvre Taisuru ! S'écria Apache qui était apparus à ses cotés et daigainé son sabre. Cierva !

- Il faudra qu'on trouve le moyen de dresser se mâle trop arrogant ! Déclara Mira Rosa, faisant de même. Leona ...

- Pauvre de vous, vous allez avoir du pain sur la planche ! Répliqua leurs amis Sun Sun. Anaconda ...

Et en regardant la forme recureccion de ses trois demoiselles, le géant se dit qu'il allait avoir un putain de duel avec ses quatres là, vus la pression qui s'échappé du trio féminin, il risquait fort de ne pas en réchappé ... Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur sa jeune Yachiru qui avait attéris sur son épaules et avait déjà dégainé son sabre, bien décidé à en découdre avec elle !

De tout coté, on ressentait un tas d'autre arrancars se libérait, mais pas les Espada ... Oui, aucun des Espada ne semblaient décidés à se libérer et peut être que, vus comme cela, les puissants de cette armée pourrait être vaincus, sans même qu'il n'ai utilisée toute leurs puissances ? ... Non, cela caché quelque chose, il se contenait pour garder des forces ... Ce n'était pas ... Une bataille décisif, c'était ... Une diversion pour dissimuler quelque chose ...

... Ce n'était sans doute pas les seuls à vouloir profiter de la situation, Kenpachi ne se souvenait que trop bien des paroles du Roi ... Pourvus que le Môme ne tente pas d'y aller ! Dieu seul savait combien de temps cela durerait ! S'il entrait, il pouvait bien ne plus jamais en resortir et si cela se trouvait, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : voir quelqu'un venir chercher Byakuya et ... Les emprisonners les uns après les autres ... Pourvus que le Gosse essaye pas maintenant ! Qu'il créve plutôt tout les Espada et qu'ils tentent tous ensemble après !

Les trois femmes Arrancars se précipitèrent soudainement vers Kenpachi et sa Vice Capitaine, elles étaient très rapide, il ne pouvait pas le nier ! La petite Yachiru pris appuis sur l'épaule du géant ... Mais un mur de glace se forma entre les deux groupes qui c'était formé ... Hitsugaya et Rangiku ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs rangs, eux aussi semblaient bien décidé à en découdre avec leurs ennemis ...

- Hé, attendez ! S'écria le Noventa en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi ça ! Les filles, vous m'en laissez un !

- Créve ! Répondirent d'une même vois les trois fracciones d'Hallibel.

* * *

Essayé de survivre au attaque d'Urahara Kisuke était ... Bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait ! Renji s'en rendis bien compte en l'affrontant ! Utilisé le Sonido n'était pas suffisant et même aidé par Uryû qui attaqué de loin n'était pas réellement suffisant, surtout pendant les moments où ils s'affrontaient au corp à corp ! Heureusement, l'Octavo n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de la protection de son amant puisqu'il était protéger par des Arrancars qui mettaient du coeur à l'ouvrage, ne laissant aucun Shinigami l'approcher de trop !

- Alors, tu ne veut pas te libérer ? Demanda le blond sur un ton très taquin, continuant a chercher une ouverture.

- Désolé, je maitrise absolument pas ma recureccion ! Avoua franchement Renji en répondant coup sur coup.

- Ho, que cela es facheux ! Je pourrais donc utilisé mon Bankai sans que tu ne puisse rien faire, c'est bien cela ?

- Si vous comptez me tuer, en effets !

Kisuke lui lança un étrange regard ... Et Renji ne sut pas si c'était un regard dangereux ou bien au contraire s'il était quelconque, après tout, cet homme était un énigmatique personnage et le prouvé bien en cet instant : ne cherchait il pas à lui assemer un coup fatale ? Ou bien était il plutôt entrain de le tester ? Il ne savait pas, mais pour le moment, l'Octavo préférait resté prudent et ne surtout pas tenter le diable ! Il ne devait surtout pas montrer la moindre faille dans sa défence ou il se pourrait bien que cet être mystérieu ne le tranche ...

Le roux esquiva de peu une nouvelle attaque, mais sentit la lame froller et même trancher un morceau de tissus ... Et une étrange lumière s'échappa du bout de la lame de son zanpakuto et celle ci frappa de plein fouet Renji qui sentit la chose le traverser. Il écarquilla les yeux, ressentant parfaitement la douleur que cela lui procura ... Depuis quand il pouvait tiré avec son sabre se salop ? L'Octavo s'écarta dans la seconde portant sa mains sur sa blessure fraiche.

- C'est surprenant, non ? Demanda malicieusement le magasinier. On peu être surprit par les capacités des zanpakuto, non ?

- Espéce de ... Pourquoi tu te bas pas directement à fond ! Tu pourrais me tuer sans le moindre efforts !

- Par ce que j'ai une question à te poser et que je pourrais te tuer juste après ...

Une question ? ... Ha, rien que ça ... Juste une question ? Cela concerner sûrement Yoruichi ...

- Où es Tatsuki ? Demanda t il, surprenant réellement l'Espada.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne la sens pas ! Je ne sens pas son énergie spirituelle ... Alors je me demande où elle es ...

Où elle était ? C'était une bonne question ça ! Elle n'en avait pas dit un mot et même Aizen n'en avait pas parler, alors qu'il semblait bien que ce fut lui qui c'était occupé de tout, alors comment aurait il put le dire ? Elle était quelques part en sécuritée ... C'était tout ce qui compter pour Renji et ses amis : qu'elle soit en sécuritée ...

- Même si je savais où elle se trouvait, je ne te dirais rien ! Déclara l'Octavo, ressera sa prise sur son zanpakuto, bien décidé à vendre chérement sa peau !

- Ha, c'est bien dommage ... Avoua le blond, posant sa mains sur son geta. J'aurais essayé ...

Il semblait vouloir reprendre le duel ... Mais ...

- Pourquoi ne pas me demandé plutôt des nouvelles d'Yoruichi ? Demanda Renji.

- Tu en a ? Demanda le blond, intriguet.

- Oui, elle était avec Aizen Sosuke lorsque vous avez fermé les portes de la Dimension du Roi ! Et elle y restera sans doute jusqu'à ce que vous ne daigniez leurs ouvrire !

Le sourire d'Urahara s'effaça de son visage, il devait être peiné pour sa bien aimée ...Par ce que s'ils étaient aussi sûr de les avoir emprisonner a vie, alors pour elle aussi ce serait le cas ! Et ils ne se reveront plus de toute leurs existences ...

- Très bien, reprenons là où nous en étions ... Annonça séchement le blond.

Il pointa son arme vers l'Octavo et tira de nouveau cette étrange concentration d'énergie ... Mais celle ci fut dévier par un autre tir ... Une flêche de son amant ! Evidement : Uryû était spécialiste des combats éloignier et l'espace de quelques instants, Urahara semblait avoir oublié se détaille ... Il ne se laissa cependant pas submerger par sa surprise et le combat reprit de plus belle entre le magasinier et l'Espada.

* * *

Hotaru ne pouvait pas nier que cette situation avait quelque chose de très agréable de son point de vus : il pourrait enfin tenter d'aller libérer les deux prisonniers, Kotetsu Isane et Kuchiki Byakuya ... Et l'ébène ne pouvait s'empêché de se demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le noble, il paraissait que c'était le chef de la famille Kuchiki, une famille qui semblait avoir de très grand principe de vie ... Aussi grande que la famille du Roi ? C'était à voir, mais il avait hâte de pouvoir le retrouvée pour lui parler un peu ...

Izuru était prévenus, il devrait se chargé de l'unité tendis que lui devrait s'infiltré et se dépéchait en espérant que la barrière ne serait pas replacé pendant qu'il était dans Las Noches ... Pendant l'attaque, il était claire qu'aucun Arrancar ne le repérerait, mais une fois les barrières refermer, il ne pourrait pas se caché ... Heureusement qu'il savait où il devait y aller ...

Se dissimulant autant que possible, il utilisa le Shunpo à plusieurs reprise afin de passer aussi inaperçu que possible aux yeux des ennemis devant lesquels il devait passé, il n'eu aucun mal à pénétré dans l'établisement et il fut éblouie bien malgrès lui lorsqu'il découvrit le ciel artificiel du dome. On lui en avait déjà parler, mais croire qu'un homme puisse crée une telle chose ? C'était ... Beau ... Il en oublia l'espace de quelques secondes son objectifs premier, mais ne tarda pas à s'en souvenir et il essaya de se repérer ...

D'après ce que lui avait dit Shuhei, Soi Fon et ... Le peu de Shuiro ... Les prisons se trouvait plus vers le ... Hé bien, dure de se repérer ici, ce lieu avait quelque chose d'asser étrange : il semblait bougé ... Et c'était sûrement le cas ! Il décida de se filler à son instinct, comme toujours quoi ... En espérant ne pas trop se trompé ! D'après ce qu'il savait, tout les Espada étaient partis sur le champs de bataille, il ne risquait donc pas d'en rencontré ... Dommage, il aurait bien voulut savoir si le Cero et la Secunda avaient étés ... Remplacé ...

Il ne tarda pas a trouver le batiment de détention qui n'était pas surveiller ... D'après ce qu'il savait ... Le Dome était une systéme de surveillance, donc, tant qu'il ne restait pas trop longtemps au même endroit, il ne risquait pas d'être repérer. Hotaru entra dans le bâtiment blanc, il trouva le bon couloir ... Enfin, espéra ... Il entreprit de fouiller chaque cellule et se dit qu'il mettrait longtemps vus qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chance dans les jeu de hasards ! ... D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'après avoir fouiller dans plusieurs couloirs qu'il eu enfin un résultat ! Hé oui, comme quoi !

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Lâcha l'ébène en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le noble se tourna vers lui, c'était bien lui ... Mais il ne portait plus son kimono et son haori de capitaine ... Il portait un magnifique yakuta blanc ...

- Je suis là pour vous sortir d'ici ! Où es la Vice Capitaine Kotetsu ?

- Je crois qu'elle a été emportée dans la Dimension du Roi. Avoua Kuchiki un peu nerveux. Je ...

Il semblait très nerveux et c'était tout à fait normal : il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait en cet instant, isoler par l'ennemi et qu'il sut que la jeune fille n'était pas là était déjà bien. Hotaru s'avança pour verrifier rapidement l'état du Shinigami et nota la présence du collier inhibiteur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet artefact que les Quincy utilisaient souvent à son époque pour avoir des prisonniers ...

- Je ne pourrez pas retirer ce collier, vous souvenez vous de la personne qui vous la mis ? Demanda Hotaru.

- Est ce donc si important ? Demanda inquiet le noble.

- S'il meurt, nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais vous retirez ce collier ...

- Je crois bien que c'était un des nouveaux Espada ...

C'était très mauvais ... Trop en réalité ... Si jamais l'Espada mourrait, alors ... C'était fini, ils ne pourraient jamais plus compter sur les capacités pourtant exeptionnel de ce Capitaine ... Il fallait à tout pris qu'il emprisonne cet Arrancar et qu'il le force à lui retirait ce satané collier !

- Je vais vous portez sur mon épaules, on va sortir ensemble. Déclara Hotaru.

Kuchuki marqua une pose, le fixant quelques seconde, il devait se demandé si c'était possible ... Hotaru était un peu plus petit que le noble, mais c'était bien connus : il ne faut pas se fier au apparence et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'aggissait de lui. Se détournant, le Môme ouvrit la porte, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne ... Il devrait se montré bien plus prudent et surtout, ne pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi ...

* * *

Izuru n'en croyait pas ses yeux ... Décidément, le Quinta n'était pas que dangereux, il était quarément terrifiant ! Il ne c'était pas libérer et provoquer déjà une incroyable pagaille avec sa simple technique qui leurs en avait déjà fait voir de toute les couleurs : sa technique "Zu Kopieren" ... Il avait utilisé "Amor" et, pour le plus grand damne de tout le monde, les jumeaux Kudo c'étaient tout les deux faits avoir, Fujimaru porter une marque sur son visage tandis que Matsuri avait été touché deux fois, une fois au bras, ce qui l'avait mit hors d'état de nuir, et elle c'était interposser entre l'attaque et Hinamori ...

Il lui restait encore deux yeux à fermer et la preuve était faite que dde sous estimer cet arrancar pouvait être fatal ! Il se servait des deux jumeaux comme de bouclier, leurs intimant probablement l'ordre de le défendre contre tout assaut ce qui compliquer d'avantage les manoeuvres ... Pourvus qu'il ne se sert pas de ses adversaires pour obliger les autres à comettre l'irréparable ... Il aurait put les forcés à tourner leurs propre armes contre eux même comme Somarie le Roux avait fait avec Rukia Kuchiki !

Erwan Verwandlung, le Quinta Espada, avait sortis sa lame, mais ne semblait pas a laise avec les combats rapprochés. Izuru l'avait bien comprit, depuis le début de l'affrontement, il se contentait d'utilisé certaine technique d'énergie spirituel et les informations qui le supposé être un ancien Quincy se virent vite confirmier, même s'il c'était transformer en Hollow, cela ne semblait pas possé de problème à l'homme qui continué d'utiliser l'art des Quincy ... Un hollow issus des Quincy pouvait il utilisé les technique de ce clan ? Cela ne semblait pas être le cas et pourtant ...

Cet Espada était sans doute le plus terrifiant de tout les êtres de Las Noches : il était un Arrancar, un être se situant naturellement sur la frontière des Hollow et des Shinigami et était en même temps un Quincy ... L'association de ses trois "catégories" n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant et c'était à se demandé pourquoi Aizen ne l'avait pas emporter avec lui ... Mais la réponse semblait en même temps évidente : il ne semblait pas capable d'utilisé sa recureccion ...

Aizen avait il put choisir un Arrancar pour ses capacités au combat et non pas pour la puissance de sa recureccion ? Longtemps le blond c'était demandé s'il ne choissisait pas ses soldats par rapport à leurs personnalité ... Non ! La seule présence de Szayel et de Nnoitora prouvait le contraire, les rapports avaient étés claire : ils étaient fou ... De duel a mort ou bien de leurs expériences personnels ... Et aujourdui, qu'y avait il dans cet armée ? ...

Yammy et Shena ... Ses deux Espada qu'ils avaient affrontés avait étés d'une incroyable force de caractére, avide de duel intense, mais pouvait on dire qu'ils étaient mauvais dans le fond ? Elle était venus, sachant que cela provoquerait sa mort, et il l'avait suivit ... Pour vivre avec elle ses derniéres secondes de vie ... Pouvait on dire qu'ils avaient agit de façon mauvaise ? ...

Izuru ne savait plus ... Il ne savait plus qui était bon et qui était mauvais !

Ici, on les traités de monstre, d'hybride à anéantir, de créature maléfique ... Et où était mal dans le fait d'aimer ? Car ils semblaient pouvoir aimé ! Grimmjow aimé Pedazo ... Yammy avait aimé Shena et celle ci l'avait aimée en retour ... Et les autres ? Pouvaient ils aimé ? Pouvaient ils éprouvé ce sentiment ? ... Par ce que les Shinigami ... Ne semblait pas pouvoir aimé ...

Les Shinigami ... Détruissaient tous sur leurs passages ... Les Quincy n'en étaient ils pas la preuve ?

Et ils voulaient renvoyé le Capitaine Aikawa dans sa prison ! Par ce qu'il était un monstre ! ... Mais, qu'est ce que c'était qu'un monstre ? ... Lui, ce Quinta Espada ... Une pure hybride ! Un mélange de beaucoup de créature ... Etait il un monstre ? Chaque coup qu'il portait n'étés pas là pour tuer et pouvait on en dire autant de ses adversaire ? ... Et lui, Izuru Kira, Vice Capitaine de la Troisième Division ... Etait il un monstre ? Il était un Shinigami ...

La question était simple : qui étaient les bons et qui étaient les mauvais ... Shinigami ou Arrancar ...

Aizen Sosuke ou le Roi ...

Son arme semblait pesser si lourd dans ses mains, il n'arrivait même plus à la soulevée et avait du mal à savoir s'il devait tenté de tuer ses adversaires où bien s'il devait plutôt se laisser tuer ... Tout laisser entendre qu'ils étaient les méchants, qu'ils étaient les monstres ... Qu'il avait tord de se battre en cet instant ... Il n'avait jamais aimé se battre, mais en cet instant, l'idée de lever son sabre lui semblait si insupportable qu'il n'osa pas ...

Pourquoi il se battait ? Il n'y avait même plus de raison à tout cela ... Pour son supérieur ? ... La guerre fini, on le remettrait en cellule ... Pour toujours ... Ou jusqu'à la prochaine guerre !

Une ombre passa devant lui ... Il leva le regard et vus l'Espada qui avait un étrange sourire.

- Tu ne semble plus vouloir de ta vie alors ... Laisse la moi ...

De toute façon, tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se batte ni qu'il survive : il ne pourrait jamais sortir Hotaru de la situation dans laquel il se trouvait, Renji était du coté de l'ennemi et il n'y avait plus rien pour lui dans cette vie ... Pas même Habama ... Qui l'avait trahis et qui c'était probablement servit de lui pour pouvoir récupérer des affaires ...

Rien ...

La lame de l'Arrancar fendit l'aire, mais ... Ne le toucha pas ...

* * *

Ichigo était séptique, il avait face à lui un adversaire très étrange : de long cheveux rouge sang où d'étrange plume noir semblaienf fixer, il portait également un masque dissimulant entièrement son visage et ... Il était particulièrement douée pour se défendre ! Malgrès les nombreuses tentatives d'Ichigo de tenter de l'attaquer, l'Arrancar rendait coup pour coup, contre attaquant avec une certaine facilité et il devait bien se l'avoué : sa façon de se défendre lui rappeller vaguement quelque chose ...

Ca façon de se tenir ... Les parades ... Les mouvements de pas instantamnée ... C'était bien trop ressemblant : ce mec lui rappeller clairement Byakuya Kuchiki, jusqu'à sa manière de se tenir et cela ne troublait pas que le Substitut de Shinigami : Rukia aussi avait remarqué cet étrange similitude et elle aussi avait tendance à ne pas réussir à porter des coups mortels, évitant d'utilisé ses dances ... En fait, il semblait parfaitement connaître les capacités de chacun d'entre eux ... Il se méfiait de Chad comme il prenait bien garde de ne pas laisser le temps au rouquin de faire venir son masque ...

Les informations avaient étés sans doute été transmisse, mais pour sa manière d'agir ? Comment l'expliquer ? Ses déplacements si fluide et ... Si gracieux ... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Le sosie de Byakuya ?

- Bordel de merde, qui t'es ? Souffla Ichigo.

- Mon nom a peu d'importance. Répliqua l'autre, ne se laissant pas aller.

Il utilisa le sonido et cela rappella quelque chose à Ichigo, une désagréable impression ... Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec le noble et cela y ressemblait grandement. Il eu le temps de parer l'attaque, mais sa surprise avait faillit lui être fatale.

- Je te demande ton nom ! Lâcha mécontent le rouquin.

- Je t'ai dis que cela n'avait pas d'importance ! Répliqua séchement son adversaire. Puisque nous devons nous entre tuer, pourquoi échanger notre nom ?

L'Arrancar le repoussa brutalement et Ichigo profita de cet instant pour enfiler son masque, jettant un regard froid à son adversaire ... Cet être était trop arrogant, il fallait qu'il le remette a sa place ... Il le devait !

- Compte tu prier pour mon âme aupres de ton Dieu ? Ricana l'Arrancar.

Les deux adversaires se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, les deux lames s'entrechoquant violament, proquant des gerbes d'étincelles ... Ce n'était clairement pas un Arrancar de niveau quelconque ! S'il avait été quelconque, il aurait été projetter au loin avec une telle attaque et pourtant, il était resté sur place ... Et il n'était même pas sous forme recureccion ! Bordel de merde, il n'était pas encore asser puissant ?

Il n'hésita pas une seconde a lançait un Getsuga Tenshô pendant l'affrontement, mais son adversaire se montra très prudent et esquiva d'un mouvement intéressant, il disparut brutalement pour réapparaître clairement derrière lui, contre attaquant avec une rapiditée déconcertante ... Mais il ne semblait pas capable d'utilisé autre chose que sa lame et que son Shunpo, donc ... Il n'était pas si terrifiant que ça ce mec ... Au contraire, s'il arrivait a placé un seul coup, c'était probablement gagnier et le rouquin pourrait alors investire Las Noches ! Un sourire apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres dissimuler derrière son masque ...

Et le coup qui blessa l'Arrancar ... Arriva d'autre part ... Ecarquillant les yeux, Ichigo tenta de comprendre ... Une lame venait de traverser le corps de l'être ... Tetsuo Shuiro ! L'Arrancar c'était tourné vers le blond ... Pourquoi était il intervenus ? Le Substitut ne comprenait pas, jusqu'alors, il c'était fait discret et ...

- Toi ! Lâcha l'Arrancar avec surprise.

... Il le ... Connaissait ? ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Zu Kopieren __:_ Copier en allemand


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pour moi ?

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Trois situation très équivoque : Aikawa qui tourne le dos à Byakuya ... Izuru qui à cesser de se battre et Pedazo qui es confronter à son père ... Un remaque de Star Wars ? *_* ... Ha, j'aime tellement ça, faire de drole de situation ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lus ! X3

* * *

Habama avait mal, vraiment très mal ... Mais il n'aurait jamais put laisser faire ça alors plutôt que de laisser Izuru se faire tuer, il c'était interposser ... Mon dieu, ça devait être la chose la plus stupide qu'il ai jamais faite de toute sa vie : protéger un de ses ennemis en mettant en jeu sa propre vie ! La lame d'Erwan l'avait frappé, mais le Quinta l'avait reconnut et même s'il n'avait pas cesser son attaque, sa blessure n'était pas si grave que ce qu'elle aurait dut être ! Mais le visage d'Erwan paraissait vraiment très choquer ...

Le fraccion de Taisuru attrappa le poigniet armée du Quinta ... Dire qu'il avait faillit perdre Izuru ... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le blond avait il perdus l'envie de se battre ? A cause d'Aikawa, bien sûr ... Ha, mais quel idiot ! Il le lui avait dit : ils ne pouvaient PAS perdre ! Quoi qu'il arrive, c'était impossible ! Aizen serait vainqueur et le Roi pouvait bien tenter de se cacher où il voulait et entouré de toutes les armées du monde ... Rien n'arrêterait le brun et son armé ...

- Pas lui, ne le touche pas ... Lâcha le roux, sa respiration saccadé.

- Tu es toujours aussi stupide. Nota l'autre avec ironie.

- Ne te ... Moque pas ! ... Je ...

- Tait toi ! Idiot ! Tu es dans un de ses états !

Il ralait ... Bien sûr qu'il ralait ! Il ralait tout le temps contre lui ! Le Quinta le poussa, ce simple geste fit fléchir le fraccion de Taisuru qui retomba en arrière, terrasser par l'ouverture sur son torse ... Mince ! Son trou d'Hollow ... Si jamais quelqu'un le voyait, il était foutut ! Pourquoi il devait toujours se rendre compte de ce genre de chose après avoir agit ? Il aurait pas put plutôt s'en rendre compte avant et tenté de parait ? ...

Il n'y avait pas pensé ... Son envie de protéger Izuru plus forte que toutes les autres envies ! Il sentit des mains le rattrapper et découvrit le regard choquer du blond ... Ho, pourquoi il paraissait aussi choqué ? Mais fallait pas ! C'était vraiment pas grave ! Même s'il ... Se vidait de son sang et qu'il avait affreusement mal ! Putain, c'était trop ça ! Il aurait dut réfléchir ! Il fallait qu'il apprenne a réfléchir par ce que partie comme ça ...

- Erwan ! Appella Habama en grimaçant. Ne fait pas de mal au jumeau où je te jure que je te l'pardonnerais jamais !

- Décidément, tu es pathétique ! Soupira son vis a vis. J'éspére que tu t'en rend compte ?

Etait ce pathétique de s'inquiété pour ses amis ? Pas vraiment ... Mais cela l'était sans doute de pactiser avec l'ennemi ... Et de tomber amoureux de l'un d'entre eux ! C'était comme un remaque de Romeo et Juliette, sauf qu'ils étaient deux hommes et que, pour le moment, l'amour était pas réciproque du tout ! Ha, Izuru, Izuru ! Pourquoi ne répondait il pas à son amour profond et a exploitée ? ... L'idiot qu'il était sourit paissiblement tandis que les mains du blond s'aggitait sur lui et lui n'avait qu'une envie, sombrer dans le someil appaissant qui s'offrait à lui et pourtant, il savait que s'il fermait les yeux, il risquait de mourire alors il sourit bêtement en regardant le blond s'aggitait ...

Le combat avait reprit, certain Shinigami semblaient s'être mit entre les deux hommes et les autres Arrancars, Erwan allant trouvé des adversaires bien plus puissant telle que le Capitaine Suzunami et la Vice-Capitaine Hinamori, continuant d'utiliser les jumeaux commes deux boucliers ...

- Habama ? S'écria Izuru avec force. Tu es là ?

- Oui, je suis là et j'ai super mal ! Soupira Habama. C'est pas normal ! Il parait que les idiots on pas asser de cervelle pour avoir mal ! C'est même pas vrais !

- Habama ? ...

- L'arnaque, a partir de maintenant, je serais plus un idiot, mais un intello ! ... Tu va voir !

- Pourquoi tu a fais ça ? Tu aurais pus y laisser ta vie !

- Par ce que je suis un idiot ? ...

Izuru le regarda, surprit par cette déclaration ... Evidement, peut être que cet homme n'aimait pas les blagues, surtout d'aussi mauvais goûts ! Habama sourit a son interlocuteur ... Enfin, dison plutôt "tenta" ! Car il ne réussit qu'a faire une espéce de grimace, la douleur le foudroyant soudainement ! Il sentit une mains se poser contre son torse blessé et même si la douleur fut intense à ce contacte, cette sensation disparut peu à peu ... N'était il pas entrain de le soignié ? ... Ha, oui, si cela avait été un autre, il aurait sans doute été découvert ...

- Izuru ... Murmura t il faiblement.

- Si c'est pour me dire une de tes idioties, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Rala le blond.

- Non, j'aimerais de te demandé pourquoi tu te battais pas à fond ... Avoua franchement le roux.

- Je n'ai plus de raison de me battre ... Plus une seule ...

- Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu te batterais pas pour moi ? ...

- Idiot, on es ennemi ! Si je me battais contre toi, je devrais me retourner contre mes amis ...

Et voilà, encore un autre rateau intergalactique ! Il les enchainés clairement ceux là ! Le sourire d'Habama s'aggrandit largement et il laissa retombé sa tête en arrière ... Contrairement à ses autres rateaux, celui ci lui laissait réellement un goûts amére au travers de la gorge et l'idée de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres qui semblait cependant bien moins dangereuse, Izuru ayant diminuer sa blessure ...

- Habama ? Lâcha terrifié le blond.

Le roux répondit par un gémissement et il entendit son vis a vis soupirer ... Oui, il était réellement un cas déséspérant ! Mais c'était pas de sa faute à lui ... Il avait réellement essayer de faire des efforts ... Infructueux ... Certes, mais il en avait fait ...

Izuru ne l'aimerais jamais ...

* * *

C'était son propre frère qui venait de l'attaqué par derrière ... Pedazo ne c'était jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arrivé et pour cause : c'était son frère bordel de merde ! Il aurait dut le reconnaître et être choquer et au lieu de ça, c'était tout le contraire : il ne l'avait pas reconnut et il l'avait même transperser ! Il avait faillit touché le coeur ... Et même si l'attaque avait été choquante pour le Secunda, il avait réussis à bouger suffisament pour qu'aucun de ses organes interne ne soit touché ...

Pedazo aggripa la lame pour la bloquer, n'ayant aucune envie de finir trancher en deux et tenta de frapper Ichigo pour l'écarter. Il fallait qu'il se dépéche de se sortir de cette situation, Tetsuo était très fort en Kido et ... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le bras droit de la famille Shuiro ! Le rouquin s'écarta et Pedazo relâcha enfin le sabre pour s'en extraire, il utilisa le Sonido pour s'écarter de ses deux adversaires et leurs lança un rapide coup d'oeil tentant d'analysé la sitatuion ...

Tetsuo n'avait pas changé depuis sa mort, il avait toujours cette éspéce de nonchalance dans ses mouvements. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, il ne portait pas ce tailleur noir que tous aborder avec fierté, comme s'il s'aggissait de leurs tenus de combat ... Il portait un kimono sans manche et un hakama qui lui donnait tout de même une certaine classe.

- Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu es le Secunda Espada ! Lâcha t il froidement.

Il avait dut voir le tatouage que Pedazo dissimuler derrière son étrange crinière, un "2" qui ne tromperais personne ... Si on pouvait le voir ...

- Je pensais que tu devais resté en arrière ! Rala Ichigo, mécontent de voir quelqu'un prendre autant d'initiative dans son duel.

- Vous nous avez demandé de ne pas intervenir, mais vous avez oublié une chose, Kurosaki : nous ne somme pas sous vos ordres. Fit séchement remarquer Tetsuo.

- Ha, ils sont jolis les nouveau chien de garde du roi ! Lâcha froidement Pedazo, posant une mains sur sa blessure.

- Ne nous insulte pas, Arrancar ! Nous ne somme pas comme vous ...

- Pour toi, se sera MONSIEUR Secunda !

Son arrogance parru troublé le blond qui haussa les sourcils, mais il ne se laissa pas plus aller et disparut ... Hé, comme si Pedazo se souvenait pas de ce dont son propre frère était capable ... Ha oui, réctification : demi-frère ! Il utilisa le Sonido, esquivant de peu l'attaque et reporta son attention sur Ichigo qui n'était pas près d'abandonner le combat pour autant ... Combien de temps pourrait il gardé son masque ? Combien de temps resterait il dangereux s'il ne surveiller pas ses arrières ? Bordel, en fait, se serait bien si Tousen décidé de la retraitre : un adversaire de plus et c'était fini, il serait forcément submerger ...

En parlant du loup ... Il semblait bien que quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé d'intervenir ... C'était pas possible, il avait vraiment choisi un coin de merde ! Il eu juste le temps d'utilisé le Sonido pour esquivé en partie une attaque porté par son père, cette foi ci, son bras droit avait morflé ! Grimaçant légèrement, il reporta son attention sur ses deux autres adversaires et sentit Tetsuo approché, alors il utilisa plusieurs fois le Sonido, déstabilisant le blond et profitant de cela pour s'écarté de la zone "dangereuse", Ichigo tenta bien de lui couper toute retraitre, mais là encore, hors de question de leurs laissé l'occasion de l'abattre comme un chien ! Il ne vendrait que chérement sa vie !

- Kurosaki, nous ne cherchons pas à faire de prisonnier ! Lâcha froidement Akira.

- Parlez pour vous ! Répliqua le rouquin, piquer a vif.

- C'est le Secunda ! Fit séchement remarquer Tetsuo. Il es la plus puissante force de cette armée, si on le tue lui, on peu être sûr que rare seront ceux qui tenteront de nous barrer la route !

... Alors, il n'était qu'un ennemi de plus à abattre ? Un vulgaire caillou dans une chaussure ... Ho, c'était claire qu'il était que ça ... Le caillou dans la chaussure ... Le mouton noir d'un troupeau immaculé ... Le ... Bâtard qui n'avait fait que les génés ! C'était normal qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas ... Ils n'avaient jamais admis son existence alors comment auraient ils put admettre son existence maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il était un de ses monstres ... Un ... Arrancar ? ... Non, admettre ça, c'était admettre son existence d'avant ! Admettre qu'ils avaient eu un putain de bâtard dans leurs ... Maison !

- Raison de plus pour erradiquer cet adversaire, Kurosaki. Déclara Akira. N'ayez aucune pitié !

... Le tuer ? ... Son père pouvait il tuer son propre fils ? Il semblait que oui ... Non, ce n'était pas cela la véritable question ... Quand est ce que ça famille ... Le regarderait ? Quand est ce qu'il le regarderait enfin ! Déjà avant ... Lorsqu'il était vivant ... Et lorsqu'il était mort ! Il n'y avait eu que Kotori pour le voir ... Rien qu'elle ... Et là encore ... Maintenant qu'il était à leurs niveaux ! ... Ils ne le voyaient pas ...

Qu'ils le regardent ...

Qu'ils le regardent ! Il était là ! Juste là ! Sous leurs yeux ...

Ils n'étaient pas assez puissant pour eux ? Pour leurs grandeurs et leurs puissantes familles ? Ils n'était pas asser fort pour leurs personnes exeptionnelles ? Eux qui avaient étés choisi par le Roi et pour une mission divine ... Celle de crevé en tuant des créatures contre lesquels ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire ! ... Il devait apprendre ... A utilisé sa recureccion ... S'il y arrivait ... Ils devraient le voir par ce qu'il serait d'une puissance écrassantes !

Tetsuo se précipita soudainement sur lui et ... Pedazo le trouva très lent en cet instant ... Beaucoup trop lent en réalité ! Ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure où il avait du mal à suivre les déplacements Shunpo de son frère, là, il pouvait absolument tout voir et voyait les moindres mouvements du blond ... Plutôt que d'esquivé, il releva juste la mains et stoppa net la lame ... Il avait aussi vut cette trainée de fumé qui avait suivit sa mains ... C'était comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple hollow, une étrange aura noir s'échappé de lui ...

Le Secunda ne laissa aucune seconde chance à son frère ! Il le frappa de plein fouet ... Et regretta une seule et unique chose : que sa mains fut blessé, car le coup ne fut pas fatal pour le blond, il était presque quelconque ... Mais qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

- Regardez moi ! Hurla t il de rage.

Envahi par la colère, il repoussa vers le sol son frère qui eu du mal à se receptionné quand à Akira, il le fixait étrangement ... Sans dout surprit de voir cette aura prendre de l'intensité autour du jeune garçon.

- Je ne suis pas un de ses vulgaires Arrancars que vous ne craigniez pas ! Assura avec force le Secunda. Je suis le Secunda Espada ! Je suis un des deux Vasto Lorde qui à mit KO vos trois autres enfants ! D'adorable morpions qui était pathétiquement faible !

Il s'en souvenait, même s'il avait été encore faible, le duel qui l'avait opposé à son frères et ses soeurs, il ne l'oublierait pas ! Rei l'avait protégé et secondé avec subtilité ... Ses trois Shuiro ... Ils n'avaient pas fait long feu contre eux ! Et pire, ils avaient étés ... Si faible ! C'était la première foi qu'il avait put évaluer sa puissance en tant que Vasto Lorde et il en avait profité ...

- Vous portez le nom "Shuiro", mais vous ne valez pas grand chose ! Hurla Pedazo. Vous, vous pensez donc être asser fort pour me vaincre moi ? Allez y ! Aujordui, vous êtes sans doute assez fort pour me tuer ... Mais la prochaine foi ... La prochaine foi ? ... Ce sera fini ! Vous ne pourrez plus rien contre moi !

Le Secunda se mit en position, resserant ses deux mains sur son sabre ...

- Alors allez y, tuez moi donc, Akira Shuiro ! Souffla sinistrement Pedazo.

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Lâcha surprit l'homme.

Un sourire sinistre apparus derrière le masque qui était là pour maintenir le peu d'anonyma dont il bénéficiait ...Voilà quelque chose qui devait l'intéressé : découvrire d'où il détenait ses informations : la famille Shuiro était une famille travaillant dans l'ombre, peu étaient ceux qui connaissaient leurs existences et même à la Soul Society, certain de leurs alliés ne devaient même pas imaginé de quoi ils étaient réellement capable ... Manque de pot, leurs ennemis ... Savait tout ! Et grace à lui en plus ... Pedazo avait tout dévoiler sans la moindre hésitation vus !

Ils ne l'avaient jamais considérait comme un membre de leurs familles ... Pourquoi avait il continué à espérait ? Peut être par ce qu'il devait être un peu maso sur les bords ! Ce n'était plus la peine ... Ces gas, c'était pas du tout sa famille ! Ils n'étaient rien ... Ils ne devaient plus rien resprésenté pour lui ! ... C'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire : pouvait il tranché sa famille lui ? Son sang ... Sa chair ...

Eux, ils le pouvaient, alors pourquoi ne pourrait il pas lui ? ...

Par ce que c'était justement sa différence qui faisait sa force : il n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs qu'eux et était loin d'être aussi cruelle ... Finalement, c'était le bâtard et le monstre qui avait le plus de valeur moral, non ? ... C'était ironique ... Non ?

- D'où détenez vous vos information ? Lâcha Akira sur un ton menaçant.

Il n'y avait réellement qu'ainsi que son père ne pouvait le voir ? ... Vraiment qu'ainsi ? Ha, non, il ne devait plus les considérait comme sa famille ! Cela le perderait ... Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de choisir un autre lieu ! Ici, c'était trop pour lui et il avait l'impression que l'aura c'était intensifié autour de lui ...

Tient, c'était vrai ça ... Pourquoi l'aura s'intensifié ? ... Non, ce n'était pas normal ... A moins qu'il ne fut proche de la Recureccion ? ... Le besoin de puissance ... Etait ce donc ça le secret pour parvenir à au stade final ? Mince alors, se posait ce genre de question sur un champs de batail ! Et surtout, face à des adversaires qui semblait bien décidé à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

D'ailleurs, Tetsuo était réapparut juste derrière lui ... Il ne changait pas de tactique ! C'était abérant ! Pedazo tenta de porter un coup et frappa de nouveau son frère, mais le corps se découpa et sembla se transformer en une étrange brume ... Un clone ? ... Tout compte fait, il ne manquait pas de ressources, son grand frère ... Pedazo tourna le visage et dut bien admettre qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver cette fois ...

La lame fendit l'aire et rencontra un bouclier qui ralentit son arrivé, laissant le temps au Secunda d'échappé a l'attaque ... Le bouclier des Trois Cieux ...

* * *

Il était hors de question pour Orihime de laisser qui que se soit faire le moindre mal à Pedazo, alors, lorsqu'elle l'avait sentit en danger, elle n'avait put faire autrement que de venir à son secour et que cela n'en déplaise à Loly et Melony, elle ne leurs avait même pas laisser le temps de protester ou même de la suivre, utilisant l'Hirenkyaku qu'avait réussis à lui apprendre Uryû ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Souffla t elle mécontente. Tu n'a pas entendus ?

- Entendus quoi ? Lâcha le Secunda un peu perdus.

Non, il ne l'avait pas entendus ! Evidement ! Quel idée aussi d'accépter d'être envoyé ici : son père était là ... Et Pedazo n'avait même pas remarquer que Tousen avait ordonné la retraitre ... Décidément, il fallait toujours être derrière lui !

- Inoue ! S'écria Kurosaki.

Non, cette foi, elle n'avait pas le temps de discuté ! Il fallait à tout pris qu'ils s'en aillent et vite, avant que la barrière n'apparaisse, sinon, ils étaient dans une merde incroyable ! Orihime jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à leurs adversaires qui semblaient tous surprit de la voir ici et elle les comprenaient parfaitement : elle n'était plus la fille qui comptait rester en arrière ... Elle comptait être au coté de ses amis ... Et Pedazo était un de ses amis les plus cher ! ... Hors de question de le laisser en arrière.

- On retourne à Las Noches ! Ordonna t elle. Aller, dépéche toi !

- Oui maman, tout de suite maman ! Lança jovialement Pedazo. Attend, je vais t'aider !

L'aidé ? Haussant les sourcils, elle le vit disparaître et se sentit soulevé par la taille et se retrouva sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Désolé, les amis, ce soir, on a prévus de faire des gauffres ! Lâcha t il sur un ton ironique. Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas invité !

- Ce n'es pas le moment de rire ! Protesta Orihime.

- Oui maman, je sais maman !

- Vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez fuir ? Raga soudainement Akira.

Pedazo ne prit pas en compte la phrase de son père et utilisa le Sonido une seule et unique foi, sachant que cela l'incommodé grandement. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux derrières la zone. Orihime sentit l'un de leurs opposants s'approché d'eux. Le Secunda la fit glissé avec précaution de son épaule, la repossant sur le sol, en se tournant vers l'homme, mais il n'eut pas besoin de parrer la moindre attaque : Lana c'était tout naturellement interposé, utilisant son étrange technique ... Tetsuo fut repousser en arrière et fronça les sourcils, observant l'étrange fraccion d'Ulquiorra.

La barrière rapparut brutalement, séparant les deux camps pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, surtout d'Orihime qui avait l'impression qu'elle aurait énormément de travail pendant ses prochaines heures ! Elle en avait déjà des vertiges ... D'ailleurs, elle activa le bouclier sur Pedazo qui avait été blessé.

- Inoue ! Appella une foi encore Ichigo.

- Rival ! Lâcha froidement Lana en croissant ses bras. Refus d'accépter échange de parole !

- Ne te méle pas de ça ! Répliqua séchement le rouquin.

- Tait toi, ennemi ! Souffla froidement Pedazo. On y va, Orihime ?

C'était quoi ça ? Haussant les sourcils, elle fixa le Secunda et la fraccion qui semblaient s'être mit d'accord pour igniorer toutalement Ichigo ... Etait ce ... De la jalousie ? Elle ne savait pas, mais cela était intriguant, elle demanderait des explications un peu plus tard, pour le moment, elle devait se concentré sur ses objectifs qui était de venir en aide en ses amis et de toute les soigniers le plus vites possibles ...

Lorsque Pedazo fut soignier, elle jetta un coup d'oeil au personne se trouvant derrière la barrière ... Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire un seul mot : le Secunda l'avait cessit par un bras tendis que l'autre était cessit par Lana ... Non, décidément, ses deux là semblaient avoir une petite idée, mais laquel et surtout ... Quand c'étaient ils mit d'accord ? Et sur quoi ? Ha, décidément ... Les Arrancars !

- Hé, attendez ! Protesta la rouquine.

- Non, moi, je veux mes gauffres ! Répliqua Pedazo sur un ton capricieux.

- Blesser à soignier ! Annonça Lana. Importance : urgent !

Ils l'entrainèrent sans lui demandé son avis, les autres soldats suivants leus supérieurs et lorsqu'ils furent dans l'enceinte de Las Noches, Lana et Pedazo la relachèrent enfin, la laissant soigniée les hommes qui en avait besoin ...

- Ha, et, est ce que ça a marché ? Demanda t elle, se tournant vers le Secunda.

- Comme sur des roulettes ! Assura joyeusement celui ci. Ils sont tombés dans le panneaux ! Je crois que celui qui es venus es le Capitaine Aikawa !

- Pertes : minime. Déclara Lana, faisant son rapport. Pertes Espada : Aucune.

- Malheureusement, il semblerait bien que personne n'ai été gravement blessé de leurs coté. Soupira Pedazo. Chaque blesser poura être soignier par le Capitaine Unohana en un rien de temps ... A moins qu'on fasse comme prévus ...

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, je vais m'occupé de soignier les cas les plus graves et remettre sur pied les pièces maîtresses ... Déclara Orihime. Combien de temps on a exactement ?

- Dès que je le saurais, je viendrais te le dire ! En attendant, Lana et moi, on va faire un peu le tris sur les blessers ... Plus vite on sera près et mieux se sera pour tous !

- Crois tu que ... Qu'on a eu raison de faire ça ? ...

Pedazo retira enfin son masque, dévoilant enfin la mine inquiéte qu'il avait, il se passa une mains dans les cheveux et paraissait aussi nerveux qu'elle, voir même un peu plus en réalité ... Il fallait admettre que c'était plutôt culotter ce qu'ils avaient fait ... Culotter et très risquer !

* * *

Byakuya avait été installer dans une des tentes de Capitaine, probablement dans celle de cet Aikawa ... Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais s'en fichait pas mal et se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas faire quelque chose d'un peu trop dangereux ... Le moindre faux pas et il risquait d'y perdre la vie, non ? Ha, mais pourquoi était il là ?

Il avait été emprisonner par les Arrancars et voilà que maintenant, il était des leurs, mais qu'il devait joué la comédie dans le seul but de tenter d'en découvrire plus sur leurs ennemis, autant que possible et jusqu'à trouver la faille qui les permettrait tous de se sortir de cette situation plus que critique ... Et, éventuellement, trouvé une solution pour libérer Aizen Sosuke et les Armées qui l'avait suivit ... C'était une des priorités absulue : trouver quelque chose pour venir en aide aux autres, enfermés ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Lâcha la voie naturellement douce de Suzunami. Comment allez vous ?

- Je vais bien. Assura le noble en faisant face au roux. Comment ses dérouler la bataille ?

- Fort bien, nous avons faillit perdre le Vice Capitaine Kira et si nous n'avions pas eu une éxtraordinaire Vice Capitaine pour protéger Ukitake, lui aussi se serait sans doute fait avoir par le Septima. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour vous, nous n'avons réussis à vaincre aucun Espada.

Une très bonne nouvelle pour l'ébène ... Dans plusieurs sens car il aurait put perdre des amis. Le noble soupira et alla s'installer sur le lit, jouant l'épuissement pour qu'on le laissa un peu tranquille, mais le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division devait avoir eu certain ordre le concernant et ... Il semblait inquiet ... Normal, après tout, tout le monde pensait qu'il était resté emprisonner pendant tout ce temps ...

- Avez vous étés maltraités pendant votre captivité ? Demanda nerveusement le roux.

- J'aimerais ne pas en parlez pour le moment. Déclara l'ébène, semant volontairement le doute.

- S'il vous plais, répondez ...

Byakuya releva le visage vers Suzunami, il paraissait torturé intérieurement ... Et il se souvint qu'a son retour, il avait vus une étrange scène ...

- Y a t il eu des prisonniers ? Remarqua le noble.

- Oui, il y en a eu quelques uns de surprits dont mes deux troisièmes sièges et il semblerait bien que la petite soeur Kotetsu aussi ai décidé de venir en aide à sa soeur ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, le pire qu'il puisse leurs arrivés, c'est de mourrir d'ennui ...

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Même après notre tentative d'évasion, ils ne nous on pas torturer pour nous soutirer la moindre information ... Pourquoi le feraient ils avec des Lieutenants ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux ... Nous les libereront vite.

Le roux aquiesça, mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son visage.

- Je vais vous laissez vous repossez, je pense que le Roi voudra s'entretenir avec vous. Avoua Suzunami. Il faudra également que nous découvrions très vite quel Arrancar vous à mis ce collier ... Si nous le tuons par mégarde ... Pourvus que nous réussision à le capturer ...

L'homme fit volte face et resortis de la tente, le laissant tranquille ...

Evidement ... Quand ils apprenraient qui était celui qui lui avait "mit" le collier ... Cela ne ferait pas que des joyeux ...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Entre amis et Ennemis

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lassarry_, c'est plutôt moi qui sui désolé ... Cette séparation était prévus depuis le début et il n'y a pas que les relations de couple qui doivent compter : je ne cesse pas de dire qu'il y aura des Hors Série parlant des autres couples, je les dévoiles en sous entendus dans cette partie de la fic (du moins, je mes en avant la plupart d'entre les persos principaux) et même si on me dit que c'est une erreur, bah, je vois pas où ... D'autant que trois couples sont encore ensemble (sans oublier Neliel et Hallibel qui sont ensemble, mais qu'on ne verra pas ... XD)

Perso, je vois pas où es l'erreur vus que je vais éxploiter les autres "relations" dans cette fic que je ne dévoilerait pas ici, mais qui sont toute importante pour la suite ! Je l'ai dit au début : cette partie n'était pas sencé être longue et je crois réellement qu'elle ne fera pas plus de 20 chap, donc, prochainement, on revera tout le monde ensemble, le tout es de patienté et de regarder.

En tout cas, moi, je ne regrette pas : les relations existents entre chaque personnage sera bien plus claire dans mon esprit ! X3

* * *

Izuru était de plus en plus septique car même si Habama était sortis d'affaire, même si le Capitaine Aikawa était de retour et même s'il n'y avait pas eu de mort, il avait l'impression d'être dans une situation plus que critique : Hisagi était venus pour les voir, presser d'avoir l'autorisation de voir le Capitaine Kuchiki, il semblait savoir quelque chose et ne semblait pas vouloir partager cette information ... Hisagi ... Qui avait déjà vus Habama et qui ne risquait pas de partir ... A cause de Kotetsu ... Et de tout ceux qui venait d'être emprisonner !

- Et tu crois qu'il pourra avoir des visites quand ? Demanda l'ébène avec nervosité.

- Ecoute, je t'enverrais quelqu'un dès qu'il pourra avoir de la visite ! Assura le blond en retour. Tu devrais retourner auprès de ton Capitaine, on ne sais pas quand ils attaqueront !

- J'en ai marre de ce mec ! Ne m'en parle pas ! ... S'il te plait ...

- Bon, alors, on parle de ton petit copain ?

Hisagi lâcha un gémissement déspérer ... Alors, ceci était une des autres raison qui faisait qu'il était ici ? D'après ce qu'il savait, le mystérieu petit ami d'Hisagi se trouver à la Douzième Division et vus que leurs positions se citué juste à coté de la Neuvième Division, cela ne devait pas aidé Hisagi ... La rumeur disait que c'était ... Akon ... Un sacré perver qui épuissé ses amants à force de les usées ... Peut être un sexuellement dépendant ? ... Un truc du genre quoi !

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir quelqu'un de collant dans ça vie ? Se moqua Izuru.

- J'sais pas, et toi ? Répliqua Hisagi, piquer a vif.

- J'en sais rien non plus !

- Menteur ! Parait que t'a un petit copain ! Enfin, c'est pas claire à ce sujet, mais y en a qui disent qu'ils ont vus un gas courrir après toi et parait qu'y a eu un drole de rapprochement entre vous deux ! Aller, dit moi tout ! Il es où ?

... Des rumeurs ? D'un petit copain ? Mais, c'était impossible ! De qui ils parlaient ? ... Non, quand même pas d'Habama ! ... Il semblait que si ... En même temps, c'était normal : au début, l'Arrancar l'avait souvent approcher et l'avait même coller ... Cela avait toujours était très suggestifs et il pouvait conter sur la puissante ... Rita pour le défendre face aux assauts de son compère ! Quand à ses derniers temps, ce qui c'était établie entre eux était plus ... Etrange que jamais ...

- Il m'a demandait de vivre pour lui. Avoua le blond, géné.

- Sérieux ? Lâcha Hisagi, surprit. Hé, attend, alors c'est vrais ? Y a un mec qui te cour après ? Tu va virer ta cuite ?

- Je sais pas, c'est trop compliqué ...

Trop compliqué ? Oui, c'était trop compliqué ! Habama était un ennemi ! Un Arrancar ... Mais il c'était interposser entre lui et un Espada qui avait faillit causer sa mort ... Il c'était pris le coup a sa place !

- Et toi, sa ta fait quoi de virer ta cuite ? Répliqua avec un sourire le blond.

- J'ai pas virer ma cuite ! Répliqua séchement Hisagie en fronçant les sourcils. J'explore de nouveau horizon, mais j'aime trop les femmes pour m'en passer !

- Alors, t'a un petit copain et une petite copine ? S'offusqua Izuru.

- Mais non ! Je suis pas du genre à tromper la personne avec qui je suis, je sais juste qu'y a que du sexe entre moi et lui ... Mais toi, il t'a vraiment demandé de vivre pour lui ? Il es amoureu de toi ?

- Je crois qu'il faut l'être pour faire ce qu'il a fait ... Je ... Je ne sais plus si je dois le croire où non ...

- Oulà, sa a l'aire aussi compliquer que pour moi cette histoire ! Bonne chance !

- Quoi ? Tu me donne même pas de conseil, ni rien ?

- Chacun ses emmerdes !

Un sourire amusé apparus sur le coin des lèvres de l'ébène ... Ouais, en claire : aide moi mais t'attend pas à mon aide en retour, hein ? Ha, décidément, cet homme ne changerais jamais ! Il chercherait toujours a régler ses affaires sous seul et ça risquer de lui coûter cher de se montrer aussi solitaire.

En même temps, on pouvait le comprendre : depuis la trahisson de Tousen, Hisagi avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres et préférait sans doute se reposser sur lui même que sur les autres. Il n'avait pas si tord que ça : Izuru continuer de compter sur son Capitaine alors qu'il savait qu'il ne serait plus là a la fin de la guerre ... Et ... Il c'était laissé aller avec Habama ...

- Vice-Capitaine Shuhei ? Murmura la voie froide de Kuchiki. Que faites vous là ?

Les deux Vice-Capitaines se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils et se tournèrent vers le noble qui était a l'entré de la tente, soulevant la toile en les regardant, intriguet. Avait il entendus leurs conversations ? Ho, bon dieu ! Pourvus que non ! Les deux jeunes Shinigami se relevèrent, chacun un peu géner par la situation et ils s'interrogèrent du regard. Le blond décida de faire comme si de rien était.

Le noble avait enfiler un magnifique kimono bleu indigo et porter trois kamon*, un sur le dos et un de chaque cotés de sa poitrine, l'insigne des Kuchiki. Il portait également ses Kenseikans que sa soeur lui avait ramener et avait remis son écharpe, Ginpakukazaharu ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki, comment allez vous ? Demanda Izuru avec un sourire forcé.

- Fort bien. Assura t il. Alors, que faites vous là ? Ne devriez vous pas être avec votre Capitaine ?

- J'avais envie de prendre des nouvelles de vous. Avoua l'ébène en se frottant la nuque.

- Décidément, tout le monde s'inquiéte pour mon état, peut être devrait je aller voir chaque personne pour leurs assurer que je vais bien ...

C'est vrais qu'après Suzunami et Aikawa, beaucoup étaient venus prendre des nouvelles du noble, celui ci ne pouvait se déplacé rapidement et sur de longue distance à cause de l'entrave imposer par le collier, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake et même Komamura étaient venus prendre des nouvelles, certain cherchant des réponses quand à sa captivité ... Mais Hisagi avait été le plus impatient de le voir ...

- Je suis désolé, c'est que ... Murmura le Vice-Capitaine un peu troublé. Kotetsu ...

- Es en parfaite sécurité là où elle se trouve : aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Aizen Sosuke m'a dit qu'elle pouvait être un atout pour lui es c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a avoué où il l'emmené. Déclara Kuchiki en s'avançant vers eux. Je doute cependant que son stratagéme ne fonctionne ...

- De quoi parlez vous ? S'inquiéta Izuru qui fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, c'est donc vrais ? Lâcha Kurosaki. Il a emmenée la Vice-Capitaine Kotetsu comme otage en espérant qu'on ouvre la Dimension pour aller la chercher ?

Les deux Vice-Capitaines se tournèrent vers le chef de la Division Zero ... Depuis quand était il là lui aussi ? Mince alors, déjà, que leurs conversation ai put être surprit par le si droit Capitaine Kuchiki était ... Génant, mais en plus par ce Capitaine ci ? Ho, pitié, qu'il n'ai rien entendus !

- Et j'ai raison : vous n'irez pas. Constata Kuchiki.

- Malheureusement, non : Aizen es une trop grande menace pour tout le monde, il vaux mieux qu'il reste enfermer ...

- Au dépend d'une de nos Vice-Capitaines ? S'écria Hisagi. On ne peu pas faire ça !

- En effets, je suis sûr que s'il c'était agit de moi, le Roi aurait pris la peine de tenter quelque chose. Nota séchement Kuchiki.

Izuru haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le noble, peu habituer à le voir lancer ce genre de pique. N'était ce pas clairement de l'hostilité ? Et se regard froid qu'il adressait à son vis-a-vis ? Cela était très intriguant et pas que pour le blond : en jettant un coup d'oeil à son compère, il nota que celui ci aussi semblait particulièrement troublé et étonné par le comportement de Kuchiki.

- Vous pourrez voir directement avec lui : le Roi aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Avoua le Capitaine Kurosaki.

- Très bien, je vais vous suivre. Soupira l'ébène avant de se tourner vers Izuru. Vous direz au Capitaine Suzunami que je reviendrais et vous aussi, si vous voulez que je réponde à certaine de vos question, restez ici ...

Il avait adressé sa dernière phrase à Hisagi et c'était détourner pour suivre Kurosaki.

* * *

Hotaru n'avait pas réellement besoin d'être là, mais vus qu'encore une fois, le Roi l'avait convoqué, et qu'il avait cherché à en profité pour aller voir Zaraki rentrant du "mauvais" coté. Avec Samasu dans le coin, il était dure d'aller voir son amant ... Ha, pourquoi les nobles étaient ils tous homophobes ? Quoi qu'en fait, Kuchiki ne réagissait pas lorsqu'il captait les gestes suggestifs qu'avait Kenpachi pour le Capitaine de la Troisième Division ... Il avait simplement haussé les sourcils et avait reprit sa route au coté du Capitaine Kurosaki ...

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à assisté à la "réunion" : le Capitaine Kyoraku, le Capitaine Unohana, Samasu, Hakujou, Le Roi et lui même, c'était sans doute pour détendre le noble et le mettre en confiance ? Kuchiki, quand à lui ... Ne semblait pas ... Être impressionné par le Roi, c'était d'ailleurs surprenant : beaucoup c'était laissé aller devant lui, s'inclinant ou prenant sans le savoir une position de soumis tandis que l'ébène resté droit et avait toujours son regard glacial, comme si rien ne pouvait l'impressionné ...

- Je suis heureu de vous rencontrez en bonne santé, Kuchiki Byakuya, Chef de la famille Kuchiki. Avoua le Roi. J'éspére que cela ne vous dérange pas de venir nous dire ce qui c'est passé aussi tôt ...

- Cela ne me dérange pas de vous parlez à tous de ma captivitée. Assura Kuchiki en jettant un coup d'oeil au Roi. Par contre, cela me dérange beaucoup de ne pas voir mon interlocuteur ...

Cette déclaration sembla jetter un véritable froid sur l'assistance et c'était parfaitement compréhensible : personne n'avait le droit de voir le visage du Roi ! Pas même une aussi haut personnalité que l'héritier Kuchiki ! Le noble ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Samasu et Hakujou n'appréciaient pas ces paroles ! Ha, ses deux là, ils n'avaient vraiment pas changés ... Toujours à cheval sur leurs principes ...

- Désolé, ceci es ma tenu traditionnel. Avoua le Roi.

- Cela veut t il dire que vous ne comptez pas prendre part à la bataille ? Nota subtilement Kuchiki.

- Le Roi n'a pas besoin de se battre ! Répliqua séchement Samasu. Nous somme là pour nous battre a sa place !

Kuchiki lui lança un regard froid ... C'était la première foi qu'Hotaru voyait quelqu'un lançait un telle regard à Samasu ... Ce n'était pas n'importe qui : il était connut pour être l'une des plus grandes personnalités après le Roi ... Dans la Dimension du Roi, bien sûr ... Comment les gens de la Soul Society aurait put comprendre que cet homme n'était autre que le fils du Roi ?

- Peu importe ! Déclara dignement le Roi. Passons sur ce détaille et abordons plutôt le sujet qui fait que nous somme là ! Alors, parlez nous de ce qui c'est passé pendant votre captivité et ... Pourquoi Aizen ne vous à pas emmenez vous ?

- Seriez vous venu me chercher si c'était moi qui avait été emmené ? Demanda en retour Kuchiki.

Il était ... Impressionnant ... En réalité, il était dure de dire qui était celui qui semblait le plus puissant en cet instant : le Roi ou bien Kuchiki ... Une force bien grande semblait s'échapper du noble, malgrès l'entrave de son collier, il semblait aussi tellement charismatique et cette confrontation était ... Intéressante ... Ne disait on pas que la famille Kuchiki était la plus puissante famille de la Soul Society ? Ayant même surpasser la famille Kyoraku qui déssendait directement du Roi ? ... Qui aurait put croire qu'il y ai un telle retournement de situation sans la présence du Roi ? ...

- Je compte bien un jour retourner pour récupérer Shihouin Yoruichi et Aizen Sosuke. Avoua franchement le Roi. Certes, je ne compte pas y aller pour le moment...

- Vous comptez les récupérer pour les emprisonner ici ? Demanda intriguet Kuchiki.

- Je compte anéantir le reste de ses forces et l'emprisonner, en effets ! Mais qu'importe cela, ce n'es pas le sujet de notre réunion ici.

Kuchiki pencha la tête sur le coté, semblant analysé l'homme ... Semblant ... Analysé son ... Adversaire ? ... Oui, c'était ça ... Il analysé le Roi comme si c'était son ennemi ? Mais c'était impossible, n'est ce pas ? Haussant les sourcils, Hotaru fixa avec plus d'intensité le noble essayant d'analysé ses traits indéchiffrable, essayant de capter des signes dans ses yeux ... Quelque chose ... Mais Kuchiki était maître de ses émotions et ne laissait rien filtré de son visage.

- Que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda froidement, mais dignement le noble.

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Aizen ne vous à pas emmenez vous ! Lâcha Samasu, fronçant les sourcils. Ils doivent le savoir qu'à nos yeux, vous êtes plus important que Kotetsu, alors pourquoi l'avoir emmené elle ?

- Je crois bien que c'est à cause de cette technique "Amor" que le Quinta Espada possède ... Ils m'auraient sans doute utilisé dans les prochains combats si vous ne m'aviez pas libérer ...

- Donc, c'est le Quinta qui vous à mis ce collier inhibiteur ? Demanda Kyoraku. Si c'est le cas, alors nous devrions pouvoir lui tendre un piège pour ...

- Non, ce n'es pas lui : c'était un nouveau Arrancar qui possède une étrange chevelure rouge avec des plumes ...

- Ce n'es pas bon : je crois que c'est le nouveau Secunda celui là. Avoua Aikawa en fronçant les sourcils. On es passé à coté de la catastrophe : Shuiro Akira a faillit l'abattre avec son fils et Kurosaki. Il faut croire que dans notre malheur, nous avons eu de la chance ...

- Il faut trouver un moyen de mettre la mains sur cet Espada ! Annonça le Roi. Bien, autrement, que pouvez vous nous dire de plus ?

- Pas grand chose. Avoua Kuchiki. J'étais isolé dans ma cellule, aucun contacte avec l'extérieur ... Ils ont bien tentés de me soutirer quelques informations, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit qu'il ne sache déjà.

- Vous on t ils torturés ?

Le noble marqua une hésitation, lançant des regards à chacune des personnes présentes avant de reporter son attention sur le Roi. Encore une foi, il sembla a Hotaru que cet homme regardait de haut son supérieur ... C'était vraiment étrange ... Intriguant aussi.

- Oui, j'ai été torturé, à moins que vous ne parlez pas de torture moral et psychologiquement ? Lâcha t il froidement.

Samasu se leva, énervé par le comportement hautain de Kuchiki, mais le Roi, lui fit signe de se rassoir ... Ce que son fils ne fit pas tout de suite : il regarder l'impertinant avec froideur. Les hostilités étaient sans doute lancé entre ses deux là ... Enfin, une rivalitée à sens unique, tout du moins : Kuchiki n'était pas du genre à répondre, d'après ce qu'il savait de l'homme ...

- Je vois que vous êtes encore éprouvé par votre longue captivité, si vous voulez allé vous reposez ... Commença le Roi.

Kuchiki l'interrompit, se levant sans attendre la fin de la phrase et se dirigeant vers la sortie sans la moindre hésitation ... Hé bien, c'était claire : cet homme était très charismatique ... Mais son arrogance pourrait le perdre un jour, non ? Ou bien cela avait été ce le cas dans le passé ? Si c'était le cas, il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. En tout cas, il avait de la chance d'être un noble, s'il avait été une quelconque autre personne, il serait sans doute mort ...

Samasu n'apprécia pas du tout ce comportement, il se leva une foi encore, mais ne dut pas voir l'utilité de pourchasser Kuchiki vus que le Roi ne l'avait pas stopper ... Enfin, peut être devait on mettre cela sur le compte de la surprise ... Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui marche sur les pieds ! Le pauvre, il était le Roi et voilà qu'il rencontré le Chef de la Famille Kuchiki ... Sans doute l'homme le plus puissant de la Soul Society ... Et, dut point de vus d'Hotaru, le Roi venait de se faire écrasser par son adversaire ...

- Il faut convoquer les Capitaines, nous devons tout faire pour capturer le Secunda Espada. Déclara le Roi sur un ton froid, prouvant son irritation. Hakujou, je te laisse t'occupé de sa ... Peu importe la manière utilisé, je le veux vivant !

Le Roi se releva a son tour et s'en alla, prouvant à quel point le comportement de Kuchiki l'avait ... Offancé ! Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être un noble ! La famille Kuchiki avait été connus à l'époque comme une famille s'opposant aux pensées du Roi, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient admis ouvertement ... Etait ce le cas aujord'hui ? Si cela se trouvait, c'était sans doute le cas ...

* * *

Uryû fixait les prisonniers qu'ils avaient réussis à faire en compagnie de Renji qui paraissait un peu troubler par la présence de Kiyone Kotetsu dans le lot. La jeune fille, même après avoir été intersépter par des Arrancars, c'était montré très peu coopératifs et personne ne savait comment réagir face à la jeune demoiselle car tout le monde connaissait le nom qu'hurlait sans cesse la petite rouquine ... "Isane" ... La fraccion d'Aizen ...

- Où es ma soeur ? S'écriait elle en s'aggitant fortement alors que des fraccions la tenait par chaque bras, la soulevant du sol. Dite moi où es ma soeur ! Je veux la voir !

Le Quincy se décida à répondre à cet appelle, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas trahir Isane, peut être ne voulait elle pas être considérait comme une alliée des Arrancars ... Après tout, elle n'avait pas jurée fidélitée, mais avait simplement demandé a ne plus être considérée comme une ennemie ... Elle avait cherchée à comprendre pourquoi ils aggissaient ainsi ...

- Votre soeur, Isane Kotetsu, a été emporter avec Aizen. Avoua t il franchement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne compte pas lui faire du mal, il avait imaginé que vous alliez les enfermer dans la dimension du Roi et il l'a emmené en éspérant que vous leurs rouvrirez dans ce cas ...

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, fixant l'homme, choquer et de grosses larmes apparrurent au coin de ses lèvres ...

- Ho mon dieu ! S'écria Apache a son oreille. T'a fait pleurée une fille !

- Octavo Espada, votre fraccion n'es pas très gentil ! Lâcha de l'autre coté Sun-sun.

- Je m'activerais à le punir se soir ! Assura Renji avec un large sourire.

- Ils vont la tuée ? Demanda Kotetsu, ses larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, personne ne sachant quoi répondre. Uryû aurait été tenté d'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à Isane, mais en réalité, il ne savait pas comment faire pour prouver qu'il n'arriverait rien à Isane sans dire la véritée. Il savait parfaitement qu'il fallait gardé le silence autant que possible à ce sujet, mais ... C'était sa petite soeur qui était là ! Elle avait franchis les lignes pour lui venir en aide ! Dans ce genre de cas, pouvaient ils gardés le silence ?

- Qu'est c'qu'elle a à chialée elle ? S'écria Loly qui s'avançait. Tien, ça tête me dit quelque chose !

- C'est Kiyone Kotetsu. Avoua Renji, un peu perdus. Elle es venus chercher sa soeur et ...

- Sa soeur peu pas être plus en sécurité qu'avec le Seigneur Aizen ! Rala l'ébène avec force. Ici, on se prend des sorts à gogo et chaque nouveau coup porter sur le dome risque de faire s'effondré le château sur notre tronche ! Au moins, dans la dimension de se merdeux de Roi, bah elle, elle a la belle vie ! ... A moins que Rei ne soit homo ou que Chizuru ai réellement décidée de la violée ! ...

La jeune Shinigami regarder, interloquer, la fraccion d'Aizen qui avait les bras croissés sur sa poitrine, celle ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se détournée en hurlant sur certain arrancar pour les forcés à aller réparer le trou béant que Taisuru avait fait en s'écrassant contre la paroi ... Evidement, la reconstruction faisait aussi partis des priorités entre chaque bataille et les arrancars les plus valides devaient travailler d'arrache pied pour pouvoir y parvenir ...

Loly se tourna brutalement vers Uryû qui écarquilla les yeux ... Il était ... Valide ... Et vus comment elle venait de rouspecter face aux arrancars, il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait lui passer à la trappe là ...

- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Kiyone, pleine d'espoir. Elle risque vraiment rien ? Ils vont pas la tuer par ce qu'on leurs ouvre pas ? Hein ?

La fraccion reporta toute son attention sur la jeune fille, la fixant avec attention.

- C'est une prisonnière, mais Aizen ne lui fera jamais aucun mal et n'admettra pas qu'on lui fasse quoi que se soit ! Lâcha t elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'crois pas ?

Le regard de la rousse s'aggrandit légèrement ... Evidement que c'était dure de la croire, ils étaient ennemis ! Comment aurait elle put les croire ? Lui, il n'y aurait pas crus et Loly dut comprendre qu'à sa place, elle aussi ne l'aurait pas crut. Elle fit signe au deux arrancars de lâché prise et ils hésitèrent, mais obtempérèrent lorsqu'ils virent le regard meurtrier que leurs lancer l'ébène et Kiyone se retrouva à terre, sur les fesses.

Loly se rapprocha de la jeune fille, arrachant des mains d'un arrancar le zanpakuto et le tendis à la jeune fille ... Mais, elle faisait quoi là ?

- Si tu crois que je te mens, alors, tu n'a cas prendre ma vie : je suis la fraccion d'Aizen, je suis importante pour lui, pas autant que ta soeur ne l'es pour toi, mais je suis importante pour lui ! Déclara l'Arrancar. Aller, dépéche toi, j'ai pas que ça a faire !

- Demoiselle Loly ! Lâcha Uryû en fronçant les sourcils.

- Toi, tait toi ! Ordonna t elle avec force en pointant un des batiments. Tu vais aider les Arrancars à colmater la brêche et tout de suite ! Dépéche toi !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres Arrancars.

- Quand à vous, si vous lui faite le moindre mal si elle me tue, j'reviens expré pour vous bottez les fesses comme il se doit ! Promit elle.

- Loly, déconne pas ! Soupira Renji. Tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça et tu le sais !

- Si Melony disparaissait là bas, j'hésiterais pas à m'en prendre à tout les Capitaines, moi ! Avoua t elle avec sincéritée. Moi, j'ai les moyens de me battre contre eux, pas elle, alors je lui laisse la possibilitée de venger sa soeur, si elle croit que cela es nécessaire !

- Mais, cela n'es pas nécessaire ! Arrête avec tes délires ! Si Sire Tousen apprend ça, il risque de te remonter les bretelles ...

- M'en fiche, s'il n'y a que comme ça que je peu la rassurée, au diable tout le reste ! Lâcha t elle en reportant son attention sur Kiyone. Alors, crois tu que je te mente maintenant ? Prend m'a vie si tu veux ... Je te la donne ! Mais ne va pas imaginer que le Seigneur Aizen pourrait tuer ta soeur sans raison valable ! Elle es un soldat innocent dans cette guerre ... Et le seul qu'il ai jamais voulut tuer, et qu'il tuera au finale, c'est le Roi !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux ... L'une avait des larmes glissant le long de ses joues et l'autre avait le regard brillant d'assurance ... Loly ... Avait changé ! Et ce changement là était particulièrement intéressant ...

* * *

**Dictionnaire :**

_Kamon _: Insigne héraldique utilisé par les clans (normalement de samouraïs, mais bon ...)


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les Espions

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, cela ne m'enchante pas trop, mais je ne peu pas décrire toute les batailles de A a Z, surtout que ce sièges es le plus long, j'ai donc décidé de résumer certaine confrontation, vous comprendrez vite lesquels. Je ne suis pas faites pour écrire les scènes de batailles intenses, ou bien c'est par ce que j'en ai prévus plusieurs dizaines et que, pour faire avancé le tout plus rapidement, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi ... Désolé pour celle qui aime bien les descriptions, mais si je n'avance pas d'en l'histoire, cela ne sera pas marrant ! XD

Je tiens aussi a signaler qu'il n'y aura pas de publication _Vendredi et cela jusqu'à une durée indéterminée _pour le moment : absence ! XD

Merci de m'avoir lus ! X3

* * *

Habama était alongé sur un lit qu'il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant celui d'Izuru. Il avait toujours aussi mal, que ce soit à la poitrine ou bien au ... Coeur ? ... Allons donc ! Il avait pas de coeur, il était un Arrancar ! Soupirant, il essaya de comprendre où il pouvait avoir mal. C'était quelques part dans la poitrine, une blessure qu'Izuru n'avait pas été capable de soignier. Ha, décidément, il était trop bizarre et en parlait avec son Espada ne suffisait pas à lui faire comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, c'était tellement troublant tout cela !

Quelqu'un entra dans la tente et Habama se tourna, souriant et croyant voir arrivé son blond favori, mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était Kuchiki qui refermer la tente avant de s'avançait avec prudence, verrifiant qu'il n'y ai personne avant de porter toute son attention sur le roux qui se sentit géné et tenta de tirer la couverture sur son torse dénudé et bander ...

- Vous avez besoin de soin ? S'inquiéta le noble.

- Non, le Capitaine Kira c'est occupé de moi. Assura le fraccion de Taisuru en souriant. Alors, qu'avez vous appris d'intéressant ?

- Rien, pour le moment. Avoua t il septique. J'ai juste réussis à irrité le Roi ...

- Après Renji, c'est vous qui vous y mettez ? Et qui d'autre encore ?

- Dame Schiffer et Demoiselle Loly ...

... Quoi ? Elles avaient irritée le Roi ? Comment elles avaient fait ? Encore que Loly réussis ça, c'était normal, mais Dame Schi ...

- Quoi ? S'écria t il en se relevant.

Il fut terrasser par la douleur a son torse et retomba en grimaçant de douleur, constatant qu'Erwan ne l'avait vraiment pas louper ... Et que le coup aurait réellement put être fatale pour Izuru ... Bordel, le blond avait faillit se faire tuer ! Et pourquoi n'avait il pas relevé son arme pour se protéger ? Cherchait il a mourir ? Pourquoi ? Par ce que son supérieur risquait d'être enfermer à vie ...

Habama sentit la jalousie monté en lui et encore une fois, il fut déstabilisé par ses propres sentiments ...

- L'information ne doit pas tomber dans l'oreille des Shinigami. Murmura Kuchiki qui avait posé sa mains sur son torse pour le forcé à s'allonger correctement. Orihime a dit oui à Ulquiorra ... Je te laisse imaginé ce que cela pourrait provoquer ...

- Rita va pas être contente : elle a loupée ça ! Soupira Habama. Et quoi d'autre ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu n'en apprenne pas plus pour le moment ... Contente toi de transmettre les informations : ils ne comptes pas ouvrire la dimension du Roi pour venir libérer Kotetsu, mais ils iront les là bas, je pense ... Bien après la chute de Las Noches ...

- Pourquoi iraient ils là bas ?

- Pour récupérer Dame Shihouin et le Seigneur Aizen. Je crois qu'ils ouvriront la porte lorsqu'ils seront sûr de pouvoir vaincre les Arrancars ...

- Autrement dit, ils vont tentés de récupérer autant d'information que possible sur ceux qui ont suivit Aizen ... Et c'est pour cela qu'ils essayent de nous faire fléchir ...

- Si nous mourront tous, nous ne leurs serviront en rien ...

Cela n'avait rien de réjouissant et au contraire, c'était même effrayant ! Frisonnant, il se demanda ce qui arriverait exactement si les Shinigami réussissait à prendre le dessus. Les Espada seraient tués un a un, leurs fracciones aussi ... Sauf peut être pour ceux qui se rendraient ! Et ensuite ... Chacun seraient interroger et ceux qui seraient suseptible de leurs données des informations sur les Espada ... Seraient interrogés !

Frisonnant, il jetta un coup d'oeil à Kuchiki ... Et lui ... Risquait il de subir ce genre de traitement ? Il c'était probablement ... Rapproché d'Ichimaru et ... Avait dut apprendre certaine chose sur l'argenté ... A moins qu'Habama ne se trompe sur le noble ? Et qu'il ne lui obeisse que par ce qu'Ichimaru avait réussit à le dominé ? ...

- Concernant la Garde du Roi. Souffla l'ébène, ramenant l'Arrancar à la réalité. Aucun des hommes n'es à sous estimé, je crois même pouvoir assuré que tous sont redoutable ... Dans l'état actuel des choses, l'idées de l'attaquer de frond es sucidaire ! La Division Zero n'es pas a sous estimé, ni la Première Division quand à ses deux "gardes du corps", je crois qu'ils sont très puissants ...

- Evidement, avec notre infériorité numérique, c'est risqué ...

- D'autant qu'il n'y a qu'Erwan et Kuro pour utilisé la Recureccion pour le moment ... Je vais essayé d'en apprendre plus sur les barrières pour qu'on tente de s'échapper ...

- Croyez vous que cela soit réellement possible ? La dernière foi, il n'y avait que trois colonnes ... Cette foi ... Il y en a six et elles se protéges mutuellements ...

Kuchiki se tourna vers lui, lui possant un étrange regard ... Il fini par sourire.

- Tatsuki es enceinte. Annonça t il soudainement. Le père es Starrk Coyotte ...

L'aveux fit s'écarquiller les yeux de l'Arrancar ... Tatsuki ? Enceinte de Starrk ? ... Depuis ... Quand ? ... Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas à Las Noches ? Par ce qu'on l'avait mis en sécurité ? Autre part ? Ce n'était pas plus mal ... Elle, elle ne risquait pas de se faire tuer ici ...

- Si je te dit ça, c'est pour te prouver que tout ce qui es impossible ne l'es peut être pas autant qu'on ne le crois. Avoua Kuchiki.

Tout était possible à Las Noches, c'était donc ça ? Ho oui, ils trouveraient sans doute un moyen de se sortir de cette situation de merde ! Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui les diriger actuellement : Tousen Kaname, un homme qui suivait depuis le tout début Aizen Sosuke dans son entreprise, Pedazo De Lagrima, un sacré manipulateur qui arrivait même à faire tourner en bourrique l'homme le plus prometteur de leurs armées : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Byakuya Kuchiki, le Chef de la famille Kuchiki, un homme que beaucoup trouvé puissant ici ... Et Orihime Inoue, la douceur et la fraicheur parmis tout les hommes ...

Soupirant, il sourit en se disant que tout n'était pas perdsu, qu'il leurs restait tout un tas de possiblité pour fuir ou même vaincre l'ennemi ! Par ce qu'ils pouvaient vaincre l'ennemi ! Si Erwan réussisait à manipuler des Capitaines par "Amor", le rapport de force serait définitivement inverser ! Les Shinigami perdrait leurs supériorités numériques et ils devraient abdiquer ! Une seule personne pouvait faire pencher la balance ...

Et du coté des Shinigami, c'était probablement Aikawa leurs pièces maîtresse ... Ha, se serait vraiment bien s'ils arrivaient à l'emprisonner par Amor, se serait vraiment très cool et cela semblait bien être l'avis de tout le monde a Las Noches ...

- Tu es sûr que tu n'a pas besoin de soin ? Demanda Kuchiki, inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien ! Assura Habama en posant son bras sur son front. Je vais transmettre les informations ...

- Si tu en a besoin ...

- C'est bon, c'est bon ... Et ... Heu ... Vous ? ... Vous ... Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? ...

Kuchiki haussa les sourcils, surprit par cette question ... Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait ? ...

- J'ai couvert Ichimaru lorsqu'il venait vous voir ... Avoua l'Arrancar.

Les lèvres du nobles s'entrouvrire légèrement, il leva le bras et remit en place une des méches de cheveux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas ! Assura Kuchiki. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans les détailles, mais pour tout résumer : je suis devenus le fraccion d'Ichimaru après votre départ et ... C'est peut être trop long a résumer ...

Habama haussa les sourcils, réellement très intriguet : Kuchiki lui en avait trop dit ou pas asser ... Le fraccion d'Ichimaru ? Alors ... Il l'avait dominé par la force ? ... Frissonnant, il se souvint de l'impression qu'il avait eu lorsque Gran avait posé ses mains sur lui, il c'était sentit tellement sale qu'il avait même espérer pouvoir mourir avant la pénétration ... Mais Izuru était venus ... Le protégant ...

- De toute façon, vous avez votre vengeance ! Rigola soudainement l'Arrancar. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureu de l'ennemi ... C'est ... Embêtant, non ? ...

- Je suis mal placé pour dire cela ! Répliqua Kuchiki. J'aime des hommes qui ne peuvent finir qu'ensemble ...

- Si on fait un concour de celui qui es le plus minable, c'est moi qui vait gagnier ! Assura Habama avec une petite moue. J'ai risqué ma vie pour le protéger ... Bon, j'avous, j'ai agis pas instinct, mais quand je me suis déclarer, il m'a rembarrait ! Je me suis pris un rateau intergalactique !

Habama se tourna vers le noble, un sourire victorieux marquant son visage, persuadé que celui ci ne puisse pas faire mieux ... Il se rendit compte que dans ce genre de situation, il ne fallait pas rire ! C'était stupide ... Il fini par soupiré, déséspérer par sa propre stupidité ! Kuchiki se pencha vers lui.

- J'ai demandé à Ichimaru de suivre Aizen. Avoua t il dans un murmure. Ils sont enfermés et je sais qu'ils seront de nouveau ensemble a leurs retours ... Et je sais que je vais finir seul, comme toujours ...

... Ha, peut être que le vainqueur était Kuchiki ... Si Izuru en aimé un autre, cela serait plus douloureux ...

- Habama, je te raméne le repas ... Déclara la voie du blond auquel il pensait.

...Oups ? ...

* * *

Izuru entra dans la tente et se figea en fixant tour a tour le Capitaine Kuchiki et Habama, les deux hommes semblaient particulièrement géné d'être découvert de la sorte et le noble fini par se lever et passa à coté du blond sans rien ajouté de plus, le plantant sur place ... Qu'est ce qui venait de se passé ? Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se tourna pour fixer l'entré de sa tente et reporta son attention sur Habama qui semblait aussi perdus que lui.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda incertain Izuru. Qu'est ce que le Capitaine Kuchiki fessait ici ?

- Il es entré par hasard et ... Murmura l'Arrancar en rougissant. Je crois qu'il m'a reconnut ...

Reconnus ? La catastrophe absolue ! Fronçant les sourcils, le blond s'avança et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Le Capitaine Kuchiki n'avait rien dit, était ce bon où bien mauvais signe ? Il n'en savait rien et espéré que le noble n'avait pas reconnut Habama ... Ou ne décidé pas de le dénoncé, tout du moins, ce serait bien par ce que sinon, ils entraineraient dans leurs chutes pas mal de monde ...

- Que vous êtes vous raconté ? Demanda Izuru.

- J'ai eu du mal à suivre ... Avoua Habama avec un sourire désolé. Il ne m'a pas donné une mauvaise impression ... Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais blessés et n'a pas dit un seul mot sur Las Noches ou sa captivité ou même le fait qu'on se soit rencontré là bas ...

- Il doit croire que tu es un prisonnier de guerre ...

Que devait il faire ? Aller voir Kuchiki pour régler la situation où bien au contraire, laisser faire en espérant que le noble garderait le silence sur ce qu'il avait vus. Mon dieu, leurs situation semblait s'être soudainement aggraver alors que tout avait parrus pour le mieux : Gran ne c'était plus manifester et personne n'était venus les arrêtés pour trahison où quoi que se soit d'autre ! Tout avait semblé s'arranger et là, il ne savait plus ...

S'installant à coté du lit, il fixa l'Arrancar ... Et se rendit bien compte qu'il ne pouvait plus resté ici ! Il ne devait plus resté ici, sa situation était bien trop dangereuse et dès qu'il y aurait un nouvel affrontement, il faudrait qu'Habama et Rita retourne du coté des leurs ! Cela devenait indispensable pour leurs propres survies ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soyent découvert et pour de bon.

- Habama, pendant la prochaine bataille, il faut que toi et Rita, vous retourniez à Las Noches. Avoua Izuru, septique. Cela devient dure de garder le secret.

- Oui, c'est aussi mon avis ! Soupira l'Arrancar. Tu crois que tu peu trouvé un moyen pour faire venir Rita ici ?

- Je vais essayé, le Capitaine Kenpachi sera probablement d'accord avec moi ...

Izuru ... Se sentait vidé ... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais se rendre compte que son ami allait partir et pour de bon cette foi avec quelque chose de ... Triste, non ? Il ne pourrait plus veillé sur lui, par ce que c'était le cas : Habama avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et le blond se demanda si son maître veillé bien sur lui. Ca devait être le cas ...

Le Vice-Capitaine se pencha sur lui pour pouvoir froller les cheveux coller à son front par la sueur ... Il devait souffrir de sa blessure ... Une blessure qu'il avait ressus par sa faute ... Les visages de l'Arrancar s'adoucie et un fin sourire apparus sur ses lèvres. Il était beau comme ça ... Pas dans la souffrance, mais abandonné et avec son véritable visage : celui de la faiblesse et de la torture intérieur ...

Pourquoi Habama semblait il se torturé lui même ? Il souriait toujours, bêtement, il rigolait toujours, bêtement, et il avait même tendance a réagir de façon réellement étrange et stupide ! Il aggissait ainsi par calcule et tenté de dissimuler les vrais blessures de son ... Coeur ? ...

- Hé, Izuru ! Appella Ikkaku à l'entré de la porte. On peu venir deux minutes ?

Le blond se tourna en haussant les sourcils, fixant le troisème et cinquième siège de la Onzième Division ... Décidément, il en resevait de la visite en ce moment ... Cela voulait probablement dire que Kenpachi était sous la tente de ... Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Izuru, se forçant à sourire.

- Vous êtes au courant, pour Matsuri et Fujimaru ? Demanda le chauve en se frottant la nuque.

- Ho, vous inquiétez pas pour eux ! Souffla Habama. Erwan ne leur fera pas de mal, ni a eux, ni à la soeur d'Isane !

... Comment savait il que la petite Kotetsu avait été ... Emprisonner ? Jettant un coup d'oeil à l'Arrancar, il fronça les sourcils en l'observant avec attention.

- Comment tu peu en être sûr ? Demanda Yumichikka.

- Par ce que j'ai bien demandé à Erwan de pas leurs faires de mal et Kiyone es protéger par Loly ! Avoua le roux. Faut croire que tout le monde es capable de changer ! Même la puissante mais arrogante Loly ... Sa doit être à cause de Chizuru ... Ou bien par ce qu'elle a apprie a apprécier ...

Il se tue, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder chacun des hommes présents et d'après la lueur dans ses yeux, il venait de faire une grave erreur ... Et en effets, s'en était bien une : comment pouvait il savoir autant de chose alors qu'il était là ? Il arrivait à communiquer avec les habitants de Las Noches et il n'allait sûrement pas à coté des barrières pour pouvoir faire ça vus qu'il était cloué sur place ...

- Habama, comment tu fait ? Demanda sur un ton menaçant Ikkaku.

- Comment je fais quoi ? Lâcha l'Arrancar en souriant nerveusement.

Les trois hommes s'interrogèrent du regard et ils semblaient tout les trois d'accord sur ce point, chacun jetta un regard froid a Habama qui se releva, tirant nerveusement la couverture vers lui et donnant l'impression de vouloir fuir ...

- Ce sera dure avec nous trois. Fit remarquer Izuru. Alors, comment tu fait pour communiquer avec les Habitants de Las Noches ?

- Je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez ! Assura l'Arrancar.

- Mais putain, il nous prend vraiment pour des boufons ? S'écria Ikkaku en possant sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto.

- Habama chou, si tu ne nous le dit pas, je sens que je vais t'envoyé droit en enfers ! Avoua Yumichikka avec un large sourire.

- Taisuru ! Avoua brutalement le pauvre blesser. C'est Taisuru ! Lui et moi, on es "lié" ! En fait, on es comme Starrk et Lilinette : lorsqu'on c'est transformer en Arrancar, on c'est divisié en deux et si on es pas trop loin l'un de l'autre, bah on peu communiquer ensemble ...

Alors, c'était donc ça ? ... Il ... Avait encore caché une information importante !

- Qu'est ce que tu leurs a transmis comme information ? S'écria Izuru avec rage.

- Rien ! Répliqua le roux avec force. C'est surtout eux qui me transmette des informations ! Ils me tiennent au courant ...

- Et tu veux nous faire croire que tu ne leurs retransmet rien du tout ? Raga Ikkaku. Menteur ! J'suis sûr que du leurs dit tout de nos déplacement et ...

- Non, c'est pas vrais ! Répliqua séchement Habama. Je leurs ai rien dit concernant les Capitaines et ce que j'avais appris sur eux ! Je sais bien que beaucoup d'Arrancars veulent leurs morts ! Surtout depuis qu'on a perdus Shena et Yammy !

Il leurs lança un regard froid .. En réalité, il n'était pas près de répondre à ce qu'il avait transmit, mais c'était claire : il n'avait dévoilé aucune information pouvant nuire à ceux qui le cachait en partie ... Quand aux autres Capitaines, ils ne risquaient rien : Habama ne les avaient jamais rencontrés et n'était pas près de les rencontrés, pour leurs plus grands bonheur !

- Bon, alors, ils sont traités comment les jumeaux ? Demanda Ikkaku en se frottant la nuque.

- Parais qu'ils font chier tout le monde, la prison à été démolie alors ils partagent les appartements de Renji ... Avoua Habama. Ils ont de la chance eux : ils ont un super cuisinier ... Quand à Kiyone, bah, elle a droit à la classe absolue : Loly et Melony l'ont prise dans les appartements d'Aizen.

- Sérieux ? Soupira Yumichikka. La chance ! Je crois que je vais essayer de me faire emprisonner pour voir !

- Hé, attend deux seconde ! Lâcha Izuru en fronçant les sourcils. Tu viens de dire que tu es liée à Taisuru ... Mais, qu'est ce qui se passerait si l'un de vous venez à mourire ?

- L'autre mourrait ! Avoua franchement , sa me fait pensé qu'il faut que je m'excuse, j'ai faillit mourire moi ...

- Bah, lui aussi il a faillit mourir ! Avoua avec un large sourire Ikkaku. Il c'est fritter avec Kenpachi ...

- Ha, bah, j'ai eu doublement chaud alors ! ...

* * *

Hotaru aggisait bizarrement ses derniers temps, dut moins, du point de vus de Kenpachi. Il avait tendance à venir le chercher ou bien l'invité souvent et même si Samasu était un sacré fouteur de trouble, le Môme semblait bien décidé à ne plus se laisser faire par son supérieur ... Ce qui était vraiment très étrange vus qu'habituellement, il était plutôt du genre à obeir et a pouvoir se jetter du haut d'une falaise si on le lui demandé !

Le géant ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il était intriguet par le comportement du gamin et en même temps, cela ne lui déplaisait pas et sûrement pas en cet instant où le Môme était allongé contre lui ... C'était marrant, mine de rien ... Il lui faisait pensé à une nana qui roucoule contre son amoureux ... Non, en fait, c'était quand même un peu troublant, mais pouvoir passer ses mains dans les long cheveux ébènes de son amants.

- J'ai réfléchis à c'que tu pourrais faire pour moi. Avoua Kenpachi avec un large sourire.

- Ha oui ? Lâcha jovialement le Môme. Alors, je dois faire quoi ?

- J'crois que si tu t'empaller sur moi, sa me ferait super plaisir !

- Ha non ! Soupira Hotaru en se renfrognant brutalement. Pourquoi tu me demande toujours des trucs génant ?

- Par c'que j'aime bien te voir rougir, c'était pourtant évident, non ?

- C'est pas marrant ... Tu aimerais que je te fasse ce genre de demande ?

- Sa me déplairait pas trop ... Quoi qu'en fait, me faire dominé par toi ? Ce serait trop bizarre ! T'es pas un dominant !

Hotaru lui lança un regard, le visage légèrement boudeur avant de se recouché contre son ventre, soupirant, prouvant bien qu'il avait décidé d'adopter le comportement du "boudeur", ce qui fit rire le géant qui l'attira à lui ... Il l'adorait grave ... Ouais, il l'adorait ce môme au comportement immature et super impulsif, il aurait sans doute jamais put trouvé aussi bon partie. Caressant toujours ses cheveux, il se demanda une foi encore ce qu'il pouvait bien caché comme secret ... Et se demanda encore une foi s'il accepterait d'en parler un jour ...

- Et si je te demandé de rester éternellement avec moi ? Demanda soudainement Kenpachi.

Les mains d'Hotaru se crispèrent sur son kimono, faisant se haussé les sourcils du géant.

- Je ... Commença t il.

Mais il fut interromput, a l'extérieur, il y eu un cris et plusieurs hommes se mirent soudainement à hurler des ordres. Kenpachi et Hotaru se relevèrent dans la seconde et se précipitèrent vers l'entré de la tente, ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre ce qui se passait : les Arrancars attaqués ... Encore une foix ? N'était ce pas trop tôt ? Beaucoup trop ... Bordel de merde : comment ils faisaient pour lancé une offensive aussi tôt ...

La réponse s'imposa d'elle même : Orihime Inoue ! ... Avec son pouvoir, elle avait dut pouvoir remettre sur pied les hommes les plus importants quand à eux ... Eux, ils avaient certes soigniers les sièges élevés en priorité, mais pour les autres ... La Quatrième Division avait elle eu le temps de s'occupé de tout le monde ?

- Mince alors ! Lâcha Hotaru. Si tôt ?

- Faut croire qu'ils vont agir comme ça aussi longtemps que possible. Avoua le géant. Avec Orihime, ils peuvent sans doute y arrivé ...

- Oui, cela m'embête, nous devont réussir à capturer le Secunda Espada et s'ils aggisent de la sorte, les Shinigami risquent de perdre patience, surtout les Shuiro ...

Vus comme ça, c'était claire qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à repoussé l'assaut sans les tuers ... Quand au Secunda, s'il faisait encore face aux Shuiro, il risquait de s'en prendre plein la gueule, surtout s'il maitrissait pas sa recureccion ...

* * *

Les Arrancars attaquèrent a plusieurs reprises de la sorte, tentant de supprimer certaine personne, ou bien tentant de les rendres hors d'état de nuire, en tout les cas, ils s'attaquèrent dès qu'ils semblaient aptes à se battre ce qui donna beaucoup de travaille à la Quatrième Division, sans doute un peu trop et les hommes sachants utilisé les Kido de soin furent réquisitionnés pour soignier les personnes, Kira se retrouva en seconde lignes tout comme Hinamori, Ise et Shuhei qui étaient très douée pour les soins d'urgences. Le fait de ne plus pouvoir se battre avec les autres incommodèrent Kira et Shuhei ...

Orihime ne semblait pas fléchir face au nombreux blessés qu'elle devait soigniée, ne se laissant pas aller une seule seconde ! Loly et Melony s'activaient à consolidé le château avec l'aide des plus aptes et chacun des deux camps reprenait du repos bien mérité, quelques heures dans le meilleurs des cas, une heure les jours où les Arrancars semblaient bien décidé à en découdre avec eux !

Les Habitants de Las Noches cherchaient ils a épuissés les Shinigami ? En réalité, beaucoup de demandé s'ils ne les testaient pas, ce qui eu pour effets d'irriter les Shinigami qui se mettait de plus en plus en danger tout comme certaine Arrancars d'ailleurs ... Kuro, le Septima Espada, ainsi que Taisuru, Le Noventa Espada, avaient tendance à se mettre en danger et si les fracciones qui étaient chargés de leurs protections avaient été distrait, ils auraient sans doute été tuer a plusieurs reprise ...

On nota d'ailleurs l'absence du Noventa pendant une des batailles, il fut remplacé par l'étrange fraccion d'Ulquiorra tellement connus, une Arrancars particulièrement douée qui avait sut se faire craindre, malgrès l'absence d'utilisation de sa Recureccion.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, les Shinigami se demandant s'ils auraient le temps de se remettre de la bataille précédente, les Capitaines se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour pouvoir emprisonner le Secunda dans ses conditions, chacun devant assurer le poste pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, l'Arrancar se montrer extrémement prudent en affrontant Shuiro Akira, Shuiro Tetsuo et Kurosaki Ichigo ... Et depuis que les Shuiro avaient appris qu'ils ne devaient pas tuer l'Arrancar, ils se montrés moins dangereux pour cet être ...

Ce qui étonna tout le monde, ce fut la présence de ce qui semblait être de nouveau fraccion aux cotés d'Erwan et de Pedazo, d'après ce qu'ils savaient, trois hommes c'étaient mis sous les ordres des Espada et ceux ci avait été sous les ordres d'un ancien Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn ...

Sur les six fraccions de l'ex-secunda, il n'y en avait que trois qui avait acceptés de suivre les ordres directe d'Espada, ainsi, Ggio Vega suivait Pedazo pour tenter de le protéger, sauf lorsque celui ci l'envoyé aider Renji, tandis que Abirama Redder et Findor Carias étaient sous les ordres d'Erwan. Pour tout avoué, le Quinta Espada aurait préféré voir ses deux hommes suivre et protéger Taisuru, mais celui ci avait fait la promesse de se montré plus prudent s'il acceptait d'avoir deux protecteurs ... Et c'est ainsi que le Noventa se montra plus prudent !

La bataille faisait continuellement rage et même si les pertes restaient toujours aussi minim cher chaque camps, elle n'en restait pas moins éprouvante pour chaqu'un des deux parties. Combien de temps les Arrancars pourraient ils maintenir se rythme de bataille ? Et les Shinigami arriveraient ils seulement à suivre se rythme ?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le piège

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ainsi donc, je viens d'atteindre le point important de la fic ... Le pillier ... La chose importante qu'au début, je voulais retirer de la fic, par ce que oui, je voulais que cette partie soit minime, mais je considérais cette partie me semblait de plus en plus indispensable ! Vous allez sans doute me haïr a partir de maintenant ...

Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

- Aller, dépéchez vous, on a pas que ça a faire ! S'écriait Loly avec la rage de vaincre. Là bas, le mur, il ne faut pas que des Shinigami puisse entré par là !

- Loly, on a fini de notre coté ! Annonça joyeusement Melony en s'approchant de sa soeur. Des hommes a toi on besoin de se repossé ? J'en ai quelque uns qui peuvent prendre la reléve !

- Hé, les filles, besoin d'aide ? Demanda avec joie Renji, remonté en voyant les jeunes filles s'acharnée de la sortes. Orihime à fini de me soignier alors ...

- Toi, tu va te repossé ! S'écria Loly en fronçant les sourcils. N'oublie pas que le prochaine assaut et prévus dans une demi heure cette foi !

- Justement, je considére que ...

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et Melony fit de même suivant sa compère et plantant Renji là ... Alors qu'il ne mentait pas, il était en pleine forme ! Mais elles n'avaient pas si tord que ça : les Espada étaient très important pendant les batailles et ça, tout le monde l'avait bien comprit ! Une Arrancar pris le temps de pousser l'Octavo hors du passage pour évité qu'il ne géna, l'irritant légèrement ... Bordel, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : aidé les autres ! Après tout ... Lui aussi avait des hommes sous ses ordres et pourtant, on ne lui laissé pas faire des tâches trop dure pour le préservé ...

- Renji ! Appella Dondochakka. J'ai ramené de quoi mangé ! Vite vite !

Ha, tout le monde était tellement pressé ! Ils avaient hésités longtemps avant d'adopter cette manière d'agir, c'était surtout pour éviter de laisser le temps au Shinigami de prendre les initiatives ! En tout cas, tout le monde avait pris le temps de bien s'organisé pour parvenir à ce rythme, il avait fallut une bonne semaine pour tout préparer et le point de départ de cette attaque acharnée avait été la "libération" de Byakuya qui devait jouer au Espion ...

Les blessés graves devaient restés à l'écart et attendre d'être soignié tandis que ceux plus aptes devaient aidés tout le monde, notament réparer les parois endommager sous les ordres de Loly et Melony, celle ci ne participé au bataille et était celle qui risquer le moins d'être blessé, elles devaient protégers Orihime ... Les plus faibles, telle Dondochakka ou Pesche, étaient chargés de nourrire le plus de monde possible et, en cet instant, le géant au cheveux noir portait deux paniers et distribuer des sandwitchs dont tout le monde semblait rafoler ...

Renji prit son repat et entreprit de le manger, il nota que Yuki aussi distribuer ici et là des sandwitchs et se demanda où était passé son compère de toujours. L'ex-Shinigami avait toujours était habitué a voir les deux Plus ensemble et ses derniers temps ... Aisu était plutôt invisible ...

- Yuki. Appella t il en fronçant les sourcils. Où es ton frère ?

- Mon frère ? Demanda t elle surprise. Quel frère ?

- Bah, Aisu ! C'est pas ton frère ?

- Non, c'est pas mon frère ! Avoua t elle en donnant un autre sandwitch a un arrancar. C'est mon petit copain !

- Pardon ?

L'Octavo écarquilla en regardant la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêché de rire, elle continua cependant à distribuer les sandwitchs et se rapprocha de lui, lui en tendant un, mais il montra son propre repas.

- Tu sais, en réalité, moi et Aisu, on était fiancé avant de mourir ... Avoua t elle franchement. Je sais que ça peu paraître alluciant, mais on es mort tout les deux à l'age de vingt ans.

- Mais, vous ressemblez à des enfants ... Vous êtes des enfants !

- C'est la dégénération. Quand on es Plus, y a pas beaucoup de choix qui s'offre à nous : on es envoyé à Soul Society, on se transforme en Hollow ou on dégénére jusqu'au stade où notre âme reprend une forme d'enfant.

- Et c'est quoi la raison de votre comportement enfantin ? Demanda septique le roux.

- Rei ! Je pense que c'est la seule manière qu'elle a trouvée pour qu'on ne se transforme pas en Hollow ! Enfin, vous, vous voyez des enfants, mais nous somme des êtres qui pourrions vous aidez pendant les batailles ...

- Désolé, on ne peu pas prendre le risque de vous mettre en première ligne ...

- C'est par ce que vous ne réalisez pas encore notre véritable potentiel, mais un jour, vous verrez que vous pourrez ! D'ailleurs, Aisu crée des Gofu pour vous tous ! Il ne faudra surtout pas les perdres !

Elle le salua et partis, courant vers un groupe d'Arrancar qui semblait avoir été épuissé par Loly. Ainsi, ils avaient fait de "Gofu" ? Mais bordel, à quoi sa leurs servait exactement ses trucs là ? C'était vraiment très intriguant ... Sans doute un peu trop a son goûts ...

Quelqu'un l'interpella, lui rappellant que la prochaine bataille allait bientôt débuté ... Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils aggisaient comme ça et même si cela donner des résultats plutôt infructieux, eux, ils ne perdaient pas le moral et en réalité, ils n'avaient jamais été au meilleurs de leurs formes ... C'était étrange non ? Ils se battaient, devaient se soignié, devaient se repossé, devait s'allimenté et reprendre depuis le début ... Et pourtant, chacun resté très motivé ... Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'ils y croyaient sans doute de plus en plus ...

Depuis deux semaines de sièges, les Shinigami n'avaient put vaincre aucun des Espada ... Et même aucun des fracciones ! N'était ce pas un très bon signe ? Ils étaient forts et chaque jour, ils en prenaient un peu plus consiences ...

* * *

Orihime était entrain de soignier Redder, le "nouveau" fraccion d'Erwan ... Enfin, "nouveau" était un grand mot, a priori, même si Redder accepté d'être sous les ordres du Quinta, il n'avait pas oublier que son maître, Barragan, avait été tuer par celle qui avait pris sa place, Shena, et que personne n'avait rien dit à l'époque. Il fallait avoué que l'affaire était compliquer, même si l'ex-Secunda était mort, il avait eu le temps de condamné son adversaire par la même occasion ... L'empoisonnant avec son pouvoir surnaturelle quand au raison qui pousser Redder a accepté un nouveau poste de fraccion, même provisoire, c'était peut être pour son envie de se battre ?

- C'est bon, j'suis ok, vous pouvez aller vous reposser, Dame. Déclara l'Arrancar en se frottant la nuque.

- Ho, non, il es hors de question de vous laissez partir au combat avec de telle coupure ! Sourit elle en se passant le bras sur le front. Cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Le fraccion la fixa d'un regard affreusement dure, c'était étonnant de voir comment les gens pouvait regarder leurs "adversaires" ... Depuis leurs retour, ils avaient eux beaucoup d'ennemi, d'autre préférant rester neutre, certes, mais lui, elle n'avait jamais sut ce qu'il était exactement et là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa réponse, non ? Elle sourit en retour a l'homme car même s'il la considérait toujours comme une ennemie, elle était une des leurs ! De son point de vue, tout du moins.

- Vous atteigniez vos limite, petit Dame ! Déclara t il en soupirant. Si sa se trouve, on pourra plus garder ce rythme ...

- Allons donc, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas atteint mes limites ! Répliqua t elle. Je suis sûre que je peu encore tenir plusieurs mois comme ça !

- Vous êtes toutes blanches, Dame, vous êtes entrain de tombé malade a force d'utilisé votre pouvoir ! J'irais parler avec Sire Tousen se soir, si on a le temps ! En attendant, faut se motivé ! Aller ! On hurle ensemble ?

- Hé bien ... Heu ...

- On es les meilleurs ! Lâcha t il, hurlant a plein poumons et s'aggitant étrangement. On es les meilleurs ! Go go go !

Orihime résta silencieuse devant l'Arrancar, le fixant en se demandant si elle ne c'était pas trompé ...

- Aller, Dame ! Lâcha Redder en fronçant les sourcils. On y va ! On es les meilleurs !

- On es les meilleurs ! Reprit elle.

- Plus de passion, p'tite Dame ! On es les meilleurs ! Hurle de toute tes forces !

- On es les meilleurs !

- ON ES LES MEILLEURS ! Hurla soudainement Pedazo a son oreille.

La belle rousse sursauta et s'emméla les pieds, heureusement pour elle, le Secunda la rattrappa in extremis et la remis sur pied. Pedazo salua Redder qui semblait satisfait d'avoir hurler de la sorte. Ses deux là étaient sans doute fait pour s'entendre à ce niveau ! Orihime n'était cependant pas contente que le Secunda lui ai fait une telle farce et lui lança un regard dure ... Aussi dure que possible, mais lorsque le roux se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire, elle ne put s'empêché de lui répondre en retour, appaissait de le voir si heureu malgrès l'absence de son âme soeur ...

Tout les deux, ils se montrés si fort dans cette épreuve ... Ou peut être que le fait de travailler sens cesse leurs faisait oublié le chagrin qu'ils éprouvaient tout deux ? En tout les cas, ils continuaient d'avancé et donner le maximum d'eux même ! ... Et tout deux savaient qu'ils reviendraient un jour !

- Alors, on recommence notre petite dance ? Demanda amusé Pedazo.

- Ouais, on va faire une belle chorégraphie et tout ! Lâcha très motivé Redder.

- Après la bataille ! Lâcha Loly a leurs cotés. Reprenez vites vos postes ou je vous jure que je vous botte tellement le cul que les Shinigami auront pitié de vous et vous foutrons la paix !

La petite demoiselle avait les bras croissé sur sa poitrine et les deux Arrancars firent un salut militaire et disparurent, prouvant que même si Loly était petite, elle n'en restait pas moins terrifiante pour des êtres aussi puissant que le fraccion de Barragan et le Secunda Espada ! Orihime salua Pedazo et le regarda disparaitre ... Lui aussi, il semblait être au bord de la limite ... Elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose était entrain de se brisser en lui ...

Il craignait ... Pour la vie des hommes dont ils avaient la responsabilités, pour la vie de ses hommes qu'ils cherchaient à protégés autant que possible ... Il avait peur de les perdres, de provoquer la mort de toute un tas de monde ... Pedazo ... N'avait pas la force de tuer ... Oui, même s'il était d'une force incroyable, il ne voulait pas être n'importe quel être utilissant sa puissance pour détruire la vie ... N'était il pas devenus fort afin de protéger ? Tuer n'était pas protéger, mais il ne pourrait pas protéger sans tuer, il devait bien l'avoir comprit et c'était peut être sa qui le rongé ...

- Dame Schiffer, on monte en haut ? Demanda Loly.

- Oui oui ! Lâcha t elle joyeusement. J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle approcha de la fraccion d'Aizen qui lui tendait une boite de repas, elles avaient prit l'habitude, avec Melony et Lana, de manger pendant les batailles, bien sûr, elles restaient très ouvert et en cas de problème, elles devaient intervenir, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elles avaient put se repossé et pourvus que cela continue ... Chaque jour, cela devenait plus difficile pour la rousse ... Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et l'idée de manger lui donnait la naussée, trop éprouvé par tout ce qui se passé autour d'elle ...

Redder avait peut être raison, elle commençait à atteindre ses limites ... Pourvus qu'elle tienne le coup, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, pour tout le monde ! ... Pour ses amis et pour tout ses hommes qui comptait sur elle pour les soigniés !

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Melony en fronçant les sourcils.

Orihime se tourna vers la blonde et lui sourit, aquiesçant d'un signe de tête, mais le regard bleu de Melony semblait s'inquiété pour elle ... Avait elle l'aire si malade que ça ? Allons donc, elle aurait reprit quelques couleurs lorsqu'elle aurait mangé ... En regardant sa boite de pique nique ... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas faim et cela l'inquiéta plus que l'apparence qu'elle devait avoir ... Habituellement, lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, elle mangait et là, c'était tout le contraire, non ?

- Orihime, tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ? Demanda surprit Loly. Tu mange trop peu ! Aller, on va y remédier ...

- Je n'ai pas faim. Avoua la rousse, le visage neutre. Peut être que je mangerais un peu plus tard avec Pedazo ...

- Hé, arrête avec le Secunda ! Soupira Melony. Tout le monde va finir par croire que vous êtes ensembles !

Ensemble ? Haussant les sourcils, Orihime se tourna vers la blond qui lui attrappa le poigniet pour la tirée, la pressant pour monter les marches, il fallait qu'elles aillent vites et lorsque la blonde la relâcha, elles utilisèrent toutes le déplacement instantamnée pour arrivé au sommet aussi vite que possible. Les barrières étaient déjà relevé et chacun avait reprit la bataille ... Ce soir, ils auraient le droit a plus de temps pour se repossé, normalement, il n'attaquerait que d'ici quelques heures ... Ils pourraient tous dormir tranquillement ...

Posant sa mains au dessus de son regard, elle chercha le lieu de la bataille de ses amis, tous étant plutôt proche les uns des autres afin de pouvoir se protéger mutuellement. Comme toujours, la bataille semblait plutôt quelconque, chaque Espada se concentrant sur la zone ciblé. Tout ce passerait comme a chaque fois ... Comme a chaque fois ... Non ... Pas comme a chaque fois ...

Une désagréable impression pris de court Orihime qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sans raison. Pourquoi avait elle maintenant l'impression que se soir cette journée ne se finirait assurément pas comme les autres ? ... Pourquoi avait elle aussi peur ? ... Pourquoi était elle aussi terrifié par cette bataille ...

- Orihime ? S'éxclama Loly. Est ce que ça va ?

- Je crois que non. Avoua t elle franchement. Il faut ...

Elle ne réussit pas a finir sa phrase, une phrase pourtant toute simple ... Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ... Oui, Reeder avait eu raison : elle avait atteint ses limites car elle tomba au sol, terrasser par quelque chose d'invisible ...

* * *

Orihime avait eu totalement raison de s'inquiéter de la sorte de ce qui allait se passé pendant cette bataille par ce que la Soul Society avait trouvé le temps, malgrès les nombreuses batailles impossé, de mettre en place le plan afin de mettre la mains sur le "Secunda Espada". Il était une des priorités absolue et cela même si Kuchiki n'avait fait qu'irrité d'avantage le Roi ...

Pendant cette semaine, Aikawa avait put observer avec plus de soin le noble et avait noter l'arrogance dont il pouvait faire preuve, Kenpachi lui avait avoué que c'était cette arrogance qui l'avait toujours irrités, le géant avait aussi avoué que Kuchiki était un homme charismatique qui mérité clairement sa place de Capitaine. Il avait ajouté à Hotaru que si jamais il le voyait s'approché de trop près du noble, il le trancherait en petit morceau ... Etait il jaloux ? Sans doute ! En tout les cas, il n'y avait pas de raison ! Kuchiki était certes intriguant, mais le Môme aimé déjà Kenpachi ...

Le plan pour capturé le Secunda était simple, mais c'était souvent la simplicitée qui était le plus efficace : attiré son attention, le combattre comme d'habitude et lui couper toute retraitre avec certain élément garder à l'écart pour le cas où les situations deviennent critiques et l'empêché de retourner a Las Noches. Dans le pire des cas, Yamamoto devrait simplement l'emprisonner avec les flammes de Ryujin Jakka et ils devraient patientés un peu que les barrières se referme ... L'empêché de retourner auprès des siens ...

C'était triste quand même ... Piéger de la sorte une personne qui paraissait tellement jeune ... Par ce que ce Secunda, il était jeune et pour cause, c'était clairement Pedazo De Lagrima ... Quoi qu'en réalité, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, personne ne semblait le remarquer. Son énergie spirituelle avait elle changée par rapport au passé ? Même Kenpachi avait du mal à admettre que le Secunda puisse être l'ancien Humain ...

Les deux Shuiro en poste acceuillirent le Secunda avec Kurosaki Ichigo, ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants et Aikawa dut admettre que, mine de rien, l'étrange être était doué pour les duels au sabre.

- Quand es ce qu'on doit se montré ? Demanda Izuru qui semblait très irrité.

Hotaru se tourna vers son Vice-Capitaine qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée de tendre un telle piège à un seul homme. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que la guerre, ce n'était toujours pas rose et au contraire, c'était dans ce genre de cas que l'on pouvait se rendre compte de la véritable couleur de l'âme des combattants ... Hotaru connaissait parfaitement la couleur de son âme : elle était rouge sang ...

- Si tu veux, tu peu te retirer. Déclara le Capitaine avec un sourire. Je ne crois pas que tu soit vraiment indispensable. Tu n'aime pas cette situation ...

- Non, c'est bon ! Assura Izuru en sortant son zanpakuto. Je suis là pour vous soutenir !

Mais, il n'aimait pas l'idée que la Soul Society avait eu pour mettre la mains sur le Secunda, il n'aimait pas la lâcheté dont ils allaient faire preuve et il n'était pas le seul ... Kurosaki Ichigo aussi avait déclaré que ce n'était pas correcte d'agir de la sorte et, au plus profond de lui même, Hotaru pensait aussi qu'ainsi, ils n'arriveraient à rien ... Si ce n'était prouvé au Arrancar que ce n'était pas forcément les "monstres" les méchants !

Le signal fut donné et Hotaru put enfin sortir de sa cachette pour couper toute retraitre à l'Arrancar, il fut vite rejoint par Shuiro Hikaru et son Vice Capitaine ainsi que par Samasu lui même et ... Le Môme eu la désagréable impression de se retrouver en sandwitche entre deux hommes qui ne l'aimait pas du tout, les deux par ce qu'ils le haissaient profondément et Hotaru se demanda s'il ne risquait pas de se faire tuer par ses alliés ... Cela serait facheux !

Le Secunda Espada repoussa l'assaut lancer par Kurosaki et se détourna, sentant sans doute leurs présence et chacun d'eux sortirent leurs zanpakuto, Hikaru activa même son Shikai, près a paralysé son adversaire, mais celui ci semblait vouloir oppter pour la fuite ...

Les membres de la Seconde et la Première Division apparurent, resserant l'étaut autour de l'Arrancar dont les sentiments restés indéchiffrable derrière son masque.

- Rend toi Arrancar, où tu sera tuer ! Lâcha froidement Samasu.

Le Secunda resta figer quelques instants, se tournant vers ses adversaires, les jaugants sans doute ... Et il se mit a rire, plantant sur place le fils du Roi qui n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens soit aussi arrogant avec lui ... Après Kuchiki, voilà qu'un vulgaire Arrancar se foutait de sa gueule ! Si Samasu avait été un ami, Hotaru l'aurait peut être défendus, mais là, il avait plutôt envie de rire avec le Secunda ...

- Me fait pas rire dans une telle situation, Shinigami ! Lâcha ironiquement l'Arrancar. Tu veux me faire croire que vous m'avez tendus un pièges pour me demander de me rendre et que, si j'me rend pas, vous allez me buter ? Tu me prend pour quoi ? Un idiot ou bien un attardé ?

- Nous ne rigolons pas, nous ne vous laisserons pas repartir ! Assura Samasu en fronçant les sourcils.

- S'il vous plait, veuillez obtempéré. Demanda Hotaru.

Il avait l'impression que si les choses continuer de la sorte, Samasu reverait les priorités du moment et Byakuya risquait bien de ne plus être aussi utile que cela pour l'armée de la cour ! Il se sentait tellement supérieur se fils à papa ...

- Capitaine Aikawa Hotaru, enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Avoua joyeusement l'Arrancar.

- Ha ? Lâcha étonné le Môme. Heu ... Enchanté ... Mais, vous êtes ?

- Bah, je suis un ami de votre amie, vous savez, Rei Seisui !

... Rei ? ... Haussant les sourcils, il se demanda comment réagirait le Roi en apprenant que son ancien Vice-Capitaine était toujours vivantes et qu'en plus elle était dans les Armés d'Aizen ... Dire qu'ils avaient tous "oublié" de transmettre l'information à leurs supérieurs ... Ha, l'ennemi es toujours aussi fourbe !

- Rei Seisui es morte ! Lâcha mécontent Samasu.

- Vous le dites si on vous dérange ! Lâcha tout aussi mécontent Hikaru.

- Ha mais non, vous pouvez restés, vous ne dérangez pas du tout ! Assura le Secunda. De toute façon, j'avais presque fini, j'avais juste une dernière chose à dire !

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que c'est. Avoua Tetsuo, sa mains libre dans sa poche.

Il se situé de l'autre coté de leurs cibles à tous et vus que celle ci devait resté en vie, personne ne voulait risquer une attaque frontale, pas pour le moment tout du moins : en le faisant parler, ils gagniés forcément du temps et c'était ça le but : gagnier du temps en espérant que la barrière se referme rapidement pour prendre grand soin de cet être. Ils avaient de la chance d'être tous plus ou moins patient dans ce groupe.

- Capitaine Aikawa, je sais que vous vous en fichez complétement, mais un jour, nous réaliserons votre rêve le plus grand ! Déclara le Secunda.

Le Capitaine de la Troisième Division écarquilla les yeux et il sentit bien le regard de ses compères ... Regard dont l'ébène ne se soucia pas plus que cela, il avait envie de comprendre les paroles de son adversaire, il essayait de les comprendres, mais en cet instant, il avait dut mal à cessir la subtilitée de ses mots ... Réalisé son plus grand rêve ? Lequel ? Il n'avait jamais eu de rêve ... Dut moins avait il put réalisé tout ceux qu'il avait eux ...

Devenir un Shinigami ...

Rencontré le Roi ...

Travailler sous les ordres du Roi ...

Tout ses rêves d'enfants qu'il avait eu et qui c'était avéré être ... Un véritable enfer pour lui ...

- Je ne vous comprend pas ! Avoua franchement Hotaru.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de comprendre ! Assura l'Arrancar en resserant sa prise sur son zanpakuto. Maintenant, forcé moi donc à me rendre ...

* * *

Il l'avait dit et même si pour beaucoup, les paroles de Pedazo était incompréhensible, pour lui, elle prenait tout ses sens ... Ils réaliseraient son rêve ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Pour eux qui rêvé d'un monde meilleurs, cette personne qui était son semblable plus qu'il ne se l'imaginé mérité de voir son dernier et unique souhait se réalisé ... Celui de ne plus avoir besoin de tuer ...

Ses dernières paroles firent débuté les hostilités entre lui et ceux qui tenter de le capturer. Ils étaient nombreux et Pedazo savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indem, il remercia intérieurement Tousen de l'avoir choisi lui pour être celui qui serait "l'entrave" de Kuchiki, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, nul doute que son propre père et son propre frère l'auraient sans doute tuer ... Et là, même s'il jouissait de la sécuritée du "collier", il savait que ce n'était pas pour autant que ses adversaires aller être gentil avec eux !

Aikawa, Shuiro Hikaru et Samasu restait en retré, se contentant de lui couper toute retraitre quand au membre de la Première et de la Seconde Division, ils devaient sans doute être là pour la figuration vus qu'ils ne bougaient pas d'un pouce pour le moment. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! En fait, Pedazo se considérait même comme complétement foutus ! Ils allaient devoir mettre à exécution le retour de Kuchiki ... C'était dommage, mais bon, fallait savoir s'arrêté de temps en temps, non ?

Tetsuo faillit réussir à trouver une ouverture, mais un Cero arriva pour le contré l'attaque et Pedazo eu presque pitié de son aîné, mais il se détourna pour fixer son sauveur et fut étonné en voyant le visage décomposer de Loly, loin derrière la ligne former par Aikawa et ses deux compères ... Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là elle ? Elle se rendait pas compte de sa situation.

- Loly, casse toi ! Hurla le Secunda qui devait faire face à son père.

- Il faut que tu revienne ! Hurla la fraccion d'Aizen. Orihime t'appelle.

L'évocation du nom de son ancienne maîtresse troubla légèrement Pedazo qui faillit encaissé un coup porter par Ichigo, celui ci avait dut être tout aussi troublé par l'évocation du nom de ... Celle qu'il aimait ... L'occasion était trop belle et le Secunda en profita pour repoussé au loin le pauvre rouquin en lui envoyant un cero qu'il para avec son sabre, mais qui le projetta vers le sol.

- J'essayerais, mais dégage de là ! Hurla Pedazo.

C'était lui la cible, lui et lui seul ! Même si pour le moment, personne ne semblait réellement s'intéressé au cas de Loly et celle ci eu une étrange grimace ... Non, ce n'était pas Orihime qui l'appeller ... C'était un signal d'alarme ... Il était arrivé quelque chose à Dame Schiffer ! Il eu une légère monter de pression spirituelle ce qui ne sembla pas échappé aux autres ... Merde alors ... C'était fini ? Ils ne pouvaient plus attaqués avec se rythme là ? Tant pis, ils devraient essayé d'épuissé les Shinigami autrement ... Peut être nerveusement ?

Il sentit quelque chose approché de lui, quelque chose de très rapide et n'eux aucun mal à comprendre que c'était Kurosaki qui revenait à la charge et sous son Hollowmorphose ! Pedazo eu juste le temps de mettre le katana pour stopper l'attaque. Le regard étrange d'Ichigo se posa sur lui ... Il était réellement très impressionnant sous cette forme là, impressionnant et puissant, ça, c'était claire !

- Getsuga Ten Sho ! Hurla le rouquin.

Le Secunda écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître le Croc Lunaire qui apparaissait bien trop près de lui ! Cette foi, ce fut au tour de Pedazo d'être envoyé au loin. Il se retrouva projetté jusqu'au sol où il s'écrassa lourdement, grimaçant a cause de la douleur causé dans son dos et raga en voyant son masque tombé en morceau. Ce serait franchement bien si Ichigo pouvait avoir oublié son visage ! Tient, avant ça, se serait bien s'il pouvait profité de l'occassion pour battre en retraitre !

Se relevant, il raga intérieurement en voyant Soi Fon se charger de lui couper toute retraitre ... Voilà donc à quoi servait cette femme ! Fallait tenter quand même quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Il tenta une attaque frontal, mais avant même d'atteindre la femme, quelqu'un c'était interpossé pour le repoussé. Son frère ... Et celui ci se figea en le fixant. Putain, ils étaient tous vraiment trop chiant !

Les autres ne tardèrent pas a apparaître, faisant encore plus rager Pedazo qui savait bien que se battre était totalement inutile : ils étaient trop nombreux et trop puissant ! En claire, il était fini et aurait dut s'y résoudre, mais voilà, c'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner, surtout depuis qu'il avait les moyens de se défendre ! Dans son malheur, il avait de la chance : Ggio avait faillit le suivre cette foi, mais le Secunda avait fait son malin et l'avait légèrement énervé, résultat, le fraccion de Baragan était parti de son coté ... Sauvant, sans le savoir, sa vie ...

- C'est pas possible ! Souffla Ichigo. Tu es ... Pedazo ?

- Hé hé, salut Ichigo, cela fessait longtemps, non ? Lâcha le Secunda avec nervosité. Alors, comment ça va de votre coté ?

- Toi ... C'est à cause de toi qu'Inoue ...

Pedazo eu une illumination soudaine ... Ce gamin ... Il croyait quand même pas qu'Inoue était venus ici pour ... Bah si, il semblait bien qu'il considérait le Secunda comme étant le responsable de son gros rateau avec Orihime. Le rouquin croyait donc que c'était lui qu'elle aimait ? ... Ho mon dieu ! Mais l'était complétement aveugle ce mec ! Fallait qu'il pense à aller cher l'ophtalmo !

Les traits du jeune homme c'était déformer, son visage était emplis de rage et il mit sa mains devant son visage, sans doute pour remettre son masque. Si avant, il avait hésité à se donner à fond pour le garder là ... Merde, mais il en avait pas mare d'être comme ça lui ?

- Me dit pas que t'es jaloux ! Soupira Pedazo en posant une mains sur sa hanche. Tes lourds ! Tu peu pas la laisser réspirer ?

- Rend toi, Pedazo, ne me donne pas une raison de t'arraché un bras ou une jambes ! Cracha le rouquin.

... Oulà, il était pas qu'à moitié jaloux ... Il devait avour oublier un détaille : la colère n'aidé pas à la manipulation de son masque ...

- Cela te fout les boules à ce point de savoir qu'elle en aime un autre ? Lâcha t il froidement. Tu en es franchement pathétique, Ichigo !

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard froid, emplis de haine ... Hé bien, décidément, ce mec était surprenant ... Mais il devrait bien se faire à cette idée : Orihime en aimait un autre et puis qu'il semblait croire que ce fut lui, autant exploiter cette idée, non ? Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Pedazo qui se mit en garde ... Sauf qu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression que c'était inutile vus que déjà, les autres c'était remis en place et Akira semblait toujours près à l'affronté ...


	14. Chapitre 13 : Protéger et Sauver

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ha, j'éspére que j'aurais le temps d'écrire les deux chapitres pour mercredi, avec les trois OS que je dois écrire, j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas le cas, même si je met en priorité cette fic ... Mais se serait dommage pour un des OS qui m'a beaucoup inspiré ! *_* Tellement que même si j'ai beaucoup écrit, je n'ai pas encore fait la moitiée alors ... Ma question es simple : si je n'écris qu'un chapitre pour mercredi, m'en voudrez vous ? En sachant que j'ai trois OS a faire ! =3

* * *

Loly était venus prévenir Kaname de la situation avec Orihime ... C'était donc la fin de leurs batailles acharnées, la jeune fille avait atteint ses limites et bien plus tard que ce qu'ils avaient tous prévus ! Elle avait put tenir par on ne savait quel volontée et personne ne lui en voudrait de tombé maintenant. L'aveugle lança le replis et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard inquiet de la fraccion d'Aizen, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Les Shinigami on tendus un piège au Secunda. Avoua la brune. Est ce qu'on essaye de le sortir de là ?

Ils avaient supposer qu'une telle chose pouvait arrivé et ils avaient eu deux solutions possible : laisser faire les choses ou bien au contraire, ne pas laisser Pedazo se faire prendre. S'il était capturé, il ne risquait pas de se faire exécuté, pas tant qu'ils avaient Byakuya de leurs cotés ...

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rendra pas sans combattre. Avoua Loly.

Ce qui était facheu ... S'il était trop gravement blessé, cela n'irait pas du tout ... Fronçant les sourcils, l'aveugle décida qu'il était temps de réagir et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à abandonner ses adversaires pour rejoindre le Secunda. C'était encore un enfant et cela se remarquer dans sa façon d'agir, il aurait dut se rendre face au nombreux assayant et au lieu de ça, il se battait corps et âme ... Il avait décidé d'obeir à son envie de réparer ce que sa famille lui avait fait plutôt que de suivre le plan initial et ... Kaname pouvait le comprendre ...

Lui même n'avait il pas tenter à plusieurs reprise de se faire vengeance en s'attaquand à l'homme qu'il voulait tuer ? Et aller l'affronter n'était ce pas le lieu le plus dangereux vus que c'était l'endroit où se trouvait la plupart des Vizards ? Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, mais allait tout de même devoir lui remonter les bretelles ! Kaname ne devait il pas leurs apprendre à être de bon leadeur ?

L'aveugle utilisa le Shunpo pour se retrouvé près du garçon, celui ci fut légèrement surprit par son apparition et Kaname dut le protéger de son propre père pour le préserver d'une blessure. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'activé son Shikai et Akira se recula, chacun d'entre eux devant connaître la véritable capacité de son zanpakuto, ce qui n'était pas plus mal !

- Bankai, Enma Korogi ! Annonça le tanné.

L'énorme globe noir se forma autour de Kaname et Pedazo, les autres s'écartant ... Ha, le Gotei 13 faisait bien son travaille ! Ils savaient tous tout de lui et, de ce fait, il n'avait plus aucun avantage sur qui que se soit ... En claire, ils étaient dans une sale situation et le tanné se demandé s'il n'avait pas eu tord de venir en aide au Secunda. Ils avaient quelques instants pour se mettre d'accord ... Mais il fallait être rapide : qu'ils soyent près où pas, les barrières se refermerait d'ici un quart d'heure, qu'ils soient là où pas ! L'ordre avait été donner et par lui même et Wonderwice ne lui désobéirait pas !

L'aveugle se rapprocha de Pedazo et lui attrappa la mains pour glisser sa garde dedans et il parrut franchement surprit ... Il paraissait très troublé, vus sa façon d'agir et de se tourner en tous sens. Evidement, Kaname ne leur avait jamais parler des effets de son Bankai. Il ne put s'empêché de sourire devant cet être qui avait tendance à ce jetter face à des adversaires dont il ne comprenait rien ...

- On à quelques instants de répis. Assura t il. Personne n'entrera dans "Enma Korogi" par ce que tout le monde sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir "vivre" ici ...

- Ha, c'est pour ça, cette drole d'impression ! Nota le Secunda. C'était bizarre, j'ai crus que j'avais régresser au stade d'Hollow !

- C'est ça que tu ressentais lorsque tu étais un Hollow ? S'étonna Kaname. Comment a tu fait pour survivre ?

Pedazo sembla haussé les épaules.

- Il parait que j'effrayer les autres ... Et les seuls fois où j'ai ressentis quelques choses de l'extérieur ... C'était ... Des lumières bizarres ... Mais, alors, on essaye d'attaquer de frond pour tenter une sortie en force ?

- Tu ne pense toujours qu'à foncé tête baissé, il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à t'enseignier des stratégies plus élarborer ! Avoua Kaname.

- Avec le peu de pouvoir que j'ai, je crois que parier sur ma force es encore le plus intéressant, surtout que, maintenant, je ne peu même pas compter sur l'anonyma ... Ce serait bien si j'arriver à me libérait maitenant, non ?

- Tu l'aura comprit, cela te prendra du temps avant de pouvoir utilisé ta recureccion ! Ceci n'es pas notre priorité pour le moment, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de reganier Las Noches et pour le moment, nous n'avons plus le temps, ils doivent déjà se préparer à nous recevoir comme il se doit ...

- Alors on fonce, tête baisser et sans s'arrêter ?

Décidément, il n'apprenait rien le petit ! Mais peut être n'avait il pas si tord que ça ? Trop réfléchir, c'était aussi prendre le risque de laisser l'adversaire se préparer ...

- Tu es près ? Demanda Kaname.

- Pas vraiment ! Avoua franchement le Secunda. Aller, je serais aussi près que possible ! Au pire, vous pouvez activez votre Bankai combien de temps ?

- Suffisament longtemps pour que l'on ai pas à craindre nos ennemis, mais si Soi Fon utilise sa technique, on sera mort ...

Tousen récupéra sa lame et se prépara mentalement, Pedazo, bien que dans le néant absolue, sembla lui aussi se mettre en position, resserant ses mains sur le Katana. Il n'était peut être pas fait pour les batailles ... Non, il n'était clairement pas fait pour les batailles : le Secunda Espada ne c'était pas encore rendus compte qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de survie s'il ne possédait pas l'envie de tuer en lui ! ... Aizen avait peut être eu tord de le nommer au poste d'Espada ... Malgrès sa puissance, il ne pouvait pas survivre face à des hommes décidés à les tuers ...

Il désactiva son Bankai et comprit que cela serait très dure de retournant vers Las Noches. Par contre, il ne c'était pas attendus à ce que Pedazo s'élance si soudainement vers leurs ennemis. Il n'avait donc pas rigolé lorsqu'il avait parlé de "on fonce, tête baisser" ! Mais bordel, il était complétement fou de foncé dans le tas ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il ...

Savait il qu'il y avait des ennemis là bas ? ... Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il "voyait" ! Et Shinji Hirako avait dut utilisé la compétence de son sabre ... Sakanade ! Tout était inverser pour ceux qui voyait ! Quand les Vizards étaient ils venus sur ce lieu ?

- Suzumemushi, deuxième botte : Benihikô ! S'écria l'aveugle en se rapprochant.

Pedazo parrut particulièrement surprit par l'attaque, ralentissant brutallement pour attendre son supérieur. Il ne devait pas resté là ! Il ne devait surtout pas rester là vus que lui pouvait être influencé par ce qu'il voyait ! Il finirait par ce faire avoir ... Et lui même était dans une sale situation ... Tout compte fait, il avait commis une grave erreur en venant ici ...

Les lames qu'il avait crée ne touchère qu'Aikawa, les autres c'étant replier tandis que lui avait tenté de subir le moins de dommage en les parrants, une seule l'avait touché et cela ne serait assurément pas suffisant pour pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

- Pedazo, sauve toi vite ! Ordonna Tosen avec force.

Le nouveau arrancar parrut troublé et hésitant, ne comprenant pas réellement, mais comment expliquer ça en quelques mots ?

Aikawa était entrain de s'élancé sur Pedazo et celui ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, il n'était pas tourné vers le bon endroit ! La situation échappé totalement au pauvre Secunda qui aurait dut accepté de se rendre plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être tué dans l'affrontement. C'était fini, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir car déjà, les hommes avaient reprit leurs positions et l'un d'entre eux semblait décidé à tuer l'Arrancar ... Il ne devait pas laisser faire ça ...

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela, Pedazo l'avait parfaitement comprit : ce qu'il voyait pouvait être faux, il ne devait plus se fier à ce qu'il voyait, mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux ! Il ne savait pas encore utiliser la perception d'énergie et il décida qu'il remédierait à cela ! Grognant, il esquiva de peu une attaque lancé par Aikawa ... Il l'avait vus en face et l'homme était soudainement apparus derrière lui !

Une mains ce cessit son bras et le Shunpo pour s'écarter du Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Si c'était la precéption, peut être que l'aveugle aurait plutôt dut s'enfuir au lieu de rester là ! Pourquoi restait il aussi ? Pedazo aurait bien fini par se rendre, mais sûrement pas si c'était son père ou son frère qui se trouvait en face de lui ! Hors de question ! D'ailleurs, ses deux là reprenait part au combat et se précipité vers eux ...

- Pedazo, attention ! Hurla Tosen.

Merde, c'était vrais, tout été inverser ! ... Non, pas tout ... Juste certaine chose ! Mais comment faire pour savoir ce qui était vrais de ce qui ne l'était pas ? Comment faire pour ne pas confondre et risquait la mort de son supérieur ? Dans cette situation, il le mettait en danger ! S'écarté de lui semblait être une décision logique ... Se rendre à l'ennemi et ...

Il fut pousser sur le coté et il écarquilla les yeux. Il tribucha, ne s'étant pas du tout attendus à cela et eu dut mal à se reprendre ... Non, il ne pourrait pas se reprendre, pas devant ce qu'il avait en face de lui : Tosen c'était fait transperser par la lame de Samasu ... Et si seulement la chose ne c'était pas arrêté là ! Akira et Tetsuo ne c'étaient pas arrêté et eux aussi plantèrent leurs lames dans le corps du tanné ...

Non non non ! C'était une illusion ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pedazo sauta sur ses pieds pour se précipité vers la scène, mais tout les opposants relâchèrent Tosen, chacun se retournant vers lui, mais il se contre fiché de ses opposants, il les igniora royalement, utilisant le Sonido pour récupérer l'aveugle gravement blessé ... S'enfuir ... Il devait s'enfuir ! A tout pris ! Rejoindre Orihime ...

Un nouvel opposant se manifesta en la personne d'Ichigo Kurosaki, le garçon semblait franchement hésité et le Secunda savait parfaitement pourquoi : il n'était pas du genre à laisser ses adversaires gravement blessé ... Il ne pouvait pas rester là ... Il ne devait pas rester au travers de leurs chemins ! Il n'en avait pas le droit et pourtant, le rouquin ne bouger pas et semblait même resserrait sa mains sur son zanpakuto.

- Dégage de là ! Hurla Pedazo.

Mais il ne s'enleva pas et ils croissièrent le fer ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ne s'enlevait il pas ? Ils ne leurs restaient plus beaucoup de temps et en plus, Tosen était blessé, devenant un véritable boulet pour le Secunda qui n'était pourtant pas décidé à le lacher ! Il ne le lâcherait pas ! C'était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne et il était près à tout pour le sauver, même à tuer cet idiot de Poil de Carotte !

- Je t'ai dit de dégagé ! Hurla de rage le cramoisie.

Le visage du rouquin sembla de nouveau être celui de quelqu'un d'hésitant, il ne tarda pas à s'écarter de lui même ... Evidement, même s'il le haissait, Ichigo ne pouvait pas laisser un homme mourire, même un ennemi. Pedazo continua sa route, retenant difficilement Tosen sous son bras, craignant de lui faire mal et se figea d'horreur en voyant un véritable mur de flamme se former ... Non ... Se tournant, il constata qu'il avait été emprisonner par le mur de feu ...

- Non ... Souffla déséspérer le Secunda.

C'était pas possible ... C'était pas possible ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'agir de la sorte ! Tosen était blessé ! Et Pedazo savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui porter secour ! Il ne savait pas utilisé les soin et même s'il avait sut, il n'aurait pas pus faire grand chose ...

La barrière c'était refermer, les laissant tout deux seuls ... Personne ne leurs viendrait en secour ! Ils étaient fait comme des rats ... Et c'était de sa faute à lui ! Il avait vraiment été trop con ... Comme l'aveugle d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi c'était il déplacait pour venir le sauvé ? Il aurait dut le laisser sur place ! L'abandonné plutôt que de risquer sa vie ! Ha, décidément ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tout cela était il si compliqué ?

Pedazo fulmina en dépossant son supérieur au sol, jettant un coup d'oeil au blessure et grimassa légèrement ... Combien de temps allaient ils mettre à faire disparaître cette prison ? Ils devaient bien avoir comprit que toute retraite était impossible pour eux, non ? Il posa sa mains sur la blessure, cherchant surtout à stopper l'hémoragie alors que jettait un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le mur qui n'avait toujours pas diminuer d'intensité ... Mais, qu'attendaient ils pour venir ? Ils étaient pris au piège et ... Il ne pouvait pas partir ...

- Venez ... Lâcha le cramoisie. On a perdus, on ne peu plus se battre ...

- Pedazo. Souffla difficilement l'aveugle. Ils ne viendront pas ...

- Si, ne vous inquiétez pas, Tosen, nos ennemis ne sont pas aussi lâche que ça ! Assura l'Arrancar avec un sourir nerveux. Ils ne vont pas vous laissez mourire ! N'oublions pas qu'ils comptes vous condamnez pour vos crimes et ...

- Ils ne viendront pas, Pedazo ...

Allons donc, certes, les deux Shuiro et le Bras Droit du Roi avaient tentés de le tuer, mais uniquement par ce qu'ils le considéraient comme nuissible pour la capture du Secunda : en se débarassant du soutient, ils auraient eux plus de chance d'attrapper l'Espada. Maintenant que toute fuite était coupé, ils allaient forcément venir et Pedazo se rendrait ! Tosen serait soignier et ...

- J'aurais tellement voulus pouvoir la vengée. Avoua l'aveugle en soupirant. C'était ma seule volontée ...

- Ne parler pas comme ça ! Raga le Secunda en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'allez pas mourir !

- Pedazo, ne te voile pas la face ... Nous somme en guerre et ce genre de comportement es normal ...

Non, ce n'était pas normal ! Tosen était blessé ! Ils allaient retiré la prison de feu et il le soignerait suffisament pour que sa vie soit hors de danger !

- Ne cherche pas de beauté dans la bataille, ne cherche pas de beauté dans la mort, ne penses pas à ta propre vie. Souffla l'aveugle. Si tu souhaites protéger ce qui doit être protégé, attaque ton ennemi lorsqu'il a le dos tourné ...

Pedazo haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela signifié ...

- C'est ce que les Apprentis Shinigami apprenne en premier en entrant à l'académie ... Vois les principes sur lesquels ils sont éduquer ...

- Mais, vous aviez des amis ! Protesta le Secunda.

- Pedazo, toi aussi ... Il faut que tu comprenne ... Sur un champs de bataille, espérait ne pas tuer, c'est se condamné à mort ... Pedazo, tu n'es pas un surhomme, tu ne peu pas protéger tout le monde sans tuer ...

- Je .. Ne suis pas devenus fort ... Pour donner la mort ...

- Pour pouvoir protéger, il faudra que tu tue, pour pouvoir sauvé, il faudra que tu sacrifie ...

- Tosen, je ne peu pas accepté cela ... Je ...

- Si Aizen était a nos cotés, tu aurais le choix ... Par ce qu'il ne te forcerait pas à tuer et qu'il aurait fait en sorte que tu sois protéger ... Mais, Pedazo, Ils ne sont plus là ... Tu es l'un des derniers remparts de notre forteresse ... Si tu veux protéger et sauver les autres ... Il va falloir que tu tue et que tu sacrifie des vies ... Sinon, tout le monde mourra ...

L'aveugle releva la mains pour aggriper son bras, malgrès sa situation, il souriait ... Tout en enseigniant au cramoisie les dernières choses à savoir ... Mais, lui pouvait il accepté cela ? Tuer et sacrifier ? ... Tuer qui ? Sacrifier qui ? Pour protéger et sauver ... Protéger ses amis et les sauver ...

- Pedazo, pourrais je te demandé une dernière chose ? Demanda difficilement l'aveugle. Quelque chose de très dure pour toi ...

- Dite, je ferais ce que je peu ! Assura le Secunda.

- Pourrais tu effectuer ma propre vengeance ... Et tuer un homme ?

- Vous pourrez le faire vous même ! Vous ...

- Pedazo, tu es si jeune et si naïf ... L'interrompit l'aveugle, son sourire disparaissant. J'aurais tellement voulus vous protégez ... Encore un peu ...

Il allait mourrire ? ... Levant le regard, le Secunda Espada constata qu'il était toujours emprisonner par le mur de flamme et il sentait sous ses doigts le sang s'échapper de la blessure de Tosen ... Comme sa vie s'échapper de son corps ... Non ... Il n'avait pas le droit de mourire comme ça ... Et eux, leurs ennemis, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser mourir ! Pourquoi ne venait il pas ? ...

- Le jour où tu sera asser fort, pourra tu tuer un homme avec mon sabre ? Continua le tanné. Ce sabre et le sabre de celle que j'aimais ... Je l'ai pris dans son cerceuille et je l'ai utilisé comme arme toute ma vie ... Ce sabre es ma justice ... Et je m'étais promis de condamné l'homme qui avait tués sa propriétaire avec ce sabre ... Mais, je ne le pourrais pas ... Alors, pourrais tu ...Quand tu sera asser fort ...

Lorsqu'il sera asser fort ? ... Lorsqu'il ... Le sera ? Mais, pourrait il devenir asser fort pour tuer quelqu'un ? ...

- Ootoribashi Rôjûrô ... Il faut qu'il meurt par cette lame ...

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé ... De plus en plus saccadé et des bulles cramoissies c'était former au coin de ses lèvres ... Il ne pouvait pas ... Mourrire ! ... Il n'avait pas le droit de les laissés ... Et les Shinigami non plus n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser ...

Relevant le regard, il fixa le mur, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à ce qui était entrain de se passé ... Ils n'allaient quand même pas laissés mourire Tosen ? Ils avaient bien dut voir qu'il avait été gravement blessé ! Ils devaient bien sentir son énergie qui fléchissait peu a peu pour devenir presque indétectable ! Des larmes glissés le long des joues du jeune Arrancar qui se savait être la cause de cette situation ...

- Je me rend ... Murmura t il avant de le criait bien plus fort : Je me rend !

- Il faudra que tu prenne le Hogyoku à Wonderwice ... Continuer l'aveugle. J'éspére que tu pourra manipuler l'Oeil sans trop de mal ...

- Je me rend ! Venez ! Tosen a besoin de soin ! ...

- J'aurais bien voulus voir ... L'enfant de Tatsuki ...

Personne ... Ne venait ...

Et la mains de Tosen le relacha ...

Ecarquillant les yeux, Le Secunda posa son regard sur l'aveugle ... Ses larmes redoublèrent ... Mais hurler ne servait plus à rien ...

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient ? Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient ? Plus les secondes passaient et plus les chances de survit du Capitaine traitre diminué ! Cela, Ichigo l'avait parfaitement comprit ! Alors qu'attendaient ils tous ? Pourquoi personne ne bougeaient ils leurs fesses ? Yamamoto et Soi Fon ne bougaient pas d'un poil, fixant la prison de flamme qu'il avait former ... De l'autre coté, les deux Shuiro patientée tranquillement, Tetsuo c'était même allumé une cigarette et de l'autre coté de la prison, Ichigo avait concience qu'il y avait Aikawa et Samasu ... Et tout le monde ... Attendait !

- Ichigo, cela ne sert absolument à rien de s'énerver comme ça ! Avoua franchement Mizuhiro.

- Il es blessés ... Grinça le rouquin. Il es gravement blessé et ...

- Et si tu les avaient pas laissé passer, il se serait sans doute rendus et ce serait régler maintenant ! Lâcha froidement Hirako à ses cotés. Ha, vous les gosses, vous devriez laisser faire les grands plutôt que de prendre ce genre de décision ... Laisser partir l'ennemi ...

- Hé, j'aurais fait la même chose ! Avoua franchement Keigo.

- Je crois que son cas s'aggrave ... Fit remarquer Chad.

Ichigo frémit et jetta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux autres groupes formés, ceux ci ne semblaient toujours pas décidé à bougé ... N'avaient ils pas parlès d'arrêté Tosen Kaname pour pouvoir le condamné pour ses crimes ? Et là, qu'attendaient ils ? ... N'était ce pas la ... Mort de cet homme ? Si, c'était bien ça : ils attendaient tous qu'il créve ! Ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'un procé ... Leurs objectifs était ... Pedazo De Lagrima, le Secunda Espada !

Pedazo ... Comment avait il fait pour devenir aussi puissant et si rapidement ? En mourrant, il aurait dut redevenir un Hollow quelconque, comme auparavant ... Contre Nnoitora, il n'avait rien put faire, bordel de merde ! Il n'avait que distrait l'ancien Quinta quelques secondes avant d'être presque tranché par la lame de l'Espada et là ... Sa puissance avait été considérable ! Il aurait put tenir tête face à un Capitaine seul ... Cette brusque évolution lui rappeller la sienne : lui aussi était rapidement devenus très puissant en un rien de temps ...

- Qu'est c'qu'ils attendent ? Hurla de rage Ichigo. S'ils attendent trop longtemps, il va mourir ! Putain !

- Qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre que Tosen meurt ou pas ? Souffla Kensei, mécontent. C'est pas comme si c'était l'autre ! C'était pas un de tes amis !

- Ferme là ! Répliqua séchement le rouquin. C'est pas par ce que c'est un ennemi qu'il doit crevé comme un chien ! Il n'es même plus capable de se battre dans la situation actuelle !

- Ichigo ... Murmura Rukia en lui attrappant le bras. Calme toi ...

- Rukia, on ne va quand même pas laisser mourrir cet homme ?

La jeune fille semblait aussi perdus que lui et elle détourna le regard.

- Nous devons obéir. au ordre. Annonça t elle tristement avant de relevé le regard, pleine d'éspoir. Mais, ne t'inquiéte pas ! Ils voudront sans doute capturer Pedazo vivant ... C'est lui et lui seul qui peu retirer le collier à ... Mon frère ...Alors, ne t'inquiéte pas pour lui ...

Mais, ce n'était pas ça le problème ... Pedazo était peut être un ennemi, mais il allait tenir entre ses bras son supérieur ... Un homme qui était venus ici pour le protégé et qui c'était interposser entre son homme et la lame de l'ennemi et ... Il était entrain de mourire entre ses bras ... Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire cela ! Pedazo avait beau être un ennemi, il ne méritait pas du tout cela !

Les flammes disparurent soudainement ... Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Ichigo. Celui ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'avançait vers le Secunda qui était agenouiller au coté du blessé ... Non ... Pas du blessé ... Le rouquin se figea et ouvrit de grand yeux ... Tosen Kaname était mort ... Pedazo, quand à lui, restait immobile, ses mains pleines du sang de l'aveugle et son visage ruisselant de larme, mais pas un son ne sortant de sa bouche ...

- Pedazo ? Tenta Ichigo.

Il ne semblait même plus en état de se battre en cet instant précis et le rouquin baissa son arme. L'Arrancars était comme une statut, immobile ... Et cela attrista fortement le Substitut de Shinigami ... Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.

- Pedazo De Lagrima, rendez vous ! Lâcha la voie froide de Soi Fon.

L'Arrancar releva la tête, son regard se posant sur la jeune femme avant de se posé sur Ichigo lui même, celui ci sentit un étrange mal à l'aise l'emplire et il vit sa mains se resserrer sur le vêtement de son supérieur.

- J'ai dis que je me rendais ... Murmura t il d'une voie brisé.

Les larmes continuaient de coulés le long des joues du jeune Arrancar qu'Ichigo avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître ... Ce n'était plus l'Arrancar qu'il avait rencontré a Hueco Mundo, juste après son combat contre Grimmjow et cela même si c'était le même visage, ce n'était pas non plus l'humain qui avait le corps d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et qui récupérer ses sentiments ... Non ... Ce n'était pas le Pedazo qu'il avait connut ...

- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas venus ? Demanda t il toujours aussi tristement. Vous auriez put le sauvé ...

- Pedazo ... Murmura Ichigo, honteux.

Il aurait dut dire quelque chose ... Il aurait dut faire quelque chose pour forcé les autres à les libérer ! Ils auraient put sauvé Tosen et Pedazo n'aurait pas souffert ...

- Qu'est c'qu'on attend pour mettre la mains sur lui ? Demanda le Vice-Capitaine de Soi Fon. Il a pas l'aire de vouloir se battre là !

Oui, c'était fini, il n'avait plus du tout envie de se battre ... L'Arrancar baissa son regard vers le corps de son supérieur, l'aire totalement abattus ... Ichigo avait longtemps éspéré voir cela ... Voir Pedazo souffrire comme lui avait souffert par ce que cette être avait réussit à disoudre leurs groupes : Orihime, Uryû, Renji et même Tatsuki l'avaient suivit jusqu'à Las Noches ... Il avait contribué à la destruction de leurs amitiés ... Et il avait longtemps espérait qu'il souffrirait, mais pas de la sorte ! ...

- Omaeda, n'approche pas de lui ! Hurla Soi Fon.

Mais le Vice-Capitaine n'obéit pas, ne craignant pas du tout cet être qui était totalement effondré sur le sol, les épaules basses tout comme son visage, son regard invisible aux leurs. Le voir à terre n'était pas aussi plaisant que ce qu'il avait espéré ...Et au contraire ... L'idée d'avoir espérer ce moment le dégouté de lui même !

Quelque chose se produisit, quelque chose de difficilement déscriptible ! Pedazo releva le visage, son regard se posant sur le Vice-Capitaine qui se figea, le regard de l'Arrancar était terrifiant et la seconde d'après, la moitiée du corps d'Omaeda avait totalement disparut ! Qu'est ce qui venait de se passait ? Ecarquillant les yeux, Ichigo vit le tronc du pauvre homme tombé au sol ...

- Ce n'es plus valable, maintenant. Avoua Pedazo avec froideur. Je ne compte plus me rendre à mes ennemis ...

Il était mort ... En un seul instant ... Et Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ! Pedazo n'avait pas même esquisser le moindre mouvement ! Pourquoi était il mort ?

- Je ne me rendrais pas ! Répéta le Secunda Espada.

- Kurosaki, repliez vous tout de suite ! Hurla Soi Fon.

Celle ci sembla disparaître, mais Ichigo ne la suivit pas, fixant incrédule le nouvel Arrancar qu'il avait en face de lui et qui possa son regard sur lui ... Ce n'était plus le Pedazo qu'il avait connut ... Non, en fait, il n'avait jamais réellement connut Pedazo, alors, il ne savait pas si c'était le vrai qu'il avait enfin en face de lui ou bien, si au contraire ... Leurs actions du moment ... Avait donnait naissance à autre chose ... Quelque chose de ...Terrifiant ...

- Ichigo, tu savais que pour sauver, il fallait tuer ? Demanda le jeune Arrancar sur un ton étrangement serrein.

- Pedazo ... Lâcha le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est fini, je n'aurais plus de pitié pour toi et tes alliés. Annonça séchement le Secunda Espada.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Tuer et Sacrifier

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa _! Je suis Choqued ! Rire alors que Pedazo tue ? En plus, il l'a même pas fait expré là ! Il es pas encore tout à fait éveillé ... Enfin, on parle pas de charcuterie ! ... On parle de ... Bah ... Si ... On parle de charcuterie ... En tout cas, c'est les Shinigami qui doivent être content : ils l'ont réveillés et pour de bon cette foi ! Tss ! Ils auraient pas put réfléchir !

Bon, tout compte fait, y aura deux chapitres ! On dit merci ! X3 Ou bien on me tape dessus ... T_T ... Mais ce serait méchant ça ! ... Enfin, bref, voilà quoi !

* * *

S'il y avait une chose d'incroyable à voir, c'était une Vice-Capitaine mourire par la simple force spirituelle par ce que c'était claire : le Secunda n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, il avait juste relevé le regard et Omaeda avait été ... Tuer ...

Izuru n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une telle chose était parfaitement impossible ! Une telle différence de pouvoir entre eux et cet être, c'était totalement ... Illogique ? ... Non, en y repensant : la précédente Secunda avait été d'une puissance ahurissante ! Aucun des Vices-Capitaines n'avaient put prendre part à la bataille ! Jusqu'à maintenant, l'être qu'ils avaient eu en face d'eux ne c'était pas battus a fond ! Pourquoi ? ... Par ce que jusqu'à maintenant ... Il n'avait pas eu de raison de vouloir les tuers ?

- Izuru, écarte toi ! Ordonna Aikawa en resserant sa prise sur son zanpakuto. Met toi à l'abris !

Il se retrouvé encore une fois en arrière ? Ne servait il donc à rien ? Jamais ? Quel était son utilité auprès de son supérieur ? Contre ceux que l'on nommé les "Espada", il ne semblait rien pouvoir faire et là, alors que son supérieur semblait vouloir reprendre le duel, que pouvait il bien faire de son coté ? Contre cet être ? Ce pauvre Arrancar qui avait vus mourire son supérieur, qui était la cause de cette mort ...

- Capitaine Aikawa, n'y allait pas ! Lâcha froidement Samasu. Ce n'es pas la peine de tenter quoi que se soit, vous l'avez bien entendus !

- Que fessons nous alors ? Lâcha mécontent l'ébène.

- Cette foi, on a pas le choix, on va devoir le supprimer !

- Hé, attendez, et le Capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda Izuru. Il ne pourra plus utilisé son énergie ! Plus jamais ...

L'homme lui lança un regard froid ... Et le blond n'eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'il se fichait pas mal du pouvoir perdus de Kuchiki. Il n'avait pas si tord que ça, si l'Espada était capable de tuer avec sa simple pression spirituelle, que pourraient ils faire s'il se relevait enfin ?

- Les ordres on déjà était donné ! Avoua séchement le Brad Droit du Roi. Le premier Commandant va se charger de son cas, nous devons juste nous éloignier. Dépéchez vous !

- Que comptent ils faires ? Demanda Aikawa intriguet.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse car elle se matérialisait en cet instant même : Le Capitaine Commandant venait d'utiliser Ennetsu Jigoku, son attaque la plus puissante et la plus brutale aussi ! Le souffle chaud étouffa en grande partie le pauvre Vice Capitaine et il entendit Aikawa ragé : en effets, Kurosaki était toujours trop proche du Secunda, s'il était prit dans l'attaque, il n'y survivrait pas ...Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas attendus qu'il ce fut mit en sécurité ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Yamomoto de mettre le rouquin en danger ... A moins que Pedazo ne soit ...

Aikawa disparut, surprenant Izuru qui tenta de suivre son supérieur du regard, il était réapparut rapidement, le rouquin sur l'épaule et il n'avait pas l'aire content de voir Izuru là. Il abandonna totalement sa lame sur place, préférant aggripper son Vice-Capitaine pour l'emporter avec lui a coup de Shunpo, l'écartant le l'attaque pour éviter qu'ils fuent blessés.

- Lâchez moi ! Hurlait le rouquin en s'aggitant brutalement.

- Que comptez vous faire, Kurosaki ? Lâcha froidement Aikawa. Mourire ?

- Nous n'aurions pas dut laisser mourire Tosen ! Nous aurions dut le sauvé ! Il était blessé ! Pourquoi n'avons nous rien fait ?

- Par ce que nous somme en guerre, Kurosaki ! Nous ne devons éprouvez aucune pitiés pour nos ennemis ! Même si la veille, ils étaient nos amis ...

Izuru se demanda s'il ne parlait pas de Rei ... Et reporta son attention sur le Secunda, les énormes flammes passé ici et là et bientôt, il ne serait plus visible, totalement entouré par les concentrations des flammes ... Qui exploseraient toutes lorsqu'elles se rencontreraient en leurs points centrale.

Pedazo était toujours a genoux devant le corps de l'aveugle, le tenant d'une mains et en face, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ... Haussant les sourcils, Izuru tenta d'identifié la personne, mais les flammes ne le lui permirent pas ... En tout cas, l'information était passé : quelqu'un avait rejoint le Secunda et cela parrut impossible au blond ! La barrière former autour de Las Noches était toujours bien présente ! Quoi qu'un étrange trous semblait se reformer ...

Qui avait donc la capacitée de traverser la barrière ?

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de papillon, il n'y avait pas d'oiseau et il n'y avait pas non plus de libellule ! Il y avait un grand mur de feu qui illuminé la nuit éternel de Las Noches, mais de toute façon, tout cela était tellement quelconque pour la créature qu'était Wonderwice. En effets, le pauvre petit Arrancar avait ressentit la mort de son maître, celui qui lui avait appris tout un tas de chose comme jouer à cache cache avec Tatsuki, ou bien jouer aux chats et puis d'autre chose bien plus amusante ... Et il était mort ...

Pedazo releva la tête, des larmes ruisselé sur son visage, il ne parrut pas tant surprit que ça de voir le blond ici, un petit blond qui avait encore un peu de mal à réalisé ce qui se passait. Il comprenait parfaitement le concepte de la mort, c'est pourquoi il comprenait que Tosen ne pourrait jamais plus jouer avec lui et cela l'attristait énormément, tellement qu'il sentait un étrange liquide couler de ses joues, il comprenait qu'il pleurait ... Par ce qu'il était très triste ... Autant que Pedazo ? Il ne savait pas, mais tout les deux, ils étaient très très triste.

- Kaname ? Lâcha le blond en s'accroupissant.

- C'est de ma faute ! Avoua Pedazo. Je me suis montré égoïste ... J'aurais dut me rendre ... Il es mort a cause de moi ...

Pourquoi disait il cela ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait poigniarder et même s'il avait plein de sang sur les mains, il n'avait pas transperser le corps du tanné ! Il avait essayé de le sauvé ... Mais il se considérait comme fautifs ... Alors, Wonderwice décida d'agir et giffla soudainement Pedazo qui écarquilla les yeux. S'il croyait être le coupable, alors, il fallait le punir, non ? Le Secunda se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le blond pointa les flammes, montrant plutôt ce qu'il y avait derrière ...

- Eux ... Souffla le blond. Eux fautifs, pas toi ! ... Tu es pas ... Méchant ! ... Tu étais ... Trop gentil ! ... Pas tuer ... Ennemi, c'est ... Trop gentil !

- Mais, même si se sont des ennemis ... Se sont les anciens amis d'Orihime ...

- Nous ... Somme ... Ses amis ! ... Pas eux ! ... Et eux ... Veulent détruire ... Nous ...

Les flammes continuaient de se rapprochés, petit a petit, mais cela n'avait pas encore d'importance et au contraire : elles étaient insignifiante ! Pedazo et lui étaient triste, il fallait qu'ils se remettent et vite, il fallait que Wonderwice protége le jeune homme par tout les moyens et il savait parfaitement comment faire. Son maître était mort pour lui, il mourrait lui aussi pour lui !

Aggripant le Hyogoku qui voler dans son trou d'hollow et l'arracha avant de le glisser dans celui de Pedazo, provoquant une douleur monstrueuse cher l'un et cher l'autre. Arraché la sphère provoquer une douleur énorme tout comme l'intégret ! Mais il fallait souffrire lorsqu'on voulait manipulé la barrière.

- Wonderwice ! Protesta Pedazo.

Le blond lui attrappa les deux joues, les tirants doucement.

- Je veux venger Kaname ! Avoua très lucidement le blond.

Pedazo resta immobile et Wonderwice s'amusa a tirer un peu les joues, trouvant là un peu de réconfort. Il fini par sourire, malgrès les larmes et le blond le relâcha, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Oui, on va le venger ! Assura le Secunda en tournant son regard vers la lame au sol. On va aussi la vengée elle ... Rendont coup pour coup ! Non ... Frappons encore plus fort ! ... Wonderwice ... On va sûrement mourire ...

- Moi, je peu, mais pas toi ! Fit remarquer le blond. Tu n'a pas le droit ! ...

- Et comment je fais pour repartir sans provoquer la mort de tout le monde ? Lâcha ironiquement Pedazo.

- Tu réfléchis ! ...

Et, sur ses mots, le petit blond ce releva et sortis son armes, les flammes étaient suffisament proche pour que la chaleur ne fasse se consummer les vêtements fragiles. Il activa sans la moindre hésitation sa recureccion, Extinguir ... Et les flamme provoquer par Ryuu Jin Jakka s'éteignirent toute. Le plus gros attouts de la Soul Society devenant totalement inefficace pour eux deux ... Par ce que Wonderwice savait que Pedazo n'hésiterait plus et celui ci savait aussi que le fraccion de Tosen ne se laisserait pas aller ...

Ils allaient faire ce qui devait être fait pour protéger et sauvé ... Ils allaient tuées et sacrifiées ! Tout les deux ...

Pedazo récupéra le corps de Tosen, ne voulant sans doute pas le laisser là, il le prit sur son épaule et ranga son sabre dans son fourreau, récupérant l'arme de l'aveugle sous le regard de l'Arrancar modifié. Ils se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes et Pedazo essuya d'un rever de manche les larmes qui ruisseler toujours sur ses joues avant de tourner son regard vers leurs ennemis ... C'était ... Maintenant !

* * *

Kenpachi avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passé exactement, mais les flammes provoquer par le vieux venait de disparaître et une attaque qui aurait dut être fatale se volatilisa, tout simplement, laissant les Shinigami un peu ... Sur le cul ! Ouais, c'était le mot ! Ils étaient tous cloué sur le cul en face des deux Arrancars. Pedazo aborder un maintenant un sourire, se tournant vers Yamamoto.

- Je pense que, maintenant, vous vous doutez un peu des véritables capacités de Wonderwice ! Lâcha t il avec satisfaction. Il peu sceller les flammes de Ryuujin Jakka ... Votre plus grand avantage devient totalement inutilisable ! Pas trop déçus d'être ainsi berner par un fraccion et un Espada sans recureccion ?

- Pensez vous que sceller Ryuujin Jakka sera capable de nous battre ? Lâcha froidement le vieil homme.

- Vous êtes peut être le plus puissant être de la Soul Society depuis près de mille ans, je ne me ferais pas la moindre illusion ... Avoua Pedazo. Cependant, vous oubliez quelque chose de crucial ...

- Et quoi donc, arrogante créature ?

- Nous somme en guerre et tout les coups sont permis !

Qu'est c'qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

Le p'tit gosse qui avait eu longtemps le visage d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et qui avait longtemps était un être sans émotion, Kenpachi l'avait découvert avec un sourire et l'avait vus rire et là, sur son visage, il y avait un flots de larme qui continué de couler et en même temps, son expression restait neutre, affreusement neutre, comme si de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Kenpachi, qu'est c'que tu fais ici ! Hurla la voix d'Hotaru en arrivant à ses cotés. Tu devrait resté à ta position en cas de nouvelle attaque et ...

Le géant attrappa le môme pas le pan de son kimono, l'attirant brutalement à lui et Hotaru fit tomber lourdement Ichigo de son épaule qui eu le temps de se rattrapper, Izuru se releva avec un peu plus de difficulter.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Lâcha t il sur un ton menaçant. Pourquoi il es comme ça ?

- Non, tu répond d'abord toi ! Répliqua le Môme en tentant de se détaché de l'emprise. Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir.

- C'est moi qui ai fait cette requête. Avoua derrière le géant Kuchiki. Tout ce remus ménage ma fortement inquiétez ...

- Vous êtes fou ! Tous les deux ! Kenpachi, Kuchiki ne peu même pas se défendre et s'il es prit pour cible ?

- Qu'est c'que vous avez foutus avec les gosses ? Répéta Kenpachi en perdant peu a peu patience.

- Capitaine Aikawa, reprenez tout de suite votre position ! Hurla Samasu.

Hotaru se tourna vers le bras droit, un peu perdus, ne sachant sûrement pas comment faire pour se défaire de la puissante emprise que Kenpachi exercer sur son kimono. Pour le géant, il était hors de question qu'il reprenne par au combat et de toute façon, il semblait y avoir suffisament de monde là bas ! Soi Fon avait engager le combat avec Pedazo tandis que l'étrange Wonderwice c'était attaquer au Capitaine de la Neuvième Division sous une forme recureccion impressionnante, Kenpachi devait l'admettre.

- Désolé, Zaraki. Souffla Hotaru qui posa sa mains sur son poigniet.

Il y eu un forte concentration de lumière et sa mains fut repoussé, il nota aussi une douleur et haussa les sourcils ... Il venait de ... L'attaqué ? ... Hotaru n'hésita pas une seconde a se précipité vers le sabre qu'il avait dut abandonner un peu plus tôt ... Il venait vraiment de l'attaqué ? Alors, les ordres passait avant tout le reste ? Il était enchainé à ce point au Roi et à ses putains d'ordres ? Il allait jusqu'à l'attaqué pour obeir ...

L'aimait il si peu que ça ? Ou bien était ce justement par ce qu'il l'aimait qu'il avait mit autant de temps à "revenir" sur sa position ? Putain, ce Môme ! Ce putain de Môme ! Pourquoi était il aussi compliqué ? N'aurais il pas put être une personne plus normal ? Bah, c'était justement par ce qu'il était pas normal que Kenpachi l'adorait à en crevé ce gosse ...

Quelque chose apparut juste à coté d'Hotaru et la lame que tenait le Secunda s'abattis sur Aikawa sans la moindre hésitation, il tomba lourdement au sol du sang s'échappant de sa blessure au torse.

- Hotaru ! Hurla de rage Kenpachi.

Il s'élança soudainement sur l'arrancar qui parra sans la moindre difficulté son attaque ... Et le géant fut choquer ... Cette lame, c'était celle de Tosen.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je l'ai juste mit hors d'état de nuir ! Souffla le Secunda en fronçant les sourcils. J'suis pas un idiot ! J'irais sûrement pas jusqu'à le tuer !

Comment ça, il irait sûrement pas jusqu'à le tuer ? De quoi il parler ce sale petit con ? Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de comprendre, mais juga que la vengeance était peut être préférable ! C'était vraiment pas son truc de raisonné ... Mais ... En fait ... Y avait vraiment un truc de pas net !

- Pourquoi vous parlez tout le temps de la mort ? Souffla le géant sur un ton menaçant.

- Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? Demanda le gosse en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne vous on vraiment rien dit ?

Dire quoi ? Qu'est c'qu'il savait que lui même ne sache ? ... Peut être plus de chose que lui ... Bien plus ? Rei Seisui était dans leurs armées, peut être était elle du genre bavarde ? Et dans ce cas ... Pedazo ne devenait plus un ennemi quelconque à abattre, mais bien un ennemi détenant des informations capital et intéressante, non ? Que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Le temps presser vus que d'autre combattants étaient entrain d'approché ...

- Kenpachi, ne le laisse pas mourire ! Lâcha le Secunda. S'il venait à mourire, c'est vous tous qui creverez !

- Qu'est c'que tu m'chante, Pedazo ? Rala le géant avec force.

Mais quelqu'un avait décidé d'interrompre leurs conversations, Soi Fon était apparus et semblait bien décidé à utiliser Suzumebachi. Pourquoi semblait elle aussi boulversait et aussi enragé ? La jeune femme tenta d'attaquer par derrière et le Secunda eu juste le temps d'esquivé, s'écartant le plus rapidement possible des deux Capitaine. Bordel, qu'elle vienne maintenant, c'était vraiment trop chiant.

- Je vais te tuer, bâtard ! Lâcha la femme en se précipitant directement vers Pedazo.

On aurait put croire que le corps de Tosen sur son épaule était un véritable fardeau pour lui, mais au contraire, il réagissait avec une rapiditée impressionnante, il s'avança de lui même, posant un pied sur sa mains armée de son dard et appuya, le dard s'enfonçan dans le sol et, sans lui laissait le temps de reculer, une foi encore, Pedazo abattis la lame dans le dos de la jeune femme, la blessant gravement et prouvant qu'il n'avait plus la moindre hésitation !

Il semblait avoir comprit que, sur le champs de bataille, il y a ceux qui ne veulent pas tué et ceux qui n'éprouvent pas la moindre hésitation. Il ne semblait cependant pas près à achevé un ennemi a terre car il abandonna la jeune femme au sol, se concentrant sur Kenpachi qui avait dut mal à ce décidé ... Et c'était bien la première foi qu'il hésitait ! Il aurait put se battre à fond avec Pedazo, il aurait sans doute put s'éclater, mais savoir que Hotaru gissait au sol et était blessé, cela n'avait rien de réjouissant ... Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'assurait que le Môme s'en sorte ...

Le Secunda lui permit de partir, se concentrant plutôt sur autre chose ... Les autres combattants étaient arrivés et pas n'importe lesquels, ils auraient affaires à quelque chose le gosse, mais c'était pas le problème du géant qui alla jusqu'à son Môme a terre, il constata qu'il n'était pas tombé dans les vaps, malgrés le sang qui c'était écoulé. Izuru et Habama étaient déjà là pour le soignier, l'Arrancar suivant tout naturellement le groupe, sans doute inquiet pour le blond ... Quand à Kuchiki, il suivait les différents duels qui se dérouler à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Kuchiki, tu devrais te mettre à l'abris ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne crains rien. Répliqua le noble.

- Ouais, et si vous êtes pris pour cible, m'demandé pas d'venir pour vous sortir de là !

- Vous ferriez mieux de faire évacuer votre ami, blessé. Avoua l'ébène en se tournant vers lui. Si leurs de la mort es arrivé, alors, je l'accepterais.

Lui aussi, y avait quelque chose de changé en lui ...

* * *

Tetsuo se sentait géné depuis un bon moment maintenant, il avait vraiment une sale impression, surtout depuis qu'il se battait contre ce Secunda Espada. Il se souvenait de ce que leurs avaient rapportés Sakura et Yukimura ... Tsukimi serait à Las Noches, sans doute transformer en Hollow, mais, même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas dut atteindre la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir être un simple soldat ! Et pourtant, cet être qu'il avait en face de lui ...

Pedazo De Lagrima ... Ressemblait à Tsukimi ... A un point telle qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Heureusement que leurs père leurs avaient appris à frapper sans trop réfléchir, mais chaque fois qu'il tenté de le frapper ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... Il n'arrivait pas à le frapper suffisament fort pour le mettre hors d'état de nuir et pourtant, ce n'était pas les ouvertures qui manquait ! Il aurait put lui arraché le bras à plusieurs reprise et que dire du manque de protection au niveau des jambes ! Pas de protection ... Normal, il n'y avait que les indignes qui frapper les jambes.

C'était incroyable, pourquoi est ce que cet Arrancar ressemblait autant a Tsukimi ? Grimaçant en essayant de le frapper encore une foi, il fut parait sans la moindre difficulté et ... Pour cause : il n'avait plus aucune envie de frapper cet être qu'il avait en face de lui ... Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de son père ! Combien de foi avait il faillit le blesser ? Mais cet être semblait connaître les attaques du Chef de la famille Shuiro, comme s'il avait comprit son mouvement de sabre. Avait il put l'analysé en si peu de temps ou bien les connaissait il plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le pensés ...

Tetsuo s'écarta, resserant sa prise sur son zanpakuto, c'était lui ... Pedazo De Lagrima, Secunda Espada des Armées d'Aizen Sosuke ... C'était Tsukimi Shuiro ! Son demi-frère ... Son petit frère ... Mais c'était impossible ? Certes, ils n'avaient pas put l'envoyé à la Soul Society, mais qu'il fut un Arrancar ? Et d'une telle puissance ? C'était réellement impossible !

Il y avait eu une forte hésitation et le Secunda avait repousser Akira avant de se tourner vers l'autre Arrancar qui semblait réellement en difficulté ... Même si son opposant était Hikaru Shuiro, un membre de leurs familles, mais de la branche vivant à la Soul Society ... Bref, un être quelconque au sein de leurs familles ...

- C'est par ce que vous n'écoutez pas attentivement tout ce qu'on dit que vous allez perdre la guerre ! Déclara l'Arrancar, l'aire triste.

- Désolé, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris moi, c'est vous qui êtes dans la merde ! Avoua franchement Tetsuo. Tu es le Secunda, l'être le plus puissant présent à Las Noches et en plus, c'est toi qui à maintenant le Hyogoku, je l'ai vus, je ne suis pas aveugle ... Si on réussis à te vaincre, tout es fini ! Et pour le moment, toi et ton ami, vous êtes en grand danger ...

- Vous n'avez rien comprit à ce que je vous ai dit ...

Son regard briller de malice ... Tetsuo fronça les sourcils ... Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il leur avait dire, mais c'était en vain, le blond avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il jetta un regard a son père qui semblait tout aussi blassé que lui, il c'était stopper et semblait attendre une explication.

- Très bien, je vais vous le redire ! Souffla déséspérer le Secunda. Wonderwice es un Arrancar modifier ... Son nom de libération es "Extinguir" et il a été crée dans l'unique but de sceller les flammes de Ryuu Jin Jakka ...Vous avez comprit ?

Ouais, ça, c'était claire ! Donc, l'autre Arrancar était juste un truc pour scéller, Aizen avait dut chercher un moyen pour neutraliser le Commandant en chef des Armées de la Cour, pensant sans doute qu'il serait le plus fort guerrier, il c'était donc assurer que l'homme ne devienne pas génant en neutralisant sa puissance la plus grande : son zanpakuto ...

- Pour "sceller" les flammes ! Lâcha froidement Pedazo. Vous savez ? Enfermer hérmétiquements ! Vous avez besoin d'un dico ?

... Pour bloquer dans la lame, la recureccion, elle même ... Tetsuo réalisa ce que cela signifié ... Il y avait eu beaucoup de flamme provoquer par la lame de Yamamoto, beaucoup trop ! Et Ces flammes ...

- Shuiro, stop ! Hurla Tetsuo en se tournant vers le blond.

S'il ce putain d'Arrancar venait à crevé ... Toutes les flammes que sa recureccion contenait exploseré brutalement et à ce niveau, c'était pas mal de monde qui créverait ... L'autre blond n'avait pas même fait attention à lui, se concentrant sur son combat. C'était pas possible comme situation ! C'était un cauchemard, un véritable cauchemard : tout avait parut tellement simple ... CAPTURER LE SECUNDA ! ... Ouais, ok, dit comme ça, c'était plus dure qu'il n'y paraissait, mais pour eux ? Les Karyuudo ? Une partie de plaisir ! Surtout pour un Arrancar qui savait même pas utilisé la recureccion ! Et voilà que celui ci avait faillit se libérer et qu'il pouvait tuer les êtres trop faible pour lui d'un simple ... Regard ...

Et cette autre créature qui était arrivé, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le tuer à cause de ca faculté de faux cul ... Ouais, ok, ils pouvaient parlés ... Mais là n'était pas la question ! Si cet Arrancar crevé, il emporterait beaucoup de monde avec lui ! Sans doute un peu trop en réalité et là, ses bâtards d'Arrancars prouverait au monde qu'ils n'étaient pas à sous estimé !

Le blond réussis à se mettre entre son ennemi et son opposant, l'attrappant à la taille pour l'écarter sans la moindre difficulter et il sentit un courant d'aire, la créature difforme avait tenté de l'attrapper.

- Qu'est c'que vous foutez ? Rala le Shinigami. J'allais l'avoir !

- Il ne faut pas le tuer ! Hurla en retour Tetsuo. Putain, cet Aizen es réellement un emmerdeur ! S'il pouvait concevoir ce genre de plan, comment à t il put être enfermer aussi stupidement dans la Dimension du Roi.

- La question n'es pas de savoir comment il a put y être enfermer, mais qu'est ce qu'il a prévus pour en sortir ! Souffla une voie à coté de lui.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Tetsuo se tourna vers le Secunda qui l'avait suivit ... Non, c'était pas possible ? Il avait chercher une ouverture ? Ce mec aussi était ... Un putain d'emmerdeur ! Le blond n'eux même pas le temps d'esquivé l'attaque. La douleur fut intense, mais il réussit debout, sans qu'il sut pourquoi ... Ce n'était pas Tsukimi ! Ce petit frère n'avait pas de couille, frapper un adversaire n'était pas du tout dans son genre ! ... Mais cela n'avait pas été du genre de Pedazo jusqu'à la mort de Tosen Kaname, l'un des traitres ...

Un être pouvait il changait à ce point ?

Où était il le petit garçon pleurnichard qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de sa mère si fantastique ? Où était il le petit garçon faiblard qui était rejettait de toute la famille ? Où était il le petit garçon au regard coker qui avait toujours eu du mal à lasser ses chaussures et qui avait tendance à se prendre les pieds dedans ? Est ce qu'il avait réellement pus se transformer en cet être qui trancher ses ennemis sans la moindre hésitation ?

- Tsukimi ? Souffla difficilement Tetsuo.

- Tient, tu ouvre enfin les yeux, grand frère ? Lâcha ironiquement le Secunda. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard ...

Où était il le petit garçon qui avait parus si heureu avec sa mère ... Souriant ... Et pleurant chaque foi qu'il voyait un animal mort ? Ce petit gas qui n'aimait pas la mort et qui, ironie du sort, était mort jeune. Il était là ... Juste là ... Et il était bien décidé à faire ce qui était nécessaire pour son armée ... Sa pathétique armée d'Arrancar, ses créatures qui n'auraient jamais dut voir le jour ! ...

Il suivait sa propre route, se tout petit garçon ... Il c'était enfin relever ... Il avait enfin décidé d'être fort ...

Tetsuo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne put s'empêché de sourire en tombant à genoux, Hikaru Shuiro semblait vouloir prendre la reléve, mais ça, c'était signier son arrêt de mort, alors l'homme le retint autant que possible, il ne devait pas se relevé ! Pas avec ce qui était là ! Merde, lui, c'était un noble à la Soul Society, il n'avait pas le droit de clamser ce petit merdeux ... Le sang d'un noble était très important ...

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de défendre cet idiot de blond : Yamamoto avait décidé de venir s'en méler et Wonderwice était lui aussi de retour ... Putain de journé de merde ! Et qu'est ce qu'il attendait, leurs Père, pour revenir dans la compétition ? Lui, il était hors combat et ne pourrais qu'observer maintenant, mais c'était vraiment chiant cette affaire ...


	16. Chapitre 15 : Effondrement

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu ! Et ... La fin es proche, j'ai presque écris tout ce qu'il y avait à écrire ! D'ici une semaine, la partie 3 sera clos et la je prendrais une toute petite pause pour écrire la partie 4 ! Ne serait ce que pour avoir les idées très claire à un niveau : j'hésite encore quand au début de l'histoire ... Je commence à Ce Moment, ou bien plutôt à Ce Moment ? ... Je sais pas trop ... J'hésite, j'hésite ...

* * *

Habama soupira, le Capitaine Aikawa était hors de danger et c'était cela le principal, il jetta un coup d'oeil au combat qui opposait maintenant les deux Arrancar au puissant Yamamoto. La situation critique dans laquel c'étaient retrouvé ses deux camarades semblaient s'être totalement retourner contre les Shinigami, chacun ayant comprit que Wonderwice ne devait pas être tuer, à moins de vouloir provoquer une catatstrophe sans nom ...

Frisonnant bien malgrès lui, il hésita quand à la façon d'agir : devait il venir en aide à ses deux compères ou restait sur place ? C'était ses amis ... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Même si le nombre d'opposant avait considérablement diminué, il restait Yamamoto et son Vice-Capitaine, les gas de la Neuvième Division, Akira et Samasu sans oublier Kenpachi qui aurait parfaitement put reprendre part au combat, mais qui semblait plus attentifs au bon soin de son amant ... Ce qui faisait leurs affaires, après tout ... Mais, ses Vizards ... Ils semblaient attendre le bon moment pour activé leurs masques et terrasser leurs ennemis de leurs puissances !

L'Arrancar jetta un coup d'oeil à ses amis ... C'était peut être le moment de se dévoilé ? Rita était en sécurité là où elle se trouvait, pourquoi ne pas aller en aide à ses amis ? C'était une question tellement stupide qu'il décida de suivre ce que lui dicter son coeur et sa mains se ressera sur la prise de son zanpakuto, mais une mains aggripa son épaule et le tira légèrement en arrière. Il rencontra le regard glacial de Kuchiki qui semblait très attentifs à ses mouvements. Cela voulait il dire qu'il ne devait pas bouger ? Mais, c'était ses amis ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les abandonnés ...

- Je ne peu pas les laisser seul ! Souffla t il d'entre ses dents serrer. Ils vont ...

- Tait toi ... Ordonna séchement le noble. Je vais y aller ...

- Mais ... Attendez, vous ...

Il se tut lorsqu'il sentit sur eux le regard d'Izuru. Celui ci avait déjà suffisament de drole d'impression à leurs niveaux alors si en plus, il les voyaient parlés ensemble, la couverture déjà mini de l'ébène sauterait complétement ... Mais ce n'était pas la conversation qui sucita l'intérêt le plus grand du blond ... Il se releva et se rapprocha, aggripant le fraccion du Noventa pour le tourner vers lui.

- Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Lâcha t il avec rage. Si tu y va, tu va crevé !

- Et qu'est c'que sa peu faire si j'crevé ? Répliqua séchement l'arrancar. Se sont mes amis ! Mes AMIS ! J'peu pas les abandonné ! Lâche moi !

- Voie de la liaison 1 : Sai !

Habama sentit ses bras se bloquer dans son dos et il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Izuru le plaquer au sol, le bloquant totalement ... Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est c'qu'il foutait encore ? L'Arrancar lâcha un cris de fustration et tenta de se débattre, agitant farouchement les jambes pour tenter de se dégager, mais en vain. Mais c'était quoi leurs problèmes à tous ? Il avait pas le droit de venir en aide à ses propres amis ? Il n'allait quand même pas les voir mourire ?

Son regard se posa vers l'emplacement où c'était trouvé Kuchiki quelques instants plus tôt, mais il n'était plus là ... Mince alors, où est ce qu'il était allé ? Frisonnant d'horreur, il tenta de le trouvait en regardant autour d'eux et ne tarda pas à le trouvé, il était entrain d'aller directement vers la bataille ... Mais il voulait faire quoi là ? Il aurait put demandé à Habama de lui retiré le collier, Pedazo étant un Arrancar, copier son énergie était simple ! ... Il était fou !

- Sire Kuchiki ! Hurla le fraccion en se tournant vers Izuru. Il faut l'arrêté ! Il es complétement fou d'aller là bas et ...

- Qu'est c'que tu viens de dire ? Souffla le blond avec un regard terrifiant.

- Qu'il était fou ? Tenta l'Arrancar incertain.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait entendre ... Qu'avait il dit ? Ha oui, il avait dit "Sire Kuchiki" ? ... Heu ... Oups ? ...

- Il es des votres ? Souffla le blond, plus choquer qu'autre chose.

Habama répondit par un sourire nerveu, se demandant s'il ne devait pas montrer plus d'acharnement encore à tenter de s'enfuir, sa situation était bien trop critique pour qu'il n'ai pas envie de s'enfuir par ce qu'il avait l'impression, maintenant plus que jamais, d'être un prisonnier de guerre ! Il frissonna en se repliant légèrement sur lui même, ne supportant pas vraiment le regard du blond sur lui.

- Qu'est c'que vous lui avez fait ? Raga Izuru.

- J'sais pas ! Assura le fraccion de Taisuru. J'te rappelle que j'étais avec vous jusqu'à maintenant ! Laisse moi ! Lâche moi ! J'peu pas les laisser seul !

- Tu n'ira nul part ! Hurla le blond. Il en ai tout à fait hors de question !

Merde ! Comment il faisait pour se retrouvé dans ce genre de situation ? Il avait vraiment pas de bol ! Il était Monsieur Malchanceu ! Posant son regard vers le combat, il constata que personne n'avait pris le dessus, ce qui était bon signe, mine de rien, mais tout de même ... Et lui qui ne pouvait même pas aller les aidés ! Ha, comment il faisait pour se foutre dans la merde à ce point ?

- Tu me le payera ! Promis le blond.

Et il savait déjà qu'il le payerait et qu'il regretterait de ne pas lui avoir dit la véritée ... Mais, franchement, comment aurait il put avouer cela ? Il avait pas le droit de trahir un homme qui ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir "aider" Ichimaru ...

* * *

La situation c'était totalement renverser, du point de vus de Pedazo en tout cas ... Disons qu'avant, ils étaient pas mal nombreux et que maintenant ? ... Bah, ils semblaient en grande difficulté ! Et c'était intéressant de voir ses ennemis dans un telle désarois ! Ils c'étaient sans doute imaginés que cela serait simple ? Bien sûr ! Ils pensaient tout prévoir a chaque fois et malgrès leurs échecs, ils continuaient de croire en leurs puissances ! Combien de fois avaient ils échouaient ?

Et là, encore une fois, ils étaient entrain de se faire avoir à leurs propres jeu ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emportés ... Ils ne pourraient jamais l'emporter sur eux ! Par ce qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils étaient capables ... Leurs déterminations étaient sans faille et en cet instant, le Secunda était bien décidé à venger la mort de l'homme qu'il tenait toujours ... Hors de question qu'il abandonne le corps ici ...

Son regard se posa tout naturellement sur les Vizard ... Wonderwice occupé sans mal le Commandant en Chef qui se montré très prudent, quand à Tetsuo ... C'était étrange de le voir à ce point protéger le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division ... C'était peut être le moment où jamais d'y aller ... Sa prise sur le zanpakuto de l'aveugle se fit plus forte ... Venger Tosen ... Réussir à le venger et a venger celle qu'il avait aimé ...

Wonderwice dut comprendre son envie du moment, il se positionna entre les opposants et Pedazo et celui ci ne put s'empêché de sourire. Ce qu'il voulait faire été plus que risqué, on pouvait même dire que c'était un espéce de sucide ... Mais il savait déjà ce qui arriverait : il ne mourrait pas ... Par ce que le petit blond ferait en sorte de le protéger et c'était là que tout ce jouerais, il faudrait sans doute être extrémement rapide ! Plus que rapide ...Ou bien, aller directement au but !

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit : il utilisa le sonido pour atterrire devant le groupe et lança sans la moindre hésitation la lame, se contre fichant du fait de ne plus pourvoir se défendre ... De toute façon, ce coup serait sans doute trop choquant pour tout le monde ! La lame avait traverser en partis le groupe qui c'était sentit en sécurité et elle c'était plantée directement dans le torse de Rose qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Un cadeau de votre femme ! Lâcha ironiquement le Secunda avec un sourire carnissier.

Les Vizards avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se réalisé et Love fut le premier à réagir, il hurla le nom de son ami ... Et Pedazo décida qu'il ne devait pas laisser la moindre chance de survit à cet Ootoribashi ! Il c'était promit, oui, il c'était promit de combler les dernières paroles de l'aveugle ! Il le ferait ... Il vengerait la femme qu'il avait aimé et, surtout, il le vengerait lui avec un coup plus puissant que celui de tuer ses assasins ... Utilisant le Sonido, il attrappa la lame ...

Oter la vie, il l'avait déjà fait, un tout petit peu plus tôt ... Mais là, encore une fois, il hésita ... Il n'aimait pas tuer ... Il n'aimait vraiment pas tuer, mais ses ennemis le forcé à faire cela ! Ils le forcés à Tuer pour Protéger et le forcé à Sacrifier pour Sauver ! S'ils lui avaient montrés une autre voix à suivre, peut être aurait il put être heureux, mais c'était un fait : pendant une guerre, personne ne pouvait être heureux ! Pendant une guerre ... Tout le monde était malheureux ... Et pendant une guerre, tuer était une nécessitait absolue ...

Pedazo ne c'était jamais imaginé pouvoir faire un jour ce qu'il fit : il retira la lame et trancha sans la moindre hésitation le pauvre Rose, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance ... Tuer était sans doute plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait ... C'était comme écrasser un insecte inoffensive au sol ... Ho, le Secunda Espada n'avait jamais été du genre à écrasser les insectes et au contraire, il était du genre à aider les scarabés retourner à se remettre sur patte, s'il voyait un oiseau blessé, il l'apportait à sa mère et lorsqu'il y avait une araignier dans sa chambre, il faisait en sorte de la sortir dans lui causer le moindre mal ... Alors imaginé son état d'esprit lorsqu'il regarda le corps d'Ootoribashi Rôjûrô tombé au sol ...

C'était lui qui l'avait tuer ... Il avait de plus en plus de sang sur les mains ... Et il en aurait encore d'avantage, c'était le choix qu'il venait de faire ! Il tuerait encore et encore ses ennemis ! ... Eux n'avaient pas eu de pitié, pourquoi en aurait il ?

- Rose ! Hurla d'horreur l'un des Vizards.

Pedazo avait du mal à se remettre, choquer de se voir aussi insensible, il sentait bien les mouvements autour de lui, mais ... Franchement, c'était dure de réagir ... En réalité, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : laver ses mains qui étaient toutes rouges ... Rouge du sang de son supérieur et rouge du sang de ses ennemis ... Les lavés ...

L'un des Vizards était sur le point de le frapper, mais quelque chose l'engloba entièrement et le Secunda reconnut l'énergie de Wonderwice ... Voilà, c'était justement ça qu'il attendait ... Oui, ce moment précie ! Les Vizards se laisseraient emportés par leurs haines et tenterait de le tuer ... Et tout ce qu'il y aurait entre leurs proies et eux seraient tués ... Ironique, non ? Ils allaient sans doute provoquer leurs propres morts ! C'était le Sacrifice pour Sauver, non ? ...

- Wonderwice aime la nuit. Avoua l'Arrancar.

- Moi aussi, j'aime la nuit. Répondit Pedazo.

Le fraccion de Tosen l'attrappa et utilisa le sonido pour l'écarté de là et, la seconde d'après, la pression se fessait moins forte, beaucoup moins forte. Quelqu'un avait dut porter un coup fatale au blond.

Pas le temps de se lamentait ! Pas le temps de se lamentait ! Il devait fuir et rapidement ! Jettant un coup d'oeil à Las Noches, il se demanda si l'explosion serait risquer pour la barrière ou non. Il utilisa le sonido, mais cessa lorsqu'il constata que Yamamoto n'était pas d'accord avec ce procédé : le vieillard se précipité vers le corps de Wonderwice qui gonflé et il se jetta sur lui ...

L'explotion, bien qu'étouffé par le corps du veillard, n'en fut pas moins d'une brutalitée aveuglante et étouffante. Pedazo se jeta au sol, protégant le cadavre autant que possible, concient que de toute façon, son corps était suffisament résistant pour supporter la chaleur intense de ses flammes. Lorsque le souffle fut moins intense, le Secunda pris à la taille Tosen et récupéra sa lame ... Il utilisa le Sonido pour se retrouvé proche de Yamamoto ... Le pauvre homme ... Il était dans un de ses états ! De multiple blessure c'était former sur son corps qui avait été en partis bruler !

Pas de pitié pour l'ennemi, c'était ce qu'ils venaient de lui apprendre ! Il ne devait pas éprouvé la moindre pitié ... Pas même pour un homme déjà a terre ... La vengeance de Tosen serait ... Aussi grande que sa mort ! La lame de l'aveugle s'enfonça dans le crâne du veillard et une foi encore, le garçon eu du mal à réalisé qu'il était devenus une telle créature ... En même temps, un Hollow, c'est cruelle, non ? Donc, logiquement, c'était ça sa véritable nature, non ? Tuer ...

- Vous n'êtes peut être pas le Roi, mais vous mort, ce sera un sacré coup pour la Soul Society. Avoua froidement le Secunda.

Il l'avait fait ... Encore une foi, il avait tué quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas pus se défendre ... Ha, il était bien un monstre ! Non ? ...

Haussant les sourcils, il se tourna vers la seule personne qui semblait capable de venir ici ... Kuchiki ? ... Il fallait croire que les colliers étaient à la foi des inhibiteurs de pouvoir et un moyen de se protéger ... Et c'était pas plus mal ! A cette distance, il aurait sans doute était tuer ! En fait, c'était probable ! Le noble s'avança, fixant d'un aire froid le corps de Yamamoto avant de reporter toute son attention sur Pedazo.

- Tu y va fort, maintenant, ils vont vouloir ta peau ! Avoua le noble.

Oui, cela, il l'avait bien comprit ! Plus personne ici ne voudrait l'avoir vivant, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire, mais que voulez vous ? A la guerre comme a la guerre, non ? Et puis ... C'était eux qui avaient commencé, non ? Il sentit des énergies se rapprochés, mais avec plus de prudence et Pedazo n'eux aucun mal à comprendre que ceux qui approché craignait pour Kuchiki. Il n'avait pas été découvert et, au vus de son comportement, il semblait vouloir changé cela, non ?

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le Secunda avec un large sourire.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ...

Alors, autant l'exaucé, non ? Il se rapprocha du noble et attrappa le collier qu'il arracha sans la moindre hésitation avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le cadavre du Commandant en chef ... Fixant la lame toujours planté ... Il se dit que l'être qui avait fait ça était très cruel ... Il était très cruel ... Et il se demanda qui remplacerait l'homme à la tête des armées de la cour ...

Sûrement pas Kuchiki, en tout cas.

- Et toi, tu crois que tu va pouvoir tuer tes ennemis ? Demanda négligement le Secunda.

- Oui, je n'hésiterais pas ! Assura le noble.

Et l'ébène porta la mains à la lame que Pedazo avait dans le dos, le katana du noble qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'alors comme arme, c'était ironique, non ? Ichigo avait été tellement emporter par sa haine qu'il n'avait pas même reconnut une lame qui avait croissée la sienne.

* * *

Il venait de récupérer son arme et, franchement, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec celle ci. Pendant ce temps où il c'était écarté de Las Noches, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait et avait réalisé que son coeur était avec Gin ... Sauf que, se dernier était enfermer ... Et que son coeur à lui était avec Aizen ... Mais qu'importe s'il ne l'aimait pas : Byakuya lui était fou de l'argenté et c'était fini, il était complétement perdus ...

- Kuchiki, allez vous mettres à l'abris ! Conseilla Shuiro Akira.

L'ébène jetta un coup d'oeil au blond ... Le pauvre ... Lui qui ne voulait que protéger le sang noble, voilà qu'un autre les trahissait en cet instant, mais Byakuya n'éprouvé aucune pitié pour cet être.

- Disperse toi, Sendonzakura ! Lâcha froidement le noble.

L'homme parrus très surprit et sembla sur le point d'attaque le Secunda, se disant sans doute qu'il était avec lui alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le noble dirigea son attaque directement vers lui, les petales se dirigeant vers lui. Akira utilisa juste à temps le shunpo pour pouvoir s'écarter.

- Kuchiki, que faites vous ? Hurla le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pedazo, il es temps d'y aller ! Annonça l'ébène sans même prêter la moindre attention aux autres personnes présente. Tu peu ouvrire la barrière ?

Le cramoisie se tourna vers lui, il pleurait toujours autant. Etait ce a cause de la mort de Tosen, ou bien a cause de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pedazo était très jeune, affreusement jeune ! Avoir du sang sur les mains si jeune, c'était un malheur, mais il avait décidé ... Un choix noble pour un être aussi jeune, non ? Cependant, Byakuya jugait qu'il en avait fait assé et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à former un bouclier entre le jeune Arrancar.

- Grand frère ? S'écria une voie qu'il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

Ne surtout pas fléchir ... Pas même face à cela ... Il avait décidé, même s'il devait suivre ceux qui risquait la défaite, il voulait suivre celui qu'il aimait ... Et tenir sa promesse : tant qu'il restait avec Ichimaru, celui ci lui avait promis qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien à Rukia ... Certe, l'argenté n'était pas là et ne pourrait pas respecter sa part du marché, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le noble allait briser sa part !

- Tu peu ouvrire la barrière ? Redemanda avec patience l'ébène.

Non, il ne pourrait pas, bien trop torturé intérieurement. Tant pis, il devrait se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se relevé. Il avait tout de même de la chance dans son malheur : il était un noble et, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il n'y avait absolument rien de plus important pour le Roi qu'un noble ! Combien de foi avait il répété que les nobles étaient importantes ?

- Rippa ! Hurla à plein poumon une voie enfantine. Rippa ! Reste bien auprès de Youji !

Haussant les sourcils, Byakuya se tourna vers la barrière et put voir les deux Plus, la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains un étrange parchemin et semblait marmonné quelque chose, très concentré sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ... Décidément, ses deux là était plein de mystére et leurs faires confiances ne lui coûterait de toute façon rien ! Il s'aggripa à Pedazo qui parrus surprit, il ne paraissait pas tout comprendre, et essaya de se détaché les première seconde, mais le noble ressera simplement sa prise et ...

Yuki posa l'étrange parchemin au sol et s'écarta, quelque chose apparut peu à peu, formant un étrange cylindre former de multitude de parchemin et de l'eau sembla se remplir en son centre, il se passa exactement la même chose de ce coté de la barrière, le porte bonheur de Pedazo sembla éclaté et forma tout un tas de talisman les englobèrent et l'eau les enveloppèrent brutalement avant de disparaître ...

L'ébène secoua la tête et essuya son visage ruissellant ... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Se tournant, il constata qu'il était maintenant en sécurité en présence des deux Plus qui s'aggitaient joyeusement autour de eux deux et cela le fit hausser les sourcils, lui et Pedazo étaient entièrement tremper ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est le Gofu Un'sou* ! Avoua Yuki un peu géné. Bon, c'est pas cool, par ce qu'on es tout mouiller, mais c'est efficace pour sortir des amis de situation critique ...

- Je vois ça ... Murmura l'ébène en se relevant. Vous êtes toujours aussi étonnant ...

- On vous l'a dit que nous vous serions utile sur le terrain ! Soupira Aisu. Ha, vous, les jeunes ! Vous n'écoutez jamais les anciens !

- C'es un peu dire lorsque les anciens sont de la taille d'enfant ! Répliqua derrière eux la voie de Renji. Est c'que vous allez bien vous deux ?

- Tous va bien. Assura le noble en se tournant vers le Secunda.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait de l'état de Pedazo, le roux c'était accroupis près de lui et l'examiné avec soin, cherchant sans doute des blessures graves. Le noble récupéra son fourreau et le mit en place autour de sa taille et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il change de vêtement. D'ailleurs, il retira sa coiffe de noble, laissant retomber les morceau de métal au sol.

- Alors, vous aussi, vous avez trahis. Nota la voix mécontente d'Hikaru Shuiro.

Le noble jetta un regard par dessus son épaule et se concentra plutôt sur Renji et Pedazo. L'Octavo avait récupéré le cadavre de Tosen et l'avait pris sur son épaule et ne semblait pas savoir comment agir avec Pedazo.

- Je vais l'amené à Schi ... Commença Byakuya avant de se reprendre. A Dame ... Inoue ...

Renji aquiesça et se volatilisa, l'ébène pris le Secunda entre ses bras, le soulevant dans ses bras. Il jetta un regard au deux Plus qui restait très patient, ils étaient venus et les avaient sortis d'un sacré merdier !

- Merci à vous deux. Sourit Byakuya. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passer si vous n'étiez pas venus !

- Vous ne risqueriez pas d'attrapper un grand ruhm en tout cas ! Soupira la jeune Plus. Aller vite faire soignier Pedazo ! Et aller vous changer !

- Je vous remercie et c'est comme ça que vous le prenez ? Soupira l'ébène.

- On es quand même là pour veiller sur vous ! Avoua Aisu. Les ancêtres, c'est nous ! Aller, et la prochaine foi, emmené nous avez vous !

Byakuya aquiesça et décida d'y aller, il jetta juste un regard à sa petite soeur. Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il la trahissait, mais cette foi, il ne la trahissait pas qu'elle ... Le regard de la jeune fille lui déchira le coeur et il fui, disparaissant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut d'en l'enceinte même du château. Il put respirait et se concentra pour chercher l'énergie d'Orihime, il fut surprit de constaté qu'elle était toujours proche de la salle des trônes. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde a la rejoindre et une foi encore, il fut surprit lorsqu'il constata qu'elle semblait mal au point.

Loly et Melony restaient proche de la jeune fille et l'observèrent un peu troublé, il hésita quelques instants, après tout, le Secunda était juste un peu choqué ... Mais a peine eu t il l'idée d'aller dans les appartement d'Ichimaru avec son poid qu'Orihime avait déployé le bouclier des deux cieux sur eux deux et cela ne dut pas plaire à au deux Arrancars ... Vus le regard qu'elles lancèrent toute deux à Orihime.

- Mais, qu'est c'que tu fous encore ? S'écria l'ébène, confirmant les pensés du noble. Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te jure que je t'assome.

- Mais, Pedazo es blessé. Fit remarquer avec un sourire la rousse. Ne t'inquiéte pas, ça sera rapide.

- Dame Schiffer, il n'a pas été trop touché. Avoua Byakuya. Il a juste besoin de repos ...

- Alors, Sire Tosen ... Commença Melony.

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, détournant le regard en se mordillant nerveusement les ongles. L'idée de perdre leurs supérieurs devait être un sacré coup pour tout le monde, c'était quelque chose que personne n'avait crus possible, même si le Superviseur avait prévus le coup ... Ceux qui devrait prendre les commandes étaient tous là ... Pedazo, Orihime et ... Byakuya lui même ... Et, dans le lot, il semblait bien que le Secunda ne pourrait pas donner d'ordre ...

Peut être que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de se dévoilé ? Il aurait sans doute dut rester encore un peu à l'extérieur ? En réalité, l'ébène craignait déjà les réactions qui pourrait se faire : une humaine à la tête des Arrancars ? Etait ce réellement possible ? Et lui alors ? Un fraccion ... Un Shinigami, qui plus es ... Qui accepterait leurs ordres ? Pedazo était la seule assurance que les Arrancars leurs obeiraient et ... Pour le moment ... Il n'était pas en état ...

- Schiffer, pense tu que nous puissions commander les armées sans Pedazo et sans qu'ils se révoltent ? Demanda inquiet l'ébène.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement la jeune fille. Il faudra attendre qu'il se réveil, je pense que c'est la meilleur des solutions ...

- Hé, vous inquiétez pas, on matera les récalcitrants ! Assura Loly avec force. Si Tosen vous préparez à être nos supérieur, c'était pas pour rien ! Et le premier qui l'ouvre, j'lui fourrerez mon point dans sa gorge !

Orihime rigola et essuya son front avant de reporter son attention sur le noble et son ex-fraccion.

- Vous êtes trempez ? Remarqua t elle.

- Oui, c'est la faute au deux Plus. Avoua franchement l'ébène avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, je crois vraiment que nous ne devrions plus les sous estimer. Vus ce qu'ils ont fait, je crois qu'ils ne peuvent être qu'un atout ...

- Ils paraissent pourtant si jeune ! Avoua Melony avec une moue.

- Les plus jeunes, ce ne sont pas eux, mais bien les humains qui sont arrivés ici. Rappella Byakuya avant de posé son regard sur Pedazo. Quand à vous, vous allez devoir vous changez ...

- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'une douche. Avoua le Secunda qui fixait ses mains.

Tuer, c'était dure pour tout le monde ... Surtout lorsqu'on tuer pour la toute première foi, non ? ...

* * *

**Lexique ****:**

Un'sou : 運漕 [うんそう] transport maritime


	17. Chapitre 16 : Atari

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, je tiens le rythme et je peu écrire en plus plein de OS ... Pour le moment ... J'éspére pouvoir garder se rythme en espérant récupérer le précédent où j'écrivais beaucoup sans la moindre difficulté ! ... Mais bon ... J'éspére avoir le temps d'écrire les deux chapitres pour Lundi, en effets, j'aimerais écrire les derniers chapitre de "Les Nymphes du Desert Blanc", serait tant que l'histoire se finisse, non ? ... Peut être qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul et unique chapitre Lundi ... Mais plein de OS ? =3 ...

* * *

Il semblait qu'il y avait un problème, certain Arrancar semblaient se précipité vers un lieu et Uryû ne put s'empêché de suivre le mouvement, désobeissant à l'ordre de Renji qui lui avait demandé de rester sur place. Il semblait qu'il y avait un combat dans l'enceinte même de Las Noches, ce qui était vraiment incroyable vus que la barrière c'était refermer ! Mais c'était le cas : quelqu'un était entrain de se battre contre les Arrancars.

La personne attérie juste en face du Quincy qui écarquilla les yeux, la lame faillit lui tranché la gorge, mais se stoppa à quelques milimètres, faisant frissonner l'ébène qui se dit qu'il risquer de se faire taper sur les doigts par Renji.

- Beau frère ? Lâcha une voix féminine.

... Beau frère ? Ecarquillant les yeux il regarda plus attentivement l'opposant et fut surprit de voir Nemu ... Nemu Kurotsuchi ? Mais, que faisait elle là ? Alors, ça, c'était une surprise et ... En même temps ... Devait il être heureu ? Il ne savait plus et vus les réactions des Arrancars, il se sentait complétement perdus ! Surtout celle de Findor qui dégaina son épée ...

- Attendez ! Ordonna paniqué Uryû en levant les bras. Attendez juste deux minutes !

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui haussa les sourcils et jetta un coup d'oeil à son sabre, elle le cacha ensuite derrière son dos, rougissant légèrement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, beau frère. Assura la jeune fille. Je ...

- Nemu, enfin, que faites vous là ? Demanda surprit en jettant un regard par dessus son épaules. Votre père es là aussi ?

- Non, je suis là de mon plein grès ... Je ...

Elle semblait vraiment très troublée en réalité ... C'était ... Etonnant quand même ... Non ? ... Bon, avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle se rende, non ? Le Quincy jeta un regard vers les Arrancars, ils risquaient de perdre patience ... Non ?

- Kurotsuchi, tu veux bien me confier ton arme ? Tenta Uryû.

- Hé, attendez ! S'écria Findor. C'est une ennemie et une Vice-Capitaine !

- C'est aussi la soeur de l'Octavo Espada. Avoua franchement le Quincy, un peu géné. Si elle se rend, il n'y a pas de problème, si ?

Le blond sembla en resté sur les fesses ! Il les fixa tour a tour alors que Nemu continué d'hésiter à rendre son arme, tout compte fait, elle la ranga et la lui donna pour la plus grande surprise de toute le monde. L'ébène décida de prendre soin du zanpakuto et une foi encore, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Pour voir son frère ? Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait put se manifester plus tôt, dans la bataille, là, elle semblait agir contre la volontée de Mayuri ... Non ?

- Alors, que faites vous ici ? Demanda Uryû. Vous ... Vouliez voir Renji ? ...

- C'est à dire que ... Murmura t elle en devenant plus rouge. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je fais là ...

- Pardon ? Vous ... Mais enfin, vous auriez put vous faire tuer !

- Désolé ...

Findor c'était rapproché, curieux de savoir ce que tout cela signifié, il pencha la tête sur le coté et sembla attendre des ordres venant de Renji qui se sentit géner : il n'était pas un Espada, juste un fraccion d'Espada, il n'avait logiquement pas le droit de donner d'ordre quelconque, mais dans ce genre de cas, que devait il faire ? Il avait en face de lui la soeur de son amant ... Et ... C'était sencé être une ennemie ...

Ha, mon dieu ! Toute cete situation était particulièrement compliquer ! Renji était le fils de Kurotsuchi, une famille vraiment étrange ! Entre le père, un scientifique fou, la fille, une personne ne semblant pas éprouvé le moindre sentiment, et le fils ... Un shinigami qui c'était transformer en Hollow pour devenir ensuite un Arrancar et qui aimait un homme ... Oui, on ne pouvait pas faire plus étrange famille que celle ci !

- Aller, vient, je vais te conduire à Renji ! Annonça Uryû en se tournant.

Il sentit sa manche cessit et haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la jeune Shinigami qui était rouge et détourner le regard.

- Beau Frère, est ce que tu ne pourrais pas, avant, me conduire ... Commença t elle hésitante.

Elle semblait tellement géné, il avait l'impression ... De voir Orihime avant qu'elle ne se mette officiellement avec Ulquiorra ...

- Va y, je t'écoute ! Encouraga le Quincy.

- Kiyone Kotetsu. Lâcha t elle en tournant enfin son regard vers lui. Vous l'avez emprisonné et je veux ... La voir ... Je ... Peu ?

Uryû haussa les sourcils ... Elle voulait voir Kiyone ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Vus ses rougeurs ... Il avait l'impression ... Non, elle était amoureuse de la jeune fille ? C'était possible ... Pourquoi cela serait il impossible ? Le Quincy rougit brutalement en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas du tout tord ! Décidément, la famille Kurotsuchi n'était pas une famille comme les autres !

- Findor, tu sais où es la prisonnière Kiyone Kotetsu ? Demanda poliment Uryû.

- Je crois qu'elle se trouve toujours dans les appartements du Seigneur Aizen ... Avoua le blond, de plus en plus perdus.

- Pourrais tu aller prévenir Renji de la présence de Nemu Kurotsuchi ?

L'Arrancar sembla hésité et dut se dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'aire si terrifiante que cela cette Shinigami. Il aquiesça et disparut brutalement ... Enfin, il était sans doute le seul à croire qu'elle ne put rien faire, d'autre resté très attentifs à ce qu'ils faisaient alors que Nemu, elle, fixait le Quincy, les mains poser sur son obi, la tête penché sur le coté, attendant sans doute qu'Uryû la guide ...

Bon, en tant qu'alliée, elle ne risquait pas de faire long feu, mais la faire passé pour prisonnière ? Alors qu'elle était la soeur de Renji ... Ce n'était pas correcte ! Elle était quelqu'un d'important ... Finalement, il opta pour lui tendre une main et elle la pris timidement.

- Dit donc, t'en a combien des conquêtes Shinigami ? Souffla soudainement une voix à coté de lui.

En se tournant, Uryû rencontra le regard haussé de Taisuru qui semblait très intêrésser par ce qui se passait et ... Le Quincy se demanda s'il avait seulement le droit de parler : en effets, le Noventa était allonger au sol et sur lui, il y avait Apache, Mira Rosa et Sun-sun qui semblaient toutes trois vouloir le bloquer, tout se petit monde c'était figer pour les fixers, très intéresser par la scène ...

- Vous pouvez parlé. Répliqua la Shinigami en retour.

En effets, le voir dans cette situation avait quelque chose de vraiment très ... Equivoque ... Taisuru dut comprendre car il recommença à s'aggité brutallement, essayant de se défaire de la prise des fracciones de la Tiercera, mais celle ci semblaient bien décidé à le maintenir sur place.

- Uryû ! S'écria le Noventa avec force. Aide moi, s'il te plait ! Ses nana veulent pas me lâcher ! J'ai horreur de ça !

- Mais, qu'est ce qu'elles te veulent ? Demanda intriguet le jeune homme.

- Cet idiot ne veut pas aller se faire soignier ! Rala Appache en lui tordant le bras.

Uryû se demanda s'il ne risquait pas d'être plus blessé entre leurs mains à elles et décida de se garder sa réfléxion ! De toute façon, il préféra se concentré sur sa ... Prisonnière ... Non, hôte était plus qualifié pour la jeune shinigami. Elle l'avait relâché et c'était rapproché du groupe un peu surpris, ils l'observèrent tous, intriguet, alors qu'elle relevait les manches de son kimono.

- Laissez moi faire, je vais m'occupé de lui ! Assura Nemu sur un ton très peu rassurant.

- Attend, Nemu ... Voulus protester Uryû.

Mais qui n'eux pas le temps de stopper la jeune femme.

* * *

Findo était venus prévenir Renji, très rapidement. Celui ci venait juste d'allongé l'aveugle dans son lit, il c'était demandé quoi faire pour lui et avait comprit que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux. En tout cas, lorsqu'il entendut parler de Nemu. Il eu d'abord extrémement soeur pour elle et puis avait eu peur ensuite pour tout les autres, surtout en entendant l'hurlement qu'il y eu et qui résonna dans tout Las Noches ...

L'Octavo n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utilisé le Sonido pour rejoindre le lieu d'où provenait l'hurlement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa soeur se tappoter les mains, le Noventa a terre et les fracciones d'Hallibel fixer la Vice-Capitaine d'un aire choquer. Uryû était lui aussi présent et était rouge ... Entièrement rouge ... Mais, que c'était il donc passé ?

- C'était quoi ses positions ? Rala soudainement Apache.

- Impressionnant. Avoua Mira Rosa.

- Intéressant ! Soupira Sun-sun avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

- Il c'est passé quoi là ? Hurla brutalement Renji.

- Je ne sais pas trop ... Avoua franchement le pauvre Quincy qui semblait traumatisé.

Le roux se souvint de ce qui c'était passé le jour où les Kurotsuchi étaient venus leurs porters leurs aides à Hueco Mundo, lors de leurs combats contre l'ex-Octavo. Le père avait soignier sa fille de façon extrémement ... Ha, rien que d'y repensé ! Alors ... Elle aussi était du genre à pratiquer le même genre de soin ? Renji se pencha sur le pauvre Noventa toujours à terre, il avait les yeux écarquillé et fixer le plafond fissurer de Las Noches ...

- Pauvre de toi ! Soupira Renji en lui tapottant le crâne. Courage, tu oubliera tout ce qui vient de se passer ...

- Et attend, c'est quoi se délire ? Hurla Apache. C'es qui cette nana !

- C'est ma grande soeur ! Avoua sans la moindre hésitation l'Octavo. Ca me fait bizarre de la présenter comme ça ... Ha ! Y a moins d'un ans, j'étais un Shinigami Orphelin et célibataire et voilà que maintenant, je suis l'Octavo Espada, j'ai un père fou, une soeur et un amant qui me comble au lit !

Uryû s'avança directement sur lui pour le frapper derrière la tête. Renji se tourna vers lui en souriant, mais lorsqu'il capta le regard inquiet de l'ébène, il jetta un coup d'oeil à son torse et comprit sans mal la raison de son inquiétude.

- C'est pas mon sang. Assura t il.

- C'est celui de qui ? Demanda son amant.

Renji secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa soeur ...

- Elle veut voir Kiyone Kotetsu. Avou Uryû. Je vais aller les prévenir ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, le Quincy avait disparut ... Hum, tient, avait il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Hum, non, il avait l'aire pressé, mais tout cela paraissait tellement intriguant. Donc, Nemu voulait voir Kiyone, il se tourna vers la jeune Shinigami et lui fit signe de le suivre, personne ne trouva mot à dire, laissant la jeune femme sous la garde de l'Octavo.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se présenté à la porte des appartements d'Aizen où, comme souvent ses derniers temps, on voyait tout un tas d'Arrancar venir prendre leurs ordres. Renji ne prit pas la peine de frapper, en tant que guerre, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'accommodé de politesse. Loly et Melony semblait être entrain de chercher un moyen pour colmater une brêche énorme provoquer par Kenpachi, juste avant que la barrière ne se reférment, elles en vinrent à la conclusion qu'elles allaient le tués ce gas ... En effets, c'était celui qui causer le plus de dommage parmis les Shinigami ...

Les prisonnier étaient tous présent là, dans cette pièce, possédant leurs entraves, ils restaient dans ses appartements pendant les batailles et les réparations, Loly et Melony étant de parfaite gardienne en cas de soucie. Ils ne semblaient pas s'ennuyer. Renji, qui s'occupé des deux jumeaux pendant les temps de pose, avait toujours du mal à se faire une idée des deux troisièmes sièges de la Cinquième Division, mais il en était venus à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais ... Et était très fidèle à leurs supérieur, Seigen Suzunami.

- Ha, non, ils vous on emprisonner vous aussi ? Lâcha mécontent le garçon.

Beaucoup de regard se levèrent vers eux et Renji se sentit mal a l'aise. Loly fit signe aux autres de ne pas s'en occupé et recommença a débattre avec Melony quand à la meilleurs façon d'empêché Kenpachi de faire s'effondré cette partie du château ... Uryû semblait avoir prit part à la conversation ...

- Kotetsu. Murmura amoureusement Nemu, faisant se relevé la plupart des regards.

La Vice-Capitaine se précipita vers la troisième siège et prit ses mains dans les siennes ... Gné ? C'était quoi ça ? Un film à l'eau de rose ? Avec deux filles qui ... Qui ... Qui s'aimait ? ... Ouais, Renji pouvait parlé ! Il était amoureux d'un homme ... Mais qui aurait put croire que Nemu aimerait une fille !

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Avoua l'ébène. Ils ne t'ont pas fait le moindre mal ?

- Non, tout va bien ! Assura la jeune Shinigami. Ne t'inquiéte pas ! Ils ont pris ... Soin de moi ...

- Qui ?

Kotetsu pointa du doigts Loly qui haussé fortement les sourcils, ne croyant sans doute pas à ce qu'elle était entrain de voir. Nemu relacha son amie et se rapprocha de l'Arrancar, lui prenant les mains.

- Merci beaucoup ! Dit elle. Je ne vous remercierais jamais asser !

La Vice Capitaine la relacha et retourna vers Kotetsu, suivit du regard de toute l'assistance stupéfait ... Evidement ... Nemu était une femme étrange, mais bon, c'était un peu normal, non ? Elle aggisait normalement par rapport à son comportement, non ?

- Dit moi, Renji, t'a famille es asser étrange ! Avoua franchement Loly.

- Attend de rencontré son père ! Soupira Uryû.

- Quoi, c'est qui son père ? Demanda bêtement Melony avant de réalisé. Ha ! C'est le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

- Oui, et il es l'égale de Szayel Apporo Grantz ! Avoua le Quincy.

- Putain, je te plains trop là ! Lâcha tristement Loly en se tournant vers Renji. T'a vraiment pas de bol ! J'l'imagine bien faire des expérimentations sur toi quand t'étais mômes ! Pauvre choux !

- A ton avis, d'où me viens mes tatouages ? Rala Renji avant de se tourner vers Uryû. Et toi, qui te permet de dire de telle chose sur mon passé ?

Uryû lui sourit de façon étrange avant de reporter son attention sur le plan.

- Consolider ne servira absolument à rien à ce niveau là, Kenpachi à bien prouvé qu'il n'avait pas de limite. Déclara t il. Le mieu serait sans doute de tout démolir clairement pour éviter les chutes, mais cela ferait une brêche dans le palai ... Dans ce cas, je propose de mettre Pedazo là ...

- Il ne sera pas capable d'assurer la défence. Avoua franchement Renji en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il va falloir revoir un peu notre stratégie d'attaque ...

- Hé, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla Loly en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tosen Kaname es mort ... Et Pedazo c'est laissé aller ... Je crois bien qu'il à réussit à tuer quelques personnes, mais tout les évenements qu'il vient de vivre là beaucoup choquer. Je crois ... Qu'il ne sera pas en état pendant un petit moment ...

- Pas grave, on prendra la reléve ! Assura n'était pas prévus pour le moment, mais il faut faire avec les moyens du bord ! On ne peu pas laisser une brêche se former sur le palai ! Renji, demande à Dame Schiffer si on essaye de prévoir une réunion !

- Avec elle seule pour nous commandé ? Soupira Loly en se frottant la nuque. Bordel, c'est qu'une gamine qui crois au monde des Bisounours ! Si sa se trouve, elle aura pas le courage de nous envoyé au front ...

- Sire Kuchiki es aussi de retour ! Avoua franchement l'Octavo. Sinon, on organise une réunion d'Espada ?

- C'est la merde ! Trancha séchement Loly qui abandonna le plan et s'assit sur le bureau en croissant les bras sur son torse. On récapitule ... Pedazo es peut être plus en état ... Orihime et Byakuya sont bien là ... Et on peu organiser une réunion d'Espada pour se mettre d'accord ... Je pense que le mieux es quand même d'organiser une réunion avec les principaux Arrancars !

- Je l'a prévois pour se soir ? Demanda Melony en attrappant une feuille et notant des noms. Voyons voir, les Espada, les Fracciones ... Les Sostienes* ... Renji, tu pourra t'occupé de transmettre le message ?

- Oui, pas de prob ! Assura le roux en souriant en prenant la feuille tendus par la jeune fille. Je tâcherais d'être rapide et ... Est ce que je vais quand même prévenir Pedazo ?

- Oui, il doit faire acte de présence ! Déclara Loly un peu géné. J'éspére que ce n'es pas trop grave ...

Lui aussi, il l'espérait ... Mais Pedazo semblait choqué par les actes qu'il avait commit ... Etait ce tuer ou bien avoir provoquer la mort de l'aveugle qui l'avait le plus troublé ? C'était dure de répondre ... D'ailleurs ... Qui avait il tué ? Renji ne le savait pas ... La barrière semblait avoir changer de constitution et les énergies spirituelles ne pouvaient plus êtres filtrés.

* * *

- Pardon, vous pouvez répété ? S'écria choquer Kuro.

La nouvelle l'avait tellement frapper qu'il c'était levé et beaucoup semblait tout aussi surprit par la nouvelle.

- Pedazo à tuer d'en l'affontement plusieurs personnes et en a blessé plus encore. Répéta avec patience Byakuya. Le Vice Capitaine de la Seconde Division es mort à cause de la pression spirituelle, ensuite, il à blessée plusieurs de ses adversaires dont le Capitaine Aikawa et Shuiro Tetsuo, ce dernier semble être le bras droit de la famille ...

- Non, c'est le dernier nom que je te dis de répéter ! Hurla de rage le Septima. Qui il a tuer ?

- Yamamoto Genryusai, le commandant des armées de la Cour ... Est ce donc si étonnant que ça ?

Pedazo avait tuer l'un des plus puissants combattants de l'armée des Shinigami ... Mais, cela ne réjouissait en rien Orihime qui ne pouvait détaché son regard du jeune Arrancar. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait fait, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait et n'en avait elle pas la preuve, sous les yeux ? Car le Secunda était assit au bord d'une des stèles et fixer ses pieds, mais ne semblait pas les voirs ...

- Wonderwice à été tuer dans l'affrontement et Yamamoto a voulut étouffé l'explosion, sans doute pour protéger les Nobles présents. Avoua franchement Byakuya. Pedazo à juste eu a profité des blessures de l'homme pour l'achevé.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Lâcha avec enthousiasme Redder.

- Pas exactement ! Répliqua séchement Loly, les mains poser sur les hanches. La vengeance des Shinigami pourrait ne pas se faire attendre longtemps ! Pedazo c'est montré d'une cruautée sans précédent ...

- Je ne suis pas cruel ! Protesta le Secunda en relevant le regard.

Il se détourna rapidement, se sentant a priori trop mal à l'aise ce qui fit soupirer certaine personne ... La plupart d'entre eux ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Pedazo était sans cet état et c'était normal : beaucoup oublié qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un être très jeune ! Un être qui n'avait jamais voulut faire le moindre mal à qui que se soit et voilà qu'il c'était transformer en véritable machine à tuée ...

- Si, je suis cruel ... Se reprit soudainement le cramoisie. J'ai tué sans la moindre hésitation ... Mais ...

- Pedazo, tu n'es pas en état, tu devrais aller te repossé ! Conseilla Kuchiki.

L'interpelet releva le visage vers le noble et aquiesça. Il dessendit de son perchoir et quitta la pièce sans que personne ne proteste fortement. Orihime comprit que certain n'apprécier pas cela telle Kuro, et il n'avait pas si tord que ça : Pedazo était un atout pour eux, mais actuellement, il n'était réellement pas en état de faire ce qui était nécessaire, son état légèrement instable, il semblait hésité entre le choix de continuer d'être bon, ou de totalement céder à la réalitée de la guerre et cela le troublé bien trop ... Tant qu'il ne choissirait pas clairement ... Il n'arriverait plus à tenir une arme en mains ...

- Bon, alors, nous allons reprendre ! Déclara Loly en bonne meneuse de réunion. Avant de débuter clairement, j'aimerais rappeller qu'il ne doit être fait aucun mal aux prisonniers qui ont été fait ! Je parle surtout pour la Vice-Capitaine ... Si jamais l'un d'entre vous s'en prenez à elle ...

- Qu'arriverait il ? Demanda Kuro de façon très intéressé.

- Je me chargerais de l'envoyer en enfers ! Répondit séchement Renji. Kuro, t'a beau être un Espada, si tu l'a touche elle, je te promet que personne sur terre ne pourra te protéger de moi !

Le Septima jetta un regard sombre a l'Ocatvo qui répondit ouvertement à sa monté d'aggressivité.

- Kuro, cette Vice-Capitaine es la soeur de Renji ! Avoua franchement Orihime. De toute façon, si tu l'a touche, je suis d'avis que d'autre demanderons réparation, alors s'il te plait, ne lui fait rien ...

- Hé moi, j'ai pas le droit de lui donner juste une gifle ? Rala soudainement Taisuru.

- Bon, reprenant ! Lâcha d'un ton autoritaire Loly. Déjà, il nous faut absolument une stratégie pour que les Shinigami ne se batte pas à coeur perdus ! La mort de certain des leurs pourraient leurs faire perdre pied ... Il faut que nous fassion en sorte qu'ils restent ... Modérer ! Avant, ils essayaient de nous avoir vivant, maintenant, il se pourrait que certain coup nous soyent fatale !

Chacun sembla réfléchir sur la question, il fallut cependant plusieurs seconde à Orihime pour tenter de se concentré sur la demande, son esprit suivant le Secunda, se demandant s'il allait se remettre où non de ce qu'il avait fait ... Pour le moment, ce n'était pas gagnier, il risquait de resté ainsi un bon moment. La présence de Grimmjow aurait put arrangé cela, mais le bleuté n'était pas là ... Ni ... Ulquiorra ...

Ha, pourvus qu'ils reviennent ... Comment ferait elle pour vivre sans le Cuarta ? Elle qui avait commencé à imaginé sa vie avec lui juste avant l'attaque de la Soul Society, mais tout avait été chambouler et maintenant ... Elle n'avait plus que la bague de son amour à son doigts pour prouvé qu'elle lui appartenait ... Fermant les yeux, elle caressa l'anneau dorée pour essayé de se réconforté autant que possible.

- La meilleur des défences, c'est l'attaque ! Annonça soudainement Apache. Faut pas se laisser avoir ! Maintenant qu'ils ont la rages, ils vont sûrement tenter de foncé tête baisser et commettront tout un tas d'erreur !

- Tu oublie que nous aussi, nous avons la rage ! Siffla mécontent Ggio. En une seule foi, nous avons perdus Sire Tosen et Wonderwice ! Sans oublié le fait que le Secunda Espada es ... Hors combat pour le moment !

Il y eu un bruit de chut et la rousse ouvrit les yeux pour fixer la porte où Aisu et Yuki était à terre, ils semblaient avoir cherché à écouté la conversation ...

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Hurla Kuro.

- C'est moi qui leurs ai demandé de venir ! Avoua franchement Kuchiki. Aller, dépéchez vous ...

- Désolé pour le retard ! Dirent les deux plus à l'unisons.

- Hé, attendez, ça veut dire quoi ? Rala le Septima qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'initiative du noble.

- Se sont aussi des combattants. Avoua l'ébène. Si vous ne les voulez pas à vos cotés pendant la bataille, je les accepterais à mes cotés ! Nous les avons sous estimez bien trop longtemps ... Nous aurions dut les écoutez dès le débuts ! Pouvons nous continuez ?

Les deux Plus, dans leurs chutes, avaient fait craquer une de leurs sacs contenant leurs jeu favorie et d'étrange pierre oval c'étaient déverser sur le sol. Orihime avait froncé les sourcils en fixant les pierre opaques noir et blanche ... Elle se rapprocha pour en ramasser une et la tourna entre ses doigts ... C'était une pierre utilisé dans le jeu de Go, un jeu auquel elle jouait souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ai plus le temps ...

- Atari ... Murmura la rousse. La voilà la solution ! "Atari" !

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Loly. Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- Atari est le terme technique au jeu de go pour parler de capture ! Notre seule option, c'est de faire autant de prisonnier que possible pour faire en sorte que les Shinigami n'ai plus envie de nous tuer ... Si nous avions des prisonniers, nous aurriont un moyen de pression contre eux ...

- Nous en avons déjà ! Fit remarquer Erwan. Cela ne semble pas les intéresser ...

- Je parle de capturé des personnes importantes ! Nous devons mettre la mains sur des Capitaines !

- Mais oui ! Soupira ironiquement Kuro. C'est tellement simple et évident ! Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensez ! Nous somme trop nul !

- Non, attendez, moi, j'ai envie d'écouté ! Répliqua le Quinta en fronçant les sourcils. A quoi pensez vous, Dame Schiffer ?

- Il faut amené l'ennemi là où nous voulons et faire en sorte qu'il soit obligé de se rendre ... Avoua t elle franchement.

**Lexique ****:**

_Sostienes :_ Soutient (nom inventé à la vite fait pour désignier les Arrancars qui sont sous les ordres d'Espada, mais ne sont pas officiellement leurs Fracciones comme par exemple Ggio Vega pour Pedazo et ainsi de suite)


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'horreur de l'Acte

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi, Viole !** Vous êtes prévenus !

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa_, je te rassure : Habama ne va pas continuer à flemmarder longtemps ! je peu te le garantir ... Quoi qu'en fait ... *se tourne vers l'arrancar* ... Il es un peu moue ... Mais, il aura son rôle à jouer dans cette bataille ! Tout comme Rita qui se fait plus discrête, non ? Enfin, donc ... En tout cas, ouais, Byakuya a bien fait de revenir !

En tout cas, merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

- Izuru ! Gémi Habama en s'aggitant. Tu me fais mal !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de tirer derrière lui l'Arrancar qui était toujours bloquer par le Bakudo Sai. Le Vice Capitaine n'était toujours pas enclin à libérer son "ami" et ne le ferait sans doute pas pour le moment ! Il se sentait encore une foi trahis ... Mais il ne savait pas s'il en voulait à Kuchiki ou bien à cet idiot qui s'aggitait et qui fessait de la résistence ! Ha, mais ce petit con ! Pourquoi n'ouvrait il pas plus la bouche ? Pourquoi lui faisait il autant de cachoterie ? Pourquoi restait il aussi ... Stupide ...

- Izuru ! Gémi une foi encore le roux.

Habama s'aggita un peu plus, mais le blond ressera sa prise pour le forcé à avancé, jettant des regards sombre au personnes qui se montré un peu trop curieux à leurs encontres. Ils ne tardèrent pas a arrivé à la tente et le Vice Capitaine n'hésita pas une seconde à poussé son prisonnier sous les toiles, jettant un dernier regard d'avertisement aux autres avant d'entré.

L'Arrancar avait tribuché au sol et avait du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds, finalement, il abandonna et se tourna sur le dos pour jetter un coup d'oeil à son vis a vis qui croisser les bras sur son torse ...

Comment devait il agir pour que cet être ne lui cache plus rien du tout ? Chaque foi qu'il découvrait autre chose, Izuru se sentait trahis ! Déjà la toute première foi, d'apprendre qu'il était un Arrancar ... Et ensuite, d'apprendre qu'il pouvait communiquer avec ses amis ... Et maintenant ... Ca ? ... Kuchiki était un des leurs ? Et depuis quand le savait il ? Ha ! Bordel ! Pourquoi est ce qu'Izuru n'arrivait pas à ouvrire les yeux ? C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Cette créature ne faisait que mentir !

- Depuis quand Kuchiki es des votres ? Lâcha avec contenance le blond.

- Je sais pas exactement ! Assura le fraccion du Noventa. Je crois ... Quand je suis partie de Las Noches pour venir chercher Rita, mais j'en suis pas sûr !

- Et comment avez vous fait pour le faire changer de camps ?

- Je crois qu'Ichimaru lui a proposé un accord ! Enfin, au début ! Maintenant, je sais plus !

- Quel genre de marché ?

Habama secoua la tête, signalant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à la question ce qui augmenta la colère du Vice Capitaine qui était bien décidé à lui faire craché le morceau ! Ha, il était hors de question que cette foi, ce gas s'en sorte aussi facilement ! Il se rapprocha de l'Arrancar qui frisonna et tenta de s'enfuir, se poussant avec les pieds, mais Izuru fut plus rapide et aggripa le fraccion du Noventa par les pans de son kimono.

- Quel genre de marché ? Hurla le blond avec rage.

- Je sais pas ! Répliqua Habama, paniquant face à autant de colère.

- Tu mens ! Tu sais parfaitement ! Où tu te doute de ce que ça peu être !

- Je ...

Le roux se mordit les lèvres en détournant le regard. En cet instant, il ne pouvait même pas se défendre, mais de toute façon, Izuru n'en aurait jamais profité pour le frapper, il n'était pas pour la torture ... Alors ... Pourvus qu'il réponde ...

- Je crois qu'Ichimaru lui à promis de ne jamais plus touché à sa soeur, mais à la seule condition qu'il lui appartienne ... Avoua enfin l'Arrancar.

... Quoi ? ... C'était quoi ce marché ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il eu du mal à réalisé ce qu'il entendait là ... Ichimaru avait proposer un telle marché à Kuchiki ? Non, c'était impossible ! Personne ne ferait une telle proposition ! C'était insencé !

- Personne ne ferait une telle offre ! Assura Izuru. Pourquoi Ichimaru aurait il voulut de Kuchiki ? Qu'il lui appartienne ? ...

- Il l'aime ! Avoua Habama. Ichimaru aime Kuchiki !

- Ichimaru aime Aizen !

- Il aime les deux ! Et pour avoir Kuchiki, il a tout fait ... Il ... A tout fait ...

Ichimaru ... Aimait deux hommes ? ... Non, c'était impossible ! Il aimait Aizen ! Izuru le savait ! Et ...

Et le blond se souvint de certain moment passé avec son Capitaine, lorsqu'ils passaient à coté du noble et qu'Ichimaru laisser trainé son regard vers celui ci, des paroles délicates qu'il prononcait lorsqu'ils parlaient de lui, des soupires et des mines rêveuse après une entrevue avec clui ci ... Ichimaru ... Aimait deux hommes ? ... Aizen et Kuchiki ?

- Quand tu dit qu'il a tout fait, tu veux dire quoi ? Souffla le blond, incertain.

Habama haussa les sourcils et recommença a ce plongé dans son mutisme, secouant la tête.

- Ne me force pas à redemandé ! Lâcha Izuru sur un ton menaçant.

- Il l'a ... Torturé moralement et ... Il la violé ...

Et après avoir pris concience de ses choses, l'Arrancar osé dire qu'Ichimaru était bon ? Il n'était pas bon ... Personne à Las Noches n'était bon ! Pas même cet être là qu'il tenait entre ses mains ! Tous des traitres ! Tous des menteurs ... Qui ne veulent qu'une chose : atteindre leurs butes qui n'était autre que de tuer le Roi ... Et ils étaient près à tout pour pouvoir y parvenir ! Mensonge, manipulation et trahisson ...

- Comment peut tu dire qu'il l'aime et dire ça, juste après ? Lâcha froidement le blond. Ce n'es pas vrais ...

- Il l'aime ! Assura Habama. Il l'aime vraiment !

Comment ce mec pouvait il croire cela ? C'était insencé ... Et ragant surtout ! Par ce que, d'après le ton de ça voie, il y croyait dure comme fer à son histoire ! Il y croyait réellement ! Mais c'était pas possible ... On ne pouvait pas aimé et faire souffrire la personne que l'on aime ! ... On ne pouvait pas ...

- Il l'aime et il l'a violé ? Murmura Izuru sur un ton froid.

- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Ichimaru pouvait pas avoué qu'il aimait Kuchiki ... Alors, il a fait en sorte qu'il lui appartienne ...

- Un viol ... C'est une preuve d'amour ? ...

Habama secoua la tête.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Il avait pas le choix ! Ichimaru aime deux hommes ! ...

- Mais, d'après ce que tu me dis, il a violé Kuchiki par ce qu'il l'aimait, non ? ... Donc ... Un viol, c'est une preuve d'amour, non ? ...

L'Arrancar écarquilla les yeux, Izuru le fixé d'un regard froid ...

- Répond ... Ordonna le blond.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas ! ...

- Tu m'aime ? ...

- Izuru, je te comprend pas !

- Alors, si je te viole ... Tu sera heureu ... Par ce que c'est comme une marque d'amour ?

Habama paniqua, comprenant là où voulait en venir le blond, il s'aggita brutalement, tentant de se défaire totalement de lui, mais Izuru ne comptait plus relaché l'Arrancar et au contraire, il était même bien décidé à en prendre possésion en cet instant. Il tenta de le maitrisé autant que possible, tentant de le maintenir au sol, mais l'Arrancar semblait bien décidé à se protéger et Izuru eu réellement beaucoup de mal à l'immobilisé.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être doux, il avait juste envie de lui montré ce qu'avait dut ressentir Kuchiki ...

Il réussis à le dévetir en partit, réussisant à lui retiré son hakama, mais l'arrachant un peu sur les cotés, et malgrès les nombreux "non" que lâché Habama, le blond avait décidé que rien ne pourrait l'arrêté, il réussit à se casser entre les jambes de l'Arrancar qui lâcha un gémissement plein de panique et de terreur. Le Vice Capitaine posa sa mains gorge la gorge de son ennemi, la caressant doucement alors que ses lèvres aller taquiner un peu son torse, le frollant délicatement ... Ne serait ce que pour le détendre un peu ...

Habama tremblé sous lui, il aurait parfaitement put s'arrêté là ... Après tout, il devait comprendre maintenant ... Mais ... Pourtant ... Ce n'était pas encore asser ... Pour Izuru, tout du moins.

- Arrête toi, j't'en supplis ! Souffla déséspérer l'Arrancar.

- Est ce que tu crois qu'Ichimaru c'est arrêté lorsqu'il a violé Kuchiki.

- Non, il c'est pas arrêté ! Avoua franchement le fraccion du Noventa. Pitié ! Sa doit pas se passer comme ça ...

Il répéta plusieur foi ça dernière phrase alors qu'Izuru détacher son obi pour libérer son sexe durcis ... Pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais il était dans cet état et ... Il avait bien l'impression que ce n'était pas juste pour faire une leçon de moral à son pauvre ennemi ...

Izuru se releva et aggripa les hanches d'Habama pour les soulevés et l'attiré à lui et celui ci s'aggita de nouveau, mais le blond ne se laissa pas du tout submerger. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à y aller brutalement, pénétrant l'Arrancar qui dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, ne voulant sans doute pas attiré l'attention alors que son trou d'Hollow était parfaitement visible ...

Le Vice Capitaine décida de patienté, de toute façon, le fraccion du Noventa ne semblait plus vouloir se débattre, s'abandonnant en partit, cherchant sans doute à se détendre alors que des larmes perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Une des mains du blond se glissa sur le ventre et frolla les contours du trou ... Ce qui fit se contracter l'Arrancar qui lâcha un étrange gémissement ... Un gémissement qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça a entendre ... Le blond laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'intérieur du troux et encore une foi, Habama gémit d'une façon totalement indécente.

- Arrête ... Souffla l'Arrancar.

Mais, plutôt que d'accepté, Izuru commença à se mouvoir, allant et venant à l'intérieur d'Habama qui lâcha un gémissement paniqué et il ferma les yeux, secouant la tête avant de cessé de bouger, laissant faire le blond qui accélérait peu à peu le mouvement de hanche. C'était la première foi qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme et pourtant, il trouver cela ... Très bon ... Et en même temps ... Il s'en voulait de faire souffrire l'Arrancar, il s'en voulait vraiment beaucoup ...

Izuru posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son vis a vis, continuant de se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement, maintenant d'une mains ferme celle de sa victime. Il sentit l'odeur si agréable de l'Arrancar ... Une douce oddeur ... Qui lui fit perdre tête et il fini se libérait à l'intérieur de l'Arrancar ...

* * *

Lorsqu'Izuru avait enfin accepté de le libérer du sort et c'était retiré, Habama c'était trainé sur le sol, se sentant réellement mal à l'aise et avait éprouvé le besoin de se caché, il avait prit la couverture pour se recouvrire avec sans porter un seul regard vers le blond.

Il le savait pourtant ... Lui, il le savait que violé n'était pas une preuve d'amour ! Il l'avait bien comprit ! Mais comment expliquer la situation clairement ? Il n'était pas simple d'expliquer avec des mots ... Les sentiments déchiré d'Ichimaru, il n'y avait réellement aucun mot pour les décrire !

- Ichimaru aime Aizen et Kuchiki. Avoua Habama en essuyant les larmes qui glisser sur ses joues, reniflant. Il à promit fidélité à Aizen par ce que c'est le premier qu'il à rencontré ! C'est le premier qui à bien voulut lui rendre son amour ... Et après, il a rencontré Kuchiki ...

Habama avait beaucoup de mal à rester a genoux, il se sentait tellement mal ...

- Il es tombé amoureux de lui ... Mais il était déjà avec Aizen ... Et il l'aimait tellement ! Il c'est dit qu'il pourrait oublier le noble ... Mais sa a pas marcher ! Et que pouvait il faire ? Avait il le droit de trahir Aizen ? Le trompé avec un autre ... Il avait pas le droit ...

L'Arrancar se laissa glisser sur le coté, s'assayant au sol et se rendant compte que cela faisait mal ... Izuru avait été un peu trop brutal.

- Alors, lorsqu'il a put l'avoir pour lui tout seul ... Dans cette prison ... Il c'est dit qu'en le possédant par la force, c'était pas trahir Aizen ... Tant que Kuchiki tombé pas amoureux de lui, c'était pas une vraie relation ... Alors, il le forcait ... Il le violait ... Il prenait ce qu'il voulait ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? A tu jamais voulut quelque chose au point de pouvoir faire la chose la plus monstrueuse au monde ?

Un silence répondit à sa question et l'Arrancar se demanda si le Shinigami n'était pas partis ... Peut être qu'il avait quitté la tente après l'avoir violé ... Peut être pas ! Il aurait put le savoir en retirant le drap, mais se refusa à le faire pour le moment.

- Tu crois que sa lui a pas fait mal de faire ça ? Tu crois qu'il s'en es pas voulut ? Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir aimé Aizen et Kuchiki et être aimé en retour ! Mais il peu pas ! Par ce qu'il sait qu'il peu avoir qu'une seule et unique relation ! ... Et choisir, tu crois que c'est facile à son niveau ? ... Il es amoureux de deux hommes ... C'est pas sa faute ... Alors ... Izuru ... Toi, tu ferrais quoi pour obtenir une chose importante ? ... Très importante ?

De nouveau le silence répondit à sa question et cette foi, Habama décida d'en avoir le coeur net ! Il retira la couverture et constata que le blond était bien là, le fixant d'un aire incrédule ... Ne le lachant pas du regard ... Comprenait il ce que vivait Ichimaru maintenant ? Comprenait il pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte ? Ce genre de choix n'était pas facile, comme pour Habama ... Oui ... Comme pour le fraccion du Noventa ... Qui aurait put s'enfuir plusieurs fois avec Rita et qui, pourtant, était resté ... Et a chaque foi pour diverse raison ...

Pouvait il comprendre maintenant ?

- Je sais que je suis un salop et je sais que j'aurais put empêché tout un tas de mysére à Kuchiki, il aurait suffit que je parle ! Avoua t il franchement. Tout ce serait arrêté pour lui ... Mais ... Je crois bien que, finalement ... Kuchiki n'était pas si indifférent que ça à Ichimaru ... Sinon, il aurait parfaitement put rester de ce coté si ... Mais, il y es retourner ... Et je suis sûr qu'il attendra Ichimaru !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait put pardonner une telle chose ? Souffla le blond, secouant la tête. Arrête de te tourner des films ! C'est pas possible !

- Tu peu pas comprendre ! Répliqua séchement Habama. L'amour, c'est vrais que c'est compliquer ! Par ce que tu pige plus rien ! Tu te sens stupide et tu devient même vachement stupide ! Par ce que tu peu tout pardonner ! Absolument tout !

- Alors, tu accepte ce que je viens de faire ?

Izuru semblait tellement en colère en cet instant, il était terrifiant, mais c'était normal : il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre ! Mais c'était tellement bizarre : il était un Shinigami ! Eux, ils avaient le droit de comprendre l'amour, pas comme les Arrancars ... Qui aurait dut en être privée a vie ... Lorsqu'ils avaient étés privés de leurs coeur à tout jamais lors de leurs transformation en Hollow ...

Le blond semblait perdre patience et se releva pour s'approché de lui, Habama sursauta et voulut se reculé, mais il c'était déjà cessit de ses épaules pour le secouer.

- Tu accepte que je te viole encore ? Demanda t il froidement.

- Toi, tu le fais pas par amour ! Protesta l'Arrancar. tu le fait par ce que tu veux me prouvé que c'es écoeurant ! Ne me touche pas si tu ne m'aime pas ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me touché si tu m'aime pas ...

Il avait pas le droit ... Il avait vraiment pas le droit de le touché ! Par ce qu'il l'aimait pas ! Alors, c'était pas normal qu'il aggise de la sorte ... Mais c'était claire : il n'avait pas le droit de le touché ! Qu'il ne recommence plus ... C'était ...

- Et si je t'aimais, j'aurais le droit de te violé ? S'écria le blond, le secouant.

C'était comme s'il voulait le ramené à la réalité, mais quel réalité ? La sienne ? ... L'Arrancar avait sa propre réalité, alors, le Shinigami aurait beau essayer de le ramené à la raison, c'était pas possible ! Chacun avait sa façon de voir les choses et tenté d'imposer sa vision du monde, c'était injuste, non ?

- Oui, tu pourrais ! Hurla le roux en retour. Si c'est ce que t'aime, t'aurais le droit de tout me faire ! Mais tu m'aime pas ! Alors, ne me touche plus !

Izuru sembla choquer par l'aveux que venait de faire Habama, il le relacha et l'Arrancar en profita pour se recacher sous la couverture. Il n'avait plus envie que l'homme le vois, surtout dans l'état où il se trouvait ! Presque entièrement nut et pleurant comme une fille ... Ha, il serait fier de lui Taisuru s'il le voyait dans cet état ! Il serait vraiment très fier de lui ... Et lui qui disait toujours qu'ils avaient fait le mauvais choix ... Habama n'était pas de cet avis : il était le plus stupide des deux ... Ouais, le plus con !

* * *

Hotaru était dans un état plutôt stable et c'est sans doute pourquoi il était mit en attente, le Capitaine Unohana devant s'occupé de cas plus grave. L'énergie Spirituelle du Secunda Espada ayant frapper beaucoup trop de monde et les blessés étant nombreux. Heureusement qu'Izuru et Habama avaient étés là, il aurait dut attendre longtemps et aurait eu mal tout aussi longtemps, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à la souffrance ... Il n'aimait pas avoir mal, mais on lui avait appris à supporter toutes les douleurs ...

Pedazo lui ressemblait beaucoup, sa façon de faire, sa manière d'agir. L'ébène se souvenait parfaitement des premières foix où il avait dut faire face à la mort, cela l'avait totalement déstabilisé et il lui avait fallut plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir s'en remettre. Cela serait il le cas avec l'Arrancar ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais était pérsuader d'une chose : ils n'étaient pas si différent que ça tout les deux, ils étaient même bien plus semblable qu'il n'y paraissait ...

Hotaru soupira et tourna le visage, un peu plus loin, il y avait Tetsuo Shuiro qui était entrain de se faire soignier par la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, il semblait dans un état critique et ... Son père n'était pas venus une seule fois pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils ... Pas étonnant qu'il soit comme il fut ... Un parfait combattant, près à toutes les folies pour protéger ce qu'il était "déstiné" a protéger ...

Quelqu'un c'était rapproché et s'occuper de son cas, en se tournant et, en se tournant, il reconnus le gas de la Quatrième Division qui était affecté a la zone protéger par la Douzième Division. Il accompagnier souvent Mayuri ses derniers temps et son nom était ... Hum ... Non, Hotaru avait beau essayer de se creuser les meninges, il n'y arrivait pas !

- Hanatarou Yamada ! Annonça le jeune homme avec un large sourire. Comment allez vous ?

- J'ai faim ! Avoua dans un soupire le Môme. Tu es pas sencé être avec Mayuri ?

- Si, mais quand il a entendus que vous avez étés blessé, il m'a demandé de venir vous soigniez !

Le blessé haussa les sourcils, surprit bien malgrès lui par cette annonce et il se demanda si Mayuri ne voulait pas faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie simplement pour pouvoir l'utilisé comme sujet d'expérimentation ... C'était tout à fait son genre, mais c'était bizarre de pas le voir là ... Ha moins qu'il ne se cache ? Hum, il n'était pas du genre ... Si, en réalité, il était tout à fait du genre à se cacher sous le lit ! Ou pire, dans le lit ! Hotaru se releva pour jetter un coup d'oeil sous le lit et constata que le scientifique n'était pas là ... Ce qui était rassurant et inquiétant à la foi ...

- Tu te méfis de lui ? Demanda intriguet le jeune Shinigami.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que j'étais un sujet d'expérimentation particulièrement intéressant pour Monsieur. Avoua franchement l'ébène en se recouchant.

- Oui, il m'a avoué qu'en effets, vous étiez très intéressant ! Vous vous êtes parler près de trois siècles, et pourtant, il ne te connaissait pas plus que ça ...

Et c'était étonnant, non ? Trois siècle à se parler et ... Le scientifique ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, ne connaissant que ses préférences en therme de nourriture et puis ses couleurs préférait, mais ... Autrement, Hotaru n'avait jamais parler de son passé et Mayuri non plus d'ailleurs ... Etaient ils amis pour autant ? Sa, l'ébène n'en savait rien du tout ... Peut être qu'ils avaient un étrange relation ... Une relation de potentiel spécimen de recherche et scientifique, non ?

- Où est ce qu'il es ? Demanda intriguet le Capitaine.

- Il essaye de prendre des nouvelles de Nemu par l'intermédiaire des Arrancars. Avoua le jeune Shinigami. Elle a ... Comment expliquer ? ... Elle n'a pas obeit aux ordres et es aller à Las Noches ... A cause des prisonniers ...

- Beaucoup se font avoir comme ça ! Soupira l'ébène en secouant la tête. Vous ne ressentez plus rien ? Son énergie spirituelle ...

- Hé bien, c'est étrange, mais pendant cette bataille, la barrière sembe avoir changer de consistance ... Elle es opaque et empêche complétement la localisation d'énergie ... Et ... Pour le moment, les Arrancars ne sont pas enclin à ... Répondre ...

Comment faire pour rassurer Kurotsuchi ? Ho, il savait ... Izuru lui avait parler de la connection entre Habama et Taisuru, ils pouvaient avoir des informations, mais c'était prendre le risque de dénoncé l'Arrancar, non ? Hotaru jetta un coup d'oeil au Shinigami qui achevé de soignier une de ses plaies, il était trés doué pour sa puissance ... C'était toujours aussi étonnant de rencontrer ce genre de personne, non ?

- Dit, Hanatarou, tu sais garder un secret ? Demanda Hotaru.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr ! Assura le nommer en souriant. Enfin, je crois ... Je ne sais pas si, sous la torture, je ne répondrais pas aux questions ...

- Alors, va voir Izuru et demande lui s'il n'a pas des nouvelles de Nemu. Il pourra peut être te donner une réponse ...

Hanatarou haussa les sourcils, se demandant sans doute s'il avait raison ou pas et le Capitaine se releva sur la couche, jettant un coup d'oeil à ses blessures ... Pedazo ... Etait extrémement fort ... Il avait un potentiel incroyable au plus profond de lui et la preuve en avait été faite ! C'était comme lui, portant un fardeau incroyable sur ses épaules et ne sachant pas comment agir ...La puissance était un véritable fardeau ! Tout le monde tenter d'en abusé ... Et il se brisserait ! ... D'ailleurs, il c'était brissé, ce pauvre gas ...

Comme Hotaru c'était brisé ? ... Non, pas encore ... Pedazo avait encore une chance d'être sauvé et de ne pas se transformer en monstre. Peut être que si l'ébène pouvait abréger sa vie. Regardant ses mains, il les ressera ... Le tuer, c'était une façon de le sauver, de le protéger d'un destin dont il ne voulait pas ! Il n'aimait pas tuer comme Hotaru ...

Une énergie spirituelle aprocha de lui et il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre celle ci, il se tourna vers son amant, lui souriant de toute ses dents avant de prendre une expression inquiéte, se souvenant parfaitement que la dernière foi qu'il avait été blesser pendant la précédente bataille, il c'était fait taper dessus. Il frisonna, mais le géant garder les bras croisser sur son torse et l'observer avec intérêt.

- Alors, comment ça va, le Môme ? Demanda t il de sa voie rugueuse.

- Hantarou m'a soignier, je devrais pouvoir reprendre mes positions demain. Avoua Hotaru, souriant de nouveau. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

Zaraki sembla tenté de le sonder et, en réalité, le plus petit se sentit impressionné bien malgrès lui. Il se souvint de l'époque où le géant lui posé tout un tas de question auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre et en cet instant, le blessé se demanda s'il n'était pas de nouveau intriguet ... S'il commençait à poser une question, Hotaru devrait trouver un moyen de se dérober, mais comment faire avec cette tête de mule ?

- Qui es Samasu pour toi ? Demanda la masse de muscle.

- Pardon ?

La question l'avait surprise, il ne c'était pas attendus à une telle question ... Samasu ? ... Pourquoi parlait il de lui ? Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de sondé son vis à vis, mais celui si aborder un visage indéchiffrable.

- Chaque foi qu'il te regardait, j'peu lire la haine qu'il éprouve pour toi ! Avoua le géant. Tu l'a connus, hein ? Avant d'être enfermer ... C'était un de tes camarades ? Un de tes hommes ? Ou bien ton supérieur ? ...

- C'était un de mes supérieures ... C'est tout et ...

- C'est ton père ?

Son ... Son père ? Mais, d'où il sortait ça ? Ha, et après, on oser dire qu'il était naïf ? Il secoua négativement la tête, un sourire clément sur le coin des lèvres.

- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Soupira Hotaru, se passant une mains sur le front. Samasu, c'est le fils du Roi ! Tant que ce dernier es en vie, il n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant ... Mais il a le droit d'avoir des cocubines ... Ce qui es bizarre, non ? Et ...

- Il peu être ton père ! Répliqua Zaraki en grinçant des dents. Tu le dit toi même, il a le droit à des cocubines ! Pourquoi il aurait pas put avoir un môme dans le lot ?

- Je suis née dans le Rukongai ... Pas dans le Seireitei ! Et puis, c'est une loi : le fils du Roi n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'héritier tant que le Roi es en vie ! ... Arrête de te poser des questions à ce sujet ...

- Alors, qui es ton père ?

Hotaru ne répondit pas à la question, il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, de toute façon, qu'aurait il put dire ? Il n'avait pas le droit de répondre et ne dirais jamais la véritée ! Il aurait put dire qu'il n'avait pas de père, mais il avait découvert que c'était le contraire, qu'il en avait un et qu'il était monstrueux ... Il aurait put nier l'existence de cet être et dire qu'il était orphelin, mais il ne pouvait pas mentire à Zaraki ... De toute façon, il ne savait pas mentir tout cour ...

Baissant le regard, il tira négligement la couverture. Une mains se posa sur son crâne et le caressa doucement, c'était la mains impossante du géant. Hotaru releva le visage vers son amant qui semblait pensif, en tout cas, il ne semblait plus vouloir poser de question, d'ailleurs, cela se confirma lorsque la masse de muscle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Repose toi bien, Gamin ! Ordonna t il.

Il se releva et quitta la tente sans rien ajouté de plus ... Que cherchait il ? ... Aller savoir ... En tout cas, Hotaru était bien décidé à obeir à l'ordre du géant et se recoucha, tirant la couverture pour s'enrouler dedans. Demain serait un autre jour ... Peut être un jour où il tenterait d'éliminer le Secunda Espada ... Pour le bien de tous et surtout le sien ...


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le petit oiseau

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Comme dit la dernière foi, un seul et unique chapitre ... Désolé à celle qui en attendait plus ! J'ai cependant le projet de faire un petit site pour d'écrire tout les OC que j'ai crée dans cette fic, pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir ... Je crois bien ... Enfin, j'ai aussi envie d'écrire avec plus de soin d'autre fic telle que finir les "Nymphes du Desert Blanc" que je n'ai toujours pas fini et ... Surtout ... Ecrire les OS que les gens gagne fréquament sur mon blog ... Diantre, comme ça ce fait que les coms monte si vite ? -_- ... Faut que j'arrête de répondre au com moi ! ... Ou bien, quand c'est moi qui écrit le com, me garder l'OS pour ma tronche ? XD

Merci de me lire !

* * *

Byakuya était déséspérer ! Disons que lui et Orihime avaient décidé de ne pas méler Pedazo aux prochaines batailles qui suivrait, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout être de l'avis du jeune Arrancar qui c'était présenté. Le Shinigami avait jetté un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui avait semblait aussi inquiéte que lui et chacun avait préféré garder le silence, le noble décida qu'il resterait auprès du Secunda pour sa assurer sa protection et il ne fut pas le seul à prendre cette décision ...

- Vous rigolez ? Avait il demandé au deux Plus, campant devant lui.

- Est ce qu'on a l'aire de rigolé ? Répliquèrent t ils en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais, vous êtes des gosses ! Protesta le Secunda.

- Merde alors, quand est ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'on es presque cent fois plus vieux qu'eux ? Soupira Yuki, outrée. J'vais finir par leurs mettres des fessés pour que sa rentre !

- Ce n'es pas une mauvaise idée ! Avoua franchement Aisu, lui aussi outré. De toute façon, tu n'a pas le choix, Youji ! Nous ne te le laissons pas !

- Bah, et moi ? Lâcha Ggio. Je fais quoi ? Je glande là, tranquille ?

- Non, vous allez nous suivre, vous êtes tout de même charger de protéger le Secunda Espada et même si nous avons décidé de nous charger de sa protection, cela ne vous empêche pas de faire votre travail. Répondit Byakuya. Il serait temps de prendre vos positions.

Le Shinigami fit volte face et utilisa sans attendre le shunpo pour rejoindre sa position, considérant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre a ajouté. Si cela ne plaisait pas à Pedazo d'être protéger, il n'avait cas se remettre de son état et devenir extrémement fort !

Il avait été décidé, pendant la réunion, qu'il était préférable que tout le monde change de position, chacun sachant ce qui risquait de se passer si le Secunda tomber sur certaine personne. Qu'il ai tuer Yamamoto était à la foi une bonne chose et une très mauvaise, il serait forcément l'homme a abattre, que cela soit pour la vengeance ou pour le bénéfice que cela apporterait. Il y avait fort à parier que Ukitake, Kyoraku et Komamura donnerait tout en le rencontrant ... Et pourtant, c'était ceux là que Pedazo devrait affrontés.

Il fallait a tout pris qu'il reste camper sur leurs position, qu'ils en bougent pas d'un seul milimètres, pour effectuer le plan que Loly et Melony avait batisser "Atari" ... Ne trouvant pas mieux pour décrire l'idée, ils avaient décidé de ne choisir que des éléments qu'ils pourraient vaincre dans l'enceinte de Las Noches sans provoquer de trop lourd déga et ... Malheureusement, ces trois là étaient sans doute un peu trop fort ...

Byakuya arriva a la barrière, toujours aussi surprit de voir les changements qui c'était oppérer sur celle ci. Faire changer le porteur semblait la faire changer aussi, et c'était un peu normale, le Hogyoku drainé en grande partis l'énergie au porteur pour la fournir à l'Oeil, celui ci aurait put crée une barrière, mais elle était quelconque et bien moins intéressante que celle qui les englober et les protégers pour le moment, celle ci était totalement opaque et, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il n'y avait que les arrancars qui pouvaient ressentir les énergies de l'extérieur ... Lui ne ressentait rien ...

Ses compagnion de fortune arrivèrent un à un, Pedazo semblait un peu dépasser par le choix de ses amis, mais laisser faire, prouvant encore une foi qu'il n'avait pas récupérer comme il l'avait assuré en se présentant au briefing de cette attaque. Dans son état normal, il se serait plus inquiéter pour ses amis et aurait sans doute envoyé tout le monde autre part. En tout les cas, c'était claire, tant que le Secunda Espada restait dans cet état, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient en désaventage, même si Byakuya était des leurs et se battait à fond ...

- Quand est ce qu'on sait qu'on peu battre en retraite ? Demanda Ggio en se frottant la nuque.

- Loly et Melony nous le feront savoir. Assura Byakuya. Elle supervise toute la zone et décideront du moment opportun.

- Ouais, et après, on essaye de ceuillir ceux dans l'enceinte de l'établisement ! Sa a l'aire tellement simple dit comme ça ...

Mais cela ne le serait pas et tout le monde le savait, il suffisait d'un seul faux pas, d'une seule mauvaise manoeuvre, et ils pouvaient perdre cette baitaille, mais surtout, il prendrait le risque d'avoir des ennemis qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à maitrisser dans le château. Ils misaient tout de même beaucoup sur ce simple affrontement, non ? Oui, Byakuya en avait parfaitement concience, mais son but à lui pendant cette bataille, c'était de faire en sorte que le Secunda Espada survive ... Il aiderait ensuite les autres, mais Pedazo devait survivre !

- Vous êtes près ? Demanda Pedazo.

Tout le monde asuiesça. Ils allaient pouvoir passé au chose sérieuse ce qui sembla enthousiasmé Ggio et les deux Plus qui s'aggitèrent, impatient de pouvoir enfin se battre. Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être mis de coté, ils allaient pouvoirs se défouler !

La barrière fut relevé et ils se retrouvèrent face à l'armée Shinigami qui ne s'y était pas attendus, évidement ... Il ne c'était écouler que quelques heures depuis la mort de Tosen et de Yamamoto, qui aurait crut que les Arrancar puissent se montré aussi ... Insensible, n'est ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix ... Byakuya dégaina son sabre, activant son Shikai sans la moindre hésitation et ils n'eurent pas a attendre très longtemps pour les capitaines Ukitake et Komamura ne se présente en face d'eux, tout deux ayant sortis leurs armes pour leurs faires face.

- Sire Kuchiki ! Lâchèrent les deux Plus en tirant sur les pans de son uniforme blanc. Sire Kuchiki ! On peu utiliser le Goudou ?

Le noble se tourna vers les argentés en haussant les sourcils ...

- Depuis quand vous demandez l'autorisation pour faire ce genre de chose ? Demanda t il.

Ils durent prendre ça pour un "oui", car ils sautèrent sur place et le noble préféra se concentré sur ses opposant.

- Alors, après Aizen, Tosen et Ichimaru, vous aussi ? Nota Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand marchez vous avez eux ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, tout ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que nous somme ennemi ! Répliqua le noble.

Les combats avaient déjà débuté tout autour de lui, jettant un coup d'oeil à Pedazo, il constata qu'une étrange créature semblait se méler a la bataille. En fait, cette créature ressemblait beaucoup à Aisu, mais en bien plus grand, les cheveux extrémement long et bien plus musclé quand à l'énergie spirituelle ... C'était celle des deux Plus réunis ... Ha ! Goudou ... La fusion ... Ses deux êtres pouvaient s'unir et ne former qu'une seule créature ? Décidément, ils étaient plein de surprise !

Il n'avait pas plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour le Secunda, Ggio ayant lui aussi prit par à la batailler, s'occupant du Vice-Capitaine Iba. Byakuya se tourna vers Ukitake qui avait lui aussi activé son Shikai et il sélancait déjà vers lui, les sabres levés. Face à un telle adversaire, l'ébène avait concience qu'il aurait dut utiliser son bankai, mais il devait resté au meilleurs de sa forme pour la suite, sachant que cela ne serait pas facile de faire entendre raison à ceux qu'ils voulaient emprisonner. L'argenté tenta de traverser les défences former par les pétalles de cerisier, mais le noble ne se laissa pas submerger, n'ayant aucune envie de perdre la face.

- Ten'shi* Ten'son*. Annonça une petite voie derrière lui.

Le noble écarquilla les yeux, se tournant juste à temps pour voir une toute jeune fille, une jeune fille qu'il avait déjà vus dans le passé. Une jeune fille qui porter l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine et qui portait le nom de Kotori Shuiro. Elle portait à sa mains un sabre possédant une lame très volumineux, sur la lame était gravé des ailes, deux chaines de couleurs argentés sortant du manche de la garde et finissant par un étrange pendentifs dont les formes faisait pensé à un kunai. Cette enfant ...

- Qu'est ce que ... Murmura choquer l'ébène.

- Kusari* Ten'tai*. Lâcha t elle, ne se souciant nullement de l'étonnement qu'elle provoquait cher le noble.

Les chaînes s'allongèrent soudainement, prenant une longueur indéfinisable pour Byakuya qui dut prendre garde à Ukitake, celui ci recommençant à l'attaquer, sans doute pour le distraire. Il avait dut mal à suivre ce qui se dérouler, mais comprenait parfaitement que les chaînes semblaient s'être détachés de la lame et semblait avoir leurs volontés propres, rappellant étrangement la capacité de Sendonzakura.

- Sokubaku* ! Acheva la jeune fille.

Il sentit quelque chose le froller et utilisa sans la moindre hésitation le Shunpo, la chaîne avait faillit l'attrappé ... Et semblait toujours décidé. Elles donnaient l'impression de se mouvoir comme des serpents, s'entrelaçant l'une a l'autre, empêchant au noble de savoir où était la début et la fin et Ukitake qui n'était toujours pas décidé à le laisser tranquille, le divertissant sans doute pour l'empêché de se concentré sur la jeune fille.

Byakuya appella à lui sa lame, la serrant fortement, concient que ses étranges chaînes traverserais sans mal le bouclier de pétalles de fleur, sentant la concentration d'énergie qui s'oppérait dans l'étrange serpent argenté, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, sa lame fut bloquer et il écarquilles les yeux en voyant Ukitake maintenir fermement la lame, le regardant l'aire désolé. La seconde d'après, une des chaînes avait englober la lame et son bras, l'emprisonnant et l'entravant, les deux bout s'enfonçant dans le sol, l'empêchant de s'échapper et la seconde chaîne l'entoura, resserant ses bras contre son corps et le faisant légèrement grimacé de douleur.

- Désolé, Seigneur Kuchiki ! Lâcha la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, j'éspére que vous pourrez me pardonner !

- Quoi ? Souffla le noble, surprit.

- Je vais m'occupé des arrancars ! Dit elle à l'encontre de son Capitaine.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea directement vers le lieu du combat qui opposer Pedazo, Ggio, Aisu et Yuki contre Komamura et son Vice Capitaine. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Se tournant vers Ukitake, il rencontra son regard désolé.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Cracha t il séchement.

- Vous êtes un nobles. Annonça l'argenté. Les ordres ont était claire : vous capturez en vie et en vous caussant le moins de dommages ...

L'emprisonner ? Encore cette obsession de capturer le sang des nobles ! Grinçant des dents, il tenta de tirer sur les chaînes qui se ressérèrent de plus en plus, le faisant encore une foi grimacé de douleur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respiré.

- Ne vous débattez pas, cela ne sert absolument à rien ... Fit remarquer Ukitake. Vous ne vous échapperez pas, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Il reporta son attention sur le combat, grinçant des dents en voyant la fillette se rapprochait de Pedazo qui ne soupçonné même pas sa présence ! Il était là pour le protégé et n'y arriverait pas !

- Pedazo, derrière toi ! Hurla de toute ses forces le nobles.

Le Secunda Espada se tourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement ... Il avait le temps d'esquiver ... Il aurait dut avoir le temps d'esquiver ! Mais il resta figer et la lame de la jeune fille se planta dans son ventre ...

* * *

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, un jour qui es très particulier pour tout enfant qui se respecte, un jour très important où on attend avec une certaine impatience tout les cadeau que l'on aurait, et puis le gâteau ! Surtout le gâteau ! Avec toutes les bougies à souffler dessus ! Si un enfant aimé les cadeaux et le gâteau, ce qu'il préférait, c'était souffler sur les bougies de son gâteau ! Par ce que c'était à ce moment qu'il pouvait faire un voeux ! N'importe quel voeux qui serait réalisé ! Forcément ! Les voeux doivent être réaliser, non ?

Kotori c'était lever, heureuse de pouvoir fêtes ses dix ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'était un age particulier ! C'était l'age du premier double chiffre ! Elle n'avait plus neuf, mais dix ans ! C'était un "un" et un "zero" ! Et elle était heureuse ! Elle sauta de son lit, jettant un coup d'oeil à sa chambre, persuadé que le monde qui l'entouré aller brutalement changer et que des fées et des petites créatures allaients soudainement débarquer pour mettre le désordres dans sa chambre et pour jouer avec elle ! ... Bien sûr, elle fut deçus de ne voir personne arrivé pour lui souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ...

Deçus, elle alla jusqu'à son armoir pour choisir ses vêtements, elle avait dix ans ! Elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller toutes seules ! Elle était grande et constatée cela lui fit gonfler d'orgeuille sa petite poitrine. Elle choisi une robe que lui avait offerte sa mère au début de l'année, une jolie petite robe au motifs de cerise. Elle l'aimait bien, même si sa mère lui avait acheté pour qu'elle ai quelque chose à se mettre, elle l'aimait beaucoup ! Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait sortir avec sa mère ...

Dès qu'elle fut habiller, elle sortie de sa chambre, souriant tout naturellement, sautillant et fredonnant un aire, se demandant ce qu'avait prévus sa famille pour elle, pour son anniversaire et elle rêvait déjà de la salle décorée où ils l'attenderaient tous, comme dans les filmes ! Et puis, la montagne de cadeau ! Et ne surtout pas oublier le gâteau avec les dix bougies ! Ho oui ! Un magnifique gâteau, très grand ! Plus grand qu'elle ! Elle rêvait la petite fille ! C'était ça les enfants, plein de rêve, plein d'éspoire ...

Qui se heurent souvent brutalement à la réalitée ...

Comme elle l'avait imaginée, son grand-père était venus la cherchée, lui prenant la mains et la guida jusqu'au lieu où tout le monde devait l'attendre en secret ! Et elle fit comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Elle demanda innocement à Akira où il l'emmenait ... Où il la guidait ... Et elle se demanda intérieurement si Tsukimi serait là. Elle, elle éspérait que non ! Ho, ce n'était pas méchant ! Tsukimi était juste un humain ... Et elle, elle était une Shinigami ! Donc, elle vieillissait plus lentement que lui, beaucoup plus lentement que lui et pour preuve ! Tsukimi était pérsuadé d'être plus agée qu'elle alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient née presque en même temps ! Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de trois ans ... C'était ça être un shinigami : grandire très lentement ...

Il fallait sans cesse déformer la mémoir de Tsukimi par le kido, pour lui empêché d'être troubler ! Hé oui, ils avaient presque le même age, et pourtant ... Elle devait sans cesse lui mentir en faisant croire qu'elle était une fillette de trois ans, et c'était énervant ! Il avait tendance à la traitée comme une gamine ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Pour ses dix ans, elle voulait souffler un gâteau avec dix bougies ! Pourvus qu'ils trouvent une escuse ! Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ... Mais, c'était son heure de gloire à elle ! Elle voulait la vivre pleinement !

Ils franchirent une porte et elle sut que c'était là que se fêterait son anniversaire ... Mais ce n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginée ... Ce n'était pas une pièce décorer et il n'y avait pas de cadeau, ni même de gâteau ! Il n'y avait même personne ! Juste elle et son grand père dans une pièce très grande, les murs et le sol était immaculé ... C'était une salle d'entraînement ...

- Tu à dix ans, Kotori. Annonça l'homme en s'avançant dans la pièce. Tu peu commençait ton entrainement de Shinigami à partir de maintenant. Nous attendons tous beaucoup de toi, j'éspére que tu ne me décevra pas !

Et c'est sans doute ainsi que Kotori comprit que son enfance était fini, car il n'y eu aucune fête, sa mère étant absente, ses oncles et tantes pour la plupart absent. Personne ne lui souhaita son anniversaire, personne n'avait acheté de cadeau et il n'y avait même pas eu de gâteau ... Toute la journée, elle la passa dans cette pièce immaculé où son grand père lui enseigna les basses avec une brutalitée terrifiante ...

Kotori avait dix ans aujord'hui, et elle allait devenir une vraie Shinigami !

Le soir, elle fut heureuse de se retrouver dans sa chambre, elle put s'effondrait sur son lit, mais pas à cause de la fatigue qui la submerger ... A cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son coeur, elle pleurait de tristesse, de déséspoire, deçus par tout son entourage, par toutes les personnes l'entourants. Pourquoi personne n'avait il prit le temps de lui dire ses simples mots "Joyeux anniversaire" ?

Elle pleurait avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits bizarres. Elle fini par relever le visage, ses joues inondés de ses larmes, et elle fut surprise de voir Tsukimi percher sur une branche, tapant contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle voulut même le laissée là, mais voyant qu'il insisterait, elle décida d'aller lui ouvrire, elle dut monter sur une chaisse pour atteindre la poigniée de la fenêtre, beaucoup trop petite avec ce corps. Elle fut surprise de le voir sourire de la sorte.

- Bonjour, Kotori ! Dit il sur un ton joyeu. Comment tu va ? ... Ca n'a pas l'aire d'aller ...

Il était un peu idiot, mais tout les garçons de dix ans étaient stupide ! La petite fille effaça les larmes de son visage, penchant la tête sur le coté, faisant une moue au garçon, espérant qu'il s'en irait très rapidement : elle n'avait même pas envie de faire semblant d'être une petite fille de trois ans en cet instant ! On lui avait voler sa fête d'anniversaire et n'était pas d'humeur ...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle sur un ton aggressif.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Lâcha t il en sortant de sa poche un tout petit paquet.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant le jeune homme ... Joyeux anniversaire ? ... L'ironie du sort voulait que ce soit lui qui lui dise ses mots là ... Et que se soit le seul à lui offrire quelque chose ! Et le tout avec un sourire très stupide ! Ils avaient le même age et pourtant, Kotori était persuadé d'être plus intéligente que le garçon, c'était étrange, non ? Enfin, elle à se décida a bouger et pris le petit paquet ... C'était un tout petit cadeau !

- Ouvre le ! Encouraga Tsukimi avec un enthousiasme de gamin.

Elle soupira, levant les yeux aux ciels et ouvrit le petit paquet. C'était peut être un tout petit cadeau, mais c'était un très beau cadeau ! Il y avait un collier de couleur argenté avec un pendentifs, deux petits oiseau entourant un coeur. C'était un très jolie collier, sans doute le plus jolie qu'elle avait jamais vus. Elle releva le regard vers son jeune oncle, surprise.

- Maman m'a donné les sous ! Avoua t il franchement en se frottant la nuque, géné. Je sais que tu es petite pour avoir se genre de cadeau, mais il te correspond bien, non ? Pour éviter de le casser ou de le perdre, tu devrais le ranger ! ... Ou le caché ! Je crois que ta mère n'aimerait pas savoir que je t'ai offert un truc aussi dangereux !

- Merci. Dit elle, sentant les larmes revenir a grand pas.

- Ho, de rien ! Si quelqu'un te demande, tu n'aura cas dire que tu l'a trouvé dehord, dans le jardin ! Sakura et Yukimura seront enchantés de savoir que tu a peut être trouver un bijoux de ma mère ! Et si c'es Tetsuo, je pourrais te le ramené de nouveau ! J'éspére qu'il te plait ! Prend soin de ce cadeau !

Le garçon se retourna, repassant par la fenêtre pour retourner se percher sur l'arbre et Kotori pris appuis sur le rebord, se sentant soudainement paniquer de le voir jouer au acrobate sur une branche, ils étaient à l'étage ! Et il était fragile ! C'était un être humain lui ! S'il tombait, il pouvait se faire très mal !

- Tsukimi ! Appella t elle. Tu devrais passer par la porte.

- Non, j'ai pas le droit ! Avoua t il un peu géner. Papa m'a formellement interdit d'approcher de la maison cette semaine, il m'a dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me corriger s'il me voyait là ! T'inquiéte pas ! Je suis un vrai singe !

Oui ... Il était vraiment idiot ce garçon là ! Mais elle sourit à l'idiot.

- Merci Tsukimi ! Dit elle avec un large sourire.

- De rien, Kotori ! Lui sourit il en retour.

Elle le regarda dessendre de l'arbre ... Comme un singe ... Et le regarda rejoindre sa mère, il avait l'aire tellement heureu ... Et, alors que d'habitude, elle se sentait jalouse, par ce que lui, sa mère la prenait dans ses bras, cette foi au contraire, elle se sentit soulagée ... Il avait de la chance quand même d'être un être humain ! ... Refermant la fenêtre, elle dessendit de la chaise et ouvrit la boite pour fixer le collier qu'il venait de lui offrire ... Il était tellement beau, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ai jamais eu de toute sa vie ... On ne lui avait pas fait pour la comblée et pour qu'elle fut une adorable et obéissante jeune enfant, on lui avait offert pour lui faire plaisir ... Elle en prendrait soin ! Très soin !

* * *

Sept ans plus tard, les choses avaient beaucoup changé ... Elle avait prit quelques centimètre et pouvait parfaitement se faire passer pour une fillette de six ans, voir sept ... Et elle pouvait maintenant porter le collier à son cou, quant à Tsukimi, il avait beaucoup grandis lui et ... Il avait beaucoup changé ... C'était un Arrancar, un très puissant Arrancar qui avait une longue chevelure rouge, des plumes semblants les ornés. Son masque passant sur son front ... Il l'a dépasser de plusieurs dizaines de bon centimètre ! Il était impossant ...

Et elle venait de le transperser ...

Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert alors qu'elle fixait le visage qui c'était tournée vers elle, c'était son visage à lui, enfin ! Son visage à lui ... Elle avait été surprise de le rencontré sous des trait différent et c'était demandé comment il avait fait pour revenir si vite à la vie, mais cela n'avait plus eu d'importance lrosqu'elle avait réaliser que Tsukimi était toujours vivant !

Mais elle venait de le transperser ...

- Pedazo ! Hurlait quelqu'un.

Tsukimi leva le bras, comme pour stopper quelqu'un dans son mouvement, il pencha la tête sur le coté, l'observant de son regard vert ...

Elle l'avait transperser ! Comment avait elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? C'était pourtant claire que c'était lui ! Pourquoi n'avait elle fait attention qu'au combat ! Elle venait de faire la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut faire : blesser Tsukimi ! Sa vue commença a se brouiller tandis qu'elle réaliser qu'elle avait réellement transperser Tsukimi ! Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas reconnus !

- Tsukimi ! Lâcha t elle, terrifier.

Il allait la détestée ... Il allait la hair ! Par ce qu'elle avait tourner son arme vers lui ! Elle l'avait blessée !

- Tsukimi ! Lâcha t elle avec encore plus d'affollement. Pardonne moi ! Je voulais pas te faire de mal !

Il bougea enfin, levant la mains pour la posée sur sa tête, la caressant tendrement.

- Ce n'es pas grave, Kotori ! Assura t il avec un sourire. Ce n'es vraiment pas grave ! Ne t'inquiéte pas ...

La jeune fille relâcha l'arme, levant son visage vers Tsukimi. Son sourire était tellement sincére ... C'était peut être devenus un Arrancar, mais il était toujours pareille à lui même ! Toujours aussi souriant avec elle ... Même lorsqu'elle fessait une très grosse bêtisse dans le seul but de le mettre mal à l'aise ... Elle lui avait joué de sacrée tour ... Mais jamais il n'avait agis autrement ... Et il avait même essayer de la libérée alors qu'il était un Hollow ... Un Hollow qu'elle avait elle même dissimuler aux yeux des membres de sa familles, pour le protéger.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te retrouvé, Kotori. Avoua franchement Tsukimi.

- Shuiro ! Hurla Ukitake.

La petite blonde haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers son supérieur et elle se souvint brutalement de la situation actuelle. Elle fut choquée de constaté que Kuchiki avait put se libérer et était déjà à coté d'eux alors qu'elle était désarmée. Elle se tourna bien vers son oncles, jettant un coup d'oeil à son sabre, mais n'avait aucune envie de causée plus de blessures ...

- Pedazo, on doit y aller ! Avoua franchement le noble.

Elle tourna sa tête, fixant tour à tour l'ébène et le cramoisie, ne comprenant pas ce qui était entrain de se passé et elle fini par jetter un coup d'oeil à l'Arrancar et au deux Plus qu'elle avait vus fusionné plus tôt. Ceux là s'occupés toujours de distraite le Capitaine Komamura. Elle décida qu'il fallait se replier, mais avant de faire le moindre pas, elle sentit un bras l'enlacé.

- Ggio, Aisu, Yuki ! Appella Tsukimi avec force. Retraite !

Retraite ? Avec elle ? Elle s'aggita légèrement, mais il ressera juste sa prise avant d'utiliser le sonido ... Ha ! Mais non ! Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être emprisonner ! Sa mère et son grand père n'allaient pas être content !

- Tsukimi, lâche moi ! Hurla t elle.

- Non ! Lâcha t il sur un ton déterminer. Plus jamais ... Plus jamais je ne te lâcherais !

Plus jamais ? ... Plus jamais ... Les larmes qui avait menacée depuis un moment de glisser le long de ses joues ...

Les barrières se refermèrent ... Elle était prisonnière, mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais étés aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant !

* * *

**Lexique ****:**

_Ten'son' :_ 天孫 [てんそん] descendant de dieu / petit-fils céleste

_Ten'shi :_ 天使 [てんし] ange

_Kusari :_ 鎖 [くさり] chaîne

_Ten'tai :_ 天体 [てんたい] corps céleste / astre

_Sokubaku :_ 束縛 [そくばく] contrainte / entrave / restriction / emprisonement


	20. Chapitre 19 : Pourquoi

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa_, je m'excuse par ce que déjà que l'histoire n'avançait pas avec deux chapitres par publication, mais maintenant ? ... XD Par contre, non, on aura pas d'histoire claire concernant les capitaines ... Mais on verra le retour d'un perso que j'avais un peu délaisser ! (Normale, elle aura un bon rôle dans un des HS ... =3) ...

* * *

Renji ne savait pas trop s'il devait être fier ou pas de lui, il avait réussit à piéger deux hommes dans la barrières, l'un était quelconque tandis que l'autre ... Avait été un de ses amis ... Enfin, c'était très ironique tout de même cette situation : ce n'était pas la première fois que ses deux hommes ne fessaient avoir ... Shuiro Hikaru et Shuhei Hisagi. L'Octavo les regarda tour à tour ... Ouais, c'était vraiment très ironique !

- Renji, tu a besoin d'aide ? Demanda Taisuru qui arrivé, accompagnion des fracciones d'Hallibel.

- Je préférerais dire "non" en éspérant que nos hôtes se rendent, mais cela ne dépend que d'eux. Avoua franchement le roux.

- Tu déconne ? S'écria Shuiro en resserant sa prise sur son zanpakuto. Plutôt crevé.

Ha merde alors ! Il aurait préféré que cet homme mette de coté son arrogance et n'accepte de se rendre ! Croyait il réellement avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir s'en sortir ? Vraiment déséspérant ce gas ! D'autre arrivèrent à toute allure sur le champs de bataille et Renji fut surprit de voir quelqu'un passé à coté de lui et aller se casser directement derrière le Vice Capitaine Shuhei.

- Vice-Capitaine Shuiro ! Lâcha mécontent le blond. Où es votre sabre ?

La petite fille se pencha et pointa quelque chose derrière l'Octavo qui jetta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et haussa les sourcils en voyant le Secunda, Byakuya et un étrange jeune homme au cheveux bleuté. L'état de Pedazo semblait ... Plus stable qu'avant la bataille et cela intrigua fortement Renji ... Avant qu'il ne réalise ... Shuiro ... Petite créature à la tête blonde ... Il se tourna de nouveau vers leurs opposant et pointa la petite fille en s'écriant.

- C'est pas possible ça ! Hurla t il de rage. Me dit pas qui lui on dit de se battre !

- Tu rigole ? Soupira Pedazo à coté de lui. Elle a faillit me tuer !

- J'ai pas fait expré ! Répliqua la petite blonde, s'accrochant obstinément à Shuhei. Je voulais pas ! Je savais pas !

- Hé, on pourrais en finir vite fait avec eux ? Rala Taisuru qui semblait perdre patience. On fonce dans le tas et on régle les finalités après, non ? Je crois que les autres ont aussi réussis à avoir un Capitaine !

- Tu t'inquiéte pour Erwan ? Demanda intriguet Apache.

- Pas du tout ! Répliqua le Noventa, offencé.

- Rolala, fait pas ta mijorette ! Souffla Renji avec une moue. T'es un homme quand même !

- Pas dans le lit ! Lâcha subtilement Mira-Rosa.

Pas dans le ... Hum ... Non, il n'avait pas envie de savoir par ce qu'il savait parfaitement ce que cela provoquerait cher lui ! Une forte monter d'hormone ! Il préféra se tourner vers leurs opposants qui grincé des dents, Shuhei était un peu perdus, regardant tour à tour son capitaine et leurs plus puissant opposant, ils étaient très nombreux ... Trop ! Il devait bien s'en rendre compte.

- Rendez vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! Assura le Secunda, prenant l'initiative. Kotori, aller, s'il te plait : tu ne peu même plus te battre ...

- Capitaine Shuiro. Murmura Shuhei.

- Non, hors de question ! Hurla le blond avec rage. Je ne me ferais pas avoir encore une foi !

Ha, décidément, l'ébène n'avait vraiment pas de chance de tomber sur un telle supérieur ! Déjà la première foi, il avait faillit se faire tuer à cause de la mission secréte de Shuiro et était resté enfermer dans une pièce sans savoir ce qui l'attendrais. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait l'aire tellement troublée en cet instant et il s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

- Kotori, Ukitake n'aurait pas voulut que tu te blesse, alors, tu va te rendre, d'accord ? Demanda t il tendrement.

- Vice-Capitaine Shuhei ! Hurla son supérieur, mécontent. Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner un telle ordre et ...

- Et j'ai dis la vérité ! Le coupa l'ébène en se relevant, la poussant et l'encouragant a avancé. Ukitake n'aurait pas permit qu'elle risque ça vie !

La jeune fille regarda Shuhei, l'aire triste, et se retourna vers eux et Renji en vain à prier qu'elle se rende, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir la forcée à venir avec eux, elle était la nièce de Pedazo après tout, cette toute petite fille avec qui ils avaient partagés une après midi en jouant ... Une toute petite fille Shinigami ... Et elle s'avança, l'aire désolé et l'Octavo entendit Uryû soupiré de soulagement, lui aussi l'ayant sans doute reconnut.

Dès qu'elle fut suffisament près, le Secunda s'avança, l'attrappant sous les bras pour l'apporter a Aisu et Yuki, depuis quand étaient ils là, aucune idée, mais ils étaient là et prirent à leurs charges la jeune fille qui jetta un dernier coup d'oeil a ses compagnions. Ceux ci devaient trouvés leurs situations plus critique que jamais, non ? Ils n'arriveraient qu'à se faire tuer comme ça ... Bah, puisque Shuhei voulait resté fidèle à ses supérieurs et que cet idiot de Shuiro voulait se battre jusqu'au bout !

Quelque chose apparut au coté de l'Octavo qui fut surprit, comme à chaque foi, peu habitué à la présence de Lana.

- Question : pourquoi l'ennemi n'es pas maitriser ? Demanda t elle sur son ton monotone.

- Ouais, t'es maligne toi ! Rala Apache. Tu crois que c'est facile de maitriser un Capitaine ?

- Réponse : Oui ! Lâcha la bleutée. Démonstration !

Shuiro sembla sentir le danger, il ressera sa prise sur son zanpakuto et l'Arrancar disparut, réapparaissant juste derrière lui. Il dut la sentir car il tenta de frapper l'arrière, mais encore une fois, elle disparut et réapparut. Renji le savait depuis le temps, cette fille basé tout sur la rapiditée et elle n'avait pas tord, elle était très forte à ce petit jeu, pouvant disparaître pour réapparaître et il était toujours aussi étonnant de voir à quel point elle pouvait être efficace, même contre un Capitaine. Le blond ne se laissa pas submerger et tenta encore une foi d'attaquer la fraccion, mais en vain, elle avait de nouveau disparut et était réapparut de l'autre coté, réussisant à posé sa mains contre sa tête et le plaquant soudainement contre le sol.

Ce qui suivit, Renji eu du mal à le comprendre, mais il semblait bien qu'une énorme crevasse se forma sous le pauvre Capitaine qui n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Il semblait interte sur le sol ... La seconde d'après, quelque chose s'attaquer à Lana, la lame de Shuhei qui avait activé son Shikai. Elle esquiva de peu la lame, son masque fut cependant toucher par le bout et sembla s'arraché, dévoilant un oeil violet ...

Elle disparut pour réaparraître devant Shuhei qui tira sur la chaîne et se baissa, mais elle le suivit, l'attrappant par les épaules et la lame vola au dessus d'eux deux. Elle était à califourchons sur le Vice-Capitaine et lui glissa quelque chose sur le cou ... Alors sa alors ! C'était un des artefacts ? ... Alors, c'était pas aussi dure que ça de pouvoir maîtriser un Capitaine et son Vice-Capitaine ? Ha, décidément, elle était surprenante cette fraccion là !

Lana se releva, se frottant les deux mains et se tournant vers l'assistance.

- Mission accomplie ! Lâcha t elle toujours aussi monotonement.

- Hé, mais c'est quoi ça ? Hurla Apache, mécontente. Putain, Lana, t'es chiante !

L'oeil maintenant visible de l'Arrancar insulté brilla soudainement de malice. Ses yeux, contrairement à tout le reste, semblait très expressifs.

- Question : deçus d'être faible ? Demanda la fraccion d'Ulquiorra.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hurla en retour la fraccion d'Hallibel. J'vais te crevé !

- Probabilité de réussite : Nul !

- Bon, les gas, on va laisser les nana s'occupé de ses messieurs ! Lâcha soudainement Pedazo. Nous, on doit s'occupé des autres !

* * *

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à convaincre le Capitaine Hitsugaya et la Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto à se rendre, ils étaient beaucoups moins sucidaire que le Capitaine Shuiro. Bien que la prise fut plutôt minime, elle n'en restait pas moins intéressante ! Ils privaient l'armée de deux nouveaux Capitaine, dont un noble, et de quatre Vice-Capitaine. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils paralysaient l'armée de la cour ... Mais un noble en hotage ...

Pedazo avait prit à sa charge Kotori, ce qui ne fut une personne pour personne ... Peu de monde protestèrent, et encore moins lorsque le Secunda avoua lui même que cette jeune enfant était de sa famille, d'ailleurs, cela provoqua une étrange réaction cher les Shinigami ... Il n'était pas dure de comprendre pourquoi ils paraissaient aussi choquer : la Famille Shuiro avait sans doute préférait taire sa présence dans les armées de Las Noches ... Sans doute qu'ils éprouvés de la honte en pensant qu'un des leurs étaient de ce coté si de la barrière ...

- Je suis heureuse de voir qu'on va pouvoir veiller sur elle ! Sourit Orihime. Alors, comment va tu Kotori ?

- Bien, mais vous, vous semblez malade. Avoua la jeune fille.

Malade ? De quoi parlait elle ? Orihime avait l'aire en pleine forme ! Elle était très souriante et n'avait pas fléchis une seule foi. La belle rousse avait soignier le Secunda et avait été capable de faire de même avec la plupart des autres Arrancars. Elle était forte et le prouvé encore une foi en cet instant ...

Pedazo soupira et se détourna, s'avançant dans la pièce, continuant d'observer leurs prisonnier et les Arrancars, la plupart était heureux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant ... Oui, ce n'était clairement pas suffisant pour négocier avec les Shinigami, même s'il continuait de considérait Shuiro comme un atout incroyable. Tient, d'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils aient Kuchiki de leurs cotés était aussi un atout ... Ils en avaient eu la preuve : le Roi voulait le récupérer vivant ! Ils pouvaient toujours menacés de le tuer si jamais il ne se montrait pas asser pressant ... Mais ... Pourrait il mettre à exécution cette menace ...

Bien sûr ... Il pouvait ... Et c'es en constatant cela que Pedazo se rendit compte qu'il avait changé à un point inimaginable ... Byakuya était quelqu'un de bien ... Et lui, il n'aurait jamais tuer quelqu'un de bien ! Depuis quand l'idée de tuer un être humain était il acceptable pour lui ? Depuis qu'il avait tuer ? ... Depuis que Tosen était mort dans ses bras ? ... Le Secunda leva les mains et les fixa quelques instants avant de refermer les doigts.

- Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Annonça t il en se tournant vers les deux Plus. Vous pouvez vous occupez de Kotori ?

- Oui. Répondirent ils sans la moindre hésitation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Secunda pour disparaître, utilisant le Sonido pour se retrouvé loin des gens qu'il aimait. Et eu, pourrait il les sacrifiés ? Sans la moindre hésitation ? Par ce que ce n'était pas le fait d'imaginé tuer qui était terrible, c'était la réponse instantamnée qui c'était faites ... Il n'avait pas même hésité ! Depuis quand pouvait il faire ce genre de choix cruel ? Non, il n'était plus du tout le même ! Mais depuis quand ?

C'était désagréable de se rendre compte que l'on était peut être un monstre né ...

Il se stoppa dans un couloir ... Ayant reconnut l'énergie spirituelle du noble, il trouva cela étonnant de reconnaître la seconde personne qui se trouvé proche de Byakuya ... Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir à se raconter le Septima et le noble ... Et décida d'en avoir le coeur net, trouvant la situation bien trop étrange pour qu'elle n'attira pas son attention. Il n'eut besoin que d'utilisé une fois le Sonido pour atteindre le couloir le plus proche, il allait les rejoindre, mais fit demi tour pour se dissimuler lorsqu'il constata que Kuro avait bloqué son vis a vis contre le mur, ses bras l'emprisonnant ...

Cette scène avait parrut bien trop insolite pour le Secunda ... La façon qu'avait le Septima de fixer le noble avait été asser ... Equivoque ... Et Pedazo se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas une relation tout les deux, mais cela lui parut improbable : ils ne se connaissaient pas, Ichimaru avait jalousement garder Byakuya dans ses appartements, ne le laissant sortir que s'ils étaient ensembles et ... Depuis le départ de l'argenté, l'ébène ne c'était lié d'amitié avec personne, restant le plus souvent dans les appartements de Gin ...

- Tu es naïf de croire qu'il t'aimera encore à son retour. Lâcha l'Arrancar avec froideur. Au contraire, il aura recoller les morceaux avec son vrais et unique grande amour !

- Qu'est ce que cela peu vous faire que je sois naïf ? Répliqua Byakuya. Cela n'es que mon affaire !

- Tu ne t'es même pas demandé ce qui t'arrivera à ce moment présent ? Gin va t'abandonner et ... Tu sera sans maître ... Sans personne pour te protéger ...

- Je vous le répétes : cela es mon affaire !

- Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que te trouvé Ichimaru ... Mais ... En réalité ... Tu es beau ... Affreusement beau ... Et tu es tellement bon ... Ton corps, ta chair ... Ton sang ...

Pourquoi se sentait il si mal à l'aise ? Il avait une très mauvaise impression et cette impression s'accentuer de seconde en seconde car tout ce que disait Kuro semblait obscène et cruelle ... Lui dire de telle chose ?

- Lorsqu'Ichimaru t'abandonnera, je demanderais à ce que tu devienne mon fraccion. Souffla l'Arrancar. Je suis sûr que cela te plairait !

Non mais ... Pour qui il se prenait cet abrutis ! Le Secunda ne put plus tenir et décida enfin de se montré, fronçant les sourcils en s'approchant.

- Tu ne pourra pas même le lui demandé ! Lâcha t il froidement. Si tu crois qu'Ichimaru va le lâcher, tu te trompe ! Dégage de là !

Kuro sembla surprit par la soudaine apparition de Pedazo, il s'écarta du noble qui semblait alors très nerveux. ... Son teint c'était éclaircie ... Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il semblait aussi mal à l'aise en la présence du Septima, chaque foi qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Byakuya semblait étrangement distrait ... Le cramoisie se tourna vers son compère qui avait un étrange sourire emplis de provocation.

- Nous verrons bien à leurs retour ... Murmura t il malicieusement.

Il aurait dut pouvoir passer outre cette provocation ... Mais il n'y arriva pas et aggripa l'Espada par le col de son uniforme, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur et le soulevant. Ses fraccionnes ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'apparaître, mais ils se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le regard emplis de menace du Secunda ...

- Désolé de te décevoir, Kuro, mais si jamais ce que tu dit se fessait et qu'Ichimaru décidé d'abandonner Kuchiki, je serais le premier à demandé le droit de l'avoir pour fraccion ! Lâcha t il séchement.

- Et tu crois que ton amant acceptera ça ? Ripposta Kuro, grinçant des dents.

- Alors je lui demanderais à lui de le prendre à sa charge ! Tu crois qu'il n'a pas oublier la foie où tu nous à intérrompus ? Rien que pour te faire chier, il se ferra une joie d'acceuillir Kuchiki !

Il le relâcha et se tourna vers le noble pour l'entrainé avec lui, loin de cet être ... Se demandant toujours pourquoi le Septima s'intéressait à ce point à l'ébène ... Il lui jetta un rapide coup d'oeil, espérant sans doute trouvé la réponse sur son visage, mais il ne trouva qu'une expression torturée ... Non ! Il ne croyait tout de même pas ce que venait de dire cet idiot ? Bah si, il semblait que c'était le cas !

Tous des idiots ! Vraiment tous ! Soupirant, Pedazo se stoppa et se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Kuro ne sait pas tout ! Avoua t il franchement. Il parle, mais vous ne devez pas vous fillez à ses paroles !

- Pedazo, vous êtes gentil, mais je sais aussi tout ... Avoua l'ébène en baissant le regard. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion ... Ils auront sûrement réussis à ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, de toute façon, le Secunda c'était déconnecter bien avant ... Au mot "gentil" ... Le pauvre ne savait pas que quelques instants plus tôt, il l'aurait sacrifier sans la moindre hésitation ... Ha ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se sentait mieux ... En aidant les gens qu'en les tuant ...

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes tous des idiots ! Marmonna le cramoisie en secouant la tête et se détournant. Ichimaru vous aime autant qu'il n'aime Aizen ... Et celui ci devra si faire ou bien devra s'attendre à être trompé souvent !

- Pensez vous réellement qu'Aizen laissera faire ? Sourit tristement l'ébène.

- Vous êtes stupide ! Aizen ne vous à pas tuer, s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait clarifier les choses et Ichimaru n'aurait été que pour lui !

- Voulez vous dire qu'il accepterait que son amant le trompe ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est avec vous qu'il le tromperait !

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, il semblait choqué par les paroles de l'Espada qui se rendit compte, qu'en effets, ce qu'il disait été asser ... Comment dire ? Enfin, c'était pas qu'à moitié choquant ! C'était quarément incompréhensible et inimaginable ! Le Seigneur Aizen ? Qui accepterait que l'homme qu'il aime couche avec un autre ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens !

- Il vous aime ! Lâcha Pedazo comme si cela était une évidence.

- Je le sais, il me l'a asser dit. Avoua dans un soupire l'ébène.

- Mais, vous êtes vraiment naïf ! Pas lui !

- Pardon ?

- Aizen aussi ! Aizen aussi vous aime !

Les yeux du noble s'ouvrirent de nouveau en grand, fixant le jeune Arrancar qui se demandé comment il fessait pour être aussi aveugle !

- Hé, tu peu répéter c'que tu viens de dire ? Demanda une voie derrière eux.

Le Secunda sursauta et se tourna, découvrant Renji qui semblait regretter de s'être trouver dans ce couloir là, tout comme Uryû d'ailleurs ... Ha ! Peut être que Pedazo aurait dut attendre d'être dans la chambre pour avoir cette conversation là !

* * *

S'il tentait de les avoir vivant, c'était qu'ils n'y croyaient plus ! C'était ce qu'avait dit le Roi avec une certaine satisfaction, se contre fichant du fait que certain de ses hommes avaient étés enlevés. Ils avaient perdus Yamamoto, le puissant Yamamoto, cinq Vice-Capitaine et deux Capitaines ... La différence de combattant du coté des Shinigami n'avait en rien était un avantage, semblait il.

Kenpachi avait du mal à réalisé tout ce qui c'était passer ... Ce n'était pas Taisuru et les trois étranges meufs qui était venus le combattre, c'était l'étrange Quinta dont tout le monde avait appris à se méfier, depuis le temps. Ils avaient été très prudent, lui et Hitsugaya, et pourtant, le petit Capitaine avait été emporter, Erwan le cessisant soudainement et l'emportant ... Rangiku avait tenté de rattrapper l'Arrancar, mais cela n'avait provoqué que sa propre chut. Heureusement, les Arrancars ne semblaient pas vouloir tuer le nain ...

Ikkaku et Yumichikka étaient aller voir Habama pour se rassurer sur le sort des prisonniers et voilà comment Kenpachi se retrouva seul dans sa tente, se morfondant dans son coin et se demandant s'il n'allait pas tenter de forcer le passage la prochaine foi ! Ils étaient entrain de se faire baisser, mais grave ! Les Habitants de Las Noches grappiller lentement de plus en plus de terrain, faisant passer les Shinigami pour de vrais merdeux, non ?

Bordel, ils avaient tendus un superbe piège à Pedazo et celui ci avait faillit se faire avoir, mais ils avaient commis une erreur en tuant Tosen ! Le Secunda avait péter un cable et avait provoquer une véritable boucherie, quoi que ... Enfin, bref, il avait tuer plusieurs personnes et avait même surprit les Vizard en s'attaquant à eux et en tuant l'un des leurs alors qu'il était au centre de leurs joyeuse bande ! Cela leurs mettait les boules et cela n'étonnerait même pas le géant de voir débouler les Vizard si jamais Pedazo se trouvé en face de lui ...

- Zaraki ? Lâcha une voie à l'entré de la tente.

- Tu peu rentré ! Assura le géant, reconnaissant la voie de son amant.

Il s'assit sur son lit, se tournant vers le Môme qui s'avançait dans la tente. Lui aussi avait l'aire soucieux et c'était un peu normal, d'après ce qu'il avait entendus, Izuru aussi avait faillit être choper par un fraccion, mais heureusement, le petit blond avait jouie de la protection du Capitaine Suzunami, Hotaru encore blesser à la Quatrième Division. Il voulut s'installé à coté de Kenpachi, mais celui ci l'attrappa au bras pour l'attiré à lui, l'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'enlaçant.

Le géant aimait sentir contre lui le Môme, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais, ses dernier temps, il avait une très mauvaise impression, comme s'il n'allait bientôt plus revoir Hotaru et c'était plutôt stupide, non ? Même si Pedazo avait pété un cable, il semblait bien décidé à laisser en vie le Môme, comme l'avait prouvé l'affrontement précédent. Il avait eu l'occasion de le tuer et pourtant ... Il ne l'avait pas achevé ... Le laissant inerte avant de repartir ... Pourquoi voulaient ils le gardé en vie, il ne savait pas, mais ... Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il ressentait une étrange sensation ...

Que signifier le mot "mort" pour Hotaru ? ... Le Môme semblait persuader de ne pas pouvoir être tuer alors qu'à plusieurs reprise, il avait faillit mourire ! Il se souvenait aussi de certaine situation un peu étrange et Kenpachi se demanda si les Arrancars ne savait pas quelque chose qu'eux même ne savait pas à son sujet ... C'était étrange, non, mais le mot "vie" et "mort" ne semblait pas vouloir dire la même chose pour Hotaru ...

- Tu t'inquiéte pour nos amis ? Demanda le géant, son front se collant contre l'épaule du Môme.

- Oui, et je m'inquiéte aussi pour toi ! Avoua t il franchement. Je ne sais pas ce que cherche les habittant de Las Noches en agissant de la sorte, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont encore tenter de faire des prisonniers.

- J'crois pas, moi ! Ils ont déjà emprisonner un tas de monde et maintenant, on es plus sur la défense, ils ne retenteront pas ce coup là ...

- C'est tout de même étrange ... Samasu était pérsuader que les Arrancars se rendraient avec la mort de Tosen, leurs dernier chef disparut, cela aurait dut être le cas ! Mais au contraire, ils semblent toujours aussi organiser ! Cette dernière tactique était surprenante ... Je me demande qui commande les armés ...

- J'sais pas et franchement, j'm'en branle ! Cette bataille semble plus avoir aucun sens ...

Et il le pensait depuis un moment déjà ... Non, depuis le début : le fait d'emprisonner Aizen pour aller s'occuper des petites armées en toutes sécurités ... C'était une tactique de merdeux ! De putain de lâche ! Et ensuite ... Cette obsession qu'avait eu le Roi à vouloir faire libérer Kuchiki ... Et cette obsession de le récupérer vivant ! Cela paraissait tellement étrange ... Le fait de laisser crevé comme un chien Tosen ... Ho, Kenpachi avait concience d'être un pourris, mais franchement, là, ce que fessait les Shinigami, c'était pas "pourris" mais quarément "écoeurant" ! Depuis quand étaient ils aussi pourris ?

Il y avait d'autre truc d'asser troublant : tellement de monde semblait vouloir suivre la voie d'Aizen ... Ichimaru ... Tosen ... Ce noble, Kuchiki ! Y avait aussi Renji et Yoruichi qui avaient changés de camps si brutalement que personne n'avaient vus venir le coup ! Les gamines, Orihime et Tatsuki sans oublier le Quincy, Uryû. Y avait il une véritable raison qui poussait les gens à suivre cet être là ? ... Dure de le savoir ... En tout cas, quand on regarder les restes de son arme, comme la petite Rita ou bien l'idiot d'Habama, c'était dure de croire qu'ils étaient les méchants ...

- Hotaru, pourquoi on se bat ? Demanda t il contre sa gorge.

- Par ce qu'on nous le demande, non ? Répondit avec candeur le Môme.

Le géant se figea ... Ca aussi, c'était pas la première foi qu'il lui faisait le coup : "par ce qu'il nous le demande" ... Le soldat partait au combat et tuer ceux qu'on leurs ordonner de tuer ... Ca, c'était un soldat parfait ... Alors, Hotaru était un parfait soldat ... Mais, les Arrancars eux avaient un but ... Et eux, pourquoi il se battait ? ... Kenpachi ? Pourquoi il se battait ? ... Pas pour obeir ... Par ce qu'il aimait le combat, les grosses baguarres, les affrontement tripants !

- Il n'y a pas une raison qui te pousse à te battre ? Demanda t il en relevant le visage vers lui.

- Bien sûr que non ! Soupira Hotaru en se frottant la nuque. Nous somme des soldats, nous devons obeir et sans plus ... Quoi qu'en fait ...

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de me battre contre le Secunda Espada ... Je dois le tuer ...

Tuer Pedazo ? C'était la premiére fois depuis longtemps qu'il sortait ce genre de phrase avec autant d'indifférence, il lui rappellait le Môme, au tout début ... Lorsqu'il venait juste de sortir de sa prison. Pourquoi il voulait tuer le Secunda ? ... C'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, même s'il était très dangereux ... Il avait cédé à la pression, rien de plus ... Il avait simplement vus mourire dans ses bras son supérieur ! Bordel de merde ! C'était pas pour ça qu'il c'était transformer en monstre ! C'était eux qui l'avaient poussé à cette extrémité !

- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda t il intriguet.

- Par ce qu'il n'aime pas tuer, je le sais ... Avoua franchement Hotaru. Si j'arrive à le tuer avant qu'il ne recommence, je suis sûr que je l'aurais protéger ...

- Tu veux le protéger en le tuant ? Te rend tu compte de la stupiditée de tes paroles ?

- Elles ne sont pas stupide ... Il n'aime pas tuer ... Mais il devra recommençait pour protéger ses armées ... Ses amis ... Alors, plutôt que de le laisser faire, j'aimerais le tuer avant qu'il ne vois ses hommes et ses amis mourire ... C'est une façon de le protéger, tu ne crois pas ?

C'était une façon déformer de protéger ...

- Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'on me tue plutôt que de me laisser voir mourire tout mes hommes et ma seule amie ... Avoua Hotaru.

- Voir ? Répéta Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils les ont envoyés à la mort ... Pour passer un coup de balai ... Par ce qu'on savait trop de chose ...

... Pourquoi le Môme se battait il dans ses conditions ? ... Il n'avait aucune raison ... Et pourtant ... Il se battait ... Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour rien ! ... Il n'avait aucune raison ... Aucune ! Et les autres à Las Noches, ils se battaient pourquoi ? ... Pour tout ... Même pour leurs vies ! Sourtout pour leurs vies ...

Et Hotaru donnait l'impression de ne rêvé que de la mort ...


	21. Chapitre 20 : Se battre

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi !**

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa, _Si je ne parle pas de ce combat, c'est par ce qu'il apparaîtra dans une autre fic ... D'ailleurs, vous allez être surprit, il n'y a pas que de sa dont je ne parle pas dans cette partie principal, tu l'a remarquer, je fais apparaître des perso et je ne leurs donne aucune importance dans cette fic, normal, leurs histoires sera développer dans les HS de prévus ! X3

Tout compte fait, la fic durera plus que 20 chap ... On va parier sur 25 ou 30 ? ... Perso, je ne sais pas trop, mais bon ... On approche de la fin, c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Ou l'avant dernière ... Affaire à suivre ! X3

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lus ! X3

* * *

Orihime était pensif, elle était plutôt satisfaite de voir que sa tactique ai fonctionné, mais, et maintenant ? Que pouvaient ils faire ? Les hotages ne permettrait que de maintenir a l'écart les Shinigami, pas à négocier le départ de leurs troupes et même s'ils avaient Hikaru Shuiro, le Roi ne prendrait sûrement pas le risque de les laisser repartir ... Mais, continuait sur la lancé ? Erwan les avaient prévenus qu'ils n'avaient plus le matériel suffisant afin de crée des artefacts inhibiteurs, au mieux, ils pouvaient encore tenter de capturer quelques personnes importantes et tenter d'économiser les colliers en enlevant les entraves des troisièmes sièges ...

- Tu a l'aire pensifs. Remarque Loly, installer au bord du lit.

Orihime était aussi installé sur le lit et les deux fracciones, Loly et Melony, y était aussi, Kiyone et Nemu installer sur les fauteuils et discutant. Lana n'était pas encore revenus, mais Orihime ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle, connaissant sa puissance.

- Je crois que c'est la fin. Avoua t elle franchement. Nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire contre nos ennemis ... Nous n'aurons jamais asser d'hotage pour les forcés à repartir et nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous enfuir ... Que somme nous sencé faire dans ce genre de cas ?

- Se battre jusqu'à la fin ? Proposa Melony.

- Pour que nous mourrions tous les uns après les autres ? Soupira la belle rousse. Je n'ai pas acceptés d'être à la tête de cette armée pour vous voir tous mourrire ...

- Orihime, ma belle, tait toi et dors ! Soupira la blonde en se retournant.

- Si nous négocions avec les Shinigami, que pourrions nous gagnier ? Continua t elle. Peut être que la plupart des Arrancars seront épargnier, n'ayant pas commis de crime très grave ...

- Pedazo sera executé. Fit remarquer Loly. Vus les crimes dont il s'es rendus coupable, il sera sûrement exécuter par le Sokyoku !

Orihime soupira, sachant pertinement que ce que disait l'ébène était vrai, il n'y avait pas moyen de sauver le Secunda ? Elle soupira en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul qui aurait ce genre de problème : Renji et les Espada étaient tous menacés de mort s'ils décidaient de se rendre à l'ennemi et qu'ils aient des attouts aussi important que deux nobles à porter de mains où non ! Tous ... Ils risquaient tous la mort ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elles se relevèrent à l'unissons pour fixer la porte où Lana apparus. A la grande surprise d'Orihime, la fraccion d'Ulquiorra avait son masque de nouveau intacte, elle ne se souvenait plus de le lui avoir réparer, mais cela ne l'intéressa plus lorsqu'elle vit entré Byakuya dans la pièce.

- Visite. Annonça Lana avant de resortir.

La fraccion était pour le moment charger de surveiller certain des prisonniers avec les fraccions d'Hallibel, sa présence manquait à la Princesa, même si elle était très peu bavarde, mais il fallait s'en contenter pour le moment, manque de personnel et mieux vallait se méfier de Shuiro Hikaru ! Celui ci avait déjà attenter à la vie d'Orihime dans le passé, ils avaient prit un risque en le gardant avec eux ...

- Sire Kuchiki. Souris Orihime. Comment allez vous ?

- Je ne sais plus trop ! Avoua avec franchisse le noble en jettant un coup d'oeil aux prisonnières.

Il se rapprocha du lit et s'installa au bord du lit, soupirant.

- Ses derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Mais, je pense qu'il es important de parler ...

- De quoi donc ? Demanda surprise la jeune fille.

- D'une possible rédition ...

- Hé, vous voulez en parler sans Pedazo ? Lâcha Loly en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais beaucoup d'arrancar ne vous suivent que par ce qu'ils y a le Secunda a la tête avec vous ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Loly, quoi qu'il arrive, Pedazo nous suivra. Avoua le noble, un peu géner. Cela ne m'enchante pas de parler de ça, mais ... Avons nous le choix ? Combien de temps pouvons nous encore tenir ce siège ? Les rations vont commençait à nous manquer, même en les diminuants pour tous, n'étant pas ravitailler, nous ne pourrons pas tenir longtemps.

- Loly et moi même avons veiller à ce que nous puissions avoir des vivres pendants deux mois ! Assura Melony. Nous pouvons encore tenir près d'un mois et ...

- Et après ? Si nous débutons les négociations trop tard et qu'elles échouent, nous mourrons tous ... Que se soit de leurs mains ou de faim ...

- Et si Aizen revenait ? Lâcha pleine d'espoir Loly. Il va revenir ! C'est sûr ! Il reviendra ! Il pourrait revenir ...

- Trop tard ... Loly, Melony, je sais que vous êtes très fidèle à Aizen, mais croyez vous qu'il voudrait nous retrouver tous mort ? Et croyez vous qu'il nous en voudra si nous nous rendions ? Au contraire, savoir que nous avons été emprisonner les bostera tous ...

Il n'avait pas tord ... Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix de toute façon ... Les vivres risquaient de leurs manqué ... Et a partir de là, plus de négociation possible, les Shinigami comprendraient qu'ils s'affaiblissaient et pourquoi devraient ils négociés avec des personnes qui ne pouvaient presque plus se défendre ?

- J'ai cherché un moyen de protéger chaque membre de l'armée. Déclara le noble. Avec Hitsugaya et Shuiro, on pourrait demandé à ce qu'ils ne leurs soit fait aucun mal ... Erwan, Kuro et Taisuru n'ont tuer personne, ils ont bien dut le constaté par eux même ... Mais ... Pour Renji, je ne peu rien faire ... Je n'ai trouvé aucune solution possible pour le sortir de sa situation ! Le roi à était claire : il sera exécuté ... Et Pedazo ...

- Uryû ne laissera pas faire, il n'acceptera pas qu'on se rende et ... Murmura tristement Orihime.

- J'en ai parler avec Renji ... Il ... Suggére qu'on mette hors d'état Ishida pour qu'on puisse se rendre sans mal ... Son seul soucie à lui et que le Quincy s'en sorte vivant ... Mais, j'ai peut être une solution pour sauver Pedazo ...

- Comment ? Lâcha pleine d'éspoire la jeune fille.

La seconde d'après, elle s'en voulut beaucoup, se souvenant du cas bien moins agréable de Renji ...

- Tu sais, lorsque Pedazo es mort et es revenir sous la forme de Vasto Lorde, Aizen à quand même fait rechercher son gigai, nous l'avons retrouver et ... Erwan y à jetter un coup d'oeil, même si c'est une invention d'Urahara, il à put le remettre en état ... Orihime, il suffit de berner le Roi pour sauver le Secunda ...

- Le berner ? Répéta Loly en fronçant les sourcils.

- Demandé à ce que tout les êtres humains soit épargnier, quoi qu'ils aient fait et quoi qu'ils puissent être ! On rappellera que nous nous souvenons parfaitement de ce qu'ils ont essayé de vous faire, on rappellera aussi la condition de Quincy d'Uryû ... Et nous demanderons d'avoir sa parole qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal aux humains ...

- Je crois que cela ne lui plaira pas de voir qu'on l'aura berner ! Avoua Melony avec satisfaction. Par contre, vous pensez que Pedazo peu retourner dans le gigai ? Le fait qu'il ai été un humain complet ...

- Nous devons essayé, c'est la seule possiblité qui s'offre à nous de protéger le Secunda ... Surtout si nous pensons à la rédition ...

Il ne serait assurément pas d'accord ... Surtout s'il apprennait que Renji ne pourrait pas bénéficier d'une assurances de survis ... Ils allaient devoir y réfléchir et peut être même tout ensemble, ce qui ne ferrait absolument pas leurs affaires ! En parler avec tout le monde, certaine information pouvait parfaitement filtrer et arrivé jusqu'au oreille de Pedazo, et il y avait fort à parier que, dans ce cas, ils l'entendraient !

* * *

Renji était très étrange ses derniers temps, Uryû n'était pas dupe, son comportement avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange ... En effets, l'Octavo avait virer tout le monde de la chambre et, voyant les jumeaux chercher a protesté, il avait fait monter sa pression spirituelle et les deux jeunes gens étaient partis, emportant avec eux Kotori qui demandé ce qui se passait, mais que Dondochakka et Pesche entrainé en riant un peu géné, tentant d'expliquer que c'était une affaire d'adulte ...

Uryû c'était demandé si cet ordre le concerné, mais le roux l'avait attrappé au poigniet et dès que tout le monde avait quitter, la pièce, il l'avait jetté sur le lit, faisant se hausser les sourcils du Quincy qui se demandé si son amant ne devenait pas complétement accros au sexe ... Et il eu peur pour son derrière ! Ces derniers temps, il était tellement ... Calin ... Et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Renji ne l'embrassant dans les couloirs pour demandé un calin, devenant de plus en plus entreprenant et de plus en plus quemandeur ...

Voulait il l'épuissé ? Le tuer comme cela plutôt que de le voir pérrir sur le champs de bataille ? Ha, quel mort glorieuse ... Dans le lit ! Oui, on ne pouvait pas trouver plus glorieuse ... Mais tout de même ! Il aurait dut être un peu plus contenus ... Leurs relations n'était tout de même pas que basser sur le sexe quand même ?

- Je t'aime tellement, Uryû. Murmura l'Octavo.

Qui le déshabiller habillement, glissant ses lèvres sur son torse, l'embrassant tendrement et glissant ses mains sur sa peau, dévoilant de plus en plus le corps blanc d'Uryû, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il libérait, se montrant très affamé et très avide de chaire, mais aussi d'une tendresse sans précédent, très attentifs aux moindres signe que laisser entrevoir le Quincy sous lui car chaque foi qu'il soupirait d'aise, il continuait à caresser la partie froller et s'il gémissait de mécontentement, il retournait en arrière afin lui procurait autant de plaisir que possible ...

Il n'essayait pas d'assouvir son envie ... Il essayait de comblé son amant, il essayait de l'emporter au sommet ... Faisant passer son envie avant le plaisir d'Uryû qui se demanda pourquoi Renji était si emplis d'attention ... Non pas qu'habituellement, il ne l'était pas, mais en cet instant, cela éveiller franchement les soupçons, non ? Avait il donc quelque chose à se reprocher ?

La seconde d'après, l'ébène oublié cette pensé pour aggripper les cheveux de son amant, celui ci c'était laisser glisser jusqu'à aller froller son membre de ses lèvres, l'embrassant et le léchant, faisant gémir le pauvre jeune homme qui avait du mal à caché l'impatience qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Il ne pouvait le nier, il était sous le charme de son amant, totalement ! Il était aussi à sa merci et n'aurait jamais put le repousser, quelque soit le lieu où il aurait voulut le faire, Uryû aurait accepté ... Par ce qu'il l'aimait tellement ! Vivre sans lui ... Serait totalement impensable pour le Quincy ...

Le première jour où ils c'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient prédéstinés à devenir des ennemis ... Un Shinigami et un Quincy ... Et, finalement, ils avaient eu le même but, celui de sauver Rukia ... Et ensuite, lorsqu'ils avaient décidés d'aller aidé Orihime ... Le hasard avait voulut qu'ils se retrouvent à se battre ensemble contre Szayel ... Et avec le temps, ils avaient découvèrent certaine chose ... Et Uryû avait prit son propre chemin, suivant les Armée d'Aizen ... Renji les avaient suivient ... Décidant de se transformer en Hollow pour devenir un Arrancar ...

Qui aurait put croire qu'ils finiraient ensemble en se souvenant de leurs premières rencontre ? ... Une rencontre douloureuse, d'ailleurs ...

Les lèvres de Renji quittèrent son membre dresser, faisant soupirer Uryû de fustration qui baissa son regard vers son amant et il le vit se lécher les doigts ... Son geste parut tellement sensuelle qu'il ne put s'empêché de gémir, trouvant cette image bien trop belle ... L'Octavo, torse nut, se léchant consencieusement les lèvres ! C'était une image bien trop intense pour le pauvre Quincy. Le roux se releva, se mettant entre les jambes écartés d'Uryû, il avait relevé un de ses jambes et se penché sur l'ébène pour l'embrasser de temps en temps, ses cheveux chatouillant la peau claire ...

Un doigts entra dans l'intimité y allant extrémement lentement pour ne pas lui causer le moindre mal, le jeune homme frémis, les lèvres de son amant se glissant sur ses boutons de chair qui se dursirent très rapidement ... Renji se releva, l'observant, les yeux à demis clos ... Il était magnifique ! Et Uryû eu envie de le caresser, frollant son torse alors qu'il sentait un second doigt entré en lui, toujours très attentifs ... Le roux était lui aussi extrémement sensible, sa peau frémissait et que dire de ses tétons ? Il aimait le caresser et aimait tout particulièrement froller son bas ventre ... Sachant qu'il lui faisait plaisir et qu'il le fustré en même temps ...

Un troisième doigts entra en lui, les mouvements allant de plus en plus vite, il semblait tellement presser de le préparer et n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi, on pouvait parfaitement voir le mal dont il souffrait en fixant son pantalon ... Une bosse c'était former et semblait palper et cela exita grandement Uryû qui lâcha un gémissement parfaitement indécent et il sentit Renji frémir sous ses doigts ...

- S'il te plait ... Murmura l'Octavo contre son torse. Ne pousse pas de telle gémissement ! Tu veux que je perde patience ?

- Peut être. Répliqua malicieusement Uryû.

Renji soupira et releva le visage, ses cheveux continuant de caresser son torse, de délicate caresse chatouillante ...

- Tu sais que c'est presque un appelle au viole ? Fit il remarquer.

- Peut être ...

L'Octavo haussa les sourcils et un étrange sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres et il retira ses doigts, et tira les hanches du jeune homme, se glissant dans sa chaire avec une incroyable rapidité et Uryû rejetta la tête en arrière, frissonnant de plaisir bien malgrès lui !

- Alors je te viole ! Sourit largement Renji.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se mouvoir en lui, allant et venant en un rythme asser rapide, mettant sa menace à exécution et y allant franchement ... Enfin, il pouvait toujours appellé ça un viole, ce n'était pas du tout le cas : depuis un moment, déjà, Uryû était prés à l'acceuillir et ... Même si son rythme était très rapide, le Quincy avait réellement du mal à considérait cela comme un viole ...

Gémissant, continuant malgrès tout de le caresser sur le torse alors que Renji s'en donnait à coeur joie, il appréciait totalement tout cela, écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il sentait dans sa chaire le membre chaud se frotter, réchauffant l'intérieur de son corps, réchauffant aussi son coeur alors qu'il continuait de froller le torse de son amant, tentant de lui donné autant de plaisir que possible. Il fini par aller se caresser, ses joues rougissants de plaisir alors que son membre continuait de palper dans sa mains et il rencontra le regard brillant de l'ex-Shinigami ...

Le roux se pencha pour venir l'embrasser, une de ses mains venant rejoindre celle de l'ébène pour le caresser, le frollant du bout des doigts tandis qu'il ralentissait légèrement le rythme, juste pour pouvoir laissait sa langue jouait avec celle d'Uryû, Ils finirent par séparés leurs lèvres, l'Octavo reprenant un rythme rapide, et a chaque mouvement de hanche, cela semblait être plus rapide et plus intense ... C'était tellement bon de sentir son amant le possédait de la sorte ...

Ils finirent par venir tout les deux aux même moments et Renji se laissa aller contre lui, épuissé ...

- Je t'aime tellement ... Souffla l'Arrancar contre son oreille.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime à en mourire ... Avoua franchement le Quincy.

L'Octavo se releva, se retirant de son corps pour s'allongé à ses cotés l'attirant à lui, l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

- Ne dit pas de telle chose, si je mourrais, je préférerais que tu vive une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle existence ! Fit remarquer Renji avec un large sourire.

- Si tu mourrais, je préférerais te suivre dans la mort ! Avoua franchement Uryû. Tu crois que toi, tu pourrais vivre sans moi ?

- Là n'es pas la question ... Tu te souviens ? Je suis un Shinigami, j'ai véccus une vie humaine ! Je sais que je pourrais vivre des centaines d'années encore, mais ... Toi, tu es au tout début de ta vie ... Tu es encore un bébé si on te compare à l'existence d'un shinigami ...

- Cela fait il de moins quelqu'un d'immature incapable de décidé ?

- C'es juste que, je suis persuadé que tu peu revivre ce genre de chose ...

Uryû se décola de lui, lui lançant un regard froid a son amant ... Doutait il à ce point de l'amour qu'il lui porter ?

- Renji, je t'aime ! Affirma t il avec force.

- Je sais, sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser faire de telle chose, mais ... Si je disparaissais, je n'ai pas envie que tu me suive ... Je veux que tu puisse vivre une nouvelle vie et que tu puisse ...

- Renji ! S'écria l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils, se mettant à genoux sur le lit. Tu parle comme si tu aller disparaître ! Je t'ai dis que je voulais me battre avec toi jusqu'à la fin !

- Mais, ce n'es pas ce que je veux moi ! Uryû, écoute ... Tu sais ce que le Roi à décidé ... Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne peu pas survivre ... Alors je ...

- Je me battrais avec toi jusqu'à la fin !

- Il en es hors de question ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Tu n'a pas a être d'accord ou pas ! C'est mon choix ! J'ai décidé de rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin et tu ne pourra pas me forcé à me rendre ou quoi que se soit d'autre ! Je ne vais pas les regarder te tuer sans rien faire !

Renji haussa les sourcils et soupira tristement, se frottant la nuque ... Comment avait il put imaginé qu'Uryû pourrait agir autrement ? Le prenait il pour un idiot et un sans coeur ? Lui, il voulait se battre avec son amant ! Le défendre et le protéger ! Jusqu'a la fin !

L'Octavo se releva, l'enlaçant et l'attirant à lui, le forçant un peu vus qu'Uryû n'était pas très enclin à prendre son amant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très enchanté d'entendre des requêtes pareilles ! Il n'avait aucune envie ... Oui, aucune ... De le perdre et de ne pas le suivre ... Vivre une nouvelle vie ? Vivre un nouvel amour ? Avec un autre homme ? Et avec Renji comme ombre ? Il savait ce que cela pouvait provoqué de perdre son amour ... Son père ... Ses cheveux avait blanchit et il était devenus un fantôme. Il n'était plus son père, mais "Ryuuken" ...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Murmura t il à l'oreille de Renji.

- J'suis désolé, Uryû ... J'éspére que tu pourra me pardonner ...

Lui pardonner ? ... Lui pardonnait quoi ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire ? ...

* * *

Habama c'était retourner dans le lit et grimaça légèrement en ressentant une vive douleur au bas du dos. Constater cela lui donna envie de pleuré et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les réactions d'Izuru ... Certes, c'était pour lui montrer qu'un viol, c'était mal, mais il l'avait comprit depuis longtemps ... C'était quelque chose de salissant et puis ... De douloureux ... Gémissant, il aggrippa le cousin pour le serrer contre lui, essayant de pensé à autre chose ...

Il sentit les impressions de Taisuru et lui aussi avait l'aire quelques peu désarmer ... Finalement, ils étaient bien pareilles tout les deux, tristes créatures repoussait par ceux qu'ils aimaient ...

Ils échangèrent chacun leurs impressions quand à l'amour, tout deux étaient partagés, tout deux étaient hésitants, tout deux savaient que ce qu'ils vivaient n'avait absolument rien a voir avec les histoires qu'ils avaient put entrevoir ici et là ... Celle d'Orihime qui à suivit Ulquiorra sans attendre d'amour en retour et qui l'avait pourtant ressus ! L'amour de Renji qui était aller jusqu'à se transformer pour ne plus être un des ennemis de son amour, Uryû ! L'amour torturant de Gin pour deux hommes ... Et l'amour tordide entre Grimmjow qui courrait toujours après Pedazo ...

Habama aimait un ennemi et ne pouvait sûrement pas le suivre, celui ci ne l'aimait pas et ne le suivrais jamais ... Taisuru aimait un homme froid comme l'iceberg et lui non plus ne semblait pas pouvoir lui rendre son amour, bien que ses dernier temps, il avait semblait si attentionné avec lui, ce n'était qu'une apparence qui avait fait se déformer l'impression du pauvre Noventa.

Le fraccion se retourna, grimaçant de nouveau de douleur ... Mental et physique ... Cela sembla intriguer le Noventa et Habama dut expliquer sa situation à son maître qui n'apprécia pas du tout ce qu'il avoua ... Un viole ... Le Noventa avait bien envie de remettre à sa place cet imbécile de Shinigami et une dispute interne débuta entre le maître et son fraccion, l'irritation d'Habama augmentant de seconde en seconde, il n'arrivait pas a calmer Taisuru qui fantasmé déjà sur le fait d'enlevé Izuru pour lui faire un tas de chose indésente dans le laboratoir de Szayel et ce n'es qu'après un moment qu'Habama comprit que son supérieur se foutait de lui et le taquiné a merveiller ! Enerver, il se releva pour grincé des dents et fulminer.

- Coucou ! Lâcha une voie a l'entré de la tente. Rita es venus voir comment va Habama !

- Il va mal ! Avoua franchement l'interpelet en grinçant des dents. Taisuru arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule !

- Hein, c'est pas ton supérieur ? Demanda Yumichikka, intriguet. Pourquoi il se fou de toi ?

Habama soupira et secoua la tête, reportant toute son attention vers Rita, le Troisième et Cinquième Siège de la Onzième Division. Avec la capture d'Hitsugaya et de Rangiku, la petite Arrancars repasser sous la protection d'Aikawa, il y aurait trop de chose à faire de leurs cotés, et surveiller une ennemi serait totalement impossible ... Mais, c'était tout de même étrange, non ? Les Shinigami s'assuré qu'ils ne retournent pas à Las Noches ... Mais pas par ce qu'ils étaient des ennemis ... Simplement par ce que là bas, ils étaient sûr de les voir mourir ... Ils les protégaient, d'une certaine manière ...

- T'inquiéte, c'est pas moi le plus naze des deux ! Assura Habama avec un large sourire. Lui, il c'est pris un rateau intergalactique de la part de celui qu'il aime ! Mais grave ! Erwan la trop bien repousser !

- Quoi ? Hurla Rita en se jettant sur le pauvre Arrancar, lui attrappant le col de sa chemise pour le secouer. Qu'est ce que Taisuru à fait à Erwan ? Parle ou Rita torture Habama !

- Je suis pas sûr qu'il puisse répondre si tu le secou comme ça. Avoua Ikkaku en haussant les sourcils.

La jeune fille cessa de le secouer en tous sens, la tête d'Habama semblait tourner, mais il réussit à se reprendre, prenant l'aire de la femme au foyer accro aux commérages du quartier.

- Taisuru es aller voir Erwan pour clarifier la situation entre eux deux et ton maître à repousser mon maître et la même jetter dehors ! Jubila t il.

La réaction du Noventa ne se fit pas prier deux fois, ayant participer à l'échange, il s'énerva, rala intérieurement et sûrement extérieurement, et coupa la connection entre eux deux, faisant sourire d'avantage Habama qui trouvait cette situation très amusante.

- Habama et Taisuru sont pareilles ! Rala Rita en le relachant enfin, croissant les bras sur son torse. Tout les deux des pervers ! Taisuru va bien entendre Rita lorsqu'elle rentrera ! Rita promet !

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je crois qu'Erwan la asser démolie comme ça ...

Et il n'était pas le seul, mais Habama se garda bien de dire que lui, en plus de s'être fait repousser, il avait été violé par celui qu'il aimait ... Ha, c'était pathétique ça ... Rita s'installa sur le bord du lit et, par réflexe, il l'attrappa pour l'attiré à lui, l'enlaçant tendrement ...

Ils n'avaient pas un avenir très réjouissant tout les deux ... D'autant que Taisuru lui avait fait par des dernières nouvelles ... Et a priori, c'était fini ... Les Shinigami avaient gagnier, Orihime et Byakuya avaient parlés a tout le monde, leurs expliquants tout ce à quoi ils avaient pensés ...

- Tu a l'aire drolement triste. Nota Yumichikka.

- D'ici quelques heures, la Princesa De Flor va entré en contacte avec le Roi. Avoua franchement l'Arrancar, resserant sa prise sur Rita. Les négociations pourront alors débutés ... C'est fini, les Habitants de Las Noches ont bien comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre ...

- Alors, il y a de la rédition en vus ? Nota Ikkaku.

- C'es surtout la fin de cette bataille ! Soupira Habama. Vous avez gagnier, sa doit vous faire plaisir, non ?

- Pas vraiment ... Ses derniers temps, on se pose beaucoup de question ... Tu sais, quand on regarde bien ... Le Roi ... Es un pourris ... Et j'en viens toujours à me demandé pourquoi Aizen veut le tuer ... Et, s'il arrivait à le tuer, le monde en deviendrait il meilleur ?

Il haussa les épaules ... N'en sachant rien ... Mais ... Par ce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce qu'était ce "monde" ...

- Au moment où les Habitants de Las Noches se rendront, Rita et moi, on retournera là bas ... Annonça Habama en se détournant. Enfin, moi, j'ai envie d'être avec eux lorsqu'ils décideront de se rendre ...

- Rita aussi ! Avoua la petite Arrancar en s'accrochant à son torse.

Être avec leurs amis lorsqu'ils seront emprisonner, pour les soutenir ... C'était la chose la plus importante ... Chacun finirait sans doute dans une cellule isolé ... Jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen vienne les libérait avec les autres, bien sûr, mais en attendant, ils vivraient seuls, alors autant remonté le moral de leurs maîtres ! Non ?

Habama soupira et reporta son attention vers leurs amis, son regard se posa sur Izuru ... Depuis quand était il là ? ... D'après son visage, depuis un petit moment ...

- Vous devriez être heureux de savoir que vous avez gagnié. Dit il sur un ton monotone. Enfin, vous avez gagnier cette bataille, mais pas la guerre ... Aizen va revenir ! ... Oui, il reviendra et il sauvera tout les survivants de Las Noches ...Et c'est nous qui remporteront la guerre ...


	22. Chapitre 21 : Pour la Mort

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa_, Si c'est trop long, les nouveaux lecteurs n'essayent même pas de lire, enfin, je crois ... Je sais pas trop ... Mais une fic qui fait plus de 80 chapitre (et encore, y en aura sans doute plus de 100, voir même 200 avec les HS ... ) et qui risque d'en avoir plus, j'suis pas sûr que je pourrais la lire moi ... XD Quand à ton mauvais présentiment, il était sans doute justifier ...

* * *

Pedazo écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas une seconde à ce qu'était entrain de lui demandé Orihime et Byakuya ... Ils voulaient tout les deux qu'ils se rendent, qu'ils prennent contacte avec le Roi pour pouvoir parlementé et lui demandé de ... Retourner dans son gigai afin qu'il redevienne un être humain ... Pour le protéger ... Lui ... Mais, et les autres ? Les Espada ... Les Fracciones et Sostienes ? Qu'allaient ils devenir ? Alors que lui jouirrait d'une protection irréprochable, tout les autres resteraient en danger ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit ... De lui demandé ça !

- Mais, et tout les autres ? Gémit il tristement.

- Pedazo, nous ne pouvons pas être assuré qu'ils seront épargniés, mais ... Murmura tristement Orihime, détournant le regard. Toi ... On a une chance de te sortir de là ... Et ... J'aimerais beaucoup ... Que tu t'en sorte ... S'il te plait ...

- Mais, et Taisuru ? Et Erwan ? ... Et Renji !

Il avait hurler le dernier nom, connaissant déjà la réponse ... Ils ne voulaient pas le sacrifié ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le sacrifié ! Ils n'en avaient pas le droit ... Et Uryû ... Comment allait il réagir face à cette nouvelle ? Il allait tous les tués ! Forcément ! Ils ... C'étaient ses amis ! Ils ne pouvaient pas les abandonnés à leurs sorts alors que lui même allait survivre ! Non ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui demandé de survivre alors que d'autre serait totalement anéantis ...

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Déclara Byakuya. Pedazo, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte que ... Nous ne pourrons plus tenir longtemps ... Nous devons débuté de potentiel négociation si nous voulons que certain d'entre nous survive.

- Mais vous, vous allez survivres, mais ...

Il se tourna vers Orihime qui sourit nerveusement.

- Je suis un être humain, même s'ils essayent de me tuer, si nous nous rendons, ils devront adopter le profit bas ... Dit elle en baissant le regard. Ils seront bien forcée de me garder vivante.

- Et s'ils apprennent que tu t'es marier avec Ulquiorra ? Demanda Pedazo.

- Ils ne l'apprendront pas ... Les Arrancars ne dirons rien ...

- Tu va devoir retiré ta bague ...

- Non, je ferais croire à tous que c'est toi que j'ai épousé, pendant que tu étais encore humain ... Et je pourrais la gardée ...

- Byakuya, vous ne pouvez pas me demandez de faire ça ! Gémit Pedazo en se tournant vers le noble. Les Arrancars comptes sur nous ...

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser mourirs les uns après les autres ... Lâcha tristement le noble. Nous avons des atouts, nous pouvons négocier de bonne condition avec nos hotages, mais pour toi ...

- Donne nous le Hogyoku, Pedazo. Ordonna Orihime. Nous allons prendre la reléve ...

Non ... Non non non ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre ... Le Secunda se reculant de quelques pas, surprenant la jeune fille et le noble qui se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre ! Aizen allait venir les sauvés ! Il devait venir les sauvés ! Sinon ...

- Et qu'en dit Renji ? Lâcha t il haletant.

- Il es d'accord avec nous. Assura le noble. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre ...

- Et Uryû ? S'écria l'Espada.

Ils se jettèrent un nouveau coup d'oeil ... Un regard ... Qui déchira le coeur de Pedazo ... Ils ne lui avaient rien dit ... Ils n'avaient rien dit a Uryû ? Mais, ils n'avaient pas le droit de caché une telle information au Quincy !

- Et qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il fera lorsqu'il découvrira la véritée ? Hurla le Secunda, perdant totalement le nord. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui caché une telle chose ! C'est ... C'est notre ami ! On ne peu pas lui faire une telle chose !

- C'est Renji qui à demandé à ce qu'on lui cache. Avoua tristement Orihime, le regard baiser vers le sol. Il ne veut pas qu'Uryû ... Meurt ...

Mais ... Non ... C'était ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit ...

Pour protéger, il faut tuer ... Pour sauver, il faut sacrifier ? ... Non ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sacrifier ... Renji ... Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues ... Lui, il savait ce qu'ils étaient entrain d'imposé à Uryû ... Par ce qu'il se mettait à sa place ... Si Grimmjow venait à disparaitre ... Il tuerait sans doute tout les résponsables de cette mort et se tuerait tout de suite après ... A moins que la douleur ne soit insupportable, alors ... Il n'hésiterait pas à se tuer ... Pour de bon ...

Il éprouvait trop d'émotion forte ... Beaucoup trop ...

Il eu l'impression de ressentir une remontée et c'était le cas ! Il avait une remonté et se pencha juste a temps pour vomir, ce qu'ils lui demandaient de faire était trop horrible et eux même semblaient se sentir extrémement mal ! Byakuya attrappa l'épaule de Pedazo, l'aidant a resté sur ses deux pieds et lui tapottant tendrement le dos ... Le goût acide dans sa bouche ne réussis pas à le calmer et bien au contraire ... Il ne s'en sentait que plus mal !

- Pedazo, reprend toi. Souffla le noble.

La barrière ... La barrière ! S'il ne prenait pas garde, elle risquait de s'enlevé ... Elle allait se retirée ! Il n'y arrivait plus, il n'arrivait plus à contrôlé son flux, c'était bien trop dure et il venait d'oublié tout les enseignements que lui avaient inculcés Tosen ... Non ...

- Byakuya, j'y arrive pas ! Avoua t il franchement. J'arriverais pas à tenir !

- Orihime, vite, va prévenir Loly et Melony, tout le monde doit rejoindre son poste ! Lâcha paniqué le noble.

La jeune fille s'élança jusqu'au couloir et Pedazo continuait de tenter de se concentré, il savait que le contrôle était déjà entrain de lui échapper, mais il s'acharnait, continuant en essayant de trouvé une raison qui le pousserait à laisser les barrières là ...

Mais pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi se battait il ? ... Pourquoi défendre ce lieu où de toute façon, ils étaient entrain de tout perdre ? Toutes ses valeurs morals qui étaient les siennes ... Être quelqu'un de bon et de charitable ... Être quelqu'un de gentil et attentionnée avec son prochain ... Défendre les valeurs importantes ... Défendre la vie et surtout ... Défendre ses amis ... Ne jamais abandonner ses amis ... Jamais ...

ILS ALLAIENT ABANDONNER RENJI !

Il ne lui restait pourtant que ça de bon en lui ... Il avait été pérsuader que, même en devenant un assasin, il continuerait de protéger ses amis ... Ses seuls amis ...

ILS TRAHISSAIENT URYÛ !

Mais là ...

Ils n'avaient pas le droit ...

Il entendit l'ordre de préparation à la bataille ... Comme tout les Arrancars du château ... Et frémis ... Lui aussi devait se mettre en position !

- Byakuya, on doit y aller nous aussi ! Souffla difficilement le Secunda.

- Reste ici, tu n'es pas en état de te battre! Répliqua le noble en l'écartant et le forçant à s'assoir sur un fauteuille. Ne t'inquiéte pas, remet toi ! C'est le principal. Reprend le contrôle de la barrière ... D'accord ?

L'ébène se releva, suivit du regard de l'Espada ... Et disparut ...

Non ... Non ... Il voulait aussi se battre ... Jettant un coup d'oeil a la pièce, son regard se posa sur son katana et il n'hésita pas une seconde à se levé, terrasser par la douleur de l'incontrôle de l'Hogyoku. Il avait besoin de venir en aide à ses amis ! Il avait besoin de les protégés ! De les aidés ! Il n'avait absolument pas le droit de leurs faire défauts ! C'était ses amis ... Ses amis !

La barrière céda ...

* * *

Hotaru avait du mal à réalisé ce qui était entrain de se préparé, il avait crut, tout le monde avait crut que les Habitants de Las Noches ne tenteraient rien de plus ... Mais au contraire, la barrière c'était levé et le Capitaine avait vus là l'occasion de mettre à exécution ses paroles et son envie de sauvé Pedazo De Lagrima. Il dégaina son épée et se mit en position mais ... Quelque chose clocha ... Il y eu une courte hésitation et son impression se confirma ...

Il se passait quelque chose à Las Noches ... Ils ne semblaient pas près ... C'était comme si cette attaque n'avait pas été prévus ... C'était un fait ... Que c'était il passé ? L'ébène jetta un coup d'oeil en arrière, Izuru arrivait, prenant ses positions derrière lui et il fut sur le point de le renvoyé, mais en réalité, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire une telle chose ... Ils étaient désordonnés ... Leurs butes n'étaient pas de faire des prisonniers, mais de se défendre ...

Celui qui fit face à Hotaru était le Noventa Espada ... Taisuru ... L'Espada d'Habama ...

- Tu n'a pas de chance ... Nota Hotaru.

- Ouais, je sais ! Répliqua l'Arrancar, son katana tremblant dans ses mains. Sa marche si je fais le mort ?

- Non ! Avoua franchement l'ébène.

Il devait le tuer, les ordres avaient étés assez claire : ne plus laisser la moindre chance a leurs adversaires et lui était bien décidé à lui en mettre plein la vue, maître ou pas maître d'Habama ! Les ordres venaient du Roi lui même qui voulait voir cette histoire se finir très rapidement maintenant. Suite au précédent échec, il fallait bien cela, non ? Une victoire qu'il voulait total.

Quelque chose arriva et, haussant les sourcils, Hotaru se tourna vers le nouveau venus qui n'était autre que le Secunda Espada, celui que voulait sauver le Môme à sa façon si particulière ... Il changa donc de cible, se disant qu'Izuru et Hinamori pouvaient parfaitement se battre et survivre au Noventa, le temps qu'il achéve Pedazo. Il voulut y aller, mais Taisuru avait utilisé le sonido, se retrouvant entre le Capitaine et sa cible ...

- Pedazo, tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Fit il remarquer avec froideur. Dépéche toi de retourner au château !

- Mais je ... Voulus protester le Secunda.

- Tu repart tout de suite et tu fait ce que tu dois faire ! S'écria l'autre.

- Si tu crois que je vais le laisser repartir, tu te trompe ! Avoua franchement Hotaru.

Ne surtout pas le laisser fuir ! Aucun des deux ! S'il arrivait à les abattres, alors, il ne resterait plus que trois Espada et des chiffres plutôt faibles, mine de rien, et réussir à les avoir, c'était comme remporter la victoire sur les Habitants de Las Noches ! Il fallait qu'il le tue ! Il fallait qu'il les tue ! Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire !

S'élançant vers le Noventa, vus qu'il était le plus proche, et l'arrancar eu juste le temps de lever sa lame pour parrer le coup, ils échangèrent plusieurs coup, des gerbent d'étincelles. Il avait concience de dominé totalement le Noventa et quelque chose intrigua profondément Hotaru ... Il se demanda pourquoi il avait le rang d'Espada ... Il était fort, certes, mais, depuis le début des affrontements, c'était sans doute le plus faible des Espada qu'il avait rencontré ... La différence existant entre Kuro et cet Arrancars était incroyable ... Son potentiel résidait il dans sa recureccion ?

Il vit une ouverture et tenta de porter un coup fatal, mais son épée fut stopper par le sabre du Secunda, celui ci semblait bien décidé à protéger son compère ... Mais celui ci sembla très mécontent de le voir ici ... Il était même plus que mécontent et le Môme se demanda s'il un conflit n'avait pas éclater à Las Noches, la seconde d'après, il essayer de reprendre le combat qui l'opposer au deux Espada.

- Pedazo ! Hurla de rage Taisuru.

- Hors de question ! Répliqua séchement le Secunda.

Les trois hommes échangèrent coups sur coups, les deux Arrancars réussisant à tenir tête à Hotaru qui prenait concience que derrière lui, les deux Vice-Capitaines avaient débuté un combat contre les trois fracciones d'Hallibel Tia. Tout cela n'était pas très bon, il fallait à tout pris qu'il réussise à se débarasser d'un de ses opposants et le plus vites possibles ! Les vaincres serait sans doute un moyen de satisfaire le Roi ...

Taisuru repoussa Hotaru et donna un léger coup de coude pour dégager Pedazo ... Ce comportement était de plus en plus intriguant et il comprit pourquoi ... Pedazo était encore bien plus démolie que leurs précédentes rencontre, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dut remarquer tout de suite. Son état c'était aggravé et l'envie de l'achevé pour le sauver ce fit encore plus forte, il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un souffrire comme lui même auparavant ...

- N'ai je pas le droit de protéger mes amis ? Soupira le Secunda.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hotaru ... Il fallait a tout prix qu'il abrége la vie de cet homme ! Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre vive ce qu'il avait véccus. Il changa légèrement son plan, il aurait eu l'occasion de tuer le Noventa, mais il ne pouvait pas le tuer si Pedazo était toujours là, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrire, c'était hors de question ! Utilisant le shunpo pour se retrouver derrière eux, aucun des deux n'eut le temps de réagir, Hotaru abattis sa lame sur le Secunda Espada, bien décidé à le tuer ...

L'Arracar fut toucher de plein fouet ... Du sang ... Il y avait beaucoup de sang ... Et Pedazo, qui c'était protéger de son bras, en fut privé, perdant par la même occasion son bras. Il tombait en arrière ...

* * *

- Pardon, tu peu répéter ? Demanda surprise Rei.

- Tu m'a très bien entendus ! Soupira Hotaru en se tournant vers elle. A partir de maintenant, nous somme libre de tout nos engagement ! A partir de maintenant, notre Division ne sera plus une Division d'extérmination !

- Mais, que seront nous alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je vais y réfléchir, mais le plus important et que l'on méne à bien cette mission, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui, tu a raison ! Ne t'inquiéte pas, je m'en sortirais sans toi !

La Vice-Capitaine se tourna vers les troupes, l'heure de la séparation était venus, ils allaient pouvoir effectué leurs dernières mission d'extérmination et aucun Shinigami ne considérait l'extérmination d'Hollow comme une véritable extérmination. C'était des Hollow ! Des monstres ! Donc, les tuer n'était pas si grave que ça ... N'est ce pas ? Et qu'importe qu'ils tuent des monstres ... Vus que c'était pour protéger ...

Bien sûr, Hotaru, à ce moment là, ne se doutait pas qu'il verrait mourir les membres de sa division ... Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils les verraient tous mourir les uns après les autres jusqu'à sa meilleurs amis, mais que voulez vous ? On l'avait berner ... On l'avait trahis ... Pour qu'il méne lui même ses hommes à la mort et qu'on puisse l'accuser d'un crime sans nom qui le ménerait jusqu'à la Ruche ... Une prison où il aurait dut rester enfermer pour l'éternité ... Condamner pour haute trahison ! Ho, on aurait put le tuer, mais cela n'aurait servit à rien ...

Hotaru ne devait pas mourire de la mains du Roi ou bien de la mains des hommes qu'il commandait ! Sinon, le malheur s'abattrait sur la famille Royal ... Alors, on l'avait enfermer ...

* * *

Hotaru était dans sa prison, assit sur un banc, vétus de son kimono blanc, son regard vert posé sur le sol. Il savait qu'en face de lui, il y avait le Roi et Samasu, rien de plus qu'eu deux, mais il s'en fichait ... Il n'avait aucune envie de leurs portés la moindre attention, il n'avait plus rien a perdre alors un impaire de plus, qu'importe ... Ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de faire pression sur lui ... Ho, bien sûr, s'ils lui donnaient un ordre, il obéirait ...

- Ta cellule es bien vide. Nota ironiquement le Roi. Tu veut peut être quelque chose pour pouvoir te détendre pendant ta détention.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Avoua Hotaru, continuant de fixer le sol.

- Peut être que les cents première années, tu n'aura besoin de rien, mais le temps finira pas être long ... Très long ... Et tu serais sans doute heureu d'avoir quelque chose pour te détendre ou ...

- Est ce a cause du sang qui coule dans mes veines que vous voulez être clément avec moi ou par ce que j'ai été un très bon chien ?

Le Roi se tue, ne répondant rien à cela, bien sûr ... Que pouvait il répondre ? La réponse était de toute façon "Oui" pour les deux question ... Et ça, Hotaru le savait parfaitement ... Ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines et qu'il répugniait ! Ce sang qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ! Il se serait bien passer de tout cela ... Il aurait été préserver de tout ... Du fait de réaliser son rêve et du fait de réaliser que son rêve le plus cher était aussi son cauchmard le plus grand ...

- J'ai entendus dire que vous aviez scéller mon arme. Avoua Hotaru en relevant le visage, brissant le silence.

- Disons plutôt que nous lui avons trouver une "autre utilité". Avoua séchement Samasu.

- Que faites vous là ? Vous venez pour vous assurez que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici ? Je vous rassure, je n'ai aucune raison de fuir, il n'y a plus rien qui ne m'attende dehor... Tous mes amis sont mort ... Vous le savez bien et je n'ai plus nul part où aller ... Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on ne me traitera pas en traître ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, un jour, tu resortira d'ici ! Assura le Roi. Malheureusement, à ce moment, tu aura sans doute perdus les esprits ... J'éspére que tu sera toujours aussi obeissant ... Mon petit ...

Bien sûr qu'il le serait ... Il le savait ... Par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : on ne pouvait pas désobeir à ...

- Je voulais te faire une faveur, Hotaru. Avoua le Roi. Tu sais que la Troisième Division à le droit d'une autre désigniation, n'est ce pas ? Tout tes amis étant mort, nous allons la repeupler ... Mais sur de nouvelle basse ... Et j'aimerais que tu choissise la nouvelle Devise ...

Le prisonnier fixa les deux hommes, tour à tour ... Lui ? Trouver la nouvelle devise de son ancienne Division ...

- La fleur de la Troisième Division ... Murmura t il en baissant de nouveau le visage. C'est le Soucie ... Sa signification es le "Déséspoir" ...

Depuis toujours, c'était sa signification ... Et elle le resterait pour toujours, si le Roi ne lui mentait pas ...

- "Le combat ne doit pas être héroïque, il ne doit pas être euphorisiant, il doit être plein de déséspoire, sombre, terrifiant, triste et déprimant."

- Décidément, tu restera toujours ainsi ! Souffla avec amusement le Roi. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux ...

L'homme s'en alla ... Enfin ... Et il fallut un moment à Hotaru pour comprendre que Samasu ne l'avait pas suivit. Relevant le visage, Hotaru rencontra son regard rouge, le même que celui de son père ... Mais, ce n'était pas un regard plein de dégout comme il y était accoutumer, au contraire, c'était un regard étrangement triste et emplis de pitié ...

- Eprouve tu de la peine de me voir là ? Demanda t il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Je ne sais pas trop ... Avoua franchement le bras droit du Roi.

- Moi, je me sens a ma place ici ... Je n'ai rien fait pour protéger les gens qui comptait sur moi, je les ai regarder mourir les uns après les autres sans bougers d'un pouce alors, je ne considére pas avoir ma place là haut ...

- Tu n'a fait qu'obeir, comme toujours ...

- Samasu, ce sera sans doute la dernière foi que nous avons l'occasion de nous dire la vérité ... Je sais que pour toi, je suis un monstre, que tu considére que j'ai ma place ici ! Que j'aurais toujours dut m'y trouvé ! Il aurait été plus simple de m'envoyer ici dès le début plutôt que de me laisser vivre tout ce que j'ai véccus ! Mon seul souhait maintenant, c'est de mourrir ... Mais je n'y arrive pas ... Alors, ma seul place es donc ici ...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un monstre ...

- Mais je le suis ... Tu te souviens du sang qui coule dans mes veines ?

- Hotaru, tu ...

- Je suis le neveux de mon père ... Y a t il pire créature que moi ? Naître de l'union d'un frère et d'une soeur ...

- Tu n'a jamais demandé à naître ! Hurla Samasu. Ton seul crime, c'est d'être née !

- Oui, c'est ça : mon seul crime, c'est de vivre ... Mais, qui pourrait un jour changer cela ? Qui pourrait faire en sorte que je disparaisse ... Samasu, j'aimerais tellement mourir ... J'aimerais tellement que ma vie s'achéve ... Par ce que, tant que je vivrais, les autres autour de moi souffrirons ... Et mourront ... Et même en essayant de sauver ceux que j'aime, même en ayant tout fait pour les sauvers, je n'ai pus que les regarder mourrir les uns après les autres ... J'aimerais mourrir ! J'aimerais tellement mourrir ! Pourquoi suis je née ? ... Pour être emplis de déséspoire ? ... Et toi, si tu savais comment me tuer, est ce que tu le ferais ?

- Non, je ne pourrais pas ! Avoua franchement l'homme.

- Alors tu peu partir ! ... Souhaite moi de perdre mon coeur pendant cette longue captivité, si je ressors d'ici sans coeur, je serais bien plus efficace pour vous, nous ? Si j'arrive à ne pas m'attaché aux autres ... Je pourrais tuer moi même les hommes qui auront étés sous mon commandement cette fois et vous n'aurez pas besoin de prendre le risque d'être démasquer pour me faire enfermer ...

- Jamais je ne te souhaiterais ça ! ... Jamais ...

- Pourtant, tu sais bien que, si je le garde, moi aussi ... Je risque d'éprouver un amour aussi malsain que mon père ... N'est ce pas ? ...

* * *

Les choses semblaient se précipité et à un point inimaginable ! Izuru avait du mal à se concentré sur ses adversaires et sur le combats qui opposait son Capitaine aux deux Espada et pourtant ... Pourtant, il le devait ! Il n'avait pas oublier ce qu'avait dit Habama au sujet du lien ... S'il mourrait, Taisuru mourrait aussi et vice versa ... Donc ... Le Noventa Espada ne devait surtout pas mourrir ! Mais comment s'assurer de sa survit dans ses conditions ! Il n'y arrivait pas ! Il n'arrivait pas du tout à suivre ! Et ne pas prendre garde à son propre duel, c'était aussi mettre en danger Hinamori !

- Pedazo ! Hurla une voie.

Le blond pris le risque de se retourner pour fixer l'autre bataille ... Il fut rassurer en voyant que celui qui était touché était le Secunda, mais en voyant la suite, il fut terrifié et lâcha un hurlement plein de désespoire. Taisuru était entrain de se jetter contre Hotaru, se mettant entre le Capitaine et sa cible ... Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose ! Il ne devait surtout pas mourrir ! Il n'en avait pas le droit par ce qu'Izuru n'avait aucune envie de perdre Habama !

L'Arrancar qui était en face de lui et qui avait activer sa recureccion, lui donnant une apparence de femme serpent, reporta son attention sur les combattants, elle aurait put profité de son inattention pour fondre sur lui, mais au contraire, elle changa totalement de cible et fondit vers les combattants, ses deux compères protestèrent contre son initiative, mais rien y fit ...

L'une des deux autres, une femme moitié leonard sous sa forme recureccion, fondit sur Izuru, elle avait sans doute crut qu'Izuru voulait intervenir aussi, mais au contraire, il aurait préféré qu'elles aillent toutes sauvers les Espada qui se trouvaient dans une situation critique : l'un des deux était gravement touché ... Le seul qui aurait put tenir tête au Capitaine Aikawa ! Ne se rendaient elles pas comptes que c'était quelqu'un d'extrémement puissant ? Elles ne pouvaient pas ... Elles ne pouvaient pas restés ici ! Elles devaient aller les aidés !

Jettant un nouveau coup d'oeil à son supérieur, il constata que celui ci utilisé le kido, un éclair bleu propulsant au loin Sun Sun et Hotaru reporta son attention sur le Secunda qui essayé de rester sur ses deux jambes, essayant de contenir l'hémoragie de sang qui s'écouler de son bras trancher. Il essayait encore de faire face ... Mais la sueur dut à la douleur faisait se coller sur son front ses étranges cheveux rouge horner de plume noir ... Et ... Pendant quelques secondes, ce ne fut plus un Arrancar aux yeux du blond ... C'était juste un homme qui faisait face à un adversaire avec dignitié ...

L'horreur de la suite figea totalement Izuru ... Par ce que Taisuru n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jetter sur le Secunda, l'entrainant dans sa chute et se prenant la lame a la place de son adversaire ! Les deux Arrancars tombèrent au sol et ne semblèrent pas vouloir se relevé ... Ils allaient se faire tuer ? Habama aussi allait mourrir ? Non ! Sûrement pas ! Izuru ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose !

Il para une attaque de Mira Rosa et utilisa le shunpo pour attrapper le bras de son supérieur, s'y accrochant farouchement pour éviter que la lame ne s'abatte ...

- Izuru ! S'écria Hotaru avec mécontentement. Ecarte toi tout de suite !

- Capitaine Aikawa ! Soupira déséspérer le blond. Attendez ! Ne tuer pas le Noventa !

Le Capitaine sembla perdre patience et se dégagea, repoussant le blond. Heureusement, quelque chose venait de se propulser sur Hotaru, l'emportant loin et Izuru se releva pour se précipité sur les deux Arrancars, le Secunda se relevé difficilement, Taisuru toujours sur lui et ne pouvant se servir que d'un seul bras. Le blond lui vint en aide et fut terrifiait en constatant que le Noventa était dans un état critique ! Son poumon était probablement touché ... Et s'il ne faisait rien, alors ... Il allait mourrir ... Putain, c'était pas possible tout ça ! C'était vraiment pas possible !

Pourquoi s'inquiétait il à ce point de la survis ou non d'Habama ? ... Il n'y avait aucune raison possible ... Aucune ... Mais alors, pourquoi ? Par ce que l'avenir de l'Arrancar ne lui était pas totalement indifférent ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt ! Les deux mains d'Izuru se posèrent sur le torse du Noventa et il débuta le Kido de soin sous le regard interloquer du Noventa.

- Qu'est ce que ... Lâcha t il incertain.

Mais il se tue, fixant quelque chose qui était derrière le jeune Shinigami, il jetta juste un regard par dessus son épaule pour constater qu'Hotaru c'était débarasser de son adversaire ... Une fraccion ... Qui n'avait eu aucune chance ! La pauvre Arrancar giser sur le sol quand au Capitaine, il fixait Izuru, ne semblant pas vouloir croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t il inutilement.

- Si Taisuru meurt, Habama meurt aussi ! Avoua t il franchement. Je veux pas ... Je veux pas qu'ils meurent ... Je veux pas qu'Habama meurt ... Capitaine, s'il vous plait ...

Le blond se retourna vers son ... Patient ... Il n'avait jamais perdus connaissance, malgrès les blessures qu'il avait, Izuru capta le regard de l'Arrancar qui semblait très surprit, voir même choquer ... En tout cas, c'était bon signe que le Secunda ne l'ai pas tuer, non ? A cette distance, il aurait put lui faire la même chose qu'à Omaeda, mais au contraire, il le fixait, l'aire perdus ... Et pourvus qu'Hotaru le laisse faire !

- Izuru, tu ne peu pas faire ça ! Hurla son Capitaine. Si le Roi l'apprennait, il te ferait exécuter !

Alors, il ne le laisserait pas sauver Habama ? ... Pourtant ... Il le connaissait ... L'Arrancar n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant ...

- Tsubaki ! Annonça une voie un peu plus loin.

Hotaru se retourna et un étrange cercle le frappa de plein fouet, le renversant vers l'arrière et deux Arrancars se jettèrent sans la moindre hésitation sur le Capitaine, le bloquant sur le sol. D'après les informations receuillie, c'était Loly et Melony ... Se tournant vers la troisième venu, il reconnut l'humaine, Orihime Inoue, non ? Elle accourait près d'eux, activant le bouclier des deux cieux au dessus d'eux ...

- Pedazo, le bouclier ! Lâcha l'humaine avec affolement. Dépéche toi ! ...

- Oui ... Souffla le Secunda.

Izuru ... N'avait plus besoin de soignier l'Arrancar ... Il retira ses mains, les fixant quelques secondes et se demandant pourquoi il avait agit avec autant de stupidité ... Bordel de merde ! Il avait aidé un ennemi ! ... Un ennemi ! Et avait faillit provoquer la mort de son propre Capitaine ! ... Son Capitaine ! ... Paniquer, le blond se releva et le fixa, les deux femmes Arrancars l'avait complétement délaissé et bien qu'il se relevait, il ne semblait plus du tout en état de se battre ... Fixant les deux filles à tour de rôle, l'aire perdus.

- Capitaine Aikawa ! Appella t il inutilement vus que celui ci se tourner vers lui. Vous allez bien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua t il franchement, posant ses mains sur sa blessure. Je ... Je suis mort ? ... Je n'arrive plus à utiliser mon énergie spirituelle ... Je ... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

... Hé bien, ils semblaient bien ... Qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir ! ... Jettant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il constata que la barrière était entrain de se rematérialiser ... Et vus ce que venait de faire son supérieur ... Il allait devoir le protéger, non ? Mais ... Où était son sabre ? Et quand est ce qu'il l'avait perdut ? Il le vit hors du bouclier et grogna légèrement ... Mais, c'était quoi le pire : de ne plus être armée ou bien d'être enfermer avec deux Espada ?


	23. Chapitre 22 : Pour la Vie

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Coup de théatre, je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce qui suivra, mes bon amis ! MOA HA HA ! Je vais encore une fois vous surprendres tous et quelqu'un d'autre aussi ! J'en suis persuadé ! MOA HA HA HA !

Bon, je préviens juste d'avance : mon père es de retour à la maison pour la semaine, il se pourrait bien que je ne puisse pas assurer toutes les publications, alors excusez moi ! En effets, les chapitres ne sont plus écrit, je n'ai plus d'avance si ce n'es sur _"Sublima Pantera"_ ... Je ne pourrais écrire les OS que le Week End ...

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lut ! X3

* * *

Cela avait été extrémement galére ! Renji le savait parfaitement vus que, pour le coup, il c'était pris une bonne raclé comme il se devait ! Urahara ne se montrant pas très tendre ! C'était tout de même étrange, non ? Kisuke avait eu l'occasion de le tuer à plusieurs reprise, mais en réalité, il n'avait pas même essayer, non ? L'Octavo avait concience d'avoir laisser une tonne d'ouverture mais ... Enfin, merde quoi ! Urahara avait eu l'occasion de le tuer et avait pas même essayer quoi ! ... C'était vraiment troublant, alors qu'il y avait quelque jours encore ...

Putain, c'était pas ça le principal vus que de toute façon, cela n'avait plus aucune forme d'importance : ils allaient se rendre ... Pourvus que la barrière ne se rouvre plus comme ça ! D'ailleurs, il allait voir directement à la sources pour voir ! Il ne tarda pas à arriver sur le lieu où il sentait la présence du Secunda et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le figea sur place ... Par ce qu'il avait en face de lui une scène chaotique ! D'un coté, il voyait Mira Rosa et Apache penché vers leurs amie ... Morte ... De l'autre, il voyait le Capitaine Aikawa qui était légèrement malmené par Loly et Melony, toutes deux lui hurlant leurs rages ... Et dans le bouclier des cieux, Izuru devait faire face à un Taisuru particulièrement colèrique ... Cette scène dans sa globalité était surréelle !

Pedazo était lui aussi sous le bouclier des cieux, il semblait bien qu'il était entrain de recoller son bras ... Décidément, en ce moment, il s'en prenait plein la gueule, non ? Se rapprochant du tout, Renji jetta un coup d'oeil à Orihime qui se mordait les lèvres, son regard se posant de temps en temps sur Aikawa qui était blessé, mais qui ne risquait absolument pas de mourrir ... Quoi qu'Apache et Mira Rosa ... Risquaient de vouloir tenter de le tuer, non ?

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda l'Octavo en se tournant vers le bouclier, s'adressant directement à Pedazo.

- C'est de ta faute ! Avoua franchement le Secunda.

- Comment ça, de ma faute ?

- Toi, tu ... Non ... Vous tous ! Vous me demandez une chose impossible a faire !

- Pardon ?

Il réalisa ... Mais il n'avait plus du tout envie d'aborder le sujet ! Surtout qu'Uryû était arrivé et qu'il était trop proche ! Il risquait bien de ne rien louper de la conversation qu'ils pouvaient entamer ensemble ! Frisonnant, il jetta un regard plein d'avertisement au Secunda ... Il n'avait toujours pas envie de parler de ce qui arriverait au Quincy et tout le monde semblait accepté plus ou moins son choix ...

- On en reparle dès que le tu aura confier le Hogyoku à quelqu'un d'autre ! Lâcha t il en jettant un rapide coup d'oeil à son amant.

Pourvus qu'il comprenne ... Et qu'il se taise ! Bordel de merde, il n'avait aucune envie que Uryû découvre l'affreuse trahison qu'il était entrain de lui faire ! Il ne devait pas le découvrire ! Pas pour le moment, tout du moins ! Après ... Lorsqu'il serait trop tard pour faire marche arrière !

Renji reporta son attention sur le Capitaine Aikawa, celui ci semblait encore un peu perdus, posant ses mains sur le collier alors que Loly et Melony l'avaient abandonnés à son triste sort de prisonnier de guerre ... Apache et Mira Rosa ne semblaient pas vouloir le tuer, c'était compréhensible, tenir le corps de leurs amie devait les calmer un peu ... Sous ce domes, ils ne disparaissaient pas tout de suite ...

L'Octavo fini par se tourner vers Izuru qui ... Se trouvait dans une situation fort inconfortable en cet instant ... Pourquoi es ce que Taisuru semblait à ce point vouloir s'acharner sur lui ? Il semblait que le Noventa avait plaquer au sol le pauvre Vice Capitaine et le chevauché, ses mains ressérer sur les pans de son kimono ...

- Toi, je vais te violé ! Lâcha le dit Taisuru.

- Quoi ? Hurla Renji en tapant contre le bouclier. Hé, tu touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te tue !

- Je vais juste lui rendre la monnai de sa pièce ! Répliqua avec dignitié le Noventa.

- Excusez moi, mais, il me semblait que lorsque nous somme arrivé, il était entrain de vous soigniez, non ? Fit remarquer Orihime.

- Ouais, moi, il m'a soignier, mais il a violé Habama !

... Violé ... Habama ? Voyons ! C'était impossible ! Renji trouva l'idée tellement stupide qu'il rejetta la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire ! C'était tout à fait impossible ! M'enfin ... Izuru était plutôt du genre à s'étaller quoi ! Il était super timide et puis ... C'était Habama qui avait du sauter sur le blondinet ! Il était quand même vachement comique ce pauvre petit Taisuru !

- Tu sais, essayer la manière "Habama" ne te réussira pas, comme pour lui ! Ricana le roux.

- Mais, j'mens pas ! Répliqua Taisuru. Il a violé Habama !

- C'est pas plutôt le contraire ? Ecoute, je connais bien ce gas là, et il es pas du tout du genre à violé ! Par contre, j'me souviens qu'Habama avait tendance à ce trouver dans des endroits où il n'aurait jamais dut être ! Genre, sous les couvertures de Uryû a lui faire ...

Il ne put pas achevé sa phrase, le Quincy le frappant, le faisant taire ... Renji se tourna vers lui et rencontra le visage toujours aussi soucieu de son amant ... Il se doutait de quelque chose, c'était claire, mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils préparaient et ... Pourvus qu'il ne le découvre pas ... Ils allaient débutés les négociations et un Quincy en colère, cela pouvait tout foutre en l'aire !

- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous passiez le reler. Déclara soudainement le noble derrière eux.

Haussant les sourcils, Renji se tourna vers Byakuya et constata que l'homme avait un regard très dure ... Evidement ... Ils auraient dut se douté que Pedazo ne supporterait pas ce coup ! Même s'il c'était montré fort jusqu'à maintenant ... Il ne l'était pas ... Chaque jour, il semblait craqué un peu plus et là ... Enfin, cela aurait put devenir pire ... Et d'ailleurs, c'était presque une victoire ... Non ? ... Ils avaient ... Aikawa Hotaru ...Ils ne risquaient plus trop de se faire tuer et ...

Le regard de l'Octavo tomba sur quelque chose de brillant ... Une lame brisser ... Ils ne lui avaient toujours pas rendus son zanpakuto ? En même temps, ce serait dure de lui rendre une arme qui avait été détruire il y avait un petit moment, une arme détruite par Ichigo lui même ...

Le bouclier des Cieux s'ouvrit enfin et Renji s'approcha pour attrapper Taisuru par le col de sa chemise et l'écarter ainsi d'Izuru. Il reporta ensuite toute son attention sur le Secunda. Il avait l'aire vraiment dans un piteu état ... Orihime l'avait soignié, mais ses blessures étaient moral. Evidement, Renji n'aimerait pas être a sa place ... Il se doutait que cela fut très dure de laisser ses amis suivre une voie aussi difficile sans rien pouvoir faire ... Il s'en voulait ... Oui, l'Octavo s'en voulait d'imposer ça son ami, celui qui l'avait toujours comprit et qui semblait comprendre son besoin de silence ...

- On vous laisse les prisonnier. Annonça Byakuya à toute l'assistance avant de se tourner vers Orihime. Vous pourrez commencé les négociations ... Je vais faire ce qui es à faire ...

- D'accord ! Souffla la jeune fille avant de se rapproché d'Aikawa.

- Vous voulez venir avec nous, Abarai ?

C'était sans doute indispensable. Il abait besoin d'expliquer son choix ... Pedazo n'avait jamais eu de véritable secret pour eux, alors pourquoi ne pourrait il pas être honnête avec le jeune Arrancar ? Il se tourna vers son amant, lui souriant.

- Aide les a s'occupé des prisonniers, on revient le plus vite possible ! Assura t il.

- On se retrouve au labo. Proposa le noble.

Celui ci attrappa le Secunda, le prenant dans ses bras avant de disparaître ... C'était tout de même étrange, non ? Byakuya prenait vraiment très soin du Secunda ... Etait ce à cause de cette fragilité qui continuait d'augmenté en lui ... Il était jeune ... Très jeune ... En réalité, il était même le plus jeune de toute les Espada, si on comparai à l'age ! Ils auraient dut le savoir que ses épaules était encore faible pour supporter un poid aussi élever que celui de chef de guerre ... D'ailleurs, même Orihime était trop jeune et surtout trop gentille pour ordonner à des hommes d'aller tuer des adversaires ...

Avaient ils fait un mauvais choix en les acceptant pour chef ? ...

* * *

Byakuya arriva au labo, le lieu où ils avaient mit le gigai qu'avait utilisé Pedazo avant sa seconde mort, un corps ressemblant fortement à Ulquiorra Schiffer, les mêmes trait, le même regard vert ... Mais endormis ... Dut moins, c'était alors l'apparence de la scène : un homme dormant sur un table d'autopsie, entièrement dénudé, une simple serviette recouvrant les parties intimes.

Les différentes blessures avaient étés soignier ... Si l'on pouvait dire cela ... C'était tout de même étrange, non ? Pedazo était mort avec ce corps, mais ils avaient put soignier le corps et Kurotsuchi avait même proposer de vérifier l'état du corps ... C'était étrange, tout de même ... De la voir les aidés ... Mais Renji et Orihime avaient tout deux laisser faire la jeune fille, ne la soupçonnant même pas de vouloir leurs nuires, ils n'avaient cependant donner aucune explication à qui que se soit, assurant simplement qu'ils ne doutaient pas d'elle et il avait entendus parler du lien existant entre Renji et Nemu ...

- Pourquoi vous voulez que je vous abandonne ? Souffla tristement Pedazo.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Soupira Byakuya, repossant enfin le Secunda nous voulons sauvé certain habitants, il faut que nous nous rendions et si nous voulons vous sauvez, nous devons faire ça ...

- Mais, et vous tous ? ... Renji ! Toi, tu ...

- Désolé, Pedazo, ce que j'ai décidé de faire, tu peu rien faire pour me faire changer d'avis ! Souffla l'Octavo. Faut bien quelques petits sacrifices pour sauver les autres, tu crois pas ?

- Et tout ça, en cachant la véritée à Uryû ? Tu te rend compte qu'il voudra tous nous tuer ensuite ?

- Ecoute, si on veut survivre, il faut qu'on se rende et si on veut se rendre, il faudra bien me sacrifier ! Je ne compte pas emporter dans la mort Uryû alors qu'il pourrait avoir une chance de survie.

- Mais quel genre de vie tu veux pour lui ?

Byakuya sut que le Secunda avait touché un point plutôt sensible, mettre fin à cette discution semblait être le plus logique, mais en même temps, s'ils ne réglaient pas leurs affaires maintenant, peut être n'auraient ils plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, malheureusement ... Le noble s'écarta des deux hommes, reportant toutes son attention sur le gigai, Nemu Kurotsuchi l'examiné avec soin, aidé par Kiyone Kotetsu ... Les deux Shinigami verrifiaient l'état du gigai, s'assurant sans doute qu'aucun accident n'arrive.

- Ecoute, si tu avais le choix entre sauver ton amour en te sacrifiant ou mourrir avec lui, tu choisirait quoi ? Demanda derrière eux Renji.

- Je préférerais mourrir avec lui ! Hurla Pedazo, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sait tu ce que cela fait d'être sur le point de perdre l'être que tu aime ? Je ne souhaiterais jamais que Grimmjow revive ça ! Je préfére qu'on meurt ensemble !

- C'est égoïste ! S'écria l'Octavo.

- Ce qui es égoïste, c'est de choisi sans même le consulté lui ! Imagine que vous ayez était a la place de l'autre ! Tu crois que tu apprécierait le fait que Uryû décide de se sacrifier pour toi ! Ne te moque pas de moi Renji !

- Je sais ça ! Je sais que ce que je fais es inoble ! Mais, est ce qu'on a le choix ? Va y ! Dit moi ce qu'on peu faire pour nous sortir de cette putain de situation de merde ! Si on se rend pas, on va tous y passer ! Tous !

Byakuya décida de mettre fin à cette conversation, ils étaient tout les deux entrains de s'énerver, cela ne ménerait à rien de continuer cette conversation. Il cessit le bras du Secunda et le tira doucement vers lui, attirant volontairement son attention.

- N'y a t il vraiment aucune autre solution ? Lâcha t il déséspérer. Il doit bien y avoir une solution ... Un moyen de sauver tout le monde ...

- On a chercher toutes les solutions possible. Assura tristement Byakuya. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de vivre, on peu peut être échanger les prisonniers contre de la nourriture et autre, mais nous seront limités de toute façon ... Nous en reviendront toujours au même problème et ils commencent à nous connaître suffisament pour que nos vis soyent en danger ... Autant sauver un maximum de monde en nous rendant enfin ...

- Avez vous pensé à ce qui vous arrivera si jamais ils apprennaient pour Ichimaru et vous ?

- Ils ne sauront jamais ! ... Pas plus qu'ils ne sauront qu'Orihime es la femme d'Ulquiorra ! Nous avons décidé de faire croire qu'elle c'était mariée avec vous, vous le savez. Elle pourra sans doute garder sa bague ainsi ...

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas nier ... Tout cela ... L'amour que vous portez aux autres et ...

- C'est pour nous protéger, Pedazo ... Nous n'avons pas le choix ... S'il te plait, ne proteste plus, ne cherche plus de raison de croire alors qu'on ne peu pas y arrivé ... Tu crois en une cause perdue ... Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire du tout ...

Et c'était sans doute ça le plus déprimant dans cette histoire : qu'ils ne puissent plus rien faire contre leurs ennemis ... Ils étaient dehords et bien que les Arrancars c'étaient montrés plus malin que jamais, ils allaient devoir abdiquer face au nombre et a la détermination de leurs adversaires ... Pourquoi ? Eux même n'étaient ils pas assé déterminer ? Ne croyaient ils pas assés en leurs causes ? ... Il semblait que non ...

Il aimait Gin ... Mais croyait il en Aizen ? ... Il ne savait pas ... Il ne savait plus du tout ! Même si Gin avait eu le temps de lui parlait, il n'avait au début suivit cette armée que pour protéger Rukia ... Et ensuite, par ce qu'il c'était rendus compte de l'amour qu'il portait à l'argenté ... Et maintenant ? Alors que Rukia ne risquait plus rien et que Gin n'était plus là ... Pourquoi continuait il à se battre ? ...

Protéger ses jeunes êtres qui l'entourait ? Pour essayer de les sauvers de cette condamnation à mort qui planer sur tous ... Mais pourtant ... Il ne pouvait pas les sauver ... Il n'y avait aucune solution acceptable ! Ils avaient beau chercher ... A par en se rendant ...

- Kurotsuchi va t'aider à réintégret ton gigai. Annonça Byakuya. Il te faudra quelques jours avant de redevenir un être humain, en espérant que ta condition un peu particulière ... Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir t'extraire du Gigai ...

- Et vous, vous pourrez le faire ? Demanda en retour Pedazo.

- Bien sûr que non ... Tu redeviendra encore une fois un humain ... Et il es fort probable que tu perdra tout les pouvoirs que tu à aquis, autrement dit, même si tu venais à mourrir, tu ne serait plus un arrancar, comme la fois précédente ... Je sais que cette idée doit te déplaire, mais si on veut te sauver, on a pas d'autre choix ...

- Pourquoi ai je le droit d'être sauver et pas les autres ? Pourquoi moi plutôt que Renji ? Ce n'es pas juste ...

- Je préfére que tu survive, par ce que j'aimerais pas avoir à annoncer ta mort à Grimmjow ? Ricana l'Octavo. Et puis, t'a toute la vie devant toi, comme Uryû. Aller, laisse toi plutôt guider et retourne dans ton corps ! Ils vont être surprit de revoir Ulquiorra Schiffer ...

Pedazo soupira et fini par aquiesçait, abandonnant totalement devant ses amis. Il allait enfin accepté la dure vériter ... Dut moins, le crut il ... Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur l'ouverture où Lana était là. La fraccion d'Ulquiorra s'avança dans la pièce.

- Que faites vous là ? Demanda intriguet le noble.

Il n'était pas habitué à voir la jeune fraccion, celle ci restait toujours auprès d'Orihime, obeissant à l'ordre d'Ulquiorra qui était de veiller à la Princesa A Flor.

- Refus d'obtempérer ! Annonça t elle d'une voie monotone.

... Qu'est ce que ... Refus de quoi ? ... Haussant les sourcils, le noble fixait l'Arrancar, se demandant s'il avait bien entendus où s'il interprétait simplement mal les paroles de la fraccion ... Obtempérer ... Peut être se faisait il des idées ? ... Il ne savait pas trop ...

- Lana, tu peu expliquer ? Soupira Renji.

- Refus d'obtempérer ! Répéta t elle toujours aussi monotonement. Refus d'obeissance à l'ordre d'abdiction ! Je ne me rendrais pas !

- Lana ! Soupira l'Octavo, a priorie déséspérer. Vous avez tous décidé de vous liguez contre nous ! Pourtant, tu étais d'accord ...

- Information erronner : ordre jamais accepté !

- Lana, Tosen ne vous à t il pas demandé d'être obeissant ? Demanda Byakuya, de plus en plus perdus.

- Refus d'ordre venant des Shinigami ou des Humains ! Déclara t elle en se tournant vers Pedazo. Vos ordres ?

Ses ordres ? ... A lui ? ... Mais ... Que cherchait elle ? Pourquoi agir alors qu'elle connaissait le déroulement des opérations depuis plusieurs jours ... Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils allaient entamé les négociations et ... Surtout ... Pourquoi où moment où Pedazo allait réintégret son gigai ?

- Je suis désolé, Lana, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Lâcha tristement Pedazo. Il va falloir que tu leurs obeisses ...

Lana resta immobile plusieurs instants, elle ressemblait en cet instant en une parfaite statut et Byakuya se dit qu'elle avait acceptée l'ordre, il reporta son attention sur Kurotsuchi qui aquiesçait d'un mouvement de signe, signifiant qu'elle était prête pour l'opération ...

- Pedazo, manque d'information : jugement erronner ! Annonça de sa voie toujours aussi froide l'Arrancar.

- Pardon ? Souffla le Secunda un peu surprit. Comment ça "manque d'information" ? ...

- Orihime dissimuler information capital ! Vous ne pouvez pas accepté la rédition ! Raison : situation changer ! Je ne peu pas laisser faire ...

* * *

Orihime fixait l'écran qui c'était matérialiser devant elle, le Roi était là avec Samasu et Hakujou d'un coté et Kyoraku et Ukitake de l'autre coté ... Les deux potentiels commandant en chef ... Evidement, ses deux là étaient puissants alors qu'on retiennent leurs candidatures était tout à fait normal ! En tout les cas, chacun semblait se douté pourquoi les Habitants de Las Noches prenait contacte avec eux et même si chacun chercher à cacher leurs enthousiasme, ils étaient emplis d'une certaine nervosité ...

- Ainsi donc, vous avez décidé de "parlementer" ? Lâcha avec satisfaction le Roi.

- Je pense que c'est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde de débuter d'éventuelle négociation. Déclara Orihime, ne se laissant pas impressionné. Si nous continuons, nous pourront parfaitement finir par nous entre tuer, même si vous êtes en supériorité, avec la capture de trois de vos Capitaines et de plusieurs de vos Vice-Capitaines ... Nous avons un petit avantage, ne croyez vous pas ?

- Comptez vous suprimez les prisonniers si nous refusons d'entamer les négociation ?

- Non, vous pensez bien que nous préférerions éviter d'arriver à cette extrémité, mais il se pourrait bien que j'ordonne l'exécution d'Aikawa Hotaru en cas de défaite assurer, au moins, nous serions ... Au même niveau ...

Le Roi garda le silence, il était dure de savoir ce qu'il pensait, son visage entièrement recouvert par sa coiffe si étrange ... Il était installé sur son trône, essayant sans doute d'imposer sa supériorité à ses ennemis, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir ! Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Elle avait concience que derrière elle, il y avait le trône d'Aizen, mais elle ... Elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer qu'elle était forte et que les Arrancars lui obeissait ...

- Très bien, voulez vous que j'énumére mes conditions de rédition ? Demanda t il poliment.

- Laisser nous d'abord parler des notres ! Répliqua t elle sur un ton dure.

Il marqua une petite pose, se tournant légèrement vers Samasu qui sembla aquiesçait ... Laisser l'ennemi parler en premier pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent obtenir et éspérait que cela ne soit pas trop élever ... Pour pouvoir ensuite les limités encore un peu, à moins que cela ne soit ... Acceptable ...

- La première conditions es que vous nous promettiez qu'il ne sera fait de mal à aucun des humains de Las Noches ! Commença t elle. Nous voulons aussi que vous revoyez les éventuelles condamnation à mort qui pessent sur les Espada et nous voulons également que vous examiniez chaque cas ! La plupart des Arrancars n'ayant commis aucun crime si ce n'est celui d'obeir aux ordres donner, nous aimerions que leurs vies soit épargnier ...

- Nous pouvons déjà vous assurez que la première conditions peut être accepté. Avoua le Roi. Cependant, quand à la condamnation du Secunda et de l'Octavo, vous vous doutez que leurs crimes sont bien trop lourd pour qu'ils ne soyent pas condamné à mort, l'un s'étant rendus coupables de pratiques interdite et l'autre ayant assasiné le commandant en chef des armées ... Nous ne pouvons pas accepté de laisser passer cela ...

Donc, aucune solution pour sortir Renji de cette situation ? ...

- Et pour le reste ? ...

- Nous pouvons examiné les cas par cas, vous l'avez dit vous même, ils ont simplements obeis aux ordres ... Mais, si nous ne pouvons pas vous jugez vous pour vos crimes, qui payera ?

- Je vous ai demandé la survie, pas la libertée ! Vous pourrez me condamné à la prison à vie ...

- Je vois ... Hé bien ... Je ne pourrais pas les laissers en liberté ... Donc ... Heu aussi risque d'être condamné à la prison à vie ...

Orihime ne répondit rien à cette phrase, se contentant simplement d'observer l'homme en face d'elle, se demandant quel visage pouvait bien être dissimuler sous ses toiles de tissus ... Mais en fait, elle s'en contre fichait complétement ! Même s'il avait eu un visage, elle était pérsuadé qu'il devait être vide de toute expression humaine ! Cet être là ... C'était celui qui avait détruit un nombre incalculable de vie ! Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour les Dieux ! ... Il se disait ordonner de Dieu ... Mais l'était il vraiment ? De quel droit avait il décidé de tuer des clans par ce qu'ils étaient une menace pour lui et seulement pour lui ? ...

Elle le détestait ... Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait hair quelqu'un ! ... Cet homme ... Elle le détestait et espérait qu'Aizen reviendrait pour le tuer ! Pour trancher cet être qui ne connaissait pas les "sentiments" ! Pourvus qu'il revienne et vite !

- Nous aimerions pouvoir nous entretenir avec vos prisonniers pour nous assurer de leurs états. Annonça Samasu, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

- Très bien, nous allons les faires venir tout de suites. Assura en se tournant vers Loly et Melony.

La belle rousse fronça légèrement les sourcils en se rendant compte que la fraccion d'Ulquiorra n'était pas là, celle ci était chargé de la surveillances de Shuiro et Shuhei. Les deux Fracciones d'Aizen semblèrent prendre le relai vus qu'elles disparurent toutes deux ... Pourvus qu'elles trouvent rapidement Lana. Orihime reporta toutes sont attentions sur le Roi et sa petite cours ...

- Vous ne nous avez pas fait part de vos propres conditions. Fit remarquer Orihime.

- Il faut avoué que celle que vous nous avez énumérer et que j'ai réctifié me va parfaitement. Assura le Roi. Il ne sera fait aucun mal aux humains, comme demandé, mais il se pourrait que chacun doivent subir l'emprisonnement à vie ... Concernant les Espada, vous avez raison, le Noventa, le Septima et le Quinta n'ont commis aucun crime, mais seront sans doute isoler et devront subir des interrogatoires ... Quand aux autres, ils seront emprisonner à la Ruche ... Avec des artefacts les privants tous de leurs pouvoirs ... Concernant le Secunda Espada et l'Octavo Espada, ils seront sans doute exécuté ...

Orihime baissa le regard ... Pourvus qu'ils ne reviennent pas sur les conditions concernant les humains ! ... Pourvus qu'ils acceptent de subir cette manipulation et qu'ils acceptent de s'incliné ! Et pour Renji ... Que pouvait elle faire de plus ? ... N'y avait il pas un moyen pour le sauver ? ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne souffriront pas. Assura le Roi. Nous leurs trancherons la tête d'un coup ! ... Mais, tout de même ...

Quelque chose interrompit le Roi, quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde ... Le mur au coté d'Orihime venait d'être pulveriser et la jeune fille activa le bouclier des cieux pour se protéger des débris qui voler en tous sens. Quelqu'un avait il libéré un des prisonniers ? Frisonnant à cette pensée, elle se dit qu'il était peut être possible que Shuiro tente de la tuer de nouveau ...

C'était Pedazo ... Et d'après son regard, il n'était plus du tout faible, il n'était plus démolie moralement ... Il était même extrémement en colère ...

- Orihime ! Lâcha t il sur un ton terrifiant.

Le ton avait été si terrifiant qu'elle fit un pas en arrière et l'arrancar utilisa le sonido pour la cessir au bras.

- Toi ! Lâcha t il sur son ton toujours terrifiant. Comment a tu put ? Comment a tu put me dissimuler ça ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton un peu perdue.

- Tient, n'auriez vous pas expliquer la situation à tout vos hommes ? Ricana le Roi.

Pedazo se tourna vers l'écran et quelque chose d'étrange se produisi alors : les hommes se trouvant là bas se relevèrent comme s'ils ressentaient un danger ... Quel danger ? ... Le Secunda ? ...

- Je sais parfaitement ce qui ce passe ! Répliqua avec rage le cramoisie. Nous somme entrain d'entamer les négociations de notre rédition et moi et l'Octavo, nous seront probablement exécuté ! Sa vous en bouche un coin qu'on se doute déjà de ce que vous alliez réclamer, bande de naze ? Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est ce qu'elle m'a cachée !

Il reporta toute son attention vers la jeune fille et elle rencontra un regard brillant étrangement ... C'était ... De nouveau lui ... C'était de nouveau Pedazo ! Mais pourquoi était il aussi en colère ? ... Jettant un coup d'oeil à l'ouverture du trou former par le Secunda, elle découvrit Byakuya et Renji, tout deux accompagnier de Lana qui observer la scène avec intérêt ... Il y avait également le Capitaine de la Neuvième et son Vice-Capitaine ... Mais elle s'en fichait d'eux ! Elle se demandait pourquoi tout le monde avait un regard aussi grave.

- Pourquoi tu m'a cachée ça ? Hurla Pedazo a son oreille.

Elle crut qu'il l'avait rendus sourde et lui jetta un coup d'oeil. Il était plus qu'en colère et elle se demanda comment elle avait put le mettre dans cet état là ...

- Excusez nous ... Souffla le Roi, de plus en plus jouissif.

- Désolé, nous somme occupé pour le moment ! S'écria Pedazo. Veuillez rappellés dans une demi heure !

Et balaya l'aire de sa mains et une longue concentration d'énergie sembla se former, réduissant en miette l'écran qui avait été formé d'énergie. Pedazo reporta ensuite toute son attention sur Orihime, lui aggripa les deux bras pour la secouée.

- Comment a tu osé me caché ça ? Hurla t il.

- Cachez quoi ? S'écria soudainement Taisuru.

Ils étaient tous là, bien sûr ... Sauf les personnes à qui ils avaient essayé de dissimuler toutes les informations telle Uryû qui devait s'occupé de Yuki et Aisu, pour le distraire ... Ou Pedazo ... Qui était sencé avoir réintégret son corps !

- Orihime ! S'écria le Secunda, perdant patience. Tu savais que si nous détenions cette information, JAMAIS on aurait accepté cette solution ! Tu es enceinte, bordel de merde !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Tromperie Démasquer

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Hum, plus que deux chapitres et le petit épilogue et mes p'tites vacances ! Moa ha ha ha ! J'éspére que vous pourrez patienté un peu ... XD

* * *

L'annonce avait jetter comme un lourd, très lourd silence sur toute l'assistance et chacun semblait être sur le point d'exploser en tout instant, il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait garder le secret et rare était les personnes qui était au courant. Lana avait fait le choix d'en parler, elle avait ainsi prouvé à Pedazo qu'elle pouvait éprouvé des sentiments, des sentiments qui l'avaient complétement déchirait car elle était tout comme son maître : obeissant, et pourtant, elle venait de trahir sa maîtresse ... Dut moins, d'une certaine façon ...

- QUOI ? Hurla soudainement Apache, démolisant les tympans de tout le monde. COMMENT ? ELLE AUSSI ? Mais ce sont des pondeuses ses humaines !

- Hé, ho, j'te permet pas ! Répliqua séchement Mira Rosa avant de se tourner vers Orihime. J'vais tuer ! Comment t'a pus caché ça ?

- Tu prend un ticket et t'attend ton tour ! Hurla Pedazo. D'abord moi ! Ensuite, j'me charge de désintégret Loly, Melony et TOI !

Il avait pointé de son doigt Byakuya par ce qu'il savait qu'Orihime avait dut le prévenir lui ... Mais, il avait décidé de garder le silence ... Alors il devrait subir les foudres du Secunda qui, pour le moment, se ferait une joie de s'occupé de la belle rousse, la regardant durement.

- Les donnés ne sont plus les mêmes ! Lâcha t il séchement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre ! Dès qu'ils apprendront que tu es enceinte, ils vont te ...

- Non, je vais faire croire que c'est toi le père ! Répliqua t elle. Lorsque tu étais encore un être humain ! Et que c'est ce qui m'a décidé à t'épouser ...

- En claire, si tu t'es marier avec moi, c'est par ce que tu y a été forcé ? Nota le cramoisie. Sympa pour moi ...

- Bordel de merde, pour que tu puisse sortir une ânerie pareille, c'est que t'es vraiment de retour ? Lâcha Renji qui ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait être ravis ou bien au contraire mécontent. Bon retour parmis nous, Pedazo !

Le Secunda se tourna vers son ami, lui souriant avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas là pour parler du beau temps et de la pluie ! Il reporta toute son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et qui semblait très mécontente elle ... Evidement, si elle pensait qu'il allait la laissé faire, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Bordel de merde ! Il y avait de forte chance que la Soul Society découvre la véritée concernant ce bébé et ... Eux ne pourraient pas le protéger ! Pas plus qu'elle ...

- Qui a fait ce trou ? Hurla soudainement la voie mélodieuse de Loly.

- Tient tient, la viande fraiche vient d'arriver ! Nota Pedazo avec un large sourire carnissier. Loly, Melony ! Que je suis heureu de vous revoir ...

- J'ai possé une question !

La fraccion n'avait, semble t il, pas noter le regard particulièrement meurtrier du Secunda Espada, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent par le trou et se stoppèrent lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent plusieurs regard colèrique, evidement, la plupart des Arrancars présent semblait du même avis que Pedazo et il semblait fort qu'une mutinerie était à prévoir ! Mais quel idée elles avaient eux aussi de garder le silence ! Ses idiotes !

Derrière elle, ils y avait une bonne partie des prisonniers ... Et ceux ci pourraient assisté au coup d'éclat qu'il allait y avoir dans cette salle en cet instant ! D'ailleurs, Pedazo explosa littéralement.

- C'est moi qui ai fait le trou ! Avoua t il avec rage. Et alors ? Tu va me faire quoi au juste ? Faible petite fraccion d'Aizen ! Idiote de fraccion oui !

- Pedazo, je ne te permet pas ! Hurla Loly, ne comprenant pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Je suis au courant pour ça !

Et il pointa le ventre d'Orihime. Les deux fracciones d'Aizen restèrent figés et semblèrent prendre alors toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, passant du rouge au blanc avant d'aller au vert par, comprenant qu'elles allaient passés un mauvais quart d'heure, et revirant au rouge avant de repasser au blanc.

- Elle a prit du poid ? Tenta le pauvre Capitaine Aikawa qui semblait vouloir faire baiser la pression.

- Elle es enceinte ! Répondit avec franchise Pedazo.

Le Capitaine haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son Vice-Capitaine.

- Mais, ne faut il pas qu'il y ai accouplement pour qu'elle soit enceinte ? Demanda t il sur un ton franchement candide.

- Bordel de merde ! Hurla Apache. Ils l'ont sortis d'où celui là ? Orihime es plus vierge, idiot ! Regarde là bien ! Comme si on pouvait être vierge avec ce physique !

- Pourtant, toi, tu l'es. Fit remarquer Mira Rosa.

Non, ils étaient entrain de dévier du sujet là ! Le problème n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se rendre ! Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Ils ne pouvaient plus prendre un telle risque !

Orihime se détacha, ses joues étaient devenus rouge et c'était normal : elle était devenus le centre d'intérêt de toute l'assemblait qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Certain utilisant même cela comme sujet de moquerie !

- Cela suffit, il n'y a rien à redire à ce sujet ! Déclara t elle en se tournant vers Pedazo. Nous avons déjà entamer les négociations et nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière ! Les conditions sont acceptables et ...

- Attend, tu ne m'a même pas consulté ! Protesta le Secunda.

- Kuchiki et moi somme d'accord ! Deux contre un, la majoritée l'emporte !

Quoi ? Mais, ils n'avaient pas le droit ! L'Espada se tourna vers le fraccion de Gin qui semblait toujours bien décidé à mettre a exécution leurs plans initial ... Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ... Se mordant les lèvres, le regard du cramoisie se posèrent sur les autres Arrancars et n'eux aucun mal à lire les expressions ... Certaine expression était emplis de désaroi, d'autre était choquer et d'autre encore colèrique ... Et il sut ... Il sut qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment tout cela et il sut également que s'il cherchait à contre carrer le plan d'Orihime et Byakuya, tout le monde serait de son avis !

L'écran d'énergie réapparut et Pedazo fronça les sourcils, jettant un regard froid au Roi. Alors comme ça, ils pensaient réellement que cette négociation allait se dérouler comme ils l'imaginaient ! Que cela concerne le Roi ou Orihime, il était près à foutre en l'aire toute ses négociations ! Et il allait le faire ... Fois de Pedazo ! Il n'était pas l'amant du Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pour rien ! Il arrivait à tenir tête à cet homme ... Alors, il pourrait facilement tenir tête à une jeune mariée enceinte et un Roi orgueilleux ...

- Pardonnez nous, nous avons dut mettre certaine chose au point. Déclara t elle en jettant un regard menaçant a Pedazo.

... Terrifiant ! ... Le Secunda croissa les bras sur son torse, répondant a son regard par le même genre de regard, essayant de l'avertir par celui ci qu'il n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant d'exploser, elle ne le comprit pas vus qu'elle reporta son attention sur l'écran ... Pedazo avait envie de hurler, mais se ferma à sa propre colère, jettant un nouveau coup d'oeil aux Espada, Fraccion et Sostienes ... Chacun était près à exploser ... Bon, alors, il se ferrait une joie de le faire, à moins que ce ne soit le nouvel arrivant ...

- Dois je récapituler les conditions ? Demanda sur un ton faussement poli le Roi.

- De quoi ? Lâcha Uryû en s'avançant.

- C'est fini, on se rend ! Avoua franchement le Secunda, pour le plus grand damne d'Orihime et Byakuya qui allaient s'en prendre plein la gueule !

- On se rend ? Comment ça on se rend ?

- Ne me demande pas ça à moi ! Demande à nos deux autres leadeurs ! Ils m'ont même pas consultés !

Le Quincy jetta un coup d'oeil au deux indiqués, Byakuya resta toujours aussi insensible à ce genre d'attaque tendis qu'Orihime le fixait tristement ...

- Et Renji ? Demanda t il séchement.

- Il sera exécuté dès l'annonces de votre rédition et l'ouverture de vos barrières ! Eux la mauvaise idée de dire le Roi.

Ce qui faisait emplement l'affaire de Pedazo ...

* * *

... Exécuté ? ... Renji ? ... Rédition ? ... Uryû n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait autour de lui ! Mais alors pas du tout ... Et il fit une chose totalement incroyable : faisant apparaître son arc, il le pointa directement vers Shuiro Hikaru.

- Si vous le tuer, je le tue lui ! Menaça t il.

Il connaissait l'importance qu'avait le Roi pour ses si grand "noble" ! Il savait l'importances qu'il attachait à ce "sang pure" et à ces familles "si importante" ! Il savait qu'ils avaient une importance crucial dans la Soul Society ... Mais ne savait pas s'il était plus important de garder un noble en vie ou de tuer un homme ayant dépasser ses limites !

- Faite le et vous condamnez tout le monde ! Assura avec amusement le Roi. Il es la seule personne qui me donne envie de seulement négocier avec vous ...

Alors ... S'il le tuait, il condamnait tout le monde ? ... Ce n'était pas juste ! ... Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre ... Il en était hors de question ! Renji ... Ne devait pas être sacrifier ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça et ... Jettant un coup d'oeil à son amant, il le vit sourire tristement et comprit qu'il était au courant depuis le début ... Peut être devrait il plutôt tourner son arme vers son abrutie !

- Il es hors de question que je t'abandonne ! Hurla Uryû.

- Ouais, t'a raison ! Reprit Pedazo avec rage. Moi non plus, j'ai aucune envie de les abandonner !

- Uryû, Pedazo ! Raga Orihime. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

- Alors je devrais peut être me taire et laisser l'homme que j'aime se faire éxécutés ? Hurla le Quincy.

- Et je devrais peut être te laisser te faire emprisonner et prendre le risque de te voir vivre sans ton enfant ? Reprit le Secunda.

L'ébène ... Se figea ... Hein ? De quoi ? Enfant ? Le Quincy se tourna vers le belle rousse et se demanda s'il n'avait pas un problème d'ouïe ! Il les regarda tout deux tour à tour et constata qu'Orihime n'était pas heureuse que l'information ai été involontairement fournis à l'ennemi ... Involontairement ? Pedazo semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait ... Non, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ! C'es à cet instant qu'il comprit que le Secunda Espada avait récupéré toutes ses capacités, reboster par l'annonce de cette future naissance ...

Il avait trouvé sa raison de se battre ! Il voulait protéger cet être qui n'était pas encore née et semblait près à toutes les folies pour y arrivait ! Et Renji était lui aussi près à tout pour protéger l'homme de sa vie ! Il ne laisserait pas Renji se sacrifier ! Lançant un regard glaciale à son amant, il se dit qu'il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir accepté une telle décision ! Alors il décida de soutenir Pedazo ! Il remarqua bien vite qu'il ne serait pas le seul ...

- Ho, je vois que vous craigniez de ne pas voir naître votre fils ... Lâcha ironiquement le Roi.

- De quoi j'me méle ? Répliqua rageusement Pedazo. Vous voyez pas que vous génez ? Fermer là !

- Je vois que vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste : vous voudriez condamné votre armée pour votre survie ?

Pedazo soupira avant de se tourner vers l'écran.

- Ce que vous venez de dire m'intéresse ! Souffla le Secunda. Vous me croyez égoïste ... Alors, si je vous prouve le contraire, vous laisserez partir toutes les personnes fidèle à Aizen Sosuke ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit le Roi.

- Si j'arrive à vous prouvez que la vie de mes hommes es plus importante que la mienne, vous les laisserez tous repartir sans la moindre hésitation ? Par ce que je le ferais ! Si vous m'en faite la promesse et sans la moindre hésitation ! Et vous savez quoi ... Même sans votre putain de promesse, je vais le faire ! Par ce que je sais bien que votre promesse ne vaux rien ! Absolument rien ! Regarder, Roi de la Soul Society ce que les Habitants de Las Noches peuvent faire pour leurs Roi !

Et, sur ses mots, Pedazo fit la chose la plus insencé que Uryû n'ai jamais put voir ... L'Espada sortit son sabre et se trancha la gorge devant tout le monde, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux des gens qui le fixait alors. C'était un mauvais rêve ? Un putain de mauvais rêve, non ? Frisonnant d'horreur, il constata que c'était bien le sang de Pedazo qui s'échappé de sa gorge ... C'était réelle ! C'était réelle !

- Pedazo ! Hurla Byakuya.

Ce fut le premier à se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve, il utilisa le shunpo, malgrès la faible distance, tirant vers lui l'Arrancar pour poser sa mains contre sa gorge, tentant de stopper l'hémoragie de sang et une autre personne semblait se précipité ... Kotori qui avait assisté à la scène comme tout le monde !

- Orihime, vite ! S'écria Uryû. Le bouclier !

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier deux fois, activant le bouclier et bientôt, le mauvais rêve reprit un aire a peu près normal ... Si on oublier le fait que Byakuya avait les mains pleine de sang et qu'une large tâche rouge c'était former sur les vêtements du Secunda qui était déjà entrain de se relevé, un sourire carnissier sur le coin des lèvres. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire cet ...

Ho putain ... Non ? ... Il savait ... Il savait que tout le monde réagirait de la sorte ? C'était impossible ! Et s'il c'était trompé ? Et ... Il n'avait pas imaginé un autre dénouement, par ce que cela aurait voulut dire qu'il doutait de ses amis et c'était donc bien Pedazo qui était là en face d'eux ... De retour ... Enfin ! Et dans ce cas, peut être pourra t il faire quelque chose contre leurs réditions ?

- Désolé, votre altesse royal ! Lâcha moqueusement le Secunda. Il semblerait que mes amis ne veulent pas que je parte sans leurs accords ! Mais cela devrait éclairé vos lanterne royal, n'est ce pas ?

- Je crois en effets ... Avoua franchement le Roi sur un ton suspicieux. Je me demande comment ils auraient fait pour vous sauvez avec la rédition ...

- Hé bien, laissez moi vous expliquez !

Mais Byakuya ne le laissa pas faire, l'attrappant par derrière pour plaquer une de ses mains contre sa bouche, le faisant taire ... Il n'avait pas l'aire content du tout et Orihime non plus ... Pedazo semblait avoir griller un de leurs plans pour préservés une vie supplémentaire ... Et ce n'était pas le seul plan qu'il voulait foutre en l'aire, mais est ce que les deux autres allait le laissait faire ? Cela ne semblait pas être le cas ...

Uryû pointa son arme vers le bouclier des cieux, visant directement Byakuya, se demandant si ce simple mouvement avait un sens et il semblait que cela fut le cas vus que le noble relâcha la bouche de son "prisonnier", regardant surprit le Quincy.

- Ho mon dieu, majesté, vous êtes entrain de voir en directe une véritable mutinerie ! Lâcha ironiquement Pedazo.

- Pedazo ! Lâcha froidement Byakuya.

- Stop ! J'en ai asser, c'est bon ! C'est fini ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous laissez faire maintenant que je sais ! Et j'ai déjà un partisant près à ce battre pour ma cause !

Il pointa son doigts vers l'écran, le pointant directement vers le Roi.

- Rappellez dans une heure, nous reprendront les négociations de A à Z et se seront les miennes ... Uniquement les miennes !

- Cela suffit ! S'écria avec impatience le noble. Tu crois avoir le droit de tout foutre en l'aire par ce que quelque chose te mécontente ?

- Orihime, retire la barrière, je suis totalement soignier ...

La jeune fille sembla hésité ... Evidement, vus le regard qu'avait alors Pedazo, même Uryû aurait hésité avant de le relaché ... C'était le regard de quelqu'un de déterminé qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire, pour le plus grand damne de tout ceux qui devrait subir sa colère ... Et celle ci était pour le moment diriger pour les menteurs professionnel qui avait volontairement dissimuler des informations ...

Orihime céda et fit disparaître la barrière, mais pour le moment, le Secunda Espada fixé toujours l'écran.

- A dans une heure ! Lâcha t il, ne laissant pas plus parler l'homme.

Et d'un mouvement du bras, il démoli l'écran ... Avant de reporter toute son attention vers Orihime elle même, croissant ses bras sur son torse.

- Je crois que nous avons des comptes à régler, très chére "Amie" ! Souffla t il durement.

Uryû détendit son arc, fixant les deux personnes qui semblaient alors s'affrontés du regard ...

* * *

Kenpachi avait réussit à récupérer Habama et Rita, il trouvait un certain intérêt à avoir les deux Arrancars auprès de lui d'une part par ce que cela lui permettrait peut être d'échanger ses deux créatures contres son amant et d'autre part par ce que le fraccion du Noventa pourrait peut être entré en contacte avec son maître et avoir des informations à fournir concernant son amant. C'était le plus important : savoir s'il avait put se rendre où non ... S'il avait seulement eux l'idée de se rendre ! Malheureusement, Habama ne semblait pas pouvoir entré en contacte avec son supérieur, pour le plus grand damne de Kenpachi et du pauvre Arrancar qui avait dut subir les foudres du géant !

Après un long moment, Zaraki avait réussit à se calmer et avait quitté la tente après avoir demandé au fraccion de tenter d'entrer en contacte avec son maître et le plus vite possible ! Le fait qu'Habama lui assure que personne ne tuerait Aikawa avait intriguet légèrement le Shinigami qui avait décidé de ne plus y préter attention la seconde d'après, prenant de bonne bouffé d'aire afin d'essayer de se détendre ...

Au dessus de lui, il y avait l'éternel nuit étoilé de Hueco Mundo, cela contraster avec la Soul Society où le temps s'écouler normalement et ... Kenpachi eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si bien dans ce monde là ... Le fait que cela ne soit qu'une seule chose : la nuit éternelle ... Cela aurait terrifiait n'importe quel être vivant existant entre tout les mondes, et pourtant ...

Qu'avait elle de si terrifiant que ça cette "nuit" ? Etait ce le fait qu'il fasse noir ? Où bien était ce le fait que le mystére volait continuellement dans le monde ... Comment savoir ce qu'il y avait lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que dix mètres ? Mais c'était justement le mystére qui plaisait à Kenpachi ... Ho oui, sinon, comment aurait il put tombé d'un homme telle qu'Aikawa Hotaru ? Il avait l'impression que ce monde où il n'héxistait aucune lois, aucune contrainte, était son monde ... Qu'il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait vivre en toute liberté ... Car à la Soul Society, chaque homme devait subir des lois et devait obéir à ce putain de Roi qui n'avait absolument rien d'un véritable chef !

- Kenpachi ? Soupira Yachiru au dessus de lui. Qu'est ce que tu a ? Tu déprime ?

- Ca se pourrait bien ! Avoua t il franchement en se relevant, s'assayant au coté de la fillette Shinigami. Enfin, j'suis pas sûr que se soit de la déprime ...

- Cela m'aurait étonné aussi que tu déprime ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu a ?

- Je crois que j'suis amoureu ...

- Non ? Sérieux ? C'est pas vrai ! Personne avait remarqué !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton particulièrement ironique et comique, se foutant de la gueule de son supérieur ! Il lui lança un regard froid et elle réponti par un sourire particulièrement doux et tendre. Cela contraster étrangement avec le géant qui était en face d'elle.

- Je suis amoureu et je doute pouvoir un jour venir en aide en cette personne. Avoua t il franchement. Chaque fois que j'essayer de l'aider, il me donne l'impression de fuir encore et encore ! C'est comme si ... Je sais pas trop ...

Yachiru pencha la tête sur le coté, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, essayant sans doute de tirer sa propre conclution ... Une conclution que lui même avait trouvé depuis longtemps :

- Il ne veut pas être sauvé, au contraire, il veut mourrir et s'auto détruit de lui même ...

- Mais, c'est complétement stupide ! Rala la rosée en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi il voudrait mourrir ? C'est pas logique ...

- On sait rien de lui, Yachiru, comment on pourrait le comprendre sans savoir ? Si on pouvait découvrire tout ce qu'il cache, tu pense bien qu'on découvrirait tout de suite ce qui se trame dans son crâne ! Mais, il ne veut rien dire ... Et personne ne semble rien vouloir dire ! C'est chiant cette histoire ...

Les deux être soupirèrent a l'unisson, se recouchant tout deux pour fixer le ciel étoilé ... Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire pour le moment, si se n'était rêvé qu'ils trouveraient une solution ...

Le passé d'Hotaru était bien noir ... Tellement noir, il n'y avait pas même une seule lumière pour éclairait l'esprit de Zaraki ... Pas un seul indice qui lui permette d'en découvrire plus sur lui ... Il n'avait toujours pas découvert qui était son père et même si le géant soupçonnait fortement Samasu, il n'en était pas sûr ... Ha ! Si seulement cette idiote de Rei n'était pas partie avec Aizen, elle aurait put lui répondre ... Elle aurait put lui expliquer pourquoi le passé de Rei était si lourd ...

A cause de cette histoire d'abandon de troupe ? ... Non, ce n'était pas que cela ...

A cause de Rei elle même ? ... Se pouvait il qu'Hotaru et Rei fut amants de part le passé ? Elle qui cherchait à le sauvée ... Elle qui avait sous entendus certaine chose ... Telle cette phrase "Il ne t'a pas permit d'être avec une femme à l'époque" ... Et ce père qui restait dans l'ombre ... Samasu ? ...

Kenpachi en avait sa claque de réfléchir ! Il lâcha un grognement et se releva une nouvelle foi, son regard tombat sur Habama ...

- Alors ? Lâcha t il avec mécontentement.

- Je te l'ai dit, ils ne prendront pas le risque de le tuer ! Assura l'Arrancar. Je sais que tu ne peu pas me faire confiance par ce que je suis un ennemi, mais crois moi ! Il ne lui feront rien ! Jamais ...

- Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi sûr que toi ? Rala le géant, croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Par ce que nous, on sait ...

- Mais vous savez quoi au juste ?

- Dit toi juste qu'on ne le tuera pas ! C'est tout ...

Kenpachi soupira fortement et décida d'abandonner, il aurait voulut le faire parler, il lui aurait même briser chaque os ... Mais il pouvait pas ... Par ce que, mine de rien, il c'était attaché à cet abruti ! Putain, comment on pouvait s'accrocher à un telle débile ? Ca, le géant en avait aucune idée, mais il pouvait pas lui faire de mal et tant pis s'il détenait des informations qui les empêchés d'exécuté Aikawa ... Il aurait aimé les avoir ... Mais ... Savait pas comment les obtenir, voilà tout ...

Il s'assit et fut de nouveau torturé par tout un tas de différent problème intérieur ... Il se demandait pourquoi il se battait pour le Roi ... Pourquoi il continuait en cet instant ... La baguarre ? ... Le plaisir d'affronté des adversaires puissants ? ... Non ! Il s'en foutait là ... Il n'avait plus aucun plaisir à affronté ses mecs puissants par ce qu'il avait rencontré sur ce champs des personnes extrémement puissantes, certes, mais chacun possédant des raisons valables pour se battre ... Pedazo ... Taisuru ... Habama ... Tous ses Arrancars qu'il avait rencontrés ... Ils étaient tous d'une sacrée force de caractére, et voilà que lui, il devait les tuers a cause d'un Roi qui leurs demandé ça ... Mais pourquoi ? ...

On avait froissé le Roi ... On avait froissé ... Sa Majesté ! Aizen Sosuke avait visé bien trop haut en voulant prendre la place du Roi ! Et voilà comment il avait sacrifié la vie de tout ceux qui le suivrait et ...

Non ... Non, il les avaient pas sacrifiés, c'était eux qui se sacrifié ... Pour leurs Roi ... Par ce qu'eux, ils en avaient envie ! Par ce qu'eux, ils idôlatraient totalement celui qui était leurs seigneurs ... Par ce qu'eux avait eu le choix entre le suivre ou non ... Chacun d'eux ...

Tosen, Gin, Orihime, Pedazo, Uryû, Renji et Byakuya ... Et tout les autres !

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on suis le Roi ? Demanda soudainement Kenpachi à Yachiru.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Soupira t elle en haussant les épaules. Nous, on voulait juste se battre avec les plus forts et on était sûr de pouvoir les trouvés au sein même des Armées de la Cour ...

- Ouais, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ...

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Et maintenant, pourquoi on se bas pour le Roi ? Demanda t elle.

- Pourquoi tu pose cette question ? Demanda t il en grognant.

- Par ce que c'es peut être ça le problème ... On a plus de raison de nous battre pour le Roi : on n'en a jamais eu aucune ! Alors, pourquoi on continue de se voiler la face ? En cet instant, tu aimerais tellement être avec Hotaru ... Moi, je l'aime bien Hotaru et j'éspére qu'il ne veut pas mourrir ... Par ce que se serait triste ...

- Il porte un fardeau depuis plusieurs siècles. Déclara la voie claire d'Habama. Je crois même qu'il le porte depuis près d'un millénaire ... Normal qu'il ai envie de mourrir malgrès tout l'amour que les autres peuvent lui montrés, non ?

- Hé, on a presque l'impression que tu connait ce poid là, gamin !

Habama le fixa dans les yeux, c'était la première foi que le géant le voyait avec un telle regard, l'Arrancar fini par détourner le regard.

- Savez vous pourquoi certain Arrancars se divise en deux ? Demanda t il distraitement.

Kenpachi ne savait pas, il haussa simplement les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner.

- Starrk c'est divisait en deux pour ne plus être seul ... Moi, je me suis divisé en deux, par ce que le fardeau était trop lourd à porter ... Et qu'il y avait du bon en moi ... Alors, j'ai séparais le bon du mauvais ... Taisuru es le bon et moi, je suis le mauvais ...


	25. Chapitre 24 : Coup d'Etat et Trahison

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa_, cette fic risque de durée encore un temps, avec les HS et tout le reste, mine de rien ... Bref, lorsqu'elle sera fini, je suis sûre d'une chose : je n'aurais pas de nouveau lecteur ! XD Elle sera beaucoup trop longue ! En tout cas, tu a raison, Si Pedazo mourrait le Hogyoku n'aurait plus de "source" et là, la barrière ne se mettrais plus en place, mais cela ne sera plus un problème ! X3 Quand à Orihime, j'avais laisser moins d'indice que pour Tatsuki, c'était même impossible de le remarquer ! ^^ Mais bon ! X3 Une bonne nouvelle ! XD Concernant Habama ... Il croit qu'il es mauvais, mais ça, on ne le comprendra pas dans cette partie là, ni même dans la partie 4, malheureusement ! Ce sera dans un HS, mais pour faire court, il le croit réellement et le croira encore longtemps ! XD

* * *

- Pedazo ! Hurla Byakuya. Tu n'a pas le droit de foutre tout en l'aire !

- Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua avec rage le Secunda. Les donners on totalement changer maintenant !

- Mais, tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit ? Pedazo ! On peu négocier et toi, tu veut tout foutre en l'aire ? Orihime ne risquera rien ! Le Roi ne risquera pas de lui faire le moindre mal !

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle que je veus sauvé ! Il y a aussi Kotori ! Et puis Renji !

- On ne peu pas sauvé tout le monde !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et personne n'aurait voulut se trouvé entre eux, pas même Hotaru d'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il fallait un rien pour les faire exploser tout les deux et il préféra les observer de loin, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire lui dans cette histoire et qu'il y ai des conflits faisait même l'affaire de la Soul Society ... C'était tout de même terrifiant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être ... Sur les nerfs pour une simple histoire de femme enceinte ... C'était tout de même troublant.

- Je sauverais autant de monde que possible sans que l'on ai besoin de se rendre à cet homme ! Hurla avec force le Secunda Espada.

- Crois tu que nous ayons le choix ? Répliqua son vis a vis avec autant de force. Tout ! Nous avons tous revus et encore une fois ! Crois tu que je n'ai pas chercher une seule solution pour pouvoir nous sortir de là ? Il y a six colonne à supprimer ! Six ! Nous n'avons pas même suffisament d'Espada pour les détruires ! Nous somme à la merci du Roi et ...

- Je ne me rendrais pas à un telle homme ! Jamais ! Je préfére crevé que de me rendre à cet être ignioble et ... Pathétique !

- Comment ose tu insultais Sa Majesté ! Hurla soudainement Shuiro.

Le Secunda Espada lança un regard terrifiant au blond et, par réflexe, Hotaru se plaça devant le noble ... Plus par devoir que par envie de protection, c'était un noble, si un des autres avait lâché cette phrase, il n'en aurait pas été de même.

- C'est tellement ironique ! Souffla Pedazo en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà un homme qui à tout grace à son sang pure, par ce que "Sa Majesté" a décrétait que son sang était pure ! ... Et un autre homme se place devant lui ... Un homme qui n'a absolument aucune raison de ce battre pour ce putain de Roi !

- Je t'interd ... Commença le blond.

- Un homme dont la vie à était complétement anéantis par ce connard ! Hurla l'Arrancar, l'interrompant. Oui, je connais tout de toi, Aikawa Hotaru ! Ici, tu n'a aucun secret pour nous ! Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi personne à essayer de te tuer ici ? On sait tout de toi ! Tout de tout !

Le Môme resta planté sur place, fixant le Secunda qui semblait essayé de reprendre son souffle, sa colère était d'une telle intensité qu'autour de lui se former un vague nuage sombre, son énergie spirituelle se matérialisant autour de lui, lui donnant un aire terrifiant pour tout être normalement consituté, ce que n'était pas Hotaru ... Lui était emplis de crainte ... Emplis de terreur ... Mais pas à cause de cet être ... A cause de ce qu'il venait de dire ... Tout ? Ils savaient tout de lui ? C'était impossible ... Rei n'avait pas put ... Elle n'avait pas put le trahir à ce point ? ... Pas sans connaître les êtres qui étaient là, et elle n'était restait que quelques jours dans cette armée ...

Jettant un regard a l'assistance, il nota les différent regard qui se posait sur lui et malgrès tout ce qu'il avait put leurs faires, il ne sentit aucune hostilité ... Mais, n'avait il pas tenter de tuer leurs Secunda ? Et n'avait il pas tuer l'une des leurs ? Il avait faillit achevé deux de leurs hommes ... Deux ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait il aucune haine ? Il était un ennemi !

- Je suis un ennemi ... Souffla t il.

- Toi, un ennemi ? Lâcha le Secunda avec un sourire carnissier. Ne me fait pas rire ! T'es celui qui c'est pris le plus de raclé dans cette armée ! Transperser, tranché, bruller ... Combien de fois tu t'es retrouver soignier ? T'a même pas envie de te battre ...

- J'ai faillis te tuer !

- Tu veux essayer de me convaincre que tu es notre ennemi, mais ça marchera pas ! Le Roi lui même te hais ! Le Roi lui même aimerait te voir crevé ! A ton avis, pourquoi il te donne autant de mission sucide ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es toujours en première ligne ? Tu es ce qui effraye le plus le Roi après Aizen Sosuke ... Et s'il te t'a pas déjà tuer, c'est simplement par ce qu'il n'en posséde pas le pouvoir !

Hotaru frisonna entièrement ... Comment avait elle put le trahir de la sorte ? N'avait il plus de secret pour son ennemi ? Et de savoir qu'ils savaient tous avait quelque chose de très désagrable ... Jamais il n'aurait crut que ses ennemis en sache autant sur lui ... Plus que ses propres alliées d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Souffla Hitsugaya derrière lui. Vous sous entendez que le Roi ... Aimerait voir Aikawa mort ?

- C'est tout à fait le cas, et voulez vous savoir pourquoi ? Souffla Pedazo.

- Taissez vous ... Lâcha menaçant Hotaru qui serrer les poings.

- Pourquoi ? Soupira le Secunda en haussant les épaules. J'te dis mon secret, tu dis ton secret ?

Mais que cherchait il à faire ? Que cherchait donc cet être ? Son but n'avait aucun sens particulier ! Au contraire ... Cela ne suivait aucune logique ! Pourquoi ? ...

- Je suis moi aussi un bâtard ! Annonça brutalement l'Arrancar. Vous savez, Akira Shuiro ! Bah c'est mon daron !

- Pardon ? Lâcha étonné Hitsugaya. C'est un Shinigami ... C'est ...

- Kotori, tu veux bien confirmer devant tout le monde que je suis bien ton oncle ?

La pauvre jeune fille fut dès lors l'attraction de la petite assemblée et elle ne sembla pas savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, elle alla donc se cacher derrière Hisagi, s'aggripant à sa jambe avec force alors qu'elle dissimulait timidement son visage.

- C'est vrais. Avoua t elle franchement. Pedazo De Lagrima était anciennement connus sous le nomde de Tsukumi Shuiro et c'est bien mon oncle ... Le fils illégitime qu'à eux mon grand père avec une humaine ...

Avec une humaine ? Un union interdit ? Mais ... Personne n'avait rien dit ...

- Mais, c'est impossible ! Souffla Hotaru. Les unions pouvant donner des ... Hybrides sont interdites !

- Ha, première nouvelle ! Lâcha avec un grand désintérêt Pedazo. Ichigo Kurosaki aussi es un hybride ! Son père es un Shinigami et sa mère une véritable humain et que dire des deux futures naissances de Las Noches !

- Pedazo ! Hurla soudainement Orihime.

- En effets, je ne suis pas le père du bébé de cette jeune fille ! Je ne suis pas même son époux !

L'humaine fut sur le point de se précipité vers l'Arrancar, mais le Quinta Espada apparut devant elle, la stoppant net. La situation semblait échappé à tout le monde en cet instant ! Plus personne ne semblait accepté les ordres de la jeune fille, c'était comme si elle était entrain de tout perdre en cet instant ...

- Pedazo, ça suffit maintenant ! S'écria t elle avec rage.

- Pourquoi je devrais m'arrêté en si bon chemin ? Demanda avec surprise le Secunda. Je commence à peine à faire toutes les révélations de nos secrets ! Ha, tu préfére que je parle de Byakuya qui sort en secret avec Ichimaru ? Ouais, t'a raison, un noble homosexuel ! C'est super pour démarrer le tout !

Quoi ? Hein ? Mais il se passait quoi là ? Haussant fortement les sourcils, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division vus le noble dont il était question se précipité sur l'Arrancar pour le giflé. Il régniait un chaos sans nom dans cette piéce en cet instant. Comment une telle chose avait put se produire ? Alors qu'il y avait quelques heures, les Habitants de Las Noches c'étaient montrés très organisés !

Qu'est ce qui provoqué la colère de Pedazo ? En tout cas, c'était claire ! Ce n'était plus du tout le dépressif qu'il avait cherché à tuer ...

- Cela suffit, tu va arrêté là ! Lâcha séchement Byakuya. Tu va me suivre et ...

- Je n'ai plus aucune envie d'entrer dans le gigai ! Avoua t il, faisant se hausser les sourcils de leurs "invités". Je ne veux plus redevenir un humain ! Je ne veux plus qu'on se rende ! Je n'accepte plus vos ordres ... Et il se pourrait bien que c'est fini pour vous !

- Pardon ?

- Ceci es un coup d'état ! Je reprend les régnes du commandement de Las Noches et je les prend seul ! Byakuya, Orihime, vous ne commandez plus ici !

- Quoi ? Pedazo ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'es pas un jeu !

- Et je ne joue pas ! Je parle sérieusement ! Vous serez forcé de me suivre ... Ou bien d'être traité comme les prisonniers ! C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez être avec nous ... Ou contre nous !

* * *

C'était ... Ahurissant ! Pedazo semblait parlait sérieusement ... Mais, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que faire un coup d'état en cet instant était la bonne solution ! Au contraire ! Il n'allait pas réussir à tous les sauvés, il allait tous les faire tuées ! Mais comment faire pour lui remettre les esprits au claire ? Comment faire pour le réveiller de son rêve stupide et insancé ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se sortir de cette situation sans se rendre ! Et il était entrain de réduire à néant tout cela !

- Bien, maintenant, on achéve ? Demanda le Secunda Espada en se tournant vers Aikawa. J'étais entrain de te dévoilé tout nos secrets, non ? Moi, j'suis le bâtard d'un shinigami, Byakuya es l'amant d'Ichimaru qui es lui même l'amant d'Aizen ! Et donc, pour finir, le meilleurs pour la fin !

Il allait le dire ... Il allait dire la vérité concernant Orihime et ça, Byakuya ne pouvait pas laisser faire ! Il fut sur le point de le faire taire, mais il fut retenus par Taisuru cette foi, celui ci lui aggrippant le poignié. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec Pedazo ? Pourquoi ? Leurs avoirs cachés la condition d'Orihime avait été un très mauvais choix, semblait il ... Tout le monde était du coté du Secunda Espada ? C'était impossible ... Non, c'était tout à fait possible : Orihime et lui même c'était dit que Pedazo serait sans doute celui que tout le monde le suivrait lui plutôt qu'eux, il était des leurs ...

- Vous ne pouvez pas consionner ça ... Souffla le noble.

- Vous n'aviez pas cas nous dissimuler une information aussi capital ! Répliqua séchement le Noventa. Imaginez qu'ils prennent concience de cette information, que se passerait il pour elle ? Et surtout, pour son enfant ? On ne peu pas prendre un telle risque ! Elle n'aurait jamais dut s'imaginé prendre un telle risque ! Elle n'a pas le droit de décidé seule sur une chose aussi importante ...

- Nous ne pouvons pas sacrifier votre existence sous pretexte qu'elle va avoir ...

Byakuya se tue, jettant un regard froid à Pedazo ... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de ...

- C'est nous qui n'avons pas le droit de la laisser se sacrifier pour nous ! Répliqua t il. Nous, nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle l'ai ... Par ce que c'est nous qui somme les combattants ! Je me battrais pour elle et pour son enfant ... Et je me battrais pout tout les autres aussi ...

- Te battre ? Et combien de temps pourra tu te battre ? Tu ne te rend même pas compte qu'il n'y a aucun échapatoire pour nous ...

- L'impossible es possible entre les mur de Las Noches ... Par deux fois, cela à était prouvé ...

- Croyez vous réellement que vous vous en tirerez ? Demanda sinistrement Shuiro derrière eux. L'impossible, possible ? Vous rêvez !

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi l'humain Arisawa Tatsuki n'était plus dans l'enceinte du palai ? Répliqua Pedazo en se tournant vers lui. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas là ?

- Pedazo ... Souffla avec déséspoire Orihime. Je t'en supplis ...

- C'est bon, je sais ce que j'ai à faire ... Laisser moi faire ... Je m'occupe de tout maintenant !

Son regard était emplis d'une assurance sans faille ... Il n'était plus du tout démoli ... Mais il était entrain de les entrainés dans une chute incroyable ! Mais comment l'arrêté ? Alors que tout le monde semblait vouloir le suivre ... Personne ne semblait être capable d'ouvrire les yeux sur leurs situations ... A moins que, justement, ils savaient parfaitement ce que tout cela pouvait entrainé et était prés à l'accéptés ?

- Arisawa Tatsuki es tombé enceinte de Starrk Coyotte, le Primera Espada et Orihime c'est marier et es enceinte d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ! Saluer donc La Princesa A Flor, Orihime Schiffer ...

Il l'avait fait ... Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière maintenant ... Jamais ... Ils ne pourraient pas se rendre et ne pourrait sauver personne ! Quel être totalement insouciant et ... Ha ! L'idiot ! Il méritait bien une bonne raclée ce sale petit inconcient ! D'ailleurs, il lui donnerait une raclée dès que Taisuru le lâcherait ! Il essaya de se défaire du Noventa qui le maintint avec fermetter. Il semblait bien décidé à le défendre pour le moment.

- Bien, maintenant qu'eux le savent, ils ne me servent à rien ! Annonça l'Arrancar en se frappant les mains. Voulez vous bien quittez cette pièce et vous écartez, j'aimerais parler avec les membres de mon armé ! Merci beaucoup pour votre petite visite ! Lana, tu peu les guidés ? ... Et toi, Kotori, tu reste avec nous !

- Quoi ? Souffla Shuhei en mettant sa mains devant la jeune fille. Attendez, vous comptez lui faire quoi ?

- Elle es dès lors des notres ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle ... Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle ai la vie qu'elle mérite à partir de maintenant ... N'est ce pas ce que tu veux, Kotori ? Ou bien, tu veux encore me blesser ?

La jeune fille resta imobile quelques instants avant de changer de cachette, pour la plus grande surprise d'Hisagi, semblait il, et elle alla se mettre derrière Pedazo, se protégant cette foi de ceux qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, avaient étés ses alliés. Ainsi donc, elle était des leurs ? Alors qu'elle connaissait leurs situations ? Ou bien avait elle envie d'être avec son oncles ?

L'image de cette petite fille qui jouait avec Yachiru et qui paraissait si enfantine revint à la mémoire. C'était il y avait si longtemps, semblait il, et pourtant, Byakuya se souvenait de tout les détailles, les rires de ses enfants qui jouait et le spectacle incroyable des énergies dans le ciel sans oublier la bataille qui avait suivit, une bataille incroyable où il avait été blessé ... Mais cette petite fille blonde qui avait semblé si heureuse avec eux et qui avait semblait si triste lorsqu'elle avait comprit que Pedazo ne lui dirait pas aurevoir ce jour là ...

Les prisonniers furent évacués sans trop de mal, Lana les guidants avec quelques autres Arrancars et ils n'y eux plus que les grandes personnes de Las Noches de présent dans cette piéce avec la petite Kotori, Pedazo lui retirant sans la moindre hésitation et sans avis extérieur le collier, lui rendant son pouvoir. Il reporta ensuite toute son attention vers les Arrancars, son regard brillant étrangement.

- J'ai un plan pour nous sortir de cette situation très compromettante, mais cela inclura le fait de prendre d'énorme risque ! Avoua t il franchement. J'aimerais que personne ne fasse rien et ne dise quoi que se soit pendant que je parlerais avec le Roi, laisser moi faire, je prend la directive ...

Orihime se détacha de l'emprise d'Erwan et se précipita sur le Secunda pour le gifler ... Le pauvre, il en voyait beaucoup aujord'hui ...

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ? Demanda t il tristement.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Répliqua t elle, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Comment est ce que je vais vous sauvez tous ?

- On ne peu pas sauver tout le monde ... Et il n'a jamais été question tout le monde ... Tu voulais protéger le plus de vie, mais mon but à moi sera de sauver les personnes les plus importante ... Toi, Kotori, le bébé que tu porte ... Et tout mes amis ... Erwan, tu veux bien ramené Orihime à sa chambre ?

La jeune fille baissa le regard, serrant les mains et sembla se résignier. Elle s'élança a travers la salle pour la quittée ... Elle n'avait plus le choix, à moins de vouloir perdre l'être dans son ventre, le fils de son époux, elle allait devoir repossé sur tout ses amis en espérant qu'ils trouvent tous une solution.

Taisuru lâcha enfin Byakuya, celui ci se tourna vers le Secunda qui le regardé avec une certaine attention ... Essayait il de savoir s'il était de son coté ... Ou bien s'il comptait toujours le remettre à sa place ? ... Ho, ça, le noble était toujours décidé à le faire ! Mais pas maintenant ! Dès qu'ils seraient sortis de ça ... Dès qu'ils pourraient réspirer sans craindres leurs ennemis.

- Je compte bien te faire regrettait ta traitrise ! Avoua franchement l'ébène. Pour le moment, je resterais obeissant ... Mais ne compte pas resté à cette place longtemps !

- Très bien, j'attendrais tes attaques avec impatience ! Assura Pedazo avec un large sourire. Alors, nous pouvons reprendre les "négociations" avec le Roi ...

- Mais, à quoi joue tu ?

- Au jeu le plus dangereux auquel j'ai jamais put participer jusqu'à maintenant ! On va voir s'il tombe dans le panneau ...

L'écran réapparut, bien trop tôt ... Mais cela ne sembla pas géner Pedazo et au contraire, cela semblait arrivé au moment propice et le noble se demanda ce qu'il était entrain de préparer comme coup, cela semblait être quelque chose de très risquer ... A quel point ?

- Alors, pouvons nous reprendre de zéro ou bien ne serait ce pas le bon moment, encore une foi ? Demanda avec irritation le Roi.

- Nous allons nous rendre, avec une seule et unique condition : la protection assuré de notre Princesa A Flor ! Annonça séchement Pedazo. Acceptez vous ?

Il y eu un silence ... Et Byakuya resta lui même figé par cette phrase ... Il réussit à garder sa surprise pour lui alors qu'il continuait de fixer l'Arrancar, se demandant toujours ce qu'il préparait comme coup foireux ...

- Nous acceptons. Annonça l'homme.

- Très bien, alors, j'aimerais faire l'annonce de notre rédition à toutes vos armées, j'aimerais que tous puisse voir notre digne décision, je veux que tous puisse y assisté ! J'aimerais juste parler avec mes hommes quelques instants, dans un quart d'heure, nous ouvrirons notre barrière et nous vous rendronts vos prisonniers ... Préparez vous a les recevoir, nous les avons tous très bien traité ... A dans une heure, votre majestez ...

Le Roi marqua de nouveau une pause, il semblait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Mais quoi ? Même Byakuya ne savait pas ce qui se tramer dans l'esprit du Secunda Espada ... Pedazo De Lagrima ... Celui qui était revenus de loin, non ? ...

- Très bien ... Souffla le Roi. Nous vous recontactons dans un quart d'heure ...

L'écran disparut ... Et à cet instant, le jeune Arrancar se tourna vers tous ses alliés avec un large sourire.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer ... Annonça t il, son sourire indiquant clairement qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ...

* * *

Habama ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se disait tout autour de lui ... C'était fini ... Ils avaient réellement décidé de se rendre ? Sans même le leurs dire clairement ? Ils auraient put le lui faire savoir ... Ils auraient put transmettre le message et laisser le temps à Habama et Rita de revenir ...Non ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le droit de se retrouvé ? Une toute dernière fois avant d'être probablement condamné à mort ?

- Aller, t'inquiéte pas ! Lâcha à ses cotés Kenpachi. Le Roi à fait savoir que la plupart d'entre vous seront juste enfermer !

- J'te rappelle que j'suis la moitié d'un Espada et que s'il meurt, je meurs aussi. Rappella Habama avant de soupirer. J'y crois pas ... J'arrive toujours pas à le croire ... On peu pas se rendre ... C'est impossible ...

Et pourtant, l'écran apparut, dévoilant un être que n'avait jamais vus Habama, mais qu'il reconnut sans mal : Pedazo qui était assit sur l'accoudoir du trône d'Aizen, prenant ses aises et encore une foi le fraccion n'y crus pas ... Par ce qu'il semblait si décontracté, on avait pas réellement l'impression de voir un condamné à mort d'office et au contraire ! Il débordait d'énergie et bien plus encore qu'avant sa seconde mort ... Décidément, cet personne n'était "vivant" que "mort" ! C'était vraiment ironique ...

- Vous êtes ponctuelles ! Nota le Secunda avec un petit sourire.

- Et vous, vous changez souvent d'avis. Répliqua la voix du Roi que tout le monde pouvait entendre.

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu farceur, mais je ne vous dérangerez plus très longtemps, n'es ce pas ?

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Pedazo avait quelque chose d'affreusement candide ... Qui avait eu l'idée de le mettre à la tête de l'armée ? Sans doute Ichimaru ! En tout cas, même s'il avait un sourire ... Il était très classe ! Ha, il était loin le gamin qui possédait le même corps qu'Ulquiorra ... Il avait prit quelques centimétres et même du muscle ... Mais la chose qui troublé le plus était cette grande assurance qu'il y avait au fond de son regard ...

- Bon, je vois qu'on a pas envie de m'parler. Soupira l'Arrancar. Ok, je vais donc faire ce que j'ai promis ! Ha, heu, j'éspére que vous n'avez pas prévus de coup foireux du genre, nous attaquer pendant ce petit moment ... Si c'est le cas, on hésitera pas à éxécuté les prisonniers ! D'ailleurs, on ne leurs à pas retirer les colliers pour le moment ...

- Vous avez pris quelques précautions inutiles ! Assura le Roi. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire cela.

- Ha oui ? Première nouvelle ...

Habama ne put réprimer le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, il posa sa mains sur sa bouche et tenta de se faire aussi discret que possible, rare était ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable identité ... Mais ... En réalité, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance ... Bientôt, il pourrait hurlé à tout le monde qu'il les avait bien entubé ... Oui, il comptait bien le faire ... Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Rita derrière lui et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et elle lui répondit par un sourire nerveux.

Les barrières se retirèrent, dévoilant enfin ce qu'elle dissimulait et le fraccion fut heureu de voir Izuru et Hotaru en parfaite santé, dut moins ... Physiquement : ils semblaient avoir étés toucher moralement par quelque chose, le Capitaine se frottant souvent la nuque. Ils étaient accompagnier d'Apache qui n'avait pas l'aire satisfaite du tout, elle avait les mains posé sur ses hanches et fixait d'un regard froid les quelques Shinigami présent.

Habama se serait bien jetter sur la fraccion d'Hallibel, mais celle ci lui lança un regard froid et dure avant de se détourner pour porter toutes sont attention sur Kenpachi et elle eu une légère grimace ... Qu'est ce que c'était ? ... De l'hésitation ? ... Pourquoi ?

- Bien, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à espéré que vous tiendrez votre promesse en prenant bien soin de Dame Schiffer ! Sourit Pedazo.

... Qui avait eu cette idée de le foutre à la place de chef ? Putain, le con ! Il était pire qu'Habama !

- Pardon ? Lâcha la voix nerveuse du Roi. Dame Schiffer ?

- Ha oui, c'est vrais ! Lâcha l'Arrancar en frappant de son poing son autre mains. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Dame Schiffer vous à un peu tourner en bourrique ! Elle vous a fait croire qu'elle était avec moi ! Ha, elle n'es pas très gentille ! N'est ce pas ? Bah non, c'est pas avec moi qu'elle s'es cassée la coquine ! Enfin, c'est pas la seule a s'être cassé avec un arrancar ! Sauf que, bon, faut dire qu'ils ont pas décidé de se marier !

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre ... Pourriez vous être plus claire ?

Il n'avait pas l'aire heureu ... Et au contraire, il semblait même être en colère, mais c'était dure de savoir, ils ne pouvaient même pas le voir !

- Notre Princesa A Flor c'est marier avec notre Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer ! Avoua franchement Pedazo avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Enfin, j'sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leurs Lune de Miel, mais ça a porter ses fruits ! C'est de lui que vient le bébé, vous savez, vous avez suivit notre petite altercation, non ?

Habama jetta un coup d'oeil à Apache ... Elle était extrémement attentifs au moindre geste du Capitaine ... Attendant le bon moment ? ... Les yeux du fraccion du Noventa jetta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule ... La colonne de la barrière ... Ils allaient essayés de s'enfuir ! Ils n'allaient pas se rendre, là, Pedazo ne faisait que de la comédie pour attiré toute les attentions, pour distraire ! Le connard ! Ils auraient dut le prévenir !

- Enfin, ici, on es un peu habituer à ce genre de cas particulier ! Après moi qui suis le fils illégitime de votre très cher Akira Shuiro, Dame Schiffer nous fait un petit et puis ... Arisawa qui elle aussi es enceinte, on a l'habitude de vivre des choses impossibles !

- L'union entre deux éspéces es interdite ! Siffla avec rage le Roi.

- Ha, oui, peut être, mais vous nous avez promis de ne rien lui faire ! Dommage ! Enfin, vous auriez put peut être vous vengez sur Arisawa, mais elle n'es même pas à Las Noches et vous ne risquez pas de la retrouvé un jour ! Manque de pot pour vous ! Je suis la seule créature que vous pourrez détruire ... Avec Renji ... On devrait peut être s'y préparer moralement !

Il était ... Incroyable ... Tout compte fait, celui qui l'avait choisi avait eu une bonne idée ... Ce mec était totalement déstabilisant ... Et pour rien au monde, Habama n'aurait voulut l'avoir comme ennemi ! Un telle homme en face de soi, c'était souvent une tonne de problème en perspective ...

- Bon, finissons plutôt notre affaire ! Lâcha le Secunda en se levant.

- Attendez, vous vous moquez de moi ? Hurla le Roi. Croyez vous que je puisse accepté ceci ?

- Vous êtes bien forcé de l'accepté comme vous devez accepté votre crime de toujours, non ? Vous savez, mine de rien, on connait beaucoup de chose sur vous, comme l'existence d'un second héritier ... Que vous avez tentés de détruire ... Pas de bol ! Il es plus fort que vous !

- De quoi ?

Il allait pas le faire ? Devant tout le monde ... Si, il allait le faire ! Il allait lâché devant toute l'assistance et devant toutes les armées de la cour l'un des plus grands secrets de Sa Majesté et Habama regretta franchement d'avoir douté de Pedazo ! Bord, ce mec était pas que déstabilisant ! Il était terrifiant !

- Je parle de votre fils, Aikawa Hotaru, que vous avez tenter de faire tuer un bon nombre de foi il y a longtemps avant de le faire emprisonner pendant des siécles dans une prison en espérant qu'il sombre dans la folie et qui es aussi le fils de ...

- Silence ! Hurla le Roi. Vous venez de condamnez toutes vos armées par votre stupidité ! Je veux tous vous voir mort !

- La bonne blague ! Avez vous oublié que vous avez promis de ...

- Elle porte l'enfant du Mal !

- Je vois, c'es vraiment dommage, mais dans ses conditions, nous ne pouvons plus nous rendre ! Alors, je vais demandé à mes amis de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire ...

- Cierva ! Hurla brutalement Apache.

La fraccion d'Hallibel s'élança directement sur le pilier, ayant adopter sa forme si particulière, son corps recouvert de fourrure brune et sa corne s'allongant. Un cero apparut devant cette dernière pour aller frapper le pillier. Le coup ne serait pas suffisant ! D'autant que la réaction de Kenpachi ne se fit pas attendre, il dégaina son arme et s'élança sur la fraccion ... Et Habama hésita quelques secondes, jettant un coup d'oeil à Izuru qui était en sécurité ...

Les piliers tombés tous les uns après les autres et seul celui où ils étaient semblé vouloir rester dresser ... Mais Kenpachi, c'était un putain de morceau ... Apache n'arriverait pas à le battre, n'arriverait peut être pas à survivre ! Et lui ... Pouvait il laissé faire ça ? Protégé son ami ou bien s'attaquer directement au pillier ? Il ne savait pas ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il opta pour l'option de protéger son amie, se doutant qu'il faisait le mauvais choix ... Mais il n'avait aucune envie de la voir mourire de la mains d'un ami ! Dégainant son épée, il utilisa le Sonido pour se mettre entre Apache et Kenpachi et ...

Et le pillier s'écroula brutalement et pour le plus grand étonnement des trois combattant ...

Le regard d'Habama se posa sur Rita, celle qui avait tiré un cero destructeur sur le pillier, celle qui avait détruit le pillier ... Et il eu juste le temps de se dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de courage pour faire une telle chose ... Tout ceux qui avaient démolie les pilliers, risquaient fort de se faire désendre ...

- Bon, on va vous laissez tranquille ! Lâcha la voie de Pedazo sur l'écran, et Habama n'eu aucun mal à imaginé le sourire qui était sur les lèvres du Secunda. Une dernière infos : les Arrancars qui ont détruit les pilliers sont ceux qui on mit les colliers, je ne vous conseilles pas de les tuers, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Aurevoir, Altesse ...

- Putain, il a vraiment pensé à tout ce petit con ! Nota Kenpachi.

- C'est pas pour sa belle gueule qu'ils lui ont donner le rang de leadeur de Las Noches ! Répliqua jovialement Habama.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Départ

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Tien, voilà, c'est déjà fini ... Déjà ? Hé bien, il aura fallu pas mal de temps avant de finir cette fic, mais que voulez vous ? Bon bah, j'éspére que cette aventure vous aura bien plus ! Moi, faut que j'aille ... Ranger ma chambre -_- ... Depuis le temps que je devrais le faire ... Mais bon, sa peu attendre, je me sens soudainement inspiré pour Sublima Pantera ! Arg ! C'est dure d'avoir trop d'idée ! ^^

* * *

Orihime pleurait à chaude larme sur son lit, elle avait encore du mal à réalisé ce que venait de faire Pedazo, ce n'était pourtant pas le genre du jeune Arrancar, à moins qu'il n'avait décidé de faire en sorte que l'impossible devienne possible. Lorsqu'elle avait sentit le déplacement du palai, elle avait tentée de sécher ses larmes pour aller jetter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus en plein siège, mais à quel prix ?

Six volontaire, six personnes qui devait se sacrifier pour tous les sauver, des personnes suffisament puissant pour faire en sorte que les Capitaines et les Vice-Capitaines ne puisse pas les stoppers avec simplicité, des fraccion ou des sotienes et ceux qui c'étaient proposés en premiers étaient leurs amis ...

Loly et Melony n'avaient pas hésités à se porter volontaire tout comme Apache et Mira Rosa, toutes avait le sourires, Ggio Vega c'était lui aussi porté volontaire ainsi que Saigo Tekagemi, l'une des fraccions de Kuro. Aucun n'avaient hésités, d'après ce que lui avait apporté Lana, celle ci c'était aussi porté volontaire, mais personne n'avait acceptée qu'elle y aille et il semblait qu'elle avait son rôle à joué plus tard ... Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne risquerait pas de mourrir.

- Orihime. Souffla Lana sur son ton monotone.

- Et s'il se trompait et que le Roi les faisait tous exectué ? Demanda t elle tristement.

- Impossible : Execution ne ménera à rien, source d'information intéressante et capital pour eux ...

- Oui, mais et si le Roi était trop en colère ? Et sait tu ce qu'il risque d'endurer jusqu'à ce qu'on les sortes de là ?

- Ne pas y repensé : stresse mauvais pour le bébé !

- Et comment pourrais je me détendre que je suis la cause d'autant de perte ?

- Tu n'es pas la résponsable de cette décision, c'est moi qui ai décidé de les sacrifiés pour nous. Répliqua Pedazo a l'entré de la chambre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ex-fraccion, il avait les bras croissé sur son torse et l'observer, son regard brillant toujours de reproche. Elle lui avait caché une information capital et c'était toujours douté qu'il le prendrait mal, mais elle avait toujours sut que cela se terminerait mal, qu'elle lui dévoile où non son secret. Il aurait tout fait pour la protéger et il l'avait prouvé, mais ce n'était pas que lui qui avait fait ce choix, c'était tout les habitants de Las Noches qui avaient fait ce choix, tous prouvant qu'il tenait à elle ...

- Pedazo ! Hurlait la voie de Kuchiki.

- Oups, j'peu me caché ici ? Demanda le Secunda sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha du lit, espérant sans doute se caché dessous, mais il était déjà trop tard : Byakuya apparut a la porte, son arme sortis, pour le plus grand damne de tout le monde et le noble semblait bien décidé à vouloir régler ses comptes avec Pedazo ! Ha, décidément, cette histoire ne risquait pas de se finir pour le moment et Orihime avait du mal à s'interposser, la monté des énergies spirituelles des deux opposants la figeant alors qu'elle sentait de nouvelle nausé monter de son ventre.

La seconde d'après, le conflit était loin : les deux hommes s'inquiétant de l'état de la belle rousse se rapprochèrent de celle ci, leurs énergies ayant presque totalement disparut et elle ne put s'empêché de leurs sourire, malgrès la mauvaise farce que lui avait fait son ami ... Elle aurait tellement voulut qu'ils s'en sortent autrement qu'en sacrifiant de telle vie et que dirait Aizen et Hallibel si les fracciones étaient exécutés ? Ils passeraient un très mauvais moment !

- Ne crois pas t'en tirait à si bon compte, Pedazo ! Siffla menaçant le noble. Je te le ferais regretté !

- J'attendrais avec impatience que tu vienne me botter le derrière ! Assura amusé Pedazo avant de se tourner vers Orihime. Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, maintenant, nous devont quitter Hueco Mundo.

- Quitter Hueco Mundo ? Lâcha t elle surprise. Tu veux abandonner le palai ?

- Cela a toujours était une possibilité, Tousen en a parler à un moment, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Si, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais où pourraient ils allés s'ils abandonnaient le palai ? Elle jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa chambre, le dernier lieu sur tout les mondes qui n'était qu'à elle. Las Noches étaient devenus leurs maisons, leurs lieu de résidence, ils n'avaient plus nul part où aller si ce n'était de errer de monde en monde sans but ... Et elle ne voulait pas de ça ... Elle voulait un endroit où vivre et élevé son enfants ... Un endroit où attendre Ulquiorra et cet endroit, c'était Las Noches !

- Je ne veux pas partir. Avoua t elle franchement. Où irons nous ? Nous n'avons plus nul par où aller !

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, on a toujours un endroit où on a notre place ! Assura Pedazo en posant sa mains sur sa tête.

Le Secunda sourit à la jeune fille, son sourire était sincére ... Mais comment pouvait il seulement y croire ? Il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où ils seraient en sécurité ! Elle frisonna bien malgrés elle et détourna le regard. Comment le croire ? Elle n'était pas idiote : ils ne pourraient pas se caché longtemps au Armée de la Cour ! Ils les retrouveraient comme ils l'avaient fait et ... Ils devraient de nouveau sacrifier d'autre personne et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soyent plus suffisament nombreux pour se défendre !

- Aller, il ne faut pas s'en faire ! Soupira Byakuya. On va faire ce qui était prévus en cas de besoin ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha t elle surprise.

- On va rejoindre le lieu où c'est réfugier Tatsuki ! Sourit le Secunda. Je pense que le mieu, c'est de dissoudre provisoirement les armées, demandé au Arrancars les plus faibles de rester à Hueco Mundo, personne le s'intéressera à des personnes faibles, la plupart ne risqueront rien et pourront se dissimuler et être protéger par les Hollow qui y résident ...

- Quand aux autres ?

- Ils viennent tous avec nous ! Tout ceux qui pourraient être traqués par les Armées de la Cour doivent tous jouir de la même protection que nous ! Ils sont tous important, ils le resteront tous, on gardera bien sûr le contacte avec les petites armées, mais le mieux, c'est de faire ainsi ...

- On abandonne tout le monde ?

- On les protéges par notre absence. Nous somme les cibles prioritaires, ils ne préteront pas attention à eux tant que nous seront en vie et s'ils subissent des attaques, nous leurs viendront en aide.

Pedazo semblait y avoir réfléchis et ce qu'il disait été ... Acceptable ... Mais tout de même, etait ce raisonnable ? Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, malheureusement, tout cela ne semblait parfaitement réfléchit, bien qu'elle avait toujours des scrupules à les laissés, c'était sans doute la meilleurs des solutions jusqu'au retour d'Aizen Sosuke et des plus puissants de l'armée ...

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix : ils pouvaient les retrouvés dans qu'ils resteraient tous au même endroit, ils les retrouveraient alors autant aller en un lieu où personne ne pourrait les localisés ...

- D'accord, on va faire comme vous voulez. Décida Orihime. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire nos bagages ?

- Plus vites nous partirons et plus vites nous seront en sureté comme tout le monde ... Assura Pedazo. On pourra attendre les autres tranquillement, mais, comptez surtout pas sur moi pour rester sans rien faire ! Je ne compte pas flemmarder ...

Elle haussa les sourcils en observant son ami, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne heure que les Arrancars résisté alors qu'ils étaient totalement épuisé, et Izuru ne pouvait qu'assisté à l'échange entre les créatures crée par Aizen et les Shinigami, frisonnant en constatant que malgrès la différence de nombre, ils tenaient bon encore et toujours, mais immanquablement, ils tomberaient, dominer par le nombre élevé de leurs opposants, ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper et le seul réconfort du blond était qu'il fallait les prendres tous vivants !

Il ne restait plus qu'Habama, Rita et Apache de debout, les autres à Terre ne pouvaient se contenter que d'envoyer des ceros, ce qui les mettait à rude épreuve. Pourquoi ne se rendaient ils pas ? Peut être par ce que les leurs ne c'était pas rendus ? En tout cas, ils étaient à bout et Rita n'était pas le genre de personne à se battre, d'ailleurs, Habama et Apache se la passer à tour de rôle, sa puissance ne lui permettant sans doute pas de suporter le moindre attaque.

Ukitake réussis à emprisonner le fraccion du Noventa et Rita faillit tombé au sol, mais Kenpachi la rattrappa entre ses bras et l'Arrancar n'essaya même pas de faire mine de lui tirer dessus, se renfrognant l'aire désoler. L'homme la repossa sur le sol et elle fut directement prise en charge par des Shinigami et bientôt, ils furent tous maitrisser et tous pris vivant, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Izuru qui craigniait de ne pas pouvoir "protéger" Habama de perte nouvelle.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurlait Saigo, fraccion du Septima Espada. Sale Shinigami ! Je ne vous permet pas de me touché bande de sale type !

- Mais arrête de crier ! Lâcha froidement Ggio. Putain, j'ai déjà mal à la tête comme ça, n'en rajoute pas !

- C'est la seule réaction que tout cela t'inspire ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'vois le mawashi d'Habama !

- T'a pas bientôt fini d'regarder sous les vêtements des gens ? S'écria celui ci avec rage, figer au dessus de lui. J'te hais, pervers !

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ?

- Putain de merde, vous pouvez pas au moins faire semblant d'être sérieux ? S'écria avec rage Loly. Vous vous rendez même pas compte de la stupidité de votre conversation ! Vous me faites chier ! J'vous buterez tous une foi qu'on sortira de cette situation de merde !

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait donc être sérieux ? C'était comme cela que les gens se parlait à Las Noches ? Ils avaient l'aire si normal, c'était vraiment surprenant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se laisser aller à leurs délires, chacun y prenant part à sa façon. En tout cas, il était plaisant de voir qu'Habama avait été attrapper sans trop de blessures.

Kyoraku demanda poliment aux Arrancars à retiré les colliers des Shinigami toujours entravers, malheureusement pour eux, le petit groupe de prisonnier ne semblait pas du tout coopératifs et même au contraire ! Chacun disant que c'était l'autre qui avait mit les colliers et personnes ne se mettant tout à fait d'accord quoi, aucun n'acceptant de faire un test sous pretexte qu'ils n'aidaient pas les Shinigami, se montrant tous très récalcitrant.

- Moi, je me souviens que c'était elle qui m'a mit le collier ! Affirma Hotaru en montrant Loly avant de pointé Melony. Ou bien elle ...

- Il es trop mignon quand il es hésitant ! Affirma Melony.

- Oui, a croquer ! Assura Mira Rosa avec un sourire plein de sous entendus. Si j'étais pas à moitié morte et complétement vidé de toute mon énergie, je me jetterais bien sur lui pour le dévorer tout crus !

- Mais je suis pas comestible ! Protesta l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers Izuru pour aller se cacher derrière lui.

- J'suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Souffla Kenpachi en jettant un regard froid au jeune Arrancars. Il es a moi, pas touche !

- Ha ouais, je vois ! Rala fortement Loly. Tout les beau gas sont toujours tous pris et part des gas en plus ! Putain, vous en avez pas mare d'être tous homo ? Vous voulez que nous aussi, on vire nos cuites ? D'accord ! C'est bon, j'vais m'chercher une petite copine ! Saigo ?

- Non mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête ? S'écria la rousse. Dégage ! Va plutôt demandé à Honsho !

- Apache, Mira Rosa ? Supplia l'ébène.

- On passe ! Répliquèrent les deux fracciones d'Hallibel.

Izuru aurait presque eux envie de rire, mais une énorme pression spirituel les écrassa tous, Shinigami inclu qui n'étaient sûrement pas habitué à ce genre d'hostilité. Cette pression était d'une incroyable puissance et Izuru avait de plus en plus de mal à respiré, il se tourna vers l'homme qui provoquer cela et comprit pourquoi il était le Roi de la Soul Society. Malgrès sa cruauté, malgrès son manque d'humanité, il était l'un des hommes les plus puissants que le blond ai jamais rencontré dans sa vie et une seule et unique question demeurra dans l'esprit du Vice Capitaine : pourquoi n'avait il pas prit part à cette bataille ? Il aurait put écrassé n'importe quel adversaire.

L'homme avait abandonné son étrange coiffe, dévoilant son visage pâle, ses yeux rouges sang et cette chevelure qui était si semblable à celle d'Hotaru, une étrange crinière noir et très longue ... Et en cet instant, l'hypothèse que le Capitaine Aikawa soit le fils de cet être fut presque évident, mais pourtant ... Comment un homme pouvait il traité son propre fils de la sorte ? Ou bien, c'était justement ça le problème, qu'il y ai un second enfant alors qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à un seul et unique héritier ...

- J'aimerais savoir une seule et unique chose : qui es la source de vos informations me concernant ? Demanda t il séchement.

- Ho, il dit même pas "s'il vous plait" ! Ricana Mira Rosa.

La réaction du Roi ne se fit pas attendre, il dégaina son sabre et la seconde d'après, la fraccion d'Hallibel retombée inerte, retenue simplement par les deux Shinigami qui la soutenait et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait tuée, en un seul coup, il avait tranché en grande partie le corp de la pauvre Arrancars et sans la moindre hésitation.

- Mira Rosa ! Hurla Apache, se débattant farouchement pour tenter de rejoindre son amie.

- C'est bon, ce n'es déjà plus qu'un tas de chaire morte ! Lâcha séchement le Roi, reportant son attention sur le reste du groupe. Je vous répétes donc ma question : qui vous à dit toutes ses choses totalement fausse ?

- Notre Cero Espada et ses Fracciones. Siffla froidement Loly. Rei Seisui ...Et deux membres du clan Mibu ...

Le Roi se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant de colère, et Izuru eu peu pour Habama : si le Roi pouvait éxécuté de la sorte une fraccion pour une simple phrase, alors, lui qui avait put se dissimuler dans leurs armées pendants si longtemps, que lui ferait il ? Le blond se tourna vers le roux qui était maintenu par Kyoraku, celui ci semblait exercé sa pression pour affaiblire l'arrancar au maximum, semblant lui aussi se soucié de la survie de leurs prisonniers, espérant sans doute détenir des informations sur leurs opposants ou bien s'intéressant réellement à eux ... Qui savait !

- Ce qu'elle à dit es totalement faux ! Déclara le Roi. Vous me diffamez ...

- Si ce qu'elle avait dit été faux, pourquoi être en colère ? Répliqua l'ébène, son nez frémissant légèrement. Vous avez peur qu'elle nous ai dévoilée tout un tas d'autre chose sur votre grande personne ? Elle nous à dit ce qu'elle pouvait nous dire et d'autre se son chargé des petits détailes !

Elle était folle ? Ou bien cherchait elle a vengée son amie par ce procédé, espérant ainsi privé quelqu'un d'autre de son énergie : chacun d'eux était la "clef" de collier porter par des prisonniers, chaque mort équivalait à la fermeture définitive des "serrures" ! Il ne devait plus les tuées, surtout si elle était celle qui avait mit le collier à Aikawa !

- Pourquoi ses deux là porte des uniformes de Shinigami ? Demanda le Roi en indiquant Rita et Habama d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je crois qu'ils ont réussit à nous infiltré et il y a très longtemps ! Vocifera Shuiro Hikaru. Bien avant votre arrivé !

- Et personne n'a remarquer qu'il y avait deux Arrancars au sein même de notre armée ?

Tout le monde garda le silence, bien sûr, Hitsugaya, Rangiku et même Seigen et Hinamori gardèrent leurs bouche fermer, ne préférant pas dévoiler le secret qui aurait put leurs coûtés cher, très cher ! Putain, ce Roi était extrémement ... Menaçant en cet instant et Izuru avait l'impression que même si l'homme en face était un allié, il risquait de se faire tranché ! Le blond frisonna et sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos, il avait peur pour Habama, tellement.

- Que des ennemis on put porter si longtemps notre uniforme, c'est étonnant. Déclara le Roi. C'est une honte pour nous ...

Rita s'aggita, elle se dégaga de ses goéliers, elle porta ses mains sur ses différents obi pour les détachés, retirant ses vêtements un a un et les balançant sur le sol comme de vulgaire chiffon de poussière et elle se retrouva en sous vêtement, lançant des éclaires avec son regard lumineu.

- Hé bien, tous les habitants de Las Noches on un sacrée caractére. Nota le Roi avec une certaine irritation. Allez vous tous m'irriter ? Est ce donc un jeu pour vous ? Cherchez vous à vous faire tous tuer de ma mains ? Je peu vous exaucez si vous le désirer ...

- Je crois quand même que le plus douée pour vous faire chier, c'est Pedazo ! Répliqua séchement Loly. Y a pas mieux que lui pour mettre mal à l'aise.

Le Roi lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, faisant preuve d'un courage que peu d'être possédait sur tout les mondes. Décidément, cette femme avait de sacrer couille, mine de rien, mais cela risquait surtout de lui apporté des ennuis.

- Nous les emmenons à la Soul Society, nous les interrogeront là bas ... Décida le Roi.

* * *

Tout le monde était près pour le grand départ, les petits soldats ayant déjà quitter les lieux, s'éparpillant en petit groupe dans Hueco Mundo, tous prenant des directions différentes, mais chacun sachant où se trouverait le groupe le plus proche en cas de besoin et tous sachant où se trouveraient leurs supérieures. Pedazo avait déclaré faire suffisament confiance en leurs hommes pour leurs dévoilés leurs nouveaux lieux de résidences, un lieu où ils pourraient se réfugier en cas de besoin, mais cela ne risquerait pas ...

Renji soupira en se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour faire comprendre à la Soul Society qu'ils étaient sur terre, sûrement qu'ils laisseraient s'échappés un peu de leurs énergies spirituelles pour pouvoir attiré l'attention de tous vers eux. Ha, décidément, Pedazo était quelqu'un de vraiment incroyable, pensé à tout cela et plus encore, fallait le faire, mais était ce réellement prudent de laisser les petites troupes sans soutient puissants ?

- On peu savoir où on va allait maintenant ? Demanda avec impatience Kuro lorsque le Secunda arriva dans la pièce.

- Décidément, vous manquez de patience ! Soupira t il déséspérer. Bon, j'éspére que tout le monde es près ?

- Moi, je suis prête ! Assura Yuki.

Et ça, pour être prête, elle était prête ! Elle avait pris un chiffons dans lequel elle avait embalé plusieurs vêtements qu'elles trouvaient très beau et qu'elle avait noué au bout d'un baton qu'elle portait sur son épaule, se présentant comme une voyageuse universelle, ce qui était très amusant, non ? Enfin, cela fit se détendre beaucoup de monde qui se laissèrent aller à la rêverie d'un voyage sans fin, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux Plus.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où nous allons nous réfugier. Avoua franchement Renji. Tu à dis à tous nos hommes où nous contacter, mais pour ce qui es de nous, tu reste toujours aussi vague !

- Disons que, j'ai pas trouvé comment aborder le sujet ! Sourit Pedazo. Tu va vite comprendre pourquoi : nous allons tous nous rendre là où es dissimuler Tatsuki, l'information avait été dissimuler à tous non pas par peur de capture et de fuite d'information, mais à cause ce que cela aurait put provoqué au sein même de l'armée ...

- Je te comprend de moins en moins !

- Bah, pour faire cour, on a un allié sur Terre, un allié qui nous aide depuis toujours sans qu'on s'en soit réellement rendus compte ! Un allié que personne n'attendait et qui héberge et protéger Tatsuki ... Et qui posséde sur terre la propriétait la plus sécurisé qui puisse existé pour des êtres telle que nous ...

Renji fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le Secunda, mais il avait un vide ... Parlait il d'eux ou bien de tout le monde ? C'était dure de savoir, cet imbécil aussi, pourquoi ne pouvait il pas dire clairement ? Fallait toujours qu'il joue sur les mots, avant, pourtant, il parlait clairement et allait directement au but ! Ha, Pedazo resterait une énigme pour l'Octavo ...

- Es tu seulement sûr que se soit un allié ? Demanda suspicieux le Septima.

- Bien sûr : c'est cette personne qui à longtemps cherché l'Ouken pour Aizen et si le Seigneur ne lui faisait pas confiance, jamais il ne lui aurait confié Tatsuki ! Assura le Secunda avec un large sourire.

- Celui qui cherchait l'Ouken ? S'écria surprit Erwan. Tu veux dire que ...

- Vous vous souvenez du premier siège de la Soul Society ? Aizen l'a fait duré autant que possible : plus longtemps nous étions le centre d'intérêt de la Soul Society, et plus de chance notre "ami" avait de découvrire le lieu où était dissimuler l'Ouken ... Il l'a trouvé et Aizen à dévoilé son plan pour s'échappé ...

- Et qui es donc cette personne qui a put trouvé l'Ouken ? Questionna Kuro, agacé par ce jeu de devinette.

- Quelqu'un qui a une perception exeptionnel. Nota Uryû.

L'Octavo se tourna vers son amant et nota sa pâleur apparente, s'en étonnant même ... Il semblait que le Quincy avait comprit et ... Renji comprit à son tour ...

- Ouaip, vous avez trouvé ! Sourpit Pedazo. Vous vous êtiez jamais demandé pourquoi les Quincy étaient toujours vêtus de blanc ? Cela fait des siècles qu'ils sont du cotés d'Aizen ! Depuis le début quoi ! On va tous pouvoir rester et vivre tranquillement !


	27. Chapitre 26 : Epilogue

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X _**Orihime **_, _**Uryû X Renji **_, Grimmjow X _**Pedazo **_, Aizen - Gin, Gin X _**Byakuya **_(?), Starrk X Tatsuki, _**Habama + Izuru **_(?), _**Kenpachi X Aikawa**_, Neliel + Hallibel

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

* * *

Tatsuki était installé sur l'une des longues chaises dans le grand jardin de la résidence Ishida, Aaron lui apportait une tasse de thé alors qu'elle continuait de lire son livre sur la biologie humaine, Ryuuken étant asser claire : n'étant plus une guerriére et étant vouée à devenir une mère de famille, la jeune fille devait au moins s'assuré un avenir dans le monde humain. Elle choissisait la voie de la médecine, sachant qu'elle pourrait bénéficier de la protection du médecin dans ce cas et par ce qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'impuissance qu'elle avait un jour ressentis en voyant Pedazo dans un lit accroché à une perfusion ...

Elle soupira en se passant une mains sur le front, étouffé par les dernières chaleurs de l'été et jetta un coup d'oeil au fraccion de l'ex-Secunda, celui ci était toujours au petit soin avec elle et c'était tout à fait normal : elle était porteuse de vie, une chose qui avait toujours semblait extrémement important pour Shena et cela était devenus très important pour son frère. La jeune fille remercia intérieurement l'Arrancar et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de lui parler en silence ...

- Merci ! Dit elle de vive voie.

- Je vous avez entendus. Sourit il avec indulgence.

- Oui, mais je prend l'habitude de garder le silence alors que d'autre on besoin de réponse. Et puis, ce n'es pas par ce que tu lis dans mes pensées que je ne dois pas te le dire de vive voie !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez vite parler avec des gens qui ne lise pas dans les pensées ! J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir beaucoup de compagnie.

Elle haussa les sourcils, observant son interlocuteur, celui ci lui indiqua le manoir et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, dessendant de sa chaise pour s'y précipité, utilisant le shunpo malgrès l'interdiction du maître des lieux, vite suivit par son protecteur.

Une joie immense l'envahis lorsqu'elle découvrit Orihime et tout les autres, mais ce fut dans les bras de son amie qu'elle se jetta et tout deux rièrent ensemble de joie sous le regard des autres qui étaient envahis par l'exitation des deux jeunes filles qui sautaient sur place en une dance bruillante, Pedazo tapa même l'incruste avec quelques autres.

- Mais, que faites vous là ? Demanda intriguet Tatsuki.

- On a dut abandonner Las Noches. Avoua franchement Pedazo avant de se tourner vers Ryuuken. J'éspére que vous êtes équippé pour tous nous acceuillir !

- Vous ne pouviez pas être plus nombreux ? Demanda séchement l'argenté.

- Bah, dans neuf mois, y en a déjà deux de prévus, sa devrait être suffisant, non ?

Ryuuken se figea de même que Tatsuki qui haussa les sourcils ... Deux ? ...

- Orihime aussi es enceinte maintenant, nous ne pouvions plus rester a Las Noches ! Déclara le Secunda toujours aussi amusé.

- D'autant plus que monsieur l'imbécile heureu n'a rien trouver de mieux à faire que de le crier sur tout les toits avant qu'on ne s'en aille ! Lâcha séchement Byakuya. D'ailleurs, c'est lui le chef maintenant ! Il a fait un coup d'état !

- Et où es Tousen ? Demanda Tatsuki avec un large sourire.

Il y eu un silence, un silence étouffant après ses moments de joie et elle n'eu pas besoin qu'on lui dise la véritée, la comprenant parfaitement. Elle comprit que ses amis avaient dut parcourir beaucoup d'épreuve jusqu'à maintenant et qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose à lui raconté et elle ne savait pas si elle avait hâte ou non que toute ses aventures qu'elle avait loupée lui fut compter, mais elle y passerait, ne serait ce que pour partager les peines et souffrances de ses amis ...

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t elle en souriant.

- Maintenant, on attend simplement que les autres reviennent grace au Wa* Jigen* de Chizuru ! Sourit, confiant, Pedazo. Ce n'es pas pour rien qu'il l'a emmené avec lui ...

Oui, ils reviendraient, forcément ... Et eux, ils n'avaient besoin que d'une chose : de patience ...

* * *

**Lexique ****:**

_Jigen' :_ 次元 [じげん] dimension

_Wa :_ 輪 [わ] anneau / cerceau / cercle

* * *

**Note Final :**

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! Je l'ai dis et redis, je ferais la suite a partir du moi d'octobre, j'ai envie de prendre une petite pause ne serait ce que pour mettre sur papier le plan pour cette partie, en effets, ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer tous nos petits personnages ! Mais faut dire que j'éspére que se sera pas trop long comme partie, en tout cas, celle ci était extrémement courte comparait à la précédente, mais vus qu'elle n'aurait même pas dut existé, je me dis qu'elle es pas mal mine de rien !

En fait, je voulais résumer cette partie a seulement quelque chapitre quelconque, finalement, le résultat final me plait beaucoup plus ! On y découvre des choses que l'on aurait pas dut voir telle le trouble qu'a causer la mort de Tousen sur Pedazo, l'hésitation de Kenpachi qui émait de plus en plus de doute sur ses choix et les aveux concernant Aikawa. Cette partie aurait dut être résumer à seulement deux chapitres ! Alors, vous vous rendez compte ? Passer à coté de tout cela !

Vous serez sans doute choquer, par contre, car la Partie 4 débutera ... Et il manquera tout un tas d'information, la plupart seront disponible dans les HS ! Hé oui, je suis toujours décidés à allonger cette fic, pour mon propre plaisir ! Si ça se trouve, se sera sans doute la plus longue fic que vous ayez jamais lus et pour de bon ... Elle risque de durée encore longtemps ... Très longtemps mine de rien, j'ai tellement d'idée ! Mon Dieu ! X3

Dernière info, j'ai dessiné Pedazo et je l'ai même colorier, il es visible sur mon Deviant Art et l'adresse et disponible sur mon profil, il y a aussi d'autre dessin de disponible dont celui de Rukia dans sa robe de mariée de la fic "_Les Nymphes du Desert Blanc_" et même un dessin de Lilinette dans "_Sublima Pantera __Vírgenes y Niños de Amor_" !

Et pour finir : Merci de m'avoir lus !


End file.
